Josh VS Peeta
by Peetniss
Summary: Et si Katniss Everdeen rencontrait Josh Hutcherson ? Quelles seraient les réactions de notre Garçon des pains ? Disclaimer : tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à Suzanne Collins (sauf Josh Hutcherson, là, il est à moi ). AU
1. Chapter 1

Avant j'avais une vie normale … Mais ça, c'était avant !

Le jour où tout a basculé ? C'est le jour où cette équipe de production Hollywoodienne a débarqué dans mon lycée pour tourner ce nouveau film avec cette BIG star à la mode qui allait carrément chambouler toute mon existence !

Maintenant, je vois ma photo dans tous les magazines people avec des manchettes toutes plus racoleuses les unes que les autres.

« Katniss Everdeen, la nouvelle fiancée du beau gosse d'Hollywood ! »

« Qui est cette mystérieuse _girl next door_ qui a ravi le cœur de Josh Hutcherson ?! »

« Katniss Everdeen serait-elle enceinte de Josh Hutcherson ? »

Non, mais n'importe quoi … Je le connais à peine moi ce Josh Hutcherson … Il est sympa, c'est vrai, même plutôt mignon, mais de là à me voir en couple avec lui ? Faut peut-être abuser messieurs les paparazzis !

En tout cas, cette situation fait bien rire mes amis Madge Undersee et Delly Cartwight, en plus, c'est un peu de leur faute tout ce qui m'arrive. Si elles ne m'avaient pas poussé à passer ce foutu casting, je ne me serais pas retrouvée dans cette galère et je ne serais pas devenue un des rôles secondaires du film « Detention 2, le retour de Sang-Drillon ! » et je n'aurais pas sympathisé – flirté- un peu avec l'acteur principal, la star montante qui fait craquer tout Hollywood, j'ai nommé Josh Hutcherson !

C'est vrai qu'il est très gentil, et plutôt mignon, mais je ne me vois pas avoir une quelconque « relation » avec lui ! C'est inimaginable ! Je vis ici, dans un bled paumée du nom de Panem au fin fond de l'Amérique profonde alors que lui, vit à Hollywood ! Lui à vingt-deux ans, moi je n'en ai que seize, ne l'oublions pas. Je suis certes plus mâture que les autres filles de mon âge mais de là à sortir avec un mec aussi âgé, ma mère me tuerait, ça c'est sûr.

Maintenant, des hordes de photographes campent devant chez moi. J'ai des demandes d'interviews pour de grands night shows des plus grandes chaînes américaines. Prim, ma petite sœur de douze ans, est devenue la coqueluche de son collège et des tas de filles veulent devenir son amie afin de pouvoir rencontrer mon soi-disant petit-ami …

Toute cette attention sur moi commence à me peser, j'aimerais tellement retrouver ma vie d'avant. D'avant toute cette frénésie …

Je me rappelle très bien comment tout ça a commencé, d'une façon des plus banales …

* * *

><p><em><strong>Comment avez-vous trouvé ce premier chapitre ?<strong>_

_**Je l'ai fait volontairement court parce que je suis déjà entrain d'écrire deux autres fics, donc je voulais juste tester mon idée rapidement auprès de vous avant de me lancer ou non dans l'écriture de cette fic plus tard.**_

_**La question qui me turlupine donc est de savoir si ça vous donne envie d'en savoir plus ?**_

_**Parce que si vous trouvez ça sans plus, je me casse pas la tête à la continuer plus tard et je chercherais d'autres idées plus intéressantes ;)**_

_**Alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis !**_

_**Peetniss.**_


	2. Chapter 2

C'est un matin on ne peut plus banal.

Il est 6h00 du matin et le soleil brille.

Je grogne quand mon réveil sonne. J'enfouis la tête sous mon oreiller puis, finalement, je me glisse dans la salle de bains pour prendre ma douche. Je sais très bien que la journée que je vais vivre serait la même qu'hier et que celle de demain et cette routine me pèse de plus en plus.

Ma vie est d'un ennui que ça en devient pesant.

_ Réveil.

_ Douche.

_ Prim.

_ Petit Déjeuner de Prim.

_ Départ pour l'école avec Prim.

_ Arrivée au lycée.

_ Défilement de cours tous plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres.

_ Récupération de Prim à l'école.

_ Devoir de Prim.

_ Préparation du repas du soir.

_ Repas.

_ Couchage de Prim.

_ Mes devoirs.

_ Mon coucher (généralement vers minuit).

Maman rentre alors de sa garde à l'hôpital de Panem et va directement se coucher. Ce n'est pas une mère indigne, oh non, loin de là, je suis persuadée qu'elle nous aime à sa façon Prim et moi. C'est juste que depuis que papa est mort, ce n'est plus la même et qu'elle ne sent plus vraiment chez elle dans notre maison, parmi nous, au milieu de tous ces souvenirs. Mais comme nous sommes là, Prim et moi, elle se tue à son travail.

Quand je me lève ce matin, maman dort encore, sa prochaine garde de douze heure commence bientôt et elle récupère de la précedante.

En bref, nous avons une sorte de colocation où les rôles se sont inversés.

Prim se lève toute pimpante, tout le contraire de moi et me rejoints dans la cuisine guillerette comme à son habitude. De toute façon, je ne l'ai jamais vu un jour se plaindre de quoique ce soit.

Je lui mets son jus d'orange et son bol de céréales devant elle et je file chercher mon sac de cours. Prim dévore sa pitance en quelques cuillerées puis elle me rejoint alors que je finis d'enfiler mes bottes devant la porte d'entrée.

_ Tu as pris ton goûter petit canard ? , je l'interroge.

_ Arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi ! Je suis plus un bébé ! , me répond-elle.

Prim dit cela avec une telle fraîcheur que je peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire quand je la vois mettre son sac à dos rose avec des papillons sur son dos.

_ Je n'oserais pas dire de telle chose !

Je lui réajuste sa veste en jean's et met en place ses longs cheveux blonds et nous partons.

Je ne suis sa mère et pourtant je me comporte comme telle. A seize ans, je suis la mère d'une fillette de douze ans. Et à part ça, ma vie est géniale !

Dans la rue, on ne peut faire sœurs plus dissemblables : la poupée blonde de porcelaine qui tient la main à la rebelle brune. Prim se met à me raconter la journée qu'elle va passer : aujourd'hui, c'est un grand jour pour elle, elle va tenter les sélections pour l'équipe de mathéltiques. C'est bien ma sœur ça, une craque en sciences ! La mienne va être des plus ennuyeuse et je sais bien que rien d'intéressant ne m'attends.

Je la dépose toute excitée devant son école et part rejoindre mon ami Gale Hawthorne qui vient d'y déposer ses frères.

Comme d'habitude quoi !

Pourtant, un grain de sable vient modifier cette routine.

Etrangement ce matin, une étrange atmosphère règne dans le lycée. Une effervescence anime certains élèves.

_ Tu sais ce qui se passe Catnip ? , me demande Gale alors que plusieurs de nos camarades nous croisent excités comme des puces.

_ Tu me poses la question à moi ? Je suis toujours la dernière au courant !

J'arrive devant ma classe et salue Gale qui part de son côté. En entrant, Delly Cartwight et Madge Undersee me font des signes frénétiques depuis nos places, près de la fenêtre. Je les rejoins, dubitative.

_ Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

_ T'es pas au courant ! , débite telle une mitraillette Delly.

_ Respire Delly ! , je l'enjoigne.

Delly inspire profondément et secoue ses mains dans tous les sens.

_ Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu ! , répète-elle comme un mantra pour se calmer.

Je jette un regard étonné à Madge qui sourit du comportement de Delly.

_ Qu'est-ce qui la rend comme ça ?, je continue.

_ Tu dois être la seule qui ne le sache pas ! , plaisante Madge.

_ Gale non plus ne sait rien.

_ Gale vit dans sa grotte.

Je lui coule un regard noir, je commence à perdre patience. La sonnerie retentit et tout le monde s'installe à sa place, le brouhaha ne s'arrête pas pour autant. Notre professeur de lettres, madame Effie Trinkett fait son entrée mais le bruit ne s'atténue pas. Madge se penche vers moi alors que Delly tape ses mains sur la table, attendant visiblement quelque chose. Je ne comprends rien du tout à ce qui se passe. Je regarde les autres élèves autour de moi, ils semblent être dans le même état que Delly, surtout les filles.

_ Tiens, me chuchote Madge.

Madge me fait glisser un papier. C'est une feuille A4 qui ressemble à un flyers.

« _Grande nouvelle élèves de Pan High ! _

_Dans quelques jours aura lieu dans votre lycée le tournage de la suite du slasher movie qui a fait sensation l'année dernière DETENTION. _

_ DETENTION 2 LE RETOUR DE SANG- DRILLON_

_Alors tenez-vous prêt … ^_^_ »

_ Et c'est pour ça que vous … , je commence.

Mais Effie Trinkett tape dans ses mains et le silence se fait.

_ Bien, bien, bien. Comme vous le savez, un tournage aura lieu dans l'établissement dans quelques jours et l'équipe de …

_ Y aura Josh Hutcherson dans le film ? , la coupe Glimmer.

Effie lève les yeux au ciel et claque la langue pour montrer son mécontentement.

_ Glimmer Belcourt, on lève la main d'une part et ne me coupe pas de façon intempestive !

Les autres élèves filles regardent Effie avec tant de ferveur que cette dernière finit par capituler.

_ Oui, il sera dans le film et arrive lundi au lycée.

Les filles, dont Madge et Delly, commencent à glousser, y en a même certaines qui se mettent à pleurer. Mais moi, je reste stoïque. Parce que … je ne sais pas qui c'est ! mais je n'ose pas le dire à mes deux amies de peur de me faire lyncher.

_ Du calme ! Du calme !

Effie tape bruyamment dans ses mains.

_ La production recherche des figurants et des seconds rôles. Demain, les cours seront suspendus pour l'organisation des auditions. C'est une immense opportunité pour notre lycée et notre ville, Panem, nous comptons sur vous et votre participation ! Le proviseur Snow est très fier qu'un tel projet de passe ici et tiens à ce que vous représentiez glorieusement notre établissement !

Tout le monde est très excité et le brouhaha ne cesse de croître. Effie Trinkett voit bien qu'elle ne pourra pas assurer son cours normalement et laisse tomber. Elle capitule et laisse les élèves parler librement entre eux. Elle s'assoit derrière son bureau en soupirant.

_ Les filles … , je lance à mes deux copines. C'est qui Josh truc …

_ Quoi !? , s'offusque Delly ! Tu connais pas le canonnissime Josh Hutcherson ? _Voyage au centre de la_ _terre_ ? _Térabithia_ ? Et très récemment, le carton planétaire _The Esurient Games_ ? Mais tu sors jamais de chez toi ?!

_ Delly ! , l'interrompt Madge qui a bien vu mon regard face aux propos de Delly.

Mais non Delly, je ne sors jamais de chez moi parce que je dois faire vivre ma petite sœur, désolée !

Delly se reprend vite et se confond en excuse.

_ Je sais, demain soir c'est vendredi, on va venir chez toi et te faire mater tous ces films comme ça, quand il sera là lundi, tu n'auras pas l'air d'une cruche devant lui !

Je rigole, détendue et accepte l'offre.

_ Il va de soi que demain, souligne Madge, nous passerons les différentes auditions, n'importe quelle proposition pour participer à ce film est bonne à prendre !

_ Non, je crois pas moi ! J'ai pas le temps pour ces bêtises, je dois m'occuper de Prim et de la maison.

_ Kat ', me fait remarquer justement Madge, ce n'est que pendant les cours après, tu rentres chez toi ! On va pas partir à Hollywood ensuite ! Pour une fois qu'il se passe quelque chose d'intéressant ici !

Je sais qu'elles ont raison, pour une fois que quelque chose brise ma putain de routine, je crois que je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Elles finissent donc par me convaincre quand la sonnerie retentit.

Mes autres cours sont un peu plus calmes et se passent un peu plus normalement, il y en a même un ou deux que j'arrive à suivre et où je peux prendre des notes.

Par contre, dans les couloirs, c'est toujours la frénésie qui règne et les filles gloussent comme des gamines, les mecs se montrent comme des paons, c'est un concours de celui qui se fera le plus remarquer. Et moi, je me sens complètement étrangère à ça parce que je ne connais ni ce film, ni cet acteur.

Mes amis sont installés dehors, dans l'herbe, près de la fontaine, comme d'habitude.

En regardant le paysage, je dois reconnaître que je vais dans un lycée qui a de la gueule quand même. La ville a mis le paquet côté clinquant : une fontaine trône au milieu de la cour, les vitres scintillent sous les rayons de soleil (cette saison est ma période préférée de l'année car nous pouvons profiter des extérieurs), les façades sont nickelles, les pelouses parfaitement entretenues, les tables toujours bien propres. Pas un papier ne traîne nulle part.

Je m'assois à côté de Gale alors que Peeta Mellark, le dernier de notre joyeuse bande, me salue d'un signe de tête. Madge me file son téléphone pour me montrer une photo de ce fameux acteur dont toutes les filles sont folles apparemment. Brun, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux qui pétillent d'une couleur marron-vert avec des espèces de paillettes d'or.

_ Ca va, il est pas mal, je concède.

_ Pas mal ! , s'offusque Delly. Il est à tomber tu veux dire. J'arrive pas à réaliser qu'on va le rencontrer …

Delly se remet à sur ventiler et j'éclate de rire.

Peeta prend le portable des mains de Madge et y jette un rapide coup d'œil.

_ Mouais … ca va, il est potable !

_ Peeta, dit Madge, ne prend pas cet air dégoûté !

_ C'est pas mon genre, c'est tout ! , s'explique-t-il.

Madge se rapproche de Peeta et reprend son portable qu'elle colle à la tête de Peeta.

_ Hey ! , remarque-t-telle, tu sais que y a un petit air de ressemblance !

J'observe la photo puis mon ami.

_ Elle a pas tort ! Tu ferais un peu plus de muscu, tu serais brun, et tu aurais les yeux marrons, ce serait ton portrait craché !

Peeta me lance un regard offusqué tandis que je lui fais un clin d'œil.

_ Mec, tu sais ce qui te reste à faire pour attirer les filles ! , ajoute Gale.

_ Tu changes complètement ton apparence et c'est dans la poche ! , je renchéris.

Nous éclatons tous de rire en voyant la mine de Peeta qui regarde à nouveau le portable de Madge.

_ Il me ressemble même pas ! Il a l'air d'un crétin !

Delly lui lance un brin d'herbes en signe de mécontentement.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, je sais, j'avais dit que je n'allais pas publier cette fic tout de suite mais je n'ai pas résisté !<strong>

**Je suis contente de voir que cette histoire vous intrigue.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé avec une petite review ;)**

**Merci ! :)**

**Peetniss**


	3. Chapter 3

Les auditions ont lieu dans l'auditorium. Et cela ressemble à un poulailler géant. Ce n'est que caquètements et rires hystériques. Je me demande ce que je fais là, au milieu de ces hordes de filles en chaleur en quête de célébrité. Il n'y a pas que les filles qui se donnent en spectacle, les garçons aussi se la jouent pas mal. Il règne une odeur malsaine d'hormones en folie, de parfums bon marché, de laque et de maquillages. Je soupire vivement en attendant mon tour. Delly me jette un regard noir. Madge, quant à elle, s'est plongée dans la lecture de tous les « rôles » disponibles pour les élèves. Peeta et Gale eux, discutent sport dans leur coin.

_ Je voudrais bien avoir un rôle parlant !, décrète Madge.

_ Moi, je m'en fous tant que je peux avoir un contact avec Josh ! , rétorque Delly.

Je ne réponds rien, je me contente de regarder ostensiblement ma montre, ça fait des heures qu'on attend tous dans les gradins qu'on nous appelle les uns après les autres dans différentes salles de l'école. On nous a attribué des numéros parce que, je cite, « les producteurs ne vont pas se fatiguer à retenir tous nos noms ! », j'ai l'impression de n'être que du bétail. Ils auraient pu nous faire patienter dans la cour au moins, dehors au soleil ! Au lieu de crever de chaud dans cette immense salle qui résonne en plus. J'ai horriblement mal à la tête et j'en viens même à regretter ma routine. Je me pince l'arête du nez en espérant calmer mon mal de tête. Peeta se penche vers moi.

_ Ca va pas Katniss ?

_ J'ai très mal à la tête !

_ Tu veux sortir cinq minutes ?

Je souris, lasse.

_ Je voudrais sortir tout court.

Peeta se lève et me tend la main.

_ Viens, on va se chercher à boire !

Je prends la main de Peeta et me lève à mon tour, soulagée de pouvoir me dégourdir mes jambes. En nous voyant nous lever, Delly s'alarme.

_ Vous allez où ? C'est bientôt notre tour, vous allez peut-être rater la chance de votre vie !

_ Delly, la rassure Peeta. Ca fait quatre heures qu'on glande ici, qu'on ne nous dit rien, qu'on ne nous donne rien à manger ou à boire. Je vois les autres partir aux comptes gouttes et je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer, j'en ai ma claque. Et crois-moi, je m'en remettrais si c'est soi-disant la chance de ma vie !

_ Je valide ! , je conclue. En plus j'ai mal à la tête.

Delly fait la moue, boudeuse. Peeta lui presse gentiment l'épaule avant de me rejoindre dans l'allée. Gale me fait un clin d'œil et me demande de lui ramener un coca. Madge, elle, reste toujours plonger dans ses papiers.

Sortir de l'auditorium me procure déjà un net soulagement. Je me sens alors bien mieux, l'air est plus frais dans le couloir. Je ferme les yeux et prends une grande inspiration. Peeta rigole et va vers les toilettes des garçons. Moi, je me dirige d'un pas pressé vers la fontaine. Je bois goulûment quelques gorgées d'eau bien fraîche quand tout à coup, je me fais bousculer sans ménagements. Je me retourne vivement alors que mon « agresseur » ne prend même pas la peine de s'excuser et s'éloigne à pas vifs.

_ Hey ! Ca vous arracherez la gueule de vous excusez ?!

La personne se retourne, c'est un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, à l'allure débraillée. Il sourit, amusé et s'arrête pour me dévisager.

_ Pardon ? C'est après moi que vous en avez chérie?

Mes poils se hérissent en entendant ce dernier mot. Il se rapproche de moi, toujours aussi amusé. J'essaie de rester maîtresse de moi-même mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ce gars m'énerve au plus haut point.

_ Je ne vois personne d'autres dans les parages qui bousculent sans ménagements les gens et qui se cassent sans s'excuser !

_ Mais qu'elle est gentille ! Et elle s'appelle comment cette charmante créature ?

Son ton m'agace et je suis à deux doigts de lui mettre ma main dans son visage si hautain. Il ne se gêne pas pour continuer son inspection : il me reluque des pieds à la tête avec un petit sourire en coin, comme s'il était mieux que moi. Il est si près de moi que je peux sentir son haleine qui empeste le whisky. Une fois son inspection terminée, nous nous jaugeons du regard.

_ Katniss, il y a un problème ?

Peeta est sorti des toilettes et se demande ce qu'il se passe. Je le comprends, me voir faire un duel de regard avec cet énergumène ça doit être des plus étranges. La tension est palpable.

_ Katniss, quel prénom des plus adorables !

Le gars est de plus en plus ravi de la situation. Je jette un regard contrarié à Peeta.

_ C'est bon Peeta, y a pas de soucis, ce monsieur m'a bousculé et allait s'excuser !

_ Bien sûr Peeta, minaude l'étranger, mille excuses _Katniss_ pour vous avoir malencontreusement bousculé ! A bientôt _Katniss_ !

Peeta s'est rapproché de moi alors que l'inconnu me fait une révérence exagérée avant de s'éloigner en m'envoyant un baiser.

_ Qui c'est ce gars ? , me demande Peeta, abasourdi.

_ Je sais pas, un connard d'Hollywood j'imagine ! , je lui réponds.

Nous retournons dans l'auditorium où Delly, Madge et Gale ne sont toujours pas passés. Tout à coup, au micro, on appelle mon numéro. Surprise, je me lève d'un bond et croise le regard de Peeta. Il a compris comme moi. Celui qui m'a bousculé doit être à l'origine de tout ça. Je déglutis avec peine et me rends dans la salle que l'on m'indique. Je me retrouve devant trois personnes à la mine sévère. La quatrième personne, hilare, est celui que j'ai rencontré dans le couloir.

_ Katniss Everdeen … Comme c'est original comme patronyme !, rigole ce dernier. Alors comme ça tu veux jouer dans notre film ?

_ Pas vraiment, je rétorque.

Autant être franche, je ne suis ici que pour faire plaisir à mes copines.

Pour une fois, mon inconnu semble décontenancé.

_ Je ne connais pas ce film ni son acteur principal et je ne suis ici que pour faire plaisir à mes amis et pour faire bien dans mon Dossier scolaire !

Voilà, c'est fait, je vais être tranquille avec ça, ils ne vont sûrement pas me prendre dans leur film pourri. Pourtant, l'inconnu reste mystérieusement souriant.

Les gens présents dans la salle se mettent à murmurer entre eux avant de me faire lire quelques lignes du film devant la caméra avant de me faire sortir.

Il est vraiment étrange ce type mais heureusement grâce à mon petit speech, je ne devrais pas leur avoir fait bonne impression, je suis tranquille à présent !

C'est "tip-top caviar" !

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau "petit" chapitre ?<strong>

**Je suis impatiente de connaître vos réactions !**

**Et je suppose que vous avez deviné qui était ce mystérieux inconnu !**

**A bientôt !**

**Peetniss.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dix-huit trente.

Vendredi soir.

Maman est au travail et Prim est dans la salle de bains à se laver.

Après une journée bien remplie, je suis vannée. Je suis vautrée dans la canapé, à zapper de chaînes en chaînes sur la télé mais rien ne retiens mon attention. Je n' arrive pas à me focaliser sur un programme précis, mon esprit n'arrête pas de revenir vers cette maudite audition. Pourtant, il me semblait que je n'en avais rien à faire mais mon esprit ne veut pas chasser ce moment de honte suprême de mon esprit. Et surtout, l'air narquois que cet abruti d'Hollywood a pris quand il m'a finalement raccompagné tout mielleux à la porte « _On se reverra bientôt Katniss chérie, j'en suis persuadé !_ », je me demande bien ce qu'il voulait dire par là. J'espère que ça n'a rien à voir avec Prim ou ma future accession à l'Ivy League ! Cet air si sirupeux et ce clin d'œil comme si on était de vieux amis me redonnent la chair de poule. Je soupire d'exaspération alors qu'on sonne à la porte. Je m'extirpe tant bien que mal du canapé pour aller ouvrir et voit d'un froncement de sourcils Madge et Delly devant ma porte. Je les avais complètement oubliées ! Ce que ne manque pas de remarquer cette chère Madge devant ma mine déconfite et ma tenue débraillée : je suis vêtue d'un vieux survêtement tâché de javel, de grosses chaussettes en laines, d'un sweat deux fois trop grand et mes cheveux sont ramenés en une tresse rapidement faite.

_ Tu nous avais oubliées hein ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça ? , je lui rétorque en tirant sur mon pull dans un sourire.

Delly me montre son sachet, toute fière.

_ Je t'ai ramené quelques-uns de mes DVD favoris de notre petit Josh.

_ Je m'en réjouis d'avance !

Delly ne capte pas l'ironie alors que Madge me donne un léger coup de poing tandis que je m'efface pour les laisser entrer dans le salon. Delly s'assoit à même le sol, sur le tapis, en face de la table de basse et sort amoureusement ses films pour les étaler sur ladite table.

_ Alors j'ai ramené _Detention_, forcement ! Y a aussi The _Esurient Games_, LE film qui l'a révélé au grand public ! Mais moi, je l'avais déjà repéré dans _Voyage au Centre de la terre 1_ et j'ai aussi pris le 2 ! Et le film où il est le plus adorable, _Little_ _Manhattan_ !

Au fur et à mesure où elle donne les titres, elle me tend les DVD pour que je regarde les boîtes et les pochettes. Celle de _Detention_ ne me donne pas, mais carrément pas envie, celle de Voyage machin chose est quelconque, on dirait un film d'action bien bourrin comme seule Hollywood sait les faire, The _Esurient Games_ ne montre qu'une espèce de truc avec des flammes, ça à la rigueur ça titille ma curiosité, tout comme _Little Manhattan_ qui ressemble à une comédie romantique. Je m'abstiens de tout commentaires pour ne pas froisser Delly une fois de plus et lui tend _The Esurient Games_.

_ Ca, ça raconte quoi ? , je lui demande gentiment.

_ Alors là, répond-t-elle toute excitée, tu vas ADORER ! C'est l'histoire de deux jeunes de notre âge qui vivent dans un monde post apocalyptique et …

Delly, l'interrompt Madge en souriant, le mieux c'est qu'elle voit le film, ce sera plus simple et plus marrant qu'elle découvre tout elle-même !

_ T'as raison, s'enthousiasme Delly.

Delly se lève prestement et va mettre le film dans le lecteur. Madge se glisse à mes côtés sur le canapé et me précise.

_ Au fait, les garçons vont nous rejoindre plus tard avec du pop-corn !

_ De mieux en mieux, je bougonne.

_ Katniss, cache ta joie ! Ca te fait pas plaisir une soirée avec tes amis ?

Je souris du coin des lèvres.

Prim descend alors nous rejoindre et s'assoit avec nous tandis que Delly règle le film.

_ Vous regardez quoi ?

__ The Esurient Games_, s'excite Delly en appuyant sur play.

_ Ah ouais ! Josh Hutcherson est trop BEAUUUUUUU …

Même ma sœur connaît ce Josh Hutcherson, je me sens soudain si seule. Je me fais l'effet d'une nonne qui ne sort jamais de chez elle ! Le film débute, je m'ennuie au début, je dois l'avouer, en même temps, je ne suis pas dans l'histoire et j'y mets beaucoup mais beaucoup de mauvaise volonté ! Quand on voit Stanley Tucci, j'ai envie de jouer les pestes et je demande, de façon la plus innocente possible.

_ C'est lui Josh Hutcherson ? Il a bien changé !

_ Katniss ! , me gronde Madge alors que Delly me lance un regard mauvais.

Je hausse les épaules en pouffant mais finis par m'excuser.

A mon grand étonnement, je finis par rentrer dans l'intrigue au bout de quelques minutes. Le silence règne dans la pièce et Madge me jette un rapide coup d'œil de coin, pleinement satisfaite quand elle voit que je ne suis plus dissipée. Delly s'agite soudain quand on voit un jeune homme à la carrure musclée apparaître à l'écran. Elle me regarde en gesticulant comme une puce et en malaxant ma cuisse.

_ C'est lui, Kat, c'est lui ! C'est Josh ! C'est Josh !

_ J'avais compris Delly, je tente de la calmer en riant.

Delly est droite comme un « i » et c'est comme si elle voulait se fondre dans l'écran. Je crois qu'elle ne se rend pas encore compte qu'elle va le rencontrer en vrai. Dans ce film, je dois bien l'avouer, il est plutôt pas mal gaulé ! Il est assez musclé, son air résigné lui donne un certain charme bourru. Mais je ne dis rien de tout cela à voix haute, je n'ai pas envie d'exciter la bête encore plus. Le film se déroule tranquillement, je me demande maintenant comment ça se fait que je ne le connaissais pas avant ! Delly vit carrément le film : elle sursaute, rit, pleure, c'est un film à elle toute seule ! Elle connaît tous les dialogues par cœur, vit chaque scène et est en émois à chaque instant.

Au moment du générique de fin, elle se tourne vers moi, un mouchoir dans la main, les yeux rouges.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ? Il est génial hein ?

_ Qui ça ? Je la taquine. L'acteur ou le film ?

_ Les deux ! , rigole-t-elle en reniflant.

Je remarque alors qu'elle est réellement fan de cet acteur. Je la prends dans mes bras et la serre fort en approuvant sur la qualité du film.

_ J'avoue, il est plutôt bien ce film !

Elle est ravie.

_ Bon, et si on commandait une pizza ! Je sais pas vous mais j'ai la dalle !

Prim est toute contente en entendant le mot pizza, c'est vrai, quand nous ne sommes qu'à deux, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de commander nos repas si souvent. Je lui fais les trois-quarts du temps ses repas avec ce que j'ai eu le temps d'acheter et surtout, la possibilité !

Je ne sais pas si ils ont eu un sixième sens mais en tout cas, au moment où Madge prend le téléphone pour commander la pizza, Gale et Peeta arrivent les bras chargés de pop-corn, de chips et autant de bonbons et autres sodas. Prim les accueille avec des petits cris de joie et se rue sur les bonbons. Je la laisse faire, pour une fois qu'elle peut avoir accès à autant d'extras, autant qu'elle en profite.

_ Alors, quelle daube on a manqué ? interroge Peeta.

_ On vient de terminer _The Esurient Games_ !, répond Delly.

_ Et on a manqué ça ! , persiffle Gale. Deux gamins qui se battent contre d'autres gamins dans la forêt, très réalistes, vraiment !

_ Moi, ce que je préfère dans ce chef d'œuvre, continue Peeta, c'est qu'on ne sait pas comment, ils sont toujours propres, n'ont jamais faim, froid ou sont fatigués ! Super réalistes, vraiment ! Et leur prénom … Je te jure …

_ C'est bon Peeta ! , l'interrompt agressivement Delly, on a compris que t'aimais pas ce film ! Pas la peine d'en dégoûter les autres ! En plus, Katniss a bien aimé !

_ Vraiment ? , s'étonne Peeta.

_ Hé oui mon petit Peeta !, je renchéris. Comme quoi !

Je le pousse gentiment du coude avant d'aller mettre un autre DVD dans le lecteur : _Little Manhattan_, Prim étant encore parmi nous, _Detention_ allait attendre ! Peeta et Gale font la moue devant cette comédie romantique mais moi, dès le début, je suis séduite. C'est frais, mignon et tellement attendrissant qu'on ne peut qu'être embarqué dans cette mignonne histoire d'amour.

A un moment, Delly pouffe de rire à un moment vraiment inopportun et nous nous retournons tous vers elle en mettant sur pause.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? , s'étonne Gale en mâchonnant son morceau de pizza.

_ Josh petit … A un moment donné, je vous jure, on aurait dit Peeta en Primaire quand on avait cours de sport ! Vous jouez au foot de la même façon !

_ Non mais n'importe quoi ! , s'énerve Peeta. On est pas du tout pareil je vous ai dit ! Regardez-le !

Peeta se lève rageusement du canapé et se plante devant la télé où l'image s'est mise en pause sur Josh.

_ Déjà, il est brun, je suis blond ! Il a les yeux marrons, le miens sont bleus ! Il est bouboule et moi à son âge, j'étais tout maigre !

_ Tu l'es toujours, je pouffe.

Peeta me fusille du regard mais ne bouge pas de devant la télé.

_ ON NE SE RESSEMBLE PAS DU TOUT !

_ Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ? , j'observe. Y a pire comme sosie non ?

Il émet un grognement de dépit et se passe la main dans les cheveux.

_ Tu te pousses, s'impatiente Delly, t'es pas transparent Josh-Peeta !

Il reprend sa place à mes côtés dans le canapé et je lui donne un coup de coussin en riant.

_ C'est pas grave, imagine que tu sois le sosie du gars qui joue dans _The Esurient Games_ là, le mec qui s'est tapé Miley Cyrus ! Tu imagines la galère ? Avec sa tête de chien battu ?

_ Catnip, qu'est-ce que tu as contre cet acteur, s'insurge Gale. Moi, je le trouve plutôt pas mal !

_ T'es gay toi maintenant ?

_ Non mais j'ai le droit de trouver des gars beaux non ?

J'échange un regard avec Peeta et nous pouffons de rire en même temps devant l'air ahuri de Gale. Delly nous fait remarquer que le film n'est pas terminé et qu'elle aimerait bien un peu de silence. Nous replongeons donc dans le silence pour suivre la fin du film.

Je vais coucher Prim qui me supplie de voir le troisième mais je refuse tout net, _Detention_ a l'air trop bizarre, je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse des cauchemars et que par la suite, maman me le reproche ! Je ferme la porte alors qu'elle éteint la lumière en marmonnant que la vie est injuste et je rejoints mes amis.

Delly a déjà mis le troisième disque. Elle est au taquet. Moi, j'avoue, je commence à fatiguer et baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire. Je retourne dans le canapé et me blottis contre Gale qui m'a ouvert ses bras. Mais il n'y a aucune ambiguïté là-dessous, on a déjà essayé de sortir ensemble et on a remarqué qu'on est beaucoup mieux potes qu'amoureux. C'est ce qui rend notre relation si décomplexée : on sait très bien que nous ne sommes pas attirés par l'un ou l'autre et aucun gestes de notre part ne provoquera un quelconque malaise. Gale est mon meilleur ami et c'est tout ce qu'il est et restera.

Le film commence et je suis bien installée, avec le saladier de popcorn entre les cuisses. Je m'en gave afin de ne pas m'endormir. C'est vraiment un film très bizarre mais aussi un film plein de second degré et bourré de clin d'œil à la pop culture. Je dois me concentrer pour ne pas en louper un seul. C'est dans ce film que je remarque vraiment que ce Josh Hutcherson est vraiment un beau gosse, Delly a raison. Ce sourire en coin qu'il a est craquant. Je regarde le profil de Peeta, même s'il ne veut pas l'admettre, ils ont un air de ressemblance, c'est indéniable et c'est assez amusant quand on y pense : je suis amie depuis mon enfance avec un sosie d'une star Hollywoodienne ! Je me demande bien si ce Josh est aussi gentil que notre Peeta …

* * *

><p><strong>Alors avant tout, je vais faire comme dans les films : l'auteur tient à préciser que les jugements émis dans cette fiction sont purement fictifs et n'engagent en aucun cas les personnages qui les ont énoncés ! C'est une fiction et donc les dialogues, les pensées et tout ce qui s'en approchent aussi alors ne me trucider pas quant aux critiquent sur les films ou Josh Hutcherson ! (j'adore ses films et l'acteur !)<strong>

**Je vois que cette fic vous plaît, j'en suis ravie et n'en suis que plus encouragée à continuer ! ;)**

**Et comme d'habitude, merci à tous pour vos reviews, commentaires, de la mettre en favoris, de la suivre et tutti quantti !**

**Peetniss.**


	5. Chapter 5

_ Tu me ramèneras un autographe hein ?! , me quémande Prim. Ou mieux, une photo ET un autographe ! S'il te plaît Kat …

Nous sommes devant son école et je m'apprête à la quitter pour aller au lycée. Mais elle n'arrête pas sa litanie qui a duré tout le week-end.

Samedi et dimanche, j'ai eu droit toute la journée à Josh par-ci, Josh par-là, «_ Josh est trop canon_ ! », « _t'as trop de la chance qu'il soit dans ton lycée_ … ». A croire que Delly avait pris possession de ma petite sœur. Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'elle faisait une fixette à ce point-là sur cet acteur, ou alors c'est à cause de Delly que, justement, elle fait cette fixette sur lui depuis maintenant trois jours ?

Il n'y avait pas que Prim qui me rabâchait les oreilles avec Josh Hutcherson, Delly aussi n'arrêtait pas de m'envoyer des textos, des photos, des liens Facebook pendant ces deux jours. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai éteint mon téléphone, je n'en pouvais plus de l'entendre sonner toutes les cinq secondes. Je ne suis pas adeptes des réseaux sociaux, c'est à peine si je suis connectée à Facebook, mais là, Delly m'a vraiment convaincu que jamais je ne me connecterais à Twitter, Intsagramm et autre Vine et . Tumblr ! A croire qu'elle passe des journées entières rivée à son écran.

Prim me supplie de son regard de chiot et je lui promets d'essayer d'obtenir au moins un autographe, quitte à passer pour une fan hystérique comme les autres. Elle saute de joie et me serre fort contre elle puis court fièrement rejoindre ses amis. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en la voyant sautiller quand elle arrive au niveau de ses amis. Mission du jour pour moi, dénicher un autographe de Josh Hutcherson donc !

Je pars rejoindre Gale qui m'attend au coin de la rue après m'être assurée qu'elle passe le portail de l'établissement. Il est hilare en me voyant arriver. Je fronce les sourcils.

_ Qu'est qui te fais rire comme ça ? , je bougonne.

_ Elle peut te faire faire ce qu'elle veut !

_ Ne m'en parle pas, je le sais.

_ Je vais bien rire en te voyant chercher après le Messie toute la journée pour ta petite sœur ! Et encore plus si tu arrives à t'approcher de lui quand tu vas devoir lui demander. Katniss Everdeen qui va jouer les groupies pour sa petite sœur.

Je me retiens de sourire et lui donne un coup de coude.

_ Oh , je crois que je vais demander à Delly un petit coup de main, elle en sera ravie.

Nous arrivons au lycée et là, un nouveau paysage s'offre à nous. Des policiers font la circulation. Des camionnettes de télévision s'amassent devant les barrières que ceux-ci ont dressées. Des tas de personnes s'amassent avidement autour des grilles. Gale et moi nous regardons, incrédules, et essayons de nous faufiler parmi la foule. Des journalistes nous assaillent de questions, nous demandent des interviews mais nous continuons notre chemin jusque devant un policier qui est planté devant les barrières. Il nous demande notre carte d'étudiant. Depuis combien de temps quelqu'un ne m'avait pas demandé ma carte d'étudiante ? J'ai eu du mal à la trouver dans mon portefeuille, finalement, j'ai réussi à l'extirper et à la brandir sous le nez du policier qui nous a laissé passer sans un mot.

C'est quoi tout ce cirque ?

En entrant dans les couloirs du lycée, une annonce du proviseur passe en boucle et nous informe de ne jamais nous séparer de notre carte d'étudiant quand nous sommes dans l'enceinte de l'établissement et que de nombreux contrôle peuvent avoir lieux pour vérifier que nous sommes bien inscrit ici.

Qui aurait envie de traîner dans le coin à part nous ?

Madge se précipite vers nous. Madge qui sait toujours tout.

_ Vous êtes au courant ?

Vu le regard que Gale et moi échangeons, elle devine toute seule que non.

_ Il y a des journalistes, enfin journalistes, plus des paparazzis, qui ont essayé de s'introduire dans le lycée tôt ce matin en se faisant passer pour des étudiants et ont essayé de récupérer des infos sur le film, sur Josh et tout ça ..

Je regarde autour de moi et m'étonne.

_ Mais, c'est quoi ce film ? C'est juste un petit film d'horreur, c'est pas le film de l'année non plus.

Madge me sourit, indulgente.

_ Katniss … C'est Josh Hutcherson … LA nouvelle coqueluche d'Hollywood ! C'est lui le producteur en plus. Dans un magazine, j'ai lu que c'était la jeune star la plus paparazzée d'Hollywood de ces cinq derniers mois. Tout le monde veut tout savoir sur lui.

_ Perso, j'en ai rien à foutre de sa vie …

Madge me regarde, médusée et devient alors toute pâle. Elle fixe un point derrière moi en avalant de travers. Gale non plus ne parle pas et regarde, avec des yeux ronds, dans la même direction qu'elle. Je remarque alors que plus personnes ne parle dans les couloirs, je n'entends plus que des chuchotements, des gloussements. Ma dernière phrase a particulièrement résonné dans le couloir. Je me sens tout à coup mal à l'aise et je me retourne pour voir ce qui a attiré de cette manière l'attention de tout le monde, avec un mauvais pressentiment.

Il est là, avec le vieux gars blond désagréable, qui me fixe de ses yeux marrons qui pétillent de malice, avec son petit sourire en coin. Le vieux semble visiblement prendre son pied. Moi, je me sens me liquéfier sur place. Le rouge me monte aux joues.

Super, je viens de me taper la honte devant l'idole de ma sœur. J'en connais une qui va me détester.

Il se rapproche de moi, le gars blond est hilare. Plus près, je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer son expression. Tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit en ce moment c'est qu'il est mille fois plus séduisant en vrai que dans ses films mais qu'il est un peu plus petit que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Et son odeur … Il sent terriblement bon, contrairement au mec blond qui se fout maintenant ouvertement de ma gueule mais je ne capte pas un mot de ce qu'il raconte dans j'ai l'esprit embrouillé par ma propre honte. Il me parle, je vois c'est lèvres bougées mais je ne pige rien.

Concentre toi Katniss sinon tu vas encore plus te taper l'affiche.

_ Je … Hum … , je bredouille.

_ Quelle discussion enrichissante ! , raille le mec blond.

_ Haymitch !, le rabroue Josh.

Ca y est, je recommence à entendre. Ouf !

_ C'est toi, la Katniss dont m'a parlé mon agent ici présent ?

Pardon ? Ce mec qui pue le whisky à dix pas est son agent ? Et c'est avec son agent que je me suis prise la tête ? De mieux en mieux, vraiment.

Je regarde autour de moi, un attroupement s'est formé autour de nous, les portables sont de sortis. Je vais être l'héroïne de You tube, je suis ravie. Haymitch me dévisage alors que Josh attend patiemment ma réponse. Je remarque alors le gars balaise qui les accompagne, sûrement son garde du corps pour garder les filles hystéros à l'écart. Si je ne me décide pas à parler, je vais vraiment passer pour une débile profonde, s'il ne pense pas déjà ça de moi.

_ Oui, c'est moi, je bafouille.

Bon, c'est quoi le problème ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à parler normalement ? Ce mec est juste un mec normal, qui est un peu plus connu que Gale ou Peeta, c'est tout. Voilà ! J'ai trouvé, il me suffit de penser à lui comme étant Peeta. Ce ne sera pas très dur, de près, il lui ressemble quand même pas mal, il faut l'avouer, même si Peeta est nettement moins séduisant. Josh plonge ses yeux dans les miens ce qui fait augmenter nettement mon rythme cardiaque.

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

_ Alors comme ça, tu n'en as rien à foutre de ma vie et de mon film c'est ça ? , s'amuse-t-il.

Haymitch est maintenant mort de rire. Et ça me pique au vif. J'ai comme l'impression que sous son air aimable, ce Josh est comme son agent, il s'amuse à se foutre de ma gueule et ça, ça a le don de m'énerver. Bizarrement, ça a le mérite de me faire redescendre sur terre.

_ Et oui, je retrouve une voix normale. Tout le monde ne tombe pas en pamoison devant toi et n'a pas envie de jouer dans cette bouse !

Le visage de Josh s'assombrit. Je suis fière de moi, ça lui fera du bien que quelqu'un ne lui brosse pas le dos pour une fois. La sonnerie retentit.

_ Excusez-moi, mais j'ai cours là !

Je les bouscule, le balaise semble vouloir me choper mais Josh lui fait un signe de la main. Je m'éloigne sans me retourner. Madge et Gale restent planter là, sous le choc de cette scène.

Je regrette un peu mon emportement mais je n'ai pas vraiment aimé sa façon de se comporter avec moi. Dommage, il avait l'air gentil. Au début ...

J'entends les murmures réprobateurs de mes camarades sur mon passage mais je m'en fiche, je fais encore ce que je veux. Si je n'ai pas envie de jouer dans ce film, c'est mon droit.

Je demanderais à Delly l'autographe pour Prim parce que je crois que je viens de me griller avec Hollywood là.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadam !<strong>

**Josh est arrivé ! Vous êtes contents j'espère ?!**

**Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Josh, le comportement de Katniss et tout ça ?**

**J'espère que ça vous a plus en tout cas ! ^^**

**Merci pour toutes ces reviews, quoi de plus motivant que de se savoir attendu à ce point ?**

**Merci et à très vite avec la suite !**

**Peetniss.**


	6. Chapter 6

Je me sens comme une paria. C'est très étrange comme sensation, moi qui d'habitude est transparente, là, les gens me lancent des regards mauvais. C'est limite si les filles ne me lancent pas des pierres. Même Delly me tourne ostensiblement le dos, depuis ce matin et ma « rencontre » avec sa star, elle ne m'a pas adressé la parole. J'ai juste eu droit à de vagues marmonnements de mécontentements. Et, toujours, je vois les élèves rivés sur leur portable et j'entends ma voix résonnait dans les salles de classe ou dans les couloirs. Peeta, bizarrement, est super fière de moi. Il est aux anges que j'ai envoyé promené THE star.

Pendant le cours de dessin, je suis assise à côté de Delly qui soupire ostensiblement. Je lui coule un regard de coin, elle se remet à soupirer plus lourdement. Je souris. Je la connais ma Delly, elle m'envoie un message. Je me tourne vers elle.

_ Je suis désolée Delly, je lui chuchote. Mais c'est lui aussi …

_ T'étais obligée de dire que son film c'était une bouse ?

_ Il se foutait de ma gueule avec son connard d'agent.

_ J'ai pas trouvé moi, je le trouvais particulièrement gentil moi sur la vidéo.

_ TROP gentil, c'est pas normal d'être si gentil.

Delly me fait les yeux ronds.

_ Katniss, Josh Hutcherson est connu pour être un des acteurs les plus gentils avec ses fans d'Hollywood.

_ Je ne suis pas une de ses fans.

Delly est visiblement blessée par ce que je viens de lui dire et je lui mets ma main sur son épaule.

_ Excuse-moi Delly … C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est jute que … Je le connais pas plus que ça moi cet acteur …

Delly finit par me sourire.

_ Je … Et …, bafouille Delly.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand et l'excitation anime visiblement son visage. Elle prend un air de conspiratrice pour continuer la discussion.

_ Et, comment il est, en vrai ?! Il est aussi beau que dans ses films ? Il sent bon ?

Je pouffe de rire et me met à lui faire une description détaillée de Josh telle quelle : à quel point il est beaucoup plus séduisant que dans ses films, son parfum enivrant … Delly absorbe tous les détails avidement. Monsieur Cinna nous rappelle à l'ordre et nous nous taisons en gloussant. Mais c'est à ce moment qu'un élève entre avec un papier et le donne à Cinna.

_ Tenez monsieur Cinna.

_ Merci Tresh.

Cinna lit le papier et pose ses yeux sur moi, l'air grave.

_ Katniss, vous êtes attendue dans le bureau de monsieur Snow.

Les autres élèves sont visiblement ravis et chuchotent entre eux. Je glisse un regard vers Delly en me levant mais elle me fait un signe encourageant de la tête. Je me demande à quelle sauce je vais être mangée par le Principal. Snow est un homme froid à l'allure imposante qui fait froid dans le dos. Je ne l'ai que très rarement côtoyé de près, et là, je n'en mène pas large. En tapant à la porte, je déglutis avec difficulté.

_ Entrez, retentit une voix gutturale derrière la porte.

_ Vous m'avez convoqué, monsieur ? , je demande d'une petite voix.

Je rentre toute stressée et reste sur le pas de la porte en voyant qui était dans le bureau avec Snow : Haymitch, l'agent de Josh, confortablement installé dans le siège en face du bureau du principal.

_ Oui mademoiselle Everdeen, asseyez-vous, me dit Snow froidement.

_ Quel plaisir de vous revoir miss Katniss Everdeen, minaude ce Haymitch. C'est toujours une telle joie.

Je m'abstiens de tous commentaires et ne lui adresse même pas un regard. Je sens malgré moi mes poils se hérisser dans mon dos quand je sens le regard froid et perçant de Snow sur moi. C'est comme une réaction instinctive. Snow m'indique la chaise à côté de celle de l'agent de Josh. C'est la première fois que je suis, comme ça, convoquée dans le bureau du proviseur. Je n'avais jamais eu affaire à lui de cette façon, mais j'avais entendu des rumeurs sur sa froideur. Rumeur parfaitement fondée. Je sens des frissons parcourir mon corps, de pieds à la tête.

J'observe le décor de ce bureau, il est le reflet de son occupant : d'une froideur et d'une droiture qui confine à l'irréel. Rien ne dépasse, rien ne traîne. Tout est propre, nickel, pas un grain de poussière ne vole dans l'air. Et il y règne une odeur que je n'arrive pas à identifier qui est assez entêtante.

Snow porte une rose à sa boutonnière et des bouquets pleins de cette même fleur ornent un peu partout son bureau, c'est la seule touche qui sorte un peu de l'ordinaire et de l'austérité.

Serait-ce l'odeur de cette plante qui me monte à la tête comme ça ?

_ Mademoiselle Everdeen, je vous ai convoqué dans mon bureau parce qu'on m'a fait part de certains évènements qui m'apparaissent comme … Disons fâcheux pour l'image de notre établissement …

Snow s'est rapproché de moi et s'est assis sur le devant de son bureau. Il darde son regard sur moi et je me fais toute petite dans mon siège. Haymitch ne dit rien, il se contente de sortir une flasque de sa poche et de boire une longue lampée de ce qu'elle contient. Charmant.

Snow tourne l'écran de son ordinateur vers moi et appuie sur une touche. Comme je le craignais, une vidéo me mettant en scène avec Josh tourne sur internet.

« _Josh Hutcherson rencontre sa plus grande fan sur le tournage de son nouveau film_ ! »

On m'y voit en train de l'invectiver alors que lui me regarde avec ses yeux de cocker. Je me sens si coupable tout à coup.

Ai-je été si méchante avec lui ?

Mais bon, si j'ai été comme ça, il le méritait, non ?

Je n'arrive pas à regarder la vidéo jusqu'au bout et je me mets à regarder avec application le bout de mes bottes. Snow a bien vu ma réaction et arrête la vidéo.

_ Vous vous rendez compte de la publicité que vous nous faites miss Everdeen ?

Je ne dis rien et me contente de hausser les épaules.

_ Pour rattraper le coup, monsieur Abernathy, l'agent de Josh, a eu une idée géniale !

Je tourne la tête vers cet ivrogne qui me regarde, fièrement.

_ Je n'en doute pas une seconde, je marmonne.

Je m'attends au pire quand je le vois esquisser un sourire carnassier.

_ Haymitch, je vous laisse l'honneur de lui annoncer la nouvelle.

_ Merci proviseur Snow. Chérie, tu … Je peux te tutoyer ?

Il n'attend même pas ma réponse et continue sa déclaration, fier de lui.

_ … Tu vas devenir le visage du film pour les médias ! Et tu vas avoir l'immense honneur d'avoir le second rôle de cette bouse que tu sembles tellement apprécier !

J'avale difficilement ma salive, je le regarde lui pour voir s'il se fout encore de ma gueule mais non, il sourit, pleinement satisfait de son petit coup de pute. Je regarde Snow qui a repris sa place derrière son bureau et commence à ranger ses papiers. Je secoue la tête en signe de dénégation.

_ C'est une plaisanterie ?

_ Je ne crois pas mademoiselle Everdeen, et si vous refusez, je me ferais un plaisir de le notifier dans votre dossier, me menace Snow. Je l'ai sous les yeux, il est écrit que vous souhaiteriez intégrer une Université de l'Ivy League. Se faire renvoyer de son lycée ferait mauvais effet sur sa demande d'adhésion vous ne pensez pas ?

J'en reste muette de surprise et de stupeur.

Haymitch me fait un petit signe de sa main en claquant la langue. Décidément ce type, je ne peux vraiment pas l'encadrer.

Snow s'est replongé dans ses dossiers. J'attends sur mon siège, je ne sais pas quoi, mais j'attends. Il relève les yeux vers moi, surpris.

_ Vous êtes encore là ?, me lance-t-il agressivement.

Il me fait un petit geste de la main pour me congédier.

_ C'est bon, vous pouvez vous en aller, on viendra vous trouver dans la journée pour vous donner plus de détails, au revoir Miss Everdeen.

Je me lève, sonnée et me dirige comme une automate vers la sortie. Les paroles de Snow résonnent encore dans ma tête.

Katniss, la prochaine fois qu'une star est devant toi, tourne sept fois la langue dans ta bouche avant de lui adresser la parole !

_ Oh mademoiselle Everdeen !, me hèle Snow en se levant.

Je me tourne machinalement. Snow est à ma hauteur de moi et me souffle d'une voix à peine audible.

_ Je compte sur vous pour bien représenter notre établissement, il serait fâcheux que vous vous retrouviez à la porte et que plus aucun autre établissement ne veuille de vous à quelques mois de la remise des diplômes, juste à cause de ce petit incident n'est-ce pas ? Surtout si vous devez de nouveau recommencez votre année parce que, malheureusement, vos résultats ne donneraient pas entière satisfaction …

Je rêve ou Snow vient de me menacer ? Je regarde Haymitch, il est en pleine contemplation de l'entraînement des pom pom girls à travers la fenêtre en sirotant de son immonde flasque, il n'a manifestement rien entendu.

Me faire virer ? Recommencer mon année ? Ca fait bientôt un an que je me bats pour avoir des notes plus que correctes tout en m'occupant de Prim … Il n'allait quand même pas me faire ça, tout bousiller juste pour une petite prise de bec ?

Snow retourne à son bureau, en souriant comme si ne rien était. Je reste sur le cul quelques instants. Haymitch s'aperçoit que je suis encore là.

_ Tu veux qu'on t'explique comment repartir à ton cour trésor ?

Il s'esclaffe et Snow rit discrètement mais son regard ne rit pas lui, au contraire, si un regard pouvait tuer, je serais morte sur place. Je prends la poignée et me hâte de sortir de cette antichambre de l'enfer.

Si j'ai bien compris, Snow me menace de me faire redoubler, ou pire, de me faire virer à quelques mois de la fin de l'année, si je ne lui donne pas satisfaction pour jouer dans ce pseudo slasher movie pour ado boutonneux. On se croirait justement dans un mauvais film !

Je regarde ma montre et vois qu'il est l'heure de rejoindre mes amis pour manger. Ils sont comme d'habitude installés dans l'herbe je m'assois à côté de Peeta en soupirant lourdement. Je ne crois pas qu'ils me croiraient si je leur racontais donc je ne leur dis rien.

_ Alors Katniss, commence Peeta. Comme ça, on s'embrouille avec l'idole de Delly ?

Je lui jette un regard courroucé en déballant mon sandwich.

_ N'importe quoi, je bougonne. C'est un malentendu. Et pis c'est lui qui se foutait de …

Gale et Peeta se marrent comme des baleines. Ils ne m'écoutent pas, ils s'en foutent de ma version des faits. Tout ce qui leur importe c'est que je me suis embrouillée avec une star. Je prends une grande inspiration pour ne pas m'énerver. Je mords dans mon sandwich tandis que Delly me demande pourquoi j'ai été convoquée chez Snow.

_ T'as été convoquée chez Snow ? , s'étonne Madge.

_ Moui, je me renfrogne. Je … A cause de ce … Cet incident … Snow veut que je redore le blason du bahut et donc … Ils veulent que je devienne l'image du film pour les médias.

_ Qui ça ils ? , se demande Gale en grignotant des chips.

_ Ben, pour l'instant je crois que c'est Snow et ce Haymitch là, son agent.

_ Le connard blond de l'autre fois, interroge Peeta.

_ Ouais, et je confirme, c'est un connard.

Je me sens mal à l'aise devant cet interrogatoire et je bois une grande gorgée d'eau. En disant cela, j'ai eu peur que cet abruti de Haymitch surgisse derrière moi. Maintenant, c'est toujours ce qu'il se passe quand je dis des gentillesses sur ces gens de Hollywood.

_ Et ça consiste en quoi ? , questionne Delly.

_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée !

Le pire, c'est que c'est la vérité. Je ne sais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre et je commence un peu à flipper d'ailleurs.


	7. Chapter 7

Les cours se terminent, plus de nouvelles d'Hollywood. Je me faufile discrètement vers la sortie du bâtiment en rentrant ma tête dans ma veste en espérant que les journalistes qui campent toujours devant le bahut ne me voient pas, car je suppose qu'ils ont dû voir ma vidéo. La dernière fois que Delly a regardé, on en était à déjà plus de mille vues … Y a des gens qui n'ont vraiment pas de vie ! Je presse le pas en tentant de me faire la plus petite possible mais c'était sans compter sur Delly et sa discrétion légendaire. Alors que je passais devant le policier et que les journalistes ne me regardaient pas, il a fallu qu'elle hurle mon prénom depuis le haut des marches. Un premier journaliste s'est tourné vers moi, une deuxième, des projecteurs se sont allumés puis des flashs se sont mis à crépiter. Je me suis sentie comme agressée, j'ai mis ma capuche sur ma tête tout en plaçant une bonne partie de ma tresse devant mon visage.

Merci Delly !

« Katniss ! Katniss ! Quelles étaient les raisons de cette dispute ? »

« Josh et vous avez rompu ? »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si désagréable avec un garçon si gentil ?»

« Vous vouliez à tout prix avoir votre quart de gloire au détriment de de ce charmant garçon ? »

Mon Dieu, mais comment font-ils pour poser autant de questions en si peu de temps ? Je ne suis restée que quelques secondes en leur présence et j'en ai bien pris pour mon grade. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ne vont pas inventer, je vous jure ! Je m'éloigne tant bien que mal, par chance, ces journalistes ne peuvent pas me suivre, ils sont coincés derrière leur barrière. Delly me rejoint tout sourire, n'ayant pas du tout remarqué cet interrogatoire express.

_ Tu es devenue une star ! , se régale-t-elle les yeux brillants d'excitations en regardant les journalistes qui s'affairent d'un seul coup près mon passage.

_ J'en suis ravie, j'ironise.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en remettant mes cheveux en place. J'observe quand même les alentours au cas où un journaliste se serait décidé à me suivre mais apparemment, ils se sont tous décidés à rester devant le lycée.

Pour le moment …

_ Alors, continue Delly toujours aussi excitée, tu en sais plus sur ton rôle ?! Tu le rencontres quand Josh ? Tu me donneras des détails hein ?! J'espère que tu me le présenteras !

D'habitude, l'exubérance de Delly ne me dérange pas, c'est même plutôt marrant et adorable mais là, en cette fin d'après-midi, après la journée que je viens de passer, je n'ai qu'une envie, être au calme et tranquille. Alors, c'est bien malgré moi que je soupire plus fort que je ne l'aurais voulu et que je l'envoie bouler.

_ Non, je n'en sais pas plus Delly et s'il te plaît, laisse-moi tranquille avec ton Josh !

J'ai blessé Delly, je le sais, je le vois bien à travers le regard qu'elle me lance. J'essaie de me rattraper comme je peux. Je la prends par le bras et le serre doucement.

_ Excuse-moi Delly, je suis fatiguée. Je dois encore aller chercher Prim. Promis, si j'en sais plus ce soir, je t'appelle.

Delly s'arrête au niveau de sa voiture et m'étreint, c'est bon, elle n'est plus fâchée.

_ Tu veux que je t'amène à son école ?

_ C'est gentil mais c'est pas loin. J'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air. A demain Delly.

_Comme tu veux Kat, à demain et si tu croises Josh, surveilles tes paroles !

Sur ces derniers mots, elle me fait un clin d'œil et grimpe dans sa voiture, ayant retrouvé toute sa gaieté. Je me remets à marcher, enfin seule. Gale est à son entraînement de foot, je vais donc seule à la sortie du Collège chercher Prim. Delly klaxonne en me dépassant et je lui fais un petit signe de la main.

Une heure plus tard, Prim est furibonde : elle a vu ma vidéo sur internet et m'en veut comme une malade de m'être engueulée avec SA star. Encore une, j'ai envie de dire. Elle ne veut plus me parler et est montée dans sa chambre faire ses devoirs. En plus d'avoir mal parlé à son Josh, je n'ai même pas eu son autographe. Elle a fermé la porte, signe indéniable qu'elle est furibarde. Impression renforcée par le fait qu'elle ne m'a même pas interrogée sur lui alors que je l'ai vu de près.

Je suis donc dans la cuisine, installer sur le comptoir à éplucher des carottes à me demander ce qu'elle lui trouve toutes à ce Josh. Okay, il est plutôt beau gosse. Et puis, il sent bon. Oh, et son sourire est des plus adorables. Mais c'est un mec comme les autres après tout ! Je reçois un texto de Peeta :

_Tu passes à la télé Madame Hutcherson !_

Bon, je crois que ça commence.

_Merci Peeta/ Josh !_

Je pianote rapidement avant d'allumer la télé, la curiosité l'emportant sur ma raison. Effectivement, sur la chaîne people par excellence, la vidéo de mes exploits passent en boucle avec des commentaires acerbes des présentateurs sur mon physique et un titre des plus racoleurs l'accompagnent « _crise d'hystérie d'une fan éconduite_ », c'est bon, j'ai ma dose et éteint aussitôt la télé. Le téléphone sonne, je réponds et tombe sur un homme qui, sans se présenter, me demande quelles sont mes relations avec Josh. Je raccroche aussitôt. Bien, maintenant les journalistes ont apparemment mon numéro de téléphone. Celui-ci se remet à sonner, je souffle bruyamment en répondant de nouveau, on ne sait jamais, c'est peut-être important mais non, c'est encore ce même malotru qui continue son interrogatoire sans avoir pris ombrage de mon geste précédant. Je l'envoie se faire foutre et raccroche encore d'un geste brusque. Cette fois, je prends soin de décrocher l'appareil pour ne plus être importunée. Tant pis, si on veut me joindre, il y aura mon portable. Je me remets à cuisiner et termine rapidement la préparation du repas du soir, à temps puisque c'est maintenant la sonnette de la porte qui se fait entendre.

Je n'aurais jamais la paix ce soir !

J'essuie rapidement mes mains sur mon torchon en allant ouvrir, m'attendant à trouver encore mes amis les journalistes devant ma porte. Mais sûrement pas à ça.

_ Salut ! , me dit-il dans son sourire en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil.

Je reste muette de stupeur.

Qu'est-ce que fout Josh Hutcherson devant chez moi ?

Mes neurones mettent quelques secondes pour se remettre à se connecter tandis que ce denier me dévisage, sans se départir de son air débonnaire.

_ Je peux entrer ou je reste à la porte ? Perso, je préférais entrer parce que je crois que je risque de me faire remarquer !

Je secoue la tête et m'efface pour le laisser entrer. Il me remercie d'un signe de tête. Cette fois, il est seul. Son « adorable » agent n'est pas avec lui, ni son molosse de garde du corps. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le dévisager. Il porte un fedora de couleur beige, une veste en jean's sur une chemise à carreaux rouge et un jean's brut. Il a un look d'enfer, c'est indéniable. Ca fait très … Hollywood ? Californien ? Soudain, je m'imagine Peeta avec ce genre de chapeau et je ne me peux m'empêcher de pouffer. Non, non, Peeta n'a définitivement pas une tête à porter des chapeaux ! Lui, en revanche, les portes divinement bien !

Katniss, qu'est-ce qui te prends de comparer Peeta à Josh ?

Josh s'est tourné vers moi et me détaille, amusé.

_ Quoi ? , je lui aboie dessus.

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est comme ça, quand je me sens observée, j'ai mes poils qui se hérissent. Et même quand c'est un pur beau gosse d'acteur hollywoodien ! Josh hausse les sourcils surpris par mon ton si agressif.

_ Du calme ! Je me demandais juste ce qui te faisait rire, c'est tout !

Il s'est de nouveau tourné vers les étagères et a pris une photo de Prim et de moi.

_ C'est qui ? Ta sœur ?

_ Nan, c'est ma mère ! A ton avis ?!

Je lui reprends le cadre des mains, il commence à m'énerver de rester chez moi et à reluquer mon intérieur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense et ce qu'il fait là. Josh me regarde un instant.

_ T'es bizarre comme fille.

_ C'est pas nouveau. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? J'ai encore mes devoirs à faire et le repas à donner à Prim.

_ Prim, c'est ta sœur, c'est celle de la photo ?

Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire ? Pourtant, il a l'air vraiment curieux d'en savoir plus sur moi ou ma famille. Pourquoi ? C'est une star et moi, juste une petite lycéenne de chez Plouc-ville.

Prim ! Si elle savait qui était là … Si je ne lui dis pas, elle va me tuer. Je me radoucis un peu, il a l'air sincère après tout.

N'oublie pas qu'il est acteur, me murmure une petite voix dans ma tête.

Je balaie ces quelques craintes et décide de me livrer un peu, un tout petit peu.

_ Oui, elle a douze ans. C'est une de tes plus grandes fans. Ça t'embête si je l'appelle ?

Josh sourit encore plus, mon Dieu, il a le sourire le plus craquant que j'ai vu !

_ Non, vas-y, ça ne me dérange pas.

Je vais chercher Prim et lui apprends que quelqu'un veut la voir en bas. Elle m'en veut toujours et bougonne énormément en descendant les escaliers. Josh s'est mis en bas des escaliers. Prim s'arrête nette en reconnaissant son idole. Elle a les yeux écarquillés. Elle me regarde, elle regarde Josh et éclate en sanglots. Elle met ses mains devant sa bouche en essayant de parler. Josh me jette un regard gêné et je vais chercher ma sœur pour la rapprocher de son idole. S'en suit effusion de larmes de ma sœur, photo et tutti quanti. Je l'avoue, c'était assez émouvant.

Prim reste avec nous encore un moment puis je lui dis de remonter, parce que Josh et moi devons encore discuter. Elle n'en revient toujours pas et lui fait un gros bisou mouillé sur sa joue. Josh est très embarrassé, il a beau avoir l'habitude, il semblerait que ces effusions soient encore assez délicates à recevoir pour lui.

_ Je ne m'y habituerais jamais. Je ne comprends pas ce qui provoque tant d'émotions chez ces gens. Je ne suis qu'un gars normal !

_ Un gars normal qui vit à Hollywood et qui joue dans des films. C'est pas si normal que ça !

Josh me regarde intensément dans les yeux et je sens mon cœur manqué un battement. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, il est censé m'énerver mais le voir se comporter de cette façon avec ma sœur et être si humble, c'est si adorable. Je crois que je me suis trompée sur lui. Maudite Delly ! Je la vois déjà faire une petite danse de la victoire si je lui raconte. Il esquisse une petite moue et j'ai très chaud tout à coup.

_ Justement, si je suis venu ici, c'est à ce propos. Haymitch m'a appris que tu allais être ma partenaire dans ma « bouse ».

Il n'a donc pas oublié les paroles de notre altercation de ce matin. Oups. Je m'empresse de m'excuser mais il se met à rire.

_ Ne t'excuse pas, c'est la première fois que quelqu'un me parle de cette façon et ça fait du bien ! Des fois, des gens passent leur journée à me brosser. Toi, au contraire, tu dis ce que tu penses et c'est extrêmement rafraîchissant !

Je rougis de honte et d'embarras sous cette avalanche de gentillesse que je ne mérite pas. Il me donne le scénario et me précise le rôle que j'aurais à tenir, je serais le deuxième rôle féminin, sa partenaire dans ses pérégrinations contre Sang-Drillon en fait. Ils n'avaient pas trouvé l'actrice adéquate à Hollywood et voulaient une actrice inconnue pour tenir le rôle c'est en partie pour ça qu'ils ont fait les auditions dans le lycée. J'espère être à la hauteur, je n'ai jamais joué la comédie de ma vie ! Rendez-vous demain pour les répétitions.

Je lui demande un autographe et une photo pour Delly avant qu'il s'en aille, au moins comme ça, demain, je ne me ferais pas incendier !

* * *

><p><strong>Coucou ...<strong>

**Voilà, Josh est de nouveau dans ce chapitre. J'espère que vous en serez contents ! **

**Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews et tout ça ! Je sais que vous attendez toujours la suite avec impatience alors j'essaie de répondre à vos attentes =) **

**A très vite !**

**Peetniss.**


	8. Chapter 8

Je suis là, assise sur une chaise en toile pas vraiment confortable, dans une salle de classe transformée en salon de maquillage hollywoodien.. Je me fais pomponner par une espèce de poupée Barbie californienne blonde platine peinturlurée de maquillage et qui empeste le chanel numéro cinq. Et elle n'arrête pas de s'extasier sur la chance qui m'est offerte à moi, pauvre provinciale, de faire mes premiers pas dans un film hollywoodien en compagnie de l'une des jeunes stars les plus gentilles qu'elle ait côtoyé à Hollywood, Josh Hutcherson. Je l'écoute d'une oreille distraite en hochant de temps en temps la tête en essayant de maîtriser mon trac. J'ai même oublié son nom et elle, n'arrête pas d'écorcher le mien.

_ Tu as une peau magnifique ma chéwie, mais tu devrais t'en occuper un peu plus !

Mais elle croit quoi celle-là, que je n'ai que ça à penser, de me pomponner ? Et bien non, j'ai ma petite sœur à faire vivre et une entrée à l'Université à obtenir ! Je me contente de hausser les épaules pour ne pas faire un énième faux-pas et attend patiemment qu'elle ait terminé. Mais en fait, mon calvaire n'est pas fini puisque son clone s'occupe ensuite de ma coiffure. Celle-ci n'est pas aussi aimable que l'autre et elle n'arrête pas de râler sur des soi-disant fourches et la sécheresse de mes cheveux. Je décide d'essayer de patienter en concentrant mon attention sur un de mes bouquins de sciences.

_ Vous ne connaissez pas les masques capillaires dans votre bled pourri ? , s'insurge-t-elle soudain.

Je me mords la joue pour ne pas lui rétorquer une pique bien sentie parce que j'entends résonner les menaces de Snow dans ma tête. Je lève mes yeux de mon livre sur mon reflet et en aie quand même le souffle coupé. Je ne me reconnais pas. C'est une autre Katniss Everdeen que j'ai en face de moi : je ne suis pas maquillée à outrance, juste ce qu'il faut pour mettre en valeur mes yeux gris, un peu de fard à joues pour rehausser mes pommettes (qui l'eut-cru, j'ai de jolies pommettes !), et un léger trait de gloss pour que mes lèvres soient plus pulpeuses. Je me trouverais presque … Jolie ?! Je vois dans le reflet du miroir ma maquilleuse qui range son matériel qui me sourit gentiment et je lui rends un sourire timide en baissant les yeux, gêné. Ce n'est pas le cas de ma coiffeuse qui ne fait que pester sur mes cheveux.

_ C'est pas vrai, on n'a pas idée de se faire sans arrêt des tresses sur des cheveux mouillés ! Tes pointes sont dans un état !

Je replonge dans mon livre en soupirant. Elle met une bonne heure à en terminer avec moi. A la fin, elle pousse un soupir las en admirant son travail. Mes cheveux tombent en vagues soyeuses sur mes épaules, c'est vrai que ça change un peu mais ça ne fait pas très lycéenne lambda ! Je me lève vivement avant qu'elle ne change d'avis et décide de me torturer de nouveau et attrape vivement mon sac pour y ranger mon livre. Je sors et rentre en collision avec mon nouveau meilleur ami hollywoodien : ce cher Haymitch. Il refoule toujours autant avec son odeur d'alcoolo rance !

_ Enfin ! Tu te fais déjà attendre chérie ! Ils leur ont fallu tant de temps pour te rendre un tant soit peu acceptable ?

Après avoir enfilé mon costume, nous allons ensuite sur le lieu du tournage : la cour de mon lycée où je prends enfin toute l'ampleur de ce qu'il m'attend. Une foule impressionnante y est amassée : équipe du film et figurants. Je ne pensais pas qu'on avait besoin de tant de technicien pour un film. Des grues, des caméras de partout, j'en ai le tournis. Haymitch m'attrape par le bras et me dirige vers un attroupement tandis que je scrute la foule où je parviens à repérer mes amis, ce qui m'enlève un immense poids sur les épaules sans que je sache pourquoi.

_ On se concentre princesse ! , me glisse Haymitch à l'oreille.

Quand on arrive devant l'attroupement, ils nous font une place et j'aperçois Josh au milieu qui me fait un grand sourire. Il porte une casquette aujourd'hui, un t-shirt de couleur vive de ce que je crois être un groupe de rock, un jean's slim (qui lui moule vraiment bien les fesses, je dois le reconnaître) et une paire de basket fluo. Il mâche négligemment un chewing gum que je ne peux m'empêcher de fixer. Josh reporte son attention sur le type qui lui parle, je comprends vite que c'est le réalisateur qui lui explique la scène que nous allons tourner aujourd'hui. Je n'arrive pas à focaliser mon attention, mon cœur bat trop vite. Je vais tourner dans un film, moi Katniss Everdeen, pauvre lycéenne de Panem. Il y a plein de bruits autour de moi, mon attention ne parvient pas à se focaliser sur quoique ce soit. J'aurais à la rigueur préférer que mon premier jour de tournage se passe dans un endroit plus calme, où il y aurait eu nettement moins de monde. Tout à coup, je me rends compte que l'on me parle.

_ … C'est compris Katniss ? , m'interroge le réalisateur.

Je suis si confuse, je n'ai même pas retenue son nom. Toutes les personnes présentes autour de nous me regardent. Je ne sais plus où me mettre. Je me sens devenir rouge, j'ai chaud, je commence à transpirer.

_ Hum … Je …

Haymitch me lance un regard noir tandis que Josh penche sa tête sur le côté, comme pour ma jauger.

_ Qu'est-ce qui a encore trésor ? Un problème ? , grogne Haymitch.

_ Haymitch !, intervient Josh. Ça ne va pas Katniss ?

J'avale difficilement ma salive et regarde la foule. J'arrive à capter le regard de Madge qui lève les pouces en l'air tandis que Gale hoche la tête comme pour me dire que tout va bien aller. Je respire un bon coup en essayant de me reprendre. Je regarde le réalisateur en essayant d'avoir mon regard de petite fille.

_ Est-ce que vous pourriez répéter s'il vous plaît monsieur …

Je secoue la tête en prenant mon air de chiot perdu et rigole comme une sotte.

_ Excusez-moi, j'ai oublié votre nom !

Le réalisateur rigole de bon cœur. Je savais que le coup de l'idiote marcherait, ça marche toujours !

_ Joseph Kahn.

Un nom comme ça, ça aurait dû me marquer !

Il me réexplique le contenu de la scène, pour une première, ça va, ce ne sera pas trop dur, quelques lignes de dialogues entre Josh et moi sur le retour du tueur en série qu'il a déjà rencontré à Grizzly Lake et moi qui me fout de lui. Les figurants vont et viennent autour de nous. Les répétitions d'abord se passent plutôt bien, je sais plutôt bien mon texte, Josh est adorable, il n'arrête pas de me rassurer en faisant des blagues. Les figurants retiennent leur direction. Puis vient le fameux « Silence ! », mon cœur fait des bonds dans ma poitrine, « Moteur ! » , Josh me prend la main et me la serre en me faisant un clin d'œil, je me sens tout à coup bien plus sereine, et enfin le mythique « Action ! », Josh change de visage. C'est impressionnant, il est Clapton Davis en un dixième de secondes, j'avale ma salive et c'est parti, la scène commence …

A la fin de la journée, je récupère mes affaires et rejoint mes amis qui m'attendent derrière le lycée, là où il n'y a pas de journalistes. Madge et Delly se jettent sur moi et me font danser sur place, je participe à leur mascarade de bonne grâce, ça me permet d'évacuer tout ce stress. Gale et Peeta nous regardent en souriant.

_ Tu as été MAGIQUE ! , s'extasie Delly. Et Josh, mon Dieu ! Il est encore plus HOT de près !

_ Je le reconnais, je concède, rougissant un peu.

_ Mon Dieu, Katniss, tu es tombée sous son charme !, me charrie Madge en me donnant un coup de coude.

Je baisse les yeux en mettant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je suis gênée, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Gale s'esclaffe mais Peeta reste silencieux.

_ Tu es superbe comme ça, se contente-t-il de dire.

Je lève les yeux vers lui, étonnée de son manque inhabituel de paroles.

_ Merci.

Peeta et moi échangeons un long regard puis je finis par baisser le mien et à admirer mes chaussures. Mes autres amis n'ont rien remarqué et continue de s'extasier sur ce premier jour de tournage. Peeta se passe une main dans les cheveux et s'éclaircit la gorge.

_ Un p'tit ciné, ça vous dit ?

_ Oh oui ! , s'exclame Delly. Le nouveau film de Josh est encore à l'affiche, _The Esurient Games 2_ !

_ Delly, la rabroue Madge, tu l'as déjà vue quatre fois, ça suffit.

_ Quatre fois ! , répète une voix derrière nous, quel honneur.

De nouveau, Josh Hutcherson se tient derrière nous. Ca devient une manie chez lui de me surprendre par derrière, mais pour une fois, je ne disais rien de mal. Il se rapproche de nous, tout sourire, je vois Delly changer de couleur. Elle ne va pas nous faire un malaise quand même ?

_ Tu as été super Katniss aujourd'hui !

Gênée, je me gratte la tête et hausse les épaules.

_ Merci ! Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Il rigole franchement et se rapproche de moi.

_ Ce sont tes amis ?

Je me tape le front du plat de la main alors que mes deux copines trépignent sur place contrairement à Gale et Peeta qui prennent un air blasé. Peeta semble même renfermé tout à coup. Mis comme ça, côte à côte, la ressemblance est encore plus frappante, c'est incroyable

_ Excuse-moi ! Je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Josh, voici mes amis. (Je montre Delly du doigt) Delly ici présente est ta plus grande fan.

Delly glousse comme une dinde en s'approchant de lui et en lui serrant frénétiquement la main tout en continuant ses gloussements incontrôlables.

_ J'ai vu TOUT vos films !

Josh me jette un coup d'œil, amusé.

_ Madge, Gale et Peeta, ton sosie officiel !

Peeta me jette un regard courroucé alors que Josh le dévisage.

_ Tu trouves ? Peut-être dans le nez à la rigueur, rigole Josh.

_ Ou pas, le coupe sèchement Peeta.

Josh et moi nous nous regardons, étonnés de l'accueil froid de Peeta.

_ Bon, je rentre moi, bonne soirée, décrète finalement ce dernier.

Il nous salue rapidement et s'en va, sans un mot de plus. Je regarde Gale, étonné mais lui aussi ne sait visiblement pas ce qui arrive à notre ami.


	9. Chapter 9

Le tournage continue toute la semaine, je dois bien dire que je prends plus de plaisir que je ne l'aurais cru à participer à ce film. Finalement, cette punition n'est pas si terrible que ça mais j'essaie de ne pas trop le montrer. Le seul point noir de ce tournage, c'est cet infect personnage qu'est l'agent de Josh, Haymitch Abernathy. Il est odieux en plus d'être un alcoolique notoire ! Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment Josh arrive à supporter ce personnage. Il a passé cette semaine à me rabrouer et à me rabaisser. Heureusement qu'il y avait Josh avec moi pour m'aider à supporter ce crétin. Je n'en reviens pas de penser ça ! Je commence à m'attacher vraiment à lui. C'est un garçon absolument adorable, quand je discute avec lui, je n'ai vraiment pas l'impression de discuter avec une « star » hollywoodienne, j'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis des années. Il ne se prend pas la tête, est bourré d'humour, et surtout, a su rester simple. Je suis sûre qu'il s'entendrait super bien avec mes amis.

Etre sur le tournage avec lui, c'est bien, mais se faire pister par les paparazzis l'est moins. Depuis ma première rencontre filmée avec lui, je suis devenue, pour la presse people, sa nouvelle conquête. Et qui dit conquête, dit paparazzi aux fesses. Que ce soit quand je conduis Prim à l'école ou quand je sors mes poubelles, il y en a toujours au moins un qui me mitraille ! Je ne sais pas comment les stars font pour supporter ça mais moi, ça commence légèrement à me gonfler ! Prim est toute contente, elle, d'avoir un peu de lumière des projecteurs sur elle, c'est devenu la coqueluche de son collège, et encore plus depuis que ses amies ont vu les photos de Josh avec elle. Maintenant, son nombre d'amis sur Facebook a explosé et sa côte de popularité aussi. Je lui ai quand même dit de se méfier et de, surtout, ne pas rester seule dans la rue. Gale m'a promis de garder un œil sur elle, et ses frères également, quand je ne peux pas venir la chercher à cause du tournage. Pour le téléphone, je suis tranquille, je filtre à travers le répondeur et ne répond ou ne rappelle que quand je connais la personne au bout du fil. Aucun journaliste n'a encore eu le culot de venir sonner à ma porte mais je pense que ça ne saurait tarder L'autre matin, j'ai même vu des gens fouiller mes poubelles ! Je plains vraiment Josh ou même n'importe quelle vedette de devoir supporter ça !

Ce soir, vendredi soir oblige, je me suis laissé tenter par une sortie avec mes amis. Au programme, junk food et bowling ! En plus, demain pas de tournage donc je vais pouvoir me détendre. Par contre, ce qui m'agace, c'est ce pincement au cœur quand je pense que je vais devoir attendre deux jours avant de revoir Josh … Je m'étais toujours dit que je ne tomberais pas amoureuse alors je ne vais pas avoir un coup de cœur pour _lui_ ! J'essaie de chasser cette pensée de ma tête alors que Prim me rejoint dans la cuisine, aux anges.

_ A quelle heure la mère de Rue a dit qu'elle viendrait me chercher ?!

_ A dix-huit heures trente … Et tu n'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit.

Prim soupire en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Je sais ! Si on va sur internet, on ne discute pas avec des gens que l'on ne connaît pas, on ferme bien les rideaux dans la chambre et je regarde bien si personne ne nous épie ! C'est bon Katniss, j'ai pigé !

Elle pioche dans une grappe de raisins alors que je finis de nettoyer le comptoir de la cuisine.

_ Je n'ai pas envie que des photos de toi circulent sur des sites internet ou dans des magazines people ! Ou même que les paparazzis te harcèlent.

_ Y a pas de risque, c'est pas moi qui les intéresse, c'est pas moi la nouvelle copine de Josh Hutcherson, me glisse-t-elle malicieusement en sortant de la cuisine.

Je lui lance l'éponge en souriant mais elle arrive à l'esquiver en me tirant ferment la langue. Mon portable se met à vibrer, c'est un numéro que je ne connais pas. J'hésite, méfiante, mais finit par décrocher.

_ Moui ?

_ Katniss ? C'est Josh !

Mon cœur se met à battre sauvagement dans ma poitrine et ma bouche est soudain très sèche. C'est toujours comme ça avec lui. Sa voix chaleureuse résonne à mes oreilles comme une douce musique.

_ Je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais ce soir ? Comme je connais pas trop la ville et tout ça …

Prise totalement au dépourvu, c'est sans réfléchir que ces mots sortent de ma bouche.

_ Je sors avec mes amis ce soir, viens avec nous !

Je plaque aussitôt une main devant ma bouche me rendant compte de ce que je venais de dire. Inviter une vedette internationale à une de nos soirées bowling de provinciales, il allait me trouver d'un kitch ! J'ai eu soudain très chaud. Il ne répond pas tout de suite. Il doit chercher une excuse polie à me sortir. Son silence me met très très mal à l'aise.

_ Josh ?

Il me répond d'une voix plutôt joyeuse, ce qui me laisse perplexe.

_ Excuse-moi ! J'étais sur mon ordinateur pour chercher l'adresse du bowling ! Mais ouais, ça me tente trop ! Ca dérangera pas tes potes au moins, que je m'incruste ?

Ça, j'avoue, je n'y avais pas pensé. Je pense pas que ça les dérangera beaucoup d'avoir Josh Hutcherson avec nous je pense.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, au contraire, ils seront ravis !, je lui réponds sincèrement.

_ Je passe te prendre à quelle heure ?

_ Ben c'est Delly qui devait passer me prendre mais bon, viens me chercher à dix-neuf heures mais passe par derrière, c'est mieux.

Josh éclate de rire. Je reste interdite quelques secondes puis je me rends compte de l'énormité de ce que je viens de dire et redeviens rouge pivoine en plaquant une main devant ma bouche.

_ Mais que tu as l'esprit mal tourné monsieur Hutcherson ! Je parlais de derrière ma maison !

_ Je t'imagine bien en train de devenir cramoisi, tu dois être adorable !

Mon cœur manque un battement quand il dit ça. Je souris niaisement en faisant des petits cœurs avec mon doigt sur le plan de travail. Pourtant, je continue en faisant comme si de rien était.

_ Bon, ben à tout à l'heure alors !

Je raccroche et essaie de retrouver un rythme cardiaque à peu près normal en expirant et inspirant à un rythme régulier. Pourquoi arrive-t-il à me mettre dans des états pareils ? Je m'empresse ensuite de pianoter un texto à Delly pour lui dire de ne pas venir me chercher et que je les rejoindrais avec une surprise directement là-bas. Je préfère ne pas les prévenir avant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Prim s'apprête à partir avec la mère de son amie à sa soirée pyjama, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui donner quelques recommandations en lui expliquant ma situation actuelle.

_ Je sais bien, rit-elle. On ne parle que de vous en ville. Et effectivement, j'ai vu quelques silhouettes dans votre jardinet devant chez vous.

_ Ils sont encore là ?! , je pleurniche.

_ Hé oui !

_ Je suis désolée s'ils vous importunent ce soir …

_ Je ne pense pas que nous allons les intéresser vous savez …

Prim s'impatiente devant la porte, je dis donc au revoir à la mère de son amie et les laisse partir en fermant à double tour la porte derrière eux. Je respire un grand coup en montant quatre à quatre les marches des escaliers pour aller me changer. Je balance mon t-shirt actuel pour en mettre un autre beaucoup plus décolleté et plus court. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prends mais j'ai très envie de plaire ce soir. Alors j'enlève le jean's que je porte et je mets un autre plus serré, que je ne mets d'habitude que quand je vais à une fête. J'enlève ma natte, brosse mes cheveux et décide de les laisser flotter librement sur mes épaules. Ce n'est pas la même vague souple que sur le plateau mais c'est pas mal quand même. Enfin, devant le miroir, je me maquille très légèrement pour ne pas ressembler aux poufs de mon lycée que l'on surnomme les « pots de peinture », de toute façon, je ne suis pas douée pour me maquillée aussi bien que le font les maquilleuses sur le plateau : un trait d'eye liner, du mascara et un peu de gloss et le tour est joué !

Pendant que je me mets quelques touches de parfum au creux de l'oreille, j'entends des coups discrets frappés à la porte de la cuisine. Mon rythme cardiaque s'emballe tout à coup, je me lève d'un bond et cours dans les escaliers pour aller rapidement dans la cuisine. Je me vautre royalement en ouvrant la porte de la cuisine sous le regard étonné de Josh.

_ Ca va Katniss ?, s'inquiète-t-il en m'aidant à me relever.

_ J'ai juste envie de me planquer six pieds sous terre mais à part ça, ça va impec ! , je tente de plaisanter, honteuse comme jamais.

Il n'y a que moi pour me planter en beauté devant Josh Hutcherson en lui ouvrant la porte ! Finalement, j'essaie de relever fièrement la tête.

_ C'est rien, j'ai l'habitude, je lui explique. J'ai juste deux pieds gauche !

Josh plante ses magnifiques yeux dans les miens et je sens une douce chaleur m'envahir, chaleur qui s'intensifie quand il me sourit. Je remarque alors qu'il a posé un casque sur la table de la cuisine.

_ Tu es venue en moto ?

Il regarde son casque et esquisse une moue moqueuse.

_ En fait, je voulais venir à cheval mais comme c'est pas très pratique, j'ai opté pour la moto, c'est plus discret !

J'éclate de rire en le poussant légèrement. Il me rend l'appareil en me poussant à son tour. Je me sens étonnement bien.

_ La moto, c'est plus discret quand certaines personnes passent leur temps à te courser.

_ Je vois de qui tu parles !

_ Désolé pour ça d'ailleurs.

_ C'est la rançon de la gloire !

Josh éclate de rire, mais c'est un rire sans joie. Il s'en amuse mais au fond de lui, il semble vraiment souffrir de cette situation.

Nous partons quelques minutes plus tard, il me tend le casque alors que lui enfile sa sempiternelle casquette avec une paire de lunettes de soleil. Quel déguisement ! Nous arrivons au bowling en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et j'ai à peine le temps de profiter de la ballade derrière lui. A peine si j'ai pu mettre mes mains autour de lui que nous sommes déjà arrivés. Sans m'en rendre compte, je suis un peu frustrée.

Quand nous entrons dans la salle, de nombreux regards se tournent vers nous, je vois des portables qui se braquent vers nous et des chuchotements. Je reconnais bon nombre de clients, ce sont en grande partie mes camarades de lycée. Radio gossips se met en marche, les paparazzis ne vont plus tarder ! Je vois au loin mes amis et leur fait signe. Je les montre à Josh et nous nous dirigeons vers eux. Josh ne semble pas remarquer le manège des autres clients ou alors il fait comme si de rien était. Il semble vraiment content d'être là, il est détendu et souriant, il fait même un signe amical à mes amis. Delly est aux anges et sautille sur place. Madge est ravie, la tête de Gale n'exprime aucune réaction, Peeta, lui, montre un profond mécontentement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend, il a pris ce même air toute la semaine dès que Josh pointait le bout de son nez. Nous leur disons rapidement bonsoir, discutons quelques minutes, Josh fait même la conversation. Delly commence enfin à se comporter normalement même si le ton de sa voix est encore un peu suraiguë, Madge et Gale sont tout à fait normaux à présent avec mon nouvel ami. Il n'y a que Peeta qui continue à faire sa mauvaise tête et à se montrer agressif dès que Josh lui parle. Tandis que nous prenons nos chaussures, je prends Peeta à part, assez remontée.

_ Mais enfin Peeta, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?!

_ De quoi tu parles Katniss ?

Je regarde Peeta dans les yeux, il soutient mon regard sans ciller. Je sens que je perds patience et commence à sortir de mes gonds.

_ Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te la joues agressif avec Josh ? Il est sympa !

_ Je ne l'aime pas, j'ai le droit non ? ET je n'aime pas la façon dont il te regarde.

Je rêve ! Voilà que Peeta Mellark se prenait pour mon grand frère !

_ La façon dont il me regarde ? Non, mais n'importe quoi ! De quoi tu te mêles au juste ? Est-ce que, pour ce soir, tu pourrais faire un effort, et te montrer courtois et aimable ? Bref, le Peeta que j'apprécie ?

Peeta ne répond rien, il se contente de hausser les épaules avant de rejoindre les autres. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui lui arrive, lui qui d'habitude, est le plus gentil de nous tous. Le premier à aller vers les autres, à être aimable avec tout le monde, et moi, je suis normalement tout le contraire. La soirée se poursuit, Peeta se la joue focus au possible et ça m'agace. Il est mielleux, tellement faux que ça me met mal à l'aise. Apparemment, heureusement je devrais dire, Josh et les autres ne remarquent rien.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a Peeta ? , me demande pourtant Madge alors que nous sommes au bar à commander des boissons.

_ Je ne sais absolument pas justement et ça commence à m'énerver !

_ Tu n'en as pas une petite idée ?, me titille –t-elle.

Je ne réponds rien et attends nerveusement mon soda. Elle me fixe de ses yeux inquisiteurs et je finis par me retourner vers elle.

_ Bon, d'accord ! Il m'a dit qu'il n'aimait pas trop Josh alors je lui ai dit de faire un effort ce soir !

_ Et pourquoi ça t'embête tellement que Peeta n'aime pas ton Josh ?

Je hausse les épaules en faisant comme si cet interrogatoire me passait par-dessus la tête. Je suis les lignes du bois sur le bar en espérant que le barman se magne un peu.

_ Katniss, tu n'en pincerais pas un peu pour lui ?

_ Qui ça ? Peeta ?

Je pique un fard, foutue gêne que je ne peux pas cacher.

_ Ne joue pas avec moi Kat', je te connais très bien ! Tu craques pour Josh, avoue !

Le serveur nous donnes enfin nos consommations et je m'empresse de les prendre en priant pour que Madge arrête avec toutes ses questions mais c'était sans compter sans sa curiosité. Elle m'arrête en me prenant le bras. Je suis rouge cramoisie.

_ Je … Je … Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles Madgy !

Super convaincants les bafouillements, vraiment !

_ C'est pour ça que tu as sorti tes habits de « fête » ! Tu en pinces pour Josh Hutcherson et tu ne veux pas te l'avouer !

Je me dégage vivement et hâte le pas pour retrouver les autres.

_ La ferme Madge !

* * *

><p><strong>Hello tout le monde !<strong>

**D'abord un grand merci pour toutes ces reviews ! En moins de 10 chapitres, autant de réactions, c'était inimaginable quand j'ai commencé cette fic ! Merci, merci, merci ! Sans compter les stats des visites et tout ça ! :) Je suis ravie !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant ! ^^ J'avoue que j'attends toujours vos réactions avec impatience ! ;)**

**A très bientôt !**

**Peetniss.**


	10. Chapter 10

Je suis donc un livre ouvert pour Madge … Pauvre de moi … Moi qui me croyais subtile et qui étais persuadée que je savais cacher mes sentiments, je suis grillée en quelques minutes par une de mes meilleures amies ! Je prie le ciel pour que les autres ne se soient aperçus de rien, et surtout pas Josh. Je n'imagine pas la honte que j'aurais s'il découvrait que j'avais le béguin pour lui … Madge m'adresse un petit sourire en coin, très fière d'elle et de ses talents d'observatrice en se rasseyant parmi nos amis, et moi, je fais celle qui fait comme si de rien était en tendant son gobelet à Josh. Mais bon, si elle a réussi à me percer à jour si vite, je dois vraiment être une piètre actrice. Je risque d'obtenir un _razzie award_ pour ma première incursion à Hollywood et obtenir les pires critiques qui soient !

La soirée bowling se poursuit tranquillement. Je suis dans un état de plénitude que je n'ai jamais ressentie auparavant. J'ai toujours envie de m'asseoir à côté de Josh que ça en devient gênant, même pour moi. J'essaie donc de garder mon self-control et de ne pas focaliser mon attention uniquement sur lui, chose des plus ardues. Je suis toujours en train de le regarder, de rire avec lui, de lui taper dans les mains quand lui ou moi nous faisons un _Strike_, car, bien sûr, nous faisons partis de la même équipe ! … Je ne me reconnais plus ! Je croise plusieurs fois le regard inquisiteur de Madge qui me surprend en train de regarder Josh, les yeux pétillants, je décide donc de changer un peu la donne.

_ On change les équipes ! , je décrète à la fin de la deuxième partie.

_ Tu en as marre de gagner ? , se plaint gentiment Josh.

J'essaie de me retenir de rougir mais, me connaissant, c'est peine perdue ! Je tourne la tête vers Gale et lui prends le bras comme une bouée de sauvetage.

_ Non, je veux juste leur laisser la possibilité de gagner un peu en m'ayant comme partenaire !

_ Si tu veux … , accepte Gale. Et puis t'avoir dans mon équipe me changera de Madge-la-reine-de-la-gouttière !

Madge lui tire la langue et me fait un clin d'œil. Je lui souris innocemment.

_ Je peux faire équipe avec toi, Josh, demande timidement Delly ?

_ Bien sûr ! , répond ce dernier.

Peeta et Madge se retrouvent donc dans la même équipe et la partie continue. Delly est toute contente de jouer au bowling avec son idole, et encore plus quand, lorsqu'elle réussit à faire tomber de nombreuses quilles, celui-ci la félicite en lui tapant dans la main ou en la prenant dans ses bras. Dans ces moments-là, je ressens une sensation dans le creux de mon ventre absolument désagréable. Pourtant, j'essaie de ne pas y faire attention, après tout, Delly est mon amie et Josh est son sex symbol donc de pouvoir partager ce genre de moment avec lui, elle ne pouvait en rêver ! De voir son regard ébahi quand ses yeux se posent sur lui me fait me sentir coupable quand je ressens ce genre de chose. Josh, lui, est absolument adorable avec elle. Il ne se comporte pas en Diva Hollywoodienne avec elle, en montrant que c'est une star et tout ça, il est tout à fait normal.

La soirée se termine dans une bonne ambiance. Je dis au revoir à mes amis qui ont l'air d'avoir passé une super soirée avec Josh. Les autres clients se sont vite habitués à sa présence et les paparazzis se sont fait discrets, je n'ai pas autant ressenti leur présence comme je l'avais craint au départ. Je suis quand même certaines que quelques photos et vidéos sont apparues sur internet, et si ce n'est pas le cas, vont apparaître dans la nuit ou demain, mais je m'en fiche, j'ai passé une super soirée en compagnie de mes amis. Il n'y a que Peeta qui a fait la tête ce soir. C'est pas grave, je suppose que ça lui passera. Josh se propose de me raccompagner sur sa moto.

_ Il y aura sûrement tout un tas de photographes devant ma maison ! Il doit même déjà en avoir devant le bowling !

_ Un gentleman raccompagne toujours sa demoiselle après un rendez-vous !

Mon cœur manque un battement et je sens le rouge me monter aux joues.

Un rendez-vous ?!

Je décide de le taquiner pour mieux reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal.

_ J'espère que tu plaisantes là, je n'appelle pas ça un rencard ! Un rencard pour moi, c'est en tête à tête, ambiance romantique, avec en bonus des fleurs et tout ça !

_ Vraiment ? C'est une proposition ?

Il me tend son casque et arbore un air parfaitement sérieux.

Une minute là … Josh Hutcherson, LA STAR Hollywoodienne, me parle à moi, Katniss Everdeen, adolescente de seize ans, habitant une pauvre bourgade au fin fond des Etats-Unis, de rencard ?!

Je me vois déjà en couverture des magazines people : « _Je m'appelle Katniss Everdeen, j'ai seize ans, je vis à Panem, et je sors avec Josh Hutcherson … _» … Vous avez dit Bizarre ?

_ Hum, Josh, tu as vingt-deux ans, j'en ai à peine seize … Ça te paraît pas un peu … Bizarre ?

Josh me regarde avec des yeux ronds et hausse les sourcils.

_ C'est bon, je t'ai pas demandé en mariage non plus ! On se calme ! Un ciné, un resto … On s'amuse, c'est tout ! On va pas faire des gosses là tout de suite !

Je me sens assez stupide là. C'est vrai qu'il ne m'a pas demandé en épousailles, il a juste plaisanté sur une possible sortie. C'est moi qui me suis un peu emballée. Ca a tout de suite jeté un froid cette histoire. Il ne me parle plus en ouvrant la porte du l'établissement pendant que je mets le casque. Il enfile sa casquette alors que quelques flashs de photographes nous assaillent. J'en attrape mal aux yeux. Il enfile ses lunettes de soleil pendant que de nombreuses questions fusent. Il me guide d'une main dans le dos vers sa moto, il enfourche, je m'installe à l'arrière et nous démarrons en trombe. Je n'ose pas faire comme à l'allée et l'entourer de mes mains après cette discussion assez déroutante, je me contente de m'accrocher au porte bagage. Comme précédemment, le trajet se fait assez rapidement et nous voilà arrivés chez moi. Il a réussi à semer les paparazzis et s'est garés derrière la maison. Il enlève ses lunettes et moi je lui rends son casque.

_ Bon, ben merci ! , je commence gauchement.

L'ambiance entre Josh et moi est devenue tout à coup assez bizarre. Et plus du tout aussi conviviale que tout à l'heure. Il prend le casque et le place sur le guidon de sa moto. Il s'appuie dessus et moi je regarde mes mains en ne sachant pas quoi faire. Je danse sur mes pieds et regarde partout sauf lui. Lui, par contre, est assez détendu sur sa bécane.

_ On se voit lundi ? , je continue.

Il ne dit rien, ne fait rien et je suis de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Je ne comprends rien. Je soupire en tapant ma main dans mon poing.

_ Bon, ben salut alors ! C'était super, merci ! , je finis par lâcher, exaspérée.

_ Ouais, c'était super.

Je m'apprête à tourner les talons mais Josh me prend la main et me fait me tourner vers lui. Mon cœur manque un battement. Il se penche vers moi, j'ai chaud, très chaud … Et au moment où ses lèvres vont entrer en contact avec les miennes, je tourne la tête … Il est à quelques millimètres de moi et son front touche le mien. Il sourit, mais pas un sourire charmeur comme il en a le secret, un sourire de dépit.

_ Okay ! , je crois que je viens de me prendre le plus beau vent de ma vie là ! Merci !

Je me sens gênée, horriblement embarrassée même. Ce baiser, je pensais en avoir envie. Apparemment non ! J'essaie de sourire, de rire, pour masquer toute cette confusion.

_ Désolée ?

Tu parles d'une phrase de réconfort !

Josh s'éloigne de moi, se gratte la tête, mal à l'aise.

_ Katniss Everdeen, tu es vraiment une fille qu'on a du mal à cerner !

_ Et c'est mal ?

_ Non, au contraire, tu m'intrigues !

Il a retrouvé son fameux sourire, ce sourire qui les fait toutes craquées, moi y compris. Ses yeux se remettent à avoir cet éclat si caractéristique et je me sens encore plus confuse devant mes nombreuses contradictions. Il m'embrasse le front avant de remettre son casque et de partir.

Je reste quelques instants indécise dans l'allée de mon jardin à essayer de démêler mes sentiments. Je craque pour lui, ça c'est un fait indéniable. Je me suis un peu (beaucoup ?) emballée quand il s'est mis à parler de rendez-vous … En même temps, je suis jeune et lui, c'est une star, qui ne ferait pas des plans sur la comète ? Qu'il me jette la première pierre ! Alors pourquoi j'ai tourné la tête quand il a voulu m'embrasser ce soir ?! C'est très simple, si simple que je m'assois sur les marches devant la porte pour jouer avec quelques cailloux afin que de me faire à cette idée … Il est absolument sublime, le fantasme de nombreuses filles … Malheureusement, je ne le connais que depuis une semaine. C'est trop tôt pour moi. Mon instinct a eu le dessus! Je ne le connais pas assez. Je ne suis pas comme les filles d'Hollywood moi, j'ai besoin d'avoir confiance en lui avant de commencer quoique ce soit. C'est Madge qui va être déçue ! Je jette le caillou avec lequel j'étais en train de jouer et rentre à la maison, à la fois excitée et anxieuse d'être à lundi …

* * *

><p><strong>Hello tout le monde !<strong>

**Voilà, chapitre un peu plus court mais c'était pour terminer cette fameuse sortie au bowling ! Pas trop déçu j'espère ?!**

**Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews et tout ça ! :) C'est cool de lire vos impressions, même quelques mots ... **

**(bon je radote là alors bonne lecture ! ^^)**

**Peetniss.**


	11. Chapter 11

Ce matin, j'arrive sur le tournage avec des pieds de plomb. Josh ne sera pas là de la semaine, il m'a appelé hier (au lendemain de notre baiser raté) en m'expliquant qu'il avait des impératifs à Los Angeles auxquels il devait faire face. Que ça n'avait absolument rien à voir avec moi et que je ne devais pas mal le prendre, que ça ne changeais rien du tout à sa proposition. Mais moi, je le prends très mal et j'ai peur d'avoir tout gâché en ayant joué ma prude effarouchée.

Pendant la réunion hebdomadaire de préparation, toute l'équipe semble un peu perdue par ce changement subit de programme. Josh ne devait apparemment pas se rendre dans l'immédiat à Los Angeles et ils sont bien embêtés pour tourner les scènes qu'ils avaient prévues cette semaine, avec tout le matériel engagé, les costumes ou les accessoires obtenues pour l'occasion. Ils doivent remanier entièrement le planning de tournage, ce qui a l'air bien galère pour eux. Moi, je me sens un peu perdue sans lui au milieu de tous ces gens qui m'ignorent royalement.

_ Si au moins on avait une doublure pour certaines des scènes où il ne parle pas, on pourrait avancer un peu ! , s'exclame une assistante de production.

Là, je sens comme une alarme résonner dans mon cerveau. L'image de Peeta apparaît alors devant moi, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux pour me sentir moins seul. Je repense à nos discussions à son sujet et je m'exclame.

_ Je connais la personne parfaite pour tenir ce rôle !

Ils tournent tous la tête vers moi, certains semblent même prendre des airs désapprobateurs. Le réalisateur esquisse un sourire qui semble dire « t'es mignonne ma petite mais tu la fermes ! ».

_ J'ai un ami qui est le portrait craché de Josh Hutcherson.

_ Voyez-vous ça, rétorque un mec dont je ne sais même pas la fonction.

Je sors mon portable en vitesse de ma poche et fait défilé mes photos en quelques mouvements de doigts. J'en trouve enfin une valable de Peeta que je montre fièrement au réalisateur.

_ Vous voyez ? , je quémande, avide d'avoir son aval.

Il fait la moue, me prend mon portable des mains et le fait passer à son assistant qui le fait passer à un autre assistant … Mon téléphone fait le tour de l'assemblée avant de revenir dans mes mains, couvert de traces de doigts gras. Je l'essuie avant de le remettre dans ma poche en attendant fébrilement leur réponse. Un brouhaha résonne dans la salle pendant qu'ils se décident si oui ou non ils prennent Peeta comme doublure. Que de chichi pour un rôle sans parole !

Le réalisateur finit par se tourner vers moi.

_ Il serait dispo tout de suite ton copain ?

Je hoche la tête, trop contente. Il m'explique rapidement que cette semaine, du fait que Josh ne sera pas là, je vais surtout tourner des plans de coupes, des gros plans ou des contre champs et que Peeta ne servira que de silhouette ou à me donner vaguement la réplique pour que ça fasse plus naturel. Au montage, on ne le reconnaîtra pas puisqu'en fait, dans les autres plans, ce sera Josh qui dira le dialogue. Tout ceci est bien trop compliqué pour que je cherche à comprendre exactement comment ça marche. La réunion continue mais moi, j'envoie un texto à Peeta pour lui envoyer la bonne nouvelle.

**_Je té fé engagé ds le film com doublure 2 Josh_**

J'attends fébrilement sa réponse.

**_Merci ms non merci_**

Comment ça non merci ?

Je sors de la salle le plus discrètement possible et l'appelle aussitôt.

_ Salut Katniss ! , commence-t-il.

_ Pourquoi tu veux pas participer au film, j'annonce sans préambule.

_ Ça ne m'intéresse pas de perdre mon temps dans cette daube.

_ Ils ont besoin de quelqu'un pour remplacer Josh cette semaine et j'ai réussi à te faire engager.

_ Pourquoi remplacer Josh ? Il s'est déjà enfui ton Roméo ?

_ Non, il avait des obligations à Hollywood et a dû s'absenter.

Peeta reste silencieux, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas, je tente alors ma dernière carte.

_ S'il te plaît Peeta, pour me faire plaisir …

Un nouveau silence se fait entendre suivi d'un long soupir. Je sais que j'ai gagné, Peeta est trop serviable pour résister à cet ultime argument.

_ … D'accord.

Quelques temps plus tard, après être passée dans les mains de mes préparateurs (c'est comme ça que j'appelle ma maquilleuse, ma coiffeuse et mon styliste dont j'arriverais, je suis sûre, à retenir le nom) je rejoins l'équipe de tournage sur le plateau. Cette fois, nous tournons dans une salle de classe donc nous n'avons pas beaucoup de public, juste quelques figurants. La caméra sera braquée sur moi, ou plutôt, mon visage. Les projecteurs sont installés, il fait une chaleur à crever dans cette pièce. Soudain, mon cœur fait un salto avant, quand je l'aperçois. Il est là, finalement, il n'est pas parti à Los Angeles, il est resté ici, avec moi. Je le déshabille du regard des pieds à la tête et m'attarde sur ses petites fesses quand il se retourne vers moi. Il me sourit, les fameux papillons se mettent à danser la maccarena dans mon estomac, je lui souris en retour mais je le trouve changé … Il a quelque chose de différent et ce quelque chose ce sont ses yeux … Oh mon Dieu … Je m'arrête un instant et mets ma main devant ma bouche quand je me rends compte que ce que je ressens en ce moment ce n'est pas à l'encontre de Josh mais de … Peeta Mellark !? J'ai maté avec insistance le cul de Peeta et je l'ai trouvé très à mon goût ! Je sens que tout s'embrouille dans ma tête et j'ai une furieuse envie de m'asseoir. C'est la chaleur ou Peeta qui me met dans un état pareil ? On va dire que c'est la chaleur ET le stress. J'avise une chaise juste à côté de moi et m'affale dessus. Le réalisateur donne ses dernières consignes à ses assistants et à l'équipe technique tandis que Peeta, qui m'a vu m'affaler sur la chaise comme un pantin, s'approche rapidement de moi.

_ Ça va Katniss ? , s'inquiète-t-il.

Je lève les yeux vers lui, c'est bien lui, c'est bien Peeta qui fait que mon cœur bat la chamade : ils lui ont mis une espèce de perruque de la même couleur que les cheveux de Josh, pourtant, ce sont bien les yeux de Peeta Mellark qui me dévisagent avidement et auxquels je ne peux détacher le regard. Il a la même tenue que Clapton Davis dans le film, on croirait vraiment avoir à faire à Josh Hutcherson, c'est troublant. Je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis.

_ Oui, oui, c'est juste que …

J'éclate de rire pour essayer de reprendre contenance, mais même à mes oreilles ça sonne faux.

_ … Il fait une chaleur à crever ici non ?

Je m'évente un peu avec mon texte tandis que Peeta ne cesse de me fixer. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point il avait un regard hypnotique.

Mon Dieu, mais que m'arrive-t-il ?! Je ne vais pas me mettre à craquer sur Peeta Mellark maintenant non ?

Peeta semble toujours intrigué par ce qu'il m'arrive tandis qu'un assistant m'apporte un verre d'eau que je bois d'un trait. Je me relève bravement, Peeta toujours à mes côtés et m'installe sur mes repères. Le réalisateur nous explique rapidement la marche à suivre. J'essaie de ne pas trop regarder Peeta, c'est comme si mon regard était irrémédiablement attiré vers lui. Quand nos regards se croisent, il ne cesse de me sourire. Ce qui me redonne très chaud.

_Tu as craqué sur Josh, pas sur Peeta – Tu as craqué sur Josh, pas sur Peeta – Tu as craqué sur Josh … _, j'essaie de me répéter cette phrase comme un mantra dans ma tête alors que Peeta est à côté de moi et que nous sommes en train de répéter avant de tourner.

_ Ça fait bizarre de se retrouver là ! , me glisse Peeta alors que les techniciens font les derniers réglages avant la première prise. C'est comme si on était Alice et qu'on traversait le miroir !

Je souris à Peeta. Non, je me méprends sur ce que je ressens. C'est juste parce qu'il est habillé comme Josh que mes hormones se sont mises à me titiller.

Le tournage se termine en début de soirée. Les couloirs du lycée sont déserts. Peeta m'attends devant la porte de ma « loge », c'est-à-dire la salle de musique. Il ne porte plus sa perruque de Josh Hutcherson, il est redevenu le vrai Peeta. Malgré tout, je ressens un petit réchauffement de mon cœur en le voyant m'attendre. Je chasse cette impression de mes pensées rapidement.

_ Je ne regrette pas d'être venu finalement ! , décrète-t-il.

_ Tu vois, j'ai bien fait de te motiver un peu ! , je le titille avec un petit coup de coude.

J'essaie d'être normale avec lui, pourtant je me sens gênée, ce n'est pas comme d'habitude. Je n'arrive pas à être aussi détendue.

_ Excuse-moi Katniss.

Je m'arrête, curieuse.

_ Pourquoi ?

Il plonge ses prunelles azures dans les miennes.

_ Pour mon attitude de samedi. Je n'avais pas le droit de me comporter comme ça. Tu fais ce que tu veux, tu es mon amie et je dois sympa avec tes petits copains. Même si je les sens pas.

_ Josh n'est pas mon petit copain !, je me hâte de rétorquer.

Pourquoi je me justifie ? Pourquoi, surtout, je me justifie devant Peeta Mellark ?

Peeta me dévisage quelques secondes et passe sa main dans ses cheveux.

_ Ah bon ?

Il paraît très surpris. Moi aussi, je suis surprise, de par mon comportement d'aujourd'hui et de par ma réponse.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que disent les magazines people en tout cas ! Il y a pleins de photos ou de vidéos de vous où vous êtes très proches !

Il reste impassible en disant cette dernière phrase, aussi froid que de la glace. Je n'arrive pas trop à savoir où il veut en venir.

_ Je … C'est compliqué en fait …

_ Oh … je vois …

Peeta m'ouvre la porte du lycée et nous déambulons sur le parking, absolument vide. Même les journalistes sont partis. Ils ont dû croire que la journée de tournage avait été annulée comme Josh était à L.A ou alors, ils l'ont tous simplement suivi. Le pauvre …

_ Je te raccompagne chez toi ? , me propose Peeta qui me sort de me pensées.

Je me sens coupable de penser à Josh quand je suis avec lui mais à vrai dire, je ne sais absolument plus où j'en suis !

_ Non merci, c'est gentil, je vais rentrer à pieds.

Peeta m'embrasse sur la joue puis monte dans sa voiture, je le suis du regard jusqu'à ce que je ne le vois plus. Je me remets à marcher et essaie de faire le tri dans mon cerveau plus qu'embrouillé.

J'ai flashé sur Josh, ça, j'en suis certaine, et c'est réciproque, enfin, j'espère. Problème : je l'ai rabroué, il a dû se sentir mal et blessé dans sa fierté. En plus, je ne sais même pas si ce coup de cœur va aller plus loin car en plus d'être plus vieux que moi, il habite loin, et, plus gros problème encore, c'est UNE STAR et moi une simple lycéenne de chez bouseux ville. Et puis est-ce que je suis amoureuse de lui, ou juste amourachée ? Je n'arrive pas à savoir …

Et voilà maintenant que je commence à ressentir des trucs pour Peeta, l'un de mes meilleurs amis … Est-ce que c'est juste de l'attirance ou bien quoi ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il me prend surtout ? Je le connais depuis onze ans ! C'est pas comme si je venais de le rencontrer comme Josh !


	12. Chapter 12

Ce matin, ils n'ont pas besoin de moi sur le tournage. J'en profite pour souffler un peu, j'en suis un peu ravie quand même. Je peux donc retourner dans ma peau de lycéenne « lambda » et je dois bien avouer que j'apprécie de retrouver ma routine, routine qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps je commençais à haïr ! Je me joins donc à ma classe pour le cours de sport. Certes, ce n'est pas vraiment un cours de sport comme d'habitude : nous sommes dans le gymnase alors que d'habitude nous sommes à l'extérieur à faire des tours de terrain, les autres élèves ne cessent de me dévisager et je suis un peu perdue car ça fait quand même un moment que je ne me suis pas jointe à eux pour suivre un cours « normal ». J'essaie de me fondre dans la masse mais des gens qui d'habitude ne m'accordent même pas un regard, ne cessent de me harceler de questions ou de regards en coin. Je commence limite à regretter le tournage.

Nous sommes dans les vestiaires à nous changer et j'ai l'impression d'être un animal de foire au milieu de femelles excitées.

_ Comment t'as trooooop de la chance Kat' ! , minaude Glimmer en tripotant ses cheveux. Joshy est TROP canon ! Il embrasse bien ?

_ Attends, c'est forcé qu'il embrasse bien, t'as vu sa bouche ! , renchérit une autre dinde.

_ Mais je suis sûre que Katniss ne l'a pas embrassée, je me trompe ? intervient Clove. Elle est bien trop prude pour ça !

Elle me lance un regard de défi et je sens le rouge me monté aux joues. Je ne peux pas leur avouer que je me suis défilée alors qu'il a essayé de m'embrasser quand même … Finalement, j'étais pas si mal sur le tournage même si Josh n'était pas encore là …

_ Je le savais ! , triomphe encore Clove. Katniss est trop coincée, c'est même pas sa copine ! T'es une mytho ! C'est à peine s'il te calcule Josh Hutcherson.

Le fiel dégouline de sa bouche.

_ Ah ouais ? , vient à mon secours ma chère Delly. Dans ce cas, pourquoi il l'aurait accompagné au bowling le week-end dernier ?

Clove me lance un regard assassin mais je reste silencieuse, ne voulant pas rentrer dans son jeu. Je ne veux pas me la péter de trop en me la racontant du style « Josh c'est quasi mon mec et nianiania ! ». Je mets une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Delly pour qu'elle se calme parce que je sens qu'elle va s'énerver encore plus. Les autres filles nous regardent et je suis certaines que certaine filment la scène en loosedé … J'essaie de rester maîtresse de mes nerfs et finis de lacer mes chaussures en paraissant tranquille. Je savais bien que cette relation que j'ai commencé avec Josh allait attiser la jalousie de certaine. Clove sort des vestiaires avec ses copines en murmurant très bas pour que moi seule l'entende « Mytho ! ». Je fais comme si de rien était, je sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passé et ce qu'il m'arrive alors ses petites piques ne m'atteignent pas.

_ Katniss, tu m'épates ! , sourit Madge.

_ Pourquoi ? , je lui demande.

_ Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu lui aurais sauté à la gorge pour t'avoir traitée de la sorte !

Je lui rends son sourire en haussant les épaules et nous sortons toutes les trois rejoindre le reste de notre classe.

Delly et Madge rejoignent Gale et Peeta. Je croise le regard de Peeta et sent mon cœur qui fait un bond dans ma poitrine quand je plonge mes yeux dans son regard bleu océan. Et quand il me sourit, je me surprends à lui sourire bêtement en retour. Je me reprends très vite en secouant la tête et en me maugréant intérieurement.

Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ?!

Je m'empresse de regarder ailleurs et sent le regard acéré de Clove sur moi. Elle me dévisage avec un sourire mauvais. J'ose espérer qu'elle n'a rien capté de ce qu'il se passe dans mon esprit torturé !

J'essaie de focaliser mon attention sur le cours, après tout, c'est le premier que je suis depuis plusieurs semaines ! Apparemment, nous avons droit à un cours de Dodgeball aujourd'hui. Quelle chance ai-je eu d'avoir été libérée aujourd'hui pour suivre ce genre de cours ! Coach Brutus choisit deux capitaines pour faire les équipes et je me retrouve dans l'équipe de de Madge et Peeta. Gale et Delly se retrouvent dans l'équipe adverse, celle de Clove. Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir un certain contentement de me retrouver avec lui. Il se place à côté de moi et me chuchote en souriant :

_ Et si on faisait vite toucher pour être tranquille ?

Une douce chaleur envahit mon ventre et j'esquisse bêtement un rictus. Brutus siffle dans son sifflet pour marquer le début de la partie. Mes instincts de chasseuses prennent le dessus et je ne peux décemment pas me laisser toucher sans réagir. Je vois bien que Clove me vise continuellement et je lui rends l'appareil avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Mes coéquipiers me quittent les uns après les autres. Ceux d'en face également. Au final, dans notre équipe, il ne reste plus que Peeta et moi. En face, il ne reste que Clove, Gale et Cato. C'est elle qui a la balle et me regarde en jubilant. Elle s'apprête à me lancer la balle assez violemment. Alors que je m'apprête à l'éviter, je me mélange les pieds et trébuche sur place sous les rires des autres élèves, visiblement satisfaits de ce qu'il va m'arriver. Mais c'était sans compter sans Peeta qui s'interpose et reçoit la balle en plein visage. Un murmure désapprobateur résonne dans la salle de sport et Brutus siffle la fin de la partie. Peeta a le visage en sang, moi je suis affolée par ce qui lui arrive et me jette sur lui pour voir s'il va bien. Delly me suit de près ainsi que les autres élèves.

_ Ca va Peeta ?

Peeta est dans les vappes, moi, complètement sans dessus dessous. Je sens que je vais me mettre à pleurer comme une idiote et me mords la joue pour m'en empêcher. Madge me regarde sans rien dire. Je croise son regard inquisiteur rapidement mais reporte aussi vite mon attention sur Peeta. Delly est en larmes.

_ Peeta ? Il est mort ?

_ Mais non idiote, rétorque Clove. Il est juste sonné !

Elle est en retrait derrière les bras croisé et assiste à la scène. Elle se met à glousser.

_ Se manger un ballon de Dodgeball dans la face comme ça, ça doit être très désagréable. Dommage que ce soit tombé sur lui, hein Katniss !

Je fais celle qui n'a rien entendu et essaie de ressuyer le sang qui macule son visage. Peeta reprend peur à peu ses esprits et sourit.

_ Aïe … Attention à la balle …

Il se relève doucement et je reste auprès de lui au cas où. Madge et moi l'aidons à se remettre sur ses pieds. Il chancelle un peu et met sa main à sa tête.

_ je l'accompagne à l'infirmerie, je décrète.

_ Non, non, c'est bon !

_ Tu saignes beaucoup, je te signale !

Brutus acquiesce de la tête et reprend le cours normal de son cours. Delly fait une bise sur la joue de Peeta, pour se rassurer elle et pour le rassurer lui. Clove nous adresse une mimique faussement compatissante tandis que Gale lui donne une tape sur l'épaule. Madge se contente de me regarder. Parfois, elle m'agace un peu à toujours se contenter d'observer les gens comme ça.

Je prends le bras de Peeta avec douceur et nous partons vers l'infirmerie, clopin-clopant. Cette matinée est vraiment différente de mes journées de tournage et je me rends compte avec effroi que je n'ai pas pensé à Josh depuis un moment. Je ne sais vraiment plus où j'en suis maintenant … Puis j'entends que Peeta me parle et je me sens alors coupable de penser à Josh quand je suis avec lui.

_ C'est pas grave, je vais m'en remettre ! , plaisante-t-il.

_ Elle abuse quand même cette folle de lancer la balle aussi fort !

_ Elle a voulu se la raconter, c'est tout !

Nous arrivons devant l'infirmerie mais l'infirmière n'est pas disponible pour le moment. Elle me donne juste du coton et de la lotion antiseptique pour que je nettoie un peu la plaie de Peeta et nous devons attendre dans le couloir, devant l'infirmerie. En fait, je m'aperçois très vite qu'il s'est ouvert un peu le front et que c'est pour ça que ça saigne beaucoup. Alors que je nettoie sa plaie, il fait des mimiques de gosse qui souffre. Il est juste adorable. Je me sens comme sur un nuage.

_ Arrête de faire le bébé ! , je plaisante.

_ Mais ça fait mal !

Il fait la moue et, malgré moi, je plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Quelque chose se passe, je ne sais pas trop quoi en fait. Ses yeux pétillent. Ils s'attardent sur les miens puis descendent lentement vers mon nez et s'arrêtent sur ma bouche. Mes sens sont en émois, je me sens toute chafouine. C'est encore plus intense qu'avec Josh. Je baisse doucement mes mains qui étaient sur son front et parcours lentement son visage avec mes doigts. Il rapproche son visage du mien, ses yeux remontent lentement vers les miens avant de s'attarder de nouveau sur ma bouche. Mes mains englobent son visage et le rapproche du mien. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend mais tout ce que je sais c'est que je veux l'embrasser, là, tout de suite. Ma respiration s'accélère quand mes lèvres touchent les siennes, que nos souffles s'entremêlent. Il met ses mains par-dessus les miennes et c'est comme si nos cœurs se mettaient à battre l'unisson. Nos doigts s'entremêlent. Notre baiser se prolonge quelques secondes quand quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge. Nous sursautons dans un même mouvement. L'infirmière nous regarde et attend patiemment en souriant que nous ayons terminé de nous bécoter. Elle fait entrer Peeta dans la salle et moi j'attends dans le couloir. Il me fait un clin d'œil en entrant dans la pièce.

Je retourne dans les vestiaires pour me changer, je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis, je me sens comme sur un nuage tout à coup … En prenant mes affaires dans mon casier, j'avise mon portable et regarde si j'ai des messages … Et là, je redescends illico presto sur terre … Un message de Josh m'attends sur mon portable …

_De retour cet après-midi. Tu m'as manqué ! Hâte de te revoir. Bisous. J _

* * *

><p><strong>Hello tout le monde !<strong>

**Déjà, avant tout, désolée pour ce tout petit chapitre mais j'ai reçu mon DVD de CF hier et comme vous pouvez vous en doutez ... Et bien, il a bouffé pas mal de mon temps ! C'est pas de ma faute ! Ils n'ont qu'à pas mettre autant de bonus dans leur édition Limitée aussi ! Enfin bref, j'avais pas trop la tête à ma fic quoi ! J'essaierais de me rattraper au prochain chapitre, promis !**

**Merci à tous d'être toujours là, d'être aussi présent avec vos encouragements, vos idées, suggestions ... Vos reviews sont inestimables ! ;)**

**Peetniss.**


	13. Chapter 13

Il est midi et je suis assise dans l'herbe avec mes amis, sauf Peeta qui est encore à l'infirmerie. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis notre baiser. Je joue avec la croûte de mon sandwich sans y toucher. Ils discutent gaiement de tout et de rien. Pourtant, je ne suis pas vraiment avec eux. Mon esprit ne cesse de tourner et retourner plein d'images dans ma tête.

Le sourire de Josh.

Ses yeux qui pétillent quand je le regarde, comme pailleté d'or.

Ses avant-bras musclés quand il tient le guidon de sa moto.

Son air si craquant quand il s'est penché vers moi quand il a voulu m'embrassé …

Les yeux bleus de Peeta dans lesquels je me plonge avec délice.

Son sourire en coin qui me fait fondre.

L'électricité que j'ai ressentie quand je l'ai effleuré avec mes doigts.

Sa bouche si sensuelle et son haleine qui sent la cannelle.

Son baiser si doux et tendre …

Je soupire plus fort que je ne le voudrais et le ton de la voix de Gale me fait sortir de ma rêverie.

_ Tu t'inquiètes pour Peeta ?

Je sens que je pique un fard, et darde mon regard sur mes doigts qui torture ce pauvre sandwich.

_ Pourquoi ?!

Je sais que je suis sur la défensive mais je n'ai pas pu retenir mon ton agressif. Gale est surpris de mon ton car il penche la tête sur le côté et fait la moue.

_ Calme toi, j'ai rien dit de mal Catnip !

Je ne réponds rien et me contente de hausser les épaules. J'ai éteint mon téléphone de peur de recevoir d'autres textos de Josh et de sentir la culpabilité me tirailler l'estomac de ses piques insatiables.

_ Josh te manque, c'est ça hein ? , sous-entend Delly.

Mon Dieu, qu'elle est agaçante avec toute sa sollicitude !

_ Putain mais foutez moi la paix ! , je m'énerve encore plus.

Je ne me reconnais pas. C'est pas moi qui parle, c'est la culpabilité. Je sens leur regard brûlant sur moi mais je garde obstinément les yeux rivés sur mon casse-dalle en miette. J'ai envie de me cacher dans un petit trouet me faire oublier de tout le monde. Normalement, ça aurait dû être une journée cool, tranquille. Je ne tournais pas et devais donc profiter de mes amis avec plaisir. Mais non, je suis là sans être vraiment avec eux, à les agresser sans raison, juste parce que je me suis laissée aller à mes hormones. Je suis trop conne ! Je cesse de triturer les restes de mon casse-dalle et lève les yeux vers eux.

_ Excusez-moi, je suis fatiguée, je baragouine.

Delly sourit, c'est bon, elle passe l'éponge. Gale marmonne des trucs incompréhensibles, c'est bon pour lui. Madge ne dit rien, elle se contente de me fixer de son œil scrutateur.

_ Tu es fatiguée, vraiment ?

_ Qui est fatigué ?! , intervient Peeta gaiement qui revient de l'infirmerie, un bandage sur le front.

Il est debout, à côté de nous, la mine réjouie. On ne dirait pas qu'il vient de se prendre une balle de Dodgeball dans la tête quelques heures plus tôt. Il s'assoit tout prêt de moi et m'adresse un sourire rayonnant. Moi, je me sens comme une merde. Une pauvre merde sans cœur qui se fout de sa gueule. Je le regarde quelques secondes sans lui rendre son sourire, et détourne aussitôt mon attention. Je dois être froide, pour pas qu'il ne se fasse des idées. Il ne s'est rien passé, ce baiser – fabuleux et merveilleux qui m'a chamboulé jusqu'à la racine des cheveux- ne voulait rien dire. Mieux, il n'a jamais eu lieu. Il ne se passera rien entre nous. Peeta semble désorienté et cherche à prendre ma main mais je me dérobe et plaque mes mains sous mes cuisses. Je suis horrible.

_ Un problème Katniss ? interroge Madge.

Toujours aussi perspicace, elle m'agace. Ils m'agacent tous de toute façon. Je me lève vivement en enlevant les miettes que j'ai sur moi, sans un regard pour Peeta. Supportée son air de chien battu est au-dessus de mes forces.

_ Pas du tout, je dois y aller, j'avais oublié que j'avais rendez-vous ! , je mens.

Enfin, ce n'est qu'un petit mensonge. J'ai rendez-vous avec ma conscience en fait.

_ Avec Josh ? , demande Delly, pleine d'espoir.

J'élude la question et ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à Peeta mais, comme je le craignais, ça me fend le cœur. Son air si peiné me donne encore plus l'impression d'être quelqu'un de malfaisant.

_ Je peux te parler Katniss ? , m'interroge Madge d'un air grave.

J'aquiesce de la tête et elle me prend pas le bras fermement pour nous éloigner des autres. Là, elle plante un regard furieux dans le mien. Et, c'est d'une voix contenue, qu'elle se met à me faire la morale.

_ A quoi tu joues ?

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles …

_ Un coup Josh, un coup Peeta … Sauf que là, tu es entrain de lui briser le cœur !

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'ai rien fait à Peeta !

_ Ne me mens pas Katniss ! Je te connais ! Et lui aussi … Il s'est passé quelque chose avec lui, ne me dis pas le contraire !

Elle était vraiment douée, y a pas à dire ! Elle lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. J'espère juste que les autres ne faisaient pas pareil, sinon, j'étais bien dans la merde ! Elle me fixe, furibonde et moi, je n'arrive pas à soutenir son regard. Je me contente de fixer mes chaussures, honteuse.

_ Peeta et moi, on s'est embrassé, t'es contente ! , je lâche finalement, la culpabilité finissant par gagner.

_ T'es pas amoureuse de Josh ?!

_ Oui ! Non ! Je ne sais pas, je sais plus où j'en suis putain !

Je sens les larmes qui montent mais je ne veux pas craquer, non, jamais en public. C'est mon mantra. Katniss Everdeen est forte et ne craque jamais.

_ Je ressens des trucs pour Josh et je commence à ressentir des trucs pour Peeta … Tout se mélange…

_ Sauf que Peeta, tu le fais souffrir là …

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On s'est rien promis Madge !

_ Katniss …

Madge semble vraiment peinée et tombée des nues par mes réponses.

_ Peeta est amoureux de toi depuis des années.

Pardon ? Peeta Mellark amoureux de moi depuis des années ? C'est une blague ?! Mais non, j'ai rarement vue Madge aussi sérieuse. Et c'est comme un coup de massue qui me tombe sur les épaules. Des flashs de nombreuses situations que nous avons vécues me reviennent en mémoire et prennent une toute nouvelle tournure : ses gestes, ses mots …

_ Katniss, si j'ai un conseil à te donner … C'est suivre ton cœur mais de surtout, être franche avec celui que tu vas choisir …

_ Je ne veux pas faire souffrir ni l'un ni l'autre …, je couine.

_ Tu en feras souffrir forcément un !

Madge doit ressentir la détresse dans laquelle je suis car elle me prend dans ses bras pour me serrer bien fort contre elle. Me confier à elle m'a fait un bien fou, je dois bien l'avouer mais ce qu'elle vient de me révéler sur Peeta renforce cette horrible sensation de culpabilité. Pourtant, je tourne bien vite les talons en baragouinant une vague excuses car je ne me sens pas encore la force de faire face à Peeta et ses yeux de chiens battus. Je sais, c'est ignoble mais la fuite et tellement plus facile.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend mais en moins de temps qu'il m'en faut, je me décide à sécher les cours et me retrouve devant l'hôtel de Josh. J'ai tout à coup très envie de le voir. Ces jours sans lui m'ont plongé dans la plus horrible des confusions et je me dis que de me confronter à ses yeux pailletés d'or me permettra d'y voir plus clair. Il est deux heures de l'après-midi, il ne devrait plus tarder. Je rallume mon portable afin de chercher dans ses textos le numéro de sa chambre. Pourtant, comme je m'y attendais, j'ai plusieurs textos de Peeta et mon cœur se serre.

_J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? _

_Est-ce qu'on pourrait discuter ?_

_Réponds moi STP._

Je ne réponds pourtant pas et me contente de les effacer en espérant inconsciemment que ma culpabilité s'efface avec eux. Malheureusement non, elle est toujours là, et bien là, ancrée au plus profond de mon estomac. Finalement, je retrouve un texto de Josh me donnant le numéro de sa chambre et je m'engouffre dans l'ascenseur. Le trac monte au fur et à mesure que je m'élève dans les étages.

Comment je vais réagir quand je vais le revoir ?

Est-ce que je dois lui dire ?

Je décide de ne rien lui dire, après tout, il est juste un ami pour l'instant et cela ne le concerne en rien. _Tu es sûre ? –_ Comment je pourrais la faire taire cette putain de conscience ?

L'ascenseur m'indique que je suis arrivée au bon étage dans un_ ding _gai et agréable et je vérifie une dernière fois mon look dans le miroir de la cabine, je reste une fille après tout et je vais quand même voir Josh Hutcherson, je dois être à mon avantage, ce gars vit à Hollywood quand même ! Il vit pas à Plouc ville comme moi ! Je mets une touche de baume à lèvres, refais à la va vite ma natte et me parfume rapidement la nuque et les poignées avec mon vaporisateur de poche, cadeau de Delly quand elle a su que j'étais prise sur le tournage : _« Toujours sentir divinement bon si tu veux taper dans l'œil des stars hollywoodiennes !_ ». Je prends un grande inspiration et sors de la cabine.

Je cherche le numéro de sa chambre dans les couloirs luxueux de l'hôtel et finis par tomber sur la sienne. Je réajuste mon t-shirt, enfourne un chewing-gum à la menthe dans ma bouche, et tape fermement à la porte. Je retiens mon souffle quand la porte s'ouvre … Sur une charmante dame blonde qui a les même yeux et le même sourire que lui :

_ Je peux vous aider ? , me demande-t-elle d'une voix aimable.

Je reste sur le cul, je m'attendais à voir Josh et c'est une femme qui m'ouvre : une femme que je présume être sa mère au vue de a ressemblance. Merde, qu'est-ce que je lui dis ?! Je dois avoir l'air d'une cruche à rester comme ça, la bouche entr'ouverte dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_ C'est pourquoi ? , continue-t-elle, visiblement amusée.

Elle a les même yeux rieurs que son fils.

Katniss, reprends toi, tu as l'air complétement idiote, tu n'as pas parlé depuis cinq longues secondes là ! Je me racle la gorge.

_ excusez-moi, est-ce que Josh est là ?

_ Et vous êtes ?

Elle est méfiante et doit me prendre pour une espèce de fan hystérique et perverse qui suit sa star de fils partout.

Putain ! J'ai oublié de me présenter, t'es vraiment conne ma fille !

_ Excusez-moi, je reprends d'une voix qui me paraît étrangère, je m'appelle Katniss Everdeen et je suis une amie de votre fils.

_ C'est vrai m'man !

Un ado de mon âge vient se planter à ses côtés. C'est la copie conforme de Josh avec quelques années de moins. Son frère je présume. Il porte une casquette bleue ornée des initiales « UK »assortie à un t-shirt de la même couleur qui doivent représenter une quelconque équipe de sport que je ne connais pas. Un sourire s'étale sur son visage quand il me détaille des pieds à la tête.

Il prend un air mutin.

_ Josh n'a pas menti, tu es canon !

Je pique un fard et lui est ravi.

_ Et tu es ?

_ Connor, son frère ! Enchanté de te rencontrer.

_ Plaisir partagé !

Je lui tends la main mais lui me claque deux bises sur la joue. Ok, ils sont vraiment très sympas dans cette famille ! Par contre, sa mère, elle accepte de me serrer la main. A un moment, j'ai eu peur qu'elle ne me claque la bise elle aussi.

_ Josh ne devrait plus tarder, son avion vient d'atterrir, il a pris un taxi, m'explique-t-elle. Mais entre, je t'en prie.

J'entre timidement dans l'immense chambre d'hôtel, je devrais plutôt dire suite. C'est une immense chambre avec plusieurs pièces.

_ Vous vous êtes installés ici le temps du tournage ? , je demande.

Nous nous asseyons dans le confortable canapé du premier salon. Connor sirote sa cannette de soda en me dévisageant. Sa mère, elle, me regarde plus posément. Elle sourit en me répondant.

_ Oh non ! Nous devions le rejoindre pour le week-end mais malheureusement, il a été retenu plus longtemps que prévu à L.A et nous l'attendons sagement ici. Nous sommes arrivés il y a quelques heures seulement du Kentucky. Il avait quelque chose à nous dire.

_ Je vois …

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à dire de si important à sa famille pour la faire venir du Kentucky spécialement ici ?

C'est alors que la porte de la chambre s'ouvre et que Josh entre.


	14. Chapter 14

Je sens ces foutus papillons faire leur retour dans mon estomac quand Josh ferme la porte et se retourne vers nous. Il porte encore un de ces nombreux couvre-chefs : cette fois c'est un bonnet jaune qui lui va divinement bien. Il est vêtu d'une veste en jean's élimée sur un marcel qui met en valeur ses trapèzes musclés, et d'un pantalon noir adorablement serré au point stratégique. Je m'attarde sur lui un poil trop longtemps pour que ça ne passe pas inaperçu.

_ Bonjour Katniss.

Sa voix m'interrompt dans ma rêverie. Tous les regards sont braqués sur moi, moi qui étais en train de le mater sans vergogne devant sa mère et son frère, qui pouffe de rire. Le rouge me monte aux joues.

_ Salut Josh !

Ma voix déraille un peu. L'affiche que je me tape, je vous jure ! Il s'approche de moi, mon cœur cogne durement dans ma poitrine. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?! Y a pas deux heures, je n'avais d'yeux que pour Peeta et je l'embrassais avec délectation et là, je ne veux qu'une chose, que Josh me serre contre lui. Il se contente de m'embrasser amicalement sur la joue. Je m'en veux de me sentir si déçue quand il se détache de moi. Soudain, je me rappelle que sa famille nous observe et là, je ne sais plus où me mettre. Que doivent-ils penser de moi ?

Josh salue affectueusement sa mère en la serrant fort contre lui, et chahute avec son petit frère. Ils devisent sur une histoire de championnat de basket d'après ce que je comprends. Je me sens soudain comme une étrangère au milieu de cette famille. C'est vrai, après tout, qu'est-ce que je fais là ?! Je m'éclaircis la gorge afin de ne pas me faire trop intrusive dans leurs retrouvailles.

_ Je crois que je vais repasser …

_ Oh non ! , s'écrit sa mère. Tu restes avec nous. Si Josh a parlé de toi à Connor en termes si élogieux, c'est que tu dois être importante à ses yeux non ?

Elle a posé cette dernière question en se tournant vers Josh qui a haussé les épaules d'un air détaché. Connor, lui, ne cesse, de nous jeter des petits regards perçants. Je devrais le présenter à Madge tiens !

Josh prend sa besace sur son épaule et va dans sa chambre. Il me fait un petit signe de la tête pour que je le suive. J'hausse les épaules et m'excuse auprès de sa famille en le suivant. Sa mère fait de grands gestes désinvoltes tandis que Connor glousse de nouveau.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir toute excitée de revoir Josh, il m'avait manqué sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte. Je suis si contente d'être à ses côtés. Il ouvre la porte de sa chambre et jette négligemment sa besace sur un fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce. Il se tourne vers moi avec un grand sourire. Moi, je reste sur le seuil de la chambre, ne sachant pas trop comment me comporter.

_ Tu m'as manqué Kat'...

Il se plante devant moi, et joue avec une mèche de mes cheveux qui est tombée devant mes yeux. Il sent délicieusement le savon et … Le chocolat ? Quelle odeur exquise m'enivrant totalement. Je ferme les yeux profitant de notre proximité.

_ Toi aussi Josh …

Il met à présent sa main sur ma joue et je profite pleinement de ce contact en plaçant ma main par-dessus la sienne. Je suis bien, si bien … Sa deuxième main vient se planter au creux de mes reins et me force à me rapprocher plus près de lui encore. Je me laisse faire, docile. J'adore ce moment. Nous sommes si proches l'un de l'autre. Je sens sa chaleur qui m'englobe et son cœur qui bat à l'unisson du mien. Et cette odeur de … Chocolat ?! … est si agréable. Nos regards se croisent et je sens mon palpitant qui s'emballe. Ces paillettes d'or qui naviguent dans ses yeux me rendent folle. Ce sourire qui s'étire à merveille de part et d'autre de son visage. Je fais courir mes doigts sur son visage et rougis de ma propre audace. Josh me laisse faire et finit par approcher son visage du mien, ses lèvres son si proches des miennes que je sens nos souffles qui se mélangent. Son haleine sent la menthe, je ferme les yeux à nouveau, avide cette fois de sentir leur contact sur les miennes. Pas de râteaux, ça non, au contraire. Mais c'est à croire que les Dieux se sont ligués contre nous ou que ce n'est toujours pas le bon moment car nous sommes interrompus, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des miennes.

_ Comme ils sont mignons nos tourtereaux ! , intervient une voix pleine de mépris.

Je plonge ma tête contre le torse de Josh en soupirant de frustration.

_ Haymitch ! On avait pas dit que l'on se retrouverait demain ? , se plaint Josh, aussi frustré que moi.

_ Tu avais dit ça, pas moi !

Josh m'embrasse le haut du crâne.

_ Ce n'est que partie remise Kat', me murmure Josh.

Il rejoint Haymitch.

_ Tu n'es pas censée être au lycée chérie ? , me demande Haymitch, à te bécoter avec des gamins de ton âge ?

Je ne réponds pas, me contentant d'encaisser cette pique qui me rappelle douloureusement à la réalité. Est-il au courant de mon rapprochement avec Peeta ? Ou, pire, de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ? Je tourne mes yeux vers lui et croise son regard plein de sous-entendus. Josh et lui sortent de la pièce tandis que moi, je décide de rentrer chez moi. Je passe par le salon une dernière fois pour dire au revoir à madame Hutcherson et à son frère.

_ Mais non ! Restez avec nous encore un petit peu ! Josh est avec son agent mais il va vite revenir !

_ Non, non ! Je dois y aller, mais merci ! Ravie de vous avoir rencontrés.

Je sors de la chambre, et m'engouffre dans l'ascenseur. Mes sentiments sont des plus embrouillés. Je pose ma tête contre la vitre de l'ascenseur, sentant la migraine me gagner. Avant, j'étais transparente, aucun garçon ne daignait poser ses yeux sur moi … Maintenant, mon cœur est tiraillé entre deux purs beaux gosses, dont une star hollywoodienne … Le pire ? C'est que c'était réciproque ! On pourrait croire que cette situation rendrait n'importe quelle fille heureuse mais pas moi, ça commençait même à me donner le tournis ! Ne pas savoir où j'en suis me rends nerveuse et ça ne fait qu'empirer dès que je suis en leur présence ou que je les vois !

Mon téléphone sonne tandis que je rejoints la rue.

_ Katniss ? Pourquoi tu es partie ?

_ Josh … Tu étais occupé et je me sentais un peu de trop …

Je sens sa frustration. Je ressens la même.

_ Ça te dis de dîner avec moi ce soir ?

_ Bien sûr !

Une nouvelle fois, ces putains de papillons sont de retour. Ces putains de papillons qui sont là que ce soit avec Josh ou avec Peeta ! Comment voulez-vous que j'arrive à m'y retrouver ? Dans les livres, ils sont là pour Lui, le Lui avec un grand L, alors que là, ils sont là pour les deux … Comment voulez-vous que je m'y retrouve ? Je raccroche, excitée comme une puce mais aussi horriblement mal.

Quand j'arrive devant chez moi, Peeta m'attend, arborant son plus bel air de chien battu. Mon cœur se serre de plus bel, mes responsabilités me rattrapent. Il est sur les marches du perron et patiente tranquillement. Quand il me voit arrivé, son visage s'éclaire. Pourtant, il se retient de sourire. A sa vue, je ne sais pas trop ce que je ressens : culpabilité, ça c'est sûr, mais aussi … Regrets ? Désirs ? Je ne sais pas … Je ne sais plus et ça m'agace de plus en plus … Pourquoi rien n'est plus simple avec moi ?!

Je m'approche doucement et le rejoint sur les marches.

_ Je suis désolée Peeta.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait Katniss ?

_ C'est pas toi … C'est moi.

Mon Dieu, plus bateau, on ne peut pas ! Niveau originalité, on repassera …

_ Je croyais qu'entre nous …

Il joue avec ses doigts, tentant de maîtriser sa nervosité comme j'essaie de maîtriser la mienne. Je reste stoïque malgré tout. Sa souffrance est visible et je me sens mal. Je l'arrête d'un geste.

_ Peeta … Arrête ! J'ai fait une erreur et je t'ai fait souffrir … C'est le bordel là-dedans…

Je lui montre ma tête et fais une grimace stupide. Il sourit, mais le connaissant, c'est plus par politesse qu'autre chose. Il me prend les mains et je ne me dérobe pas. Il me regarde et je me force à soutenir son regard, son foutu regard d'un bleu azur incroyable que je passerais des heures à contempler. Je me sens faiblir, il est foutrement canon même quand il souffre … Pardon, quand je le fais souffrir ! Comme j'ai envie là, de prendre sa bouche et de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois ! De ressentir à nouveau ces magnifiques sensations qu'il m'a fait ressentir ce matin même et qui m'ont chamboulé comme jamais. C'était ce matin ? J'ai l'impression que c'était y a des années lumières !

Je m'appelle Katniss Everdeen et je passe mon temps à vouloir embrasser et faire souffrir de pauvres garçons qui n'ont rien demander !

Mais non, ce n'est pas le genre de Peeta de voler des baisers, lui. Il se contente de se lever, dignement.

_ Sache que je serais toujours là pour toi Katniss et si tu as un problème ou si ce Josh fait quoi que ce soit … Je serais toujours là …

Il me plante là et me quitte sans se retourner. J'ai le cœur lourd. Mais bon, ça y est … Le problème est réglé non ? Le choix était fait, il l'avait fait à ma place en partant sans se retourner. Peeta est et resterait un ami. Je n'avais plus à me sentir coupable vis-à-vis de Josh. Alors pourquoi j'avais cette sensation qu'en le voyant partir, c'est comme si je voyais une partie de mon cœur qui s'en allait ?

Plus tard, Prim m'observe depuis le seuil de la porte de la salle de bains tandis que je m'obstine depuis vingt minutes à essayer de me faire des boucles avec un putain de fer à friser.

_ Pourquoi tu t'embêtes à te faire cette horrible coiffure cul-cul ?

_ Parce que c'est à la mode, je lui réponds en levant les yeux au ciel.

C'est clair non ? Tu as rendez-vous avec une star hollywoodienne qui peut se taper n'importe quelle mannequin, tu essaies d'avoir un tant soit peu de classe !

_ Je ne vais quand même pas refaire cette foutue tresse !

_ Pourquoi pas ? C'est avec cette coiffure que tu lui plais, pourquoi vouloir être quelqu'un que tu n'es pas ?

Prim, ou la voix de la sagesse ! Elle me regarde à travers le reflet du miroir et me sourit. J'abdique et éteint cette machine de l'enfer qui ne veut absolument pas faire ce que je lui demande et se contente de me faire des cheveux de paille ! Je tends la brosse à cheveux en souriant à Prim qui s'approche de moi dans un grand éclat de rire. Quelques minutes plus tard, une jolie natte tressée sur le haut de la tête, j'enfile un top clair qui met en valeur mes yeux sur un pantalon noir, un peu plus serré que d'habitude. Prim finit par me maquiller légèrement les yeux.

Point trop n'en faut.

Josh arrive pile poil à l'heure, toujours sur sa sempiternelle moto. Il plaisante un peu avec Prim qui est toujours aux anges quand elle le voit. Les paparazzis sont toujours aux taquets mais Josh parvient à les semer en quelques minutes, il m'emmène dans un petit restaurant Italien en dehors de la ville. Il y règne une ambiance cosy, et romantique.

_ Comment connais-tu ce restaurant ? , je m'exclame ébahie. Même moi je ne le connaissais pas ! Et pourtant, je vis dans le coin !

_ A quoi ça sert d'être célèbre si je ne peux pas avoir quelques adresses cool ? , plaisante-t-il, taquin.

Personne dans le restaurant ne semble reconnaître Josh, ou alors ils ont été briefés. Quelques clients (ou devrais-je dire clientes) nous fixent quelques secondes mais ça s'arrête là. Ce pseudo-anonymat est des plus agréables pour une fois. On nous conduit dans une alcôve au fond de la salle.

_ Ça a été à L.A ?, je commence en consultant distraitement la carte.

Je suis anxieuse de me retrouver seule dans un endroit public avec lui. Que vont penser les gens ? Il y a si peu de monde dans ce restaurant, ça fait très intime … Et si les photographes nous avaient suivis ?!

_ Oui, je suis en train de monter ma société de production et je devais y retourner pour une histoire de paperasse … Mais parlons d'autres choses d'accord ? J'ai pas très envie de parler « boulot » !

Soit, changement de sujet alors, j'aborde celui qui me turlupine depuis tout à l'heure.

_ Ta mère m'a dit que tu avais quelque chose à lui annoncer, c'est pour ça qu'elle était là d'ailleurs …

Josh sourit. Ce sourire si adorable qui fait craquer nombre de midinettes … Dont je fais partie !

_ Tu es bien curieuse, mademoiselle Everdeen !

Il dit cela en me prenant la main. Je suis toute chamboulée et sens que je rougis.

_ Tu es adorable quand tu rougis !

Je pouffe comme une collégienne et mets ma serviette devant mon visage.

_ Arrête !

Je me sens stupide, pourtant c'est une sensation agréable. Il plante ses yeux dans les miens.

_ J'ai fait venir ma mère et mon frère pour leur dire de vives voix, avant qu'ils n'apprennent dans je ne sais quelle feuille de choux que … Je sors avec une de mes partenaires de tournage tout simplement !

Je cesse soudain de sourire et le regarde avec le plus grand sérieux. Il se fout de ma gueule là ?

Mais à peine ai-je le temps de m'interroger qu'il se penche de nouveau vers moi par-dessus la table, m'enveloppant de son enivrante odeur de savon et de chocolat. Je fixe avec avidité ses lèvres si bien dessinées. Il ferme délicatement ses yeux en se rapprochant de moi, son souffle me chatouille le nez. Je me laisse aller à mes pulsions et ferme à mon tour les yeux, attendant avec impatience que ses lèvres touches les miennes. Et quand ça arrive, et bien, c'est une explosion de sensations à l'intérieur de tout mon être. Mon cœur tambourine contre ma poitrine, j'ai chaud de partout, c'est comme si mes sentiments étaient multipliés par mille.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, un sourire niais s'étire de part et d'autre de mon visage. Josh sourit également de toutes ses dents, ses yeux pétillent.

_ Waouh !, sont les seuls mots qu'ils prononcent.

Et c'est exactement ceux auxquels je pensais.

* * *

><p><strong>Coucou tout le monde !<strong>

**Je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir autant de reviews après si peu de chapitres ! Un grand merci à tous ! C'est inespéré !**

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaît tout autant ! :)**

** N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis surtout, vos remarques, vos points de vues ... Tout est apprécié ! ^^ J'adore vous lire !**

**Peetniss.**


	15. Chapter 15

Je me réveille avec une espèce de vague à l'âme, quelques minutes avant mon réveil. Je ne suis pas complètement heureuse et ça me fatigue alors que je viens juste de me réveiller, ironique non ? Pourtant, hier, j'ai passé une soirée merveilleuse avec Josh, le petit nuage sur lequel j'étais installé était très confortable et quand il m'a raccompagné, tel un gentleman, il m'a posé un délicat baiser sur les lèvres, ni plus, ni moins … C'était parfait ! Et j'ai été me coucher en souriant béatement, en étant persuadée de faire des rêves peuplés de licornes et de paillettes … Et bien non, mon sommeil a été des plus désagréables, hachés et pas réparateurs pour deux sous. Et forcément le réveil reflète cet état d'esprit ! Alors ce matin, je suis de mauvaise humeur, fatiguée, et j'ai comme une impression que quelque chose ne va pas. Malheureusement, pas moyen de mettre le doigt dessus. Enfin, si, mais je ne veux pas me l'avouer parce que son visage flotte au fin fond de mon esprit : c'est lui qui est en grande partie responsable de ma mauvaise nuit. Peeta Mellark. Si je me l'avoue, je sens que la boule au ventre qui m'habite à longueur de journée risque de s'aggraver. Je chasse rapidement cet embryon de pensée en mettant mon oreiller sur le visage en grognant. Josh … J'essaie de focaliser toute mon attention sur Josh. Là aussi, quelque chose me titille …

Mon réveil vient me rappeler douloureusement à mes obligations. Je dois me lever et m'occuper de ma petite sœur, ma mère ne risque pas de le faire après tout ! Pourtant, ce matin particulièrement, je n'ai pas envie de jouer à la maman. J'ai envie de jouer à l'ado et profiter de mon âge. Je l'éteints d'un geste sec et décide de traîner encore un peu au lit. J'en étais où … Josh … Ca y est, il l'a avoué … Je suis sa petite-amie … _Petite-Amie_ … Je devrais être aux anges. Je le suis … Enfin, un peu … Il embrasse super bien … Est attentionné, y a rien à redire là-dessus et des tonnes de filles voudraient être à ma place … Malgré cela … On ne va pas un peu vite là ? Et puis, il aurait pu en discuter avec moi avant de rameuter sa famille ici non ?

_Katniss, tu te prends pas un peu trop la tête là ? Non ? _

Je suis sûre que c'est ce que mes amies diraient si je leur faisais part de mes soucis. Mais je n'en ferais rien, je préfère me prendre tranquillement la tête toute seule, ici, allongée dans mon lit, avec un oreiller sur la tête. Normal non ?

_ Tu es malade Katniss ?

Prim, ma petite sœur, toujours trop mûre pour son âge, qui s'inquiète parce qu'elle ne m'a pas entendu me lever après mon réveil. Je jette mon oreiller sur le plancher et tourne la tête en souriant.

_ Pas du tout petit canard, je cogite, c'est tout.

Je lui fais signe de s'allonger à côté de moi dans le lit et elle s'exécute avec un grand sourire en courant.

_ Ça s'est bien passé ton rencard avec le beau Josh ?! , demande-t-elle toute excitée.

_ Très bien.

Elle me regarde, attendant visiblement plus de détails. Je lève les yeux aux ciels et finis par me confier.

_ On s'est embrassé, je rougis en disant cela.

Prim se met à taper des mains, ravie au possible. Et se remet en mode « attente de détails ».

_ Prim ! Le reste, c'est ma vie privée !

_ Katniss, tu sors avec une star ! Tu me dois bien des infos exclusives …

Elle est si adorable quand elle dit cela que je fonds littéralement. Je la prends dans mes bras pour un gros câlin et finis par me confier.

_ Hier matin, j'ai embrassé Peeta …

_ Pardon ?!

Prim tombe des nues quand je lui avoue ça.

_ Si je comprends bien, tu as embrassé Josh ET Peeta ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

_ Je ne sais pas trop en fait …

Je me mets à tresser ses cheveux pour maîtriser ma nervosité. Un silence s'installe, Prim semble prendre un moment pour réfléchir à la meilleure façon de me dire ce qu'elle pense.

_ Mais … Tu sais que Peeta est amoureux de toi ?

Je reste sans voix. Même ma petite sœur était au courant des sentiments de Peeta à mon égard ? Je stoppe net mon mouvement et la force à me regarder.

_ Comment tu le sais ?

_ Ben, faut pas être devin pour s'en apercevoir ! Y a qu'à voir la façon dont il te regarde depuis toutes ses années Katniss !

Voyant mon air éberlué, elle semble surprise.

_ Tu n'avais jamais remarqué cette façon si particulière qu'il a de te regarder ?

Et voilà, je me sens encore comme un monstre sans cœur grâce à Prim.

_ Non … Il y a juste quelques jours que j'ai remarqué l'océan qui habite ses yeux et dans lequel j'ai envie de me noyer, son odeur de petits pains à la cannelle, sa façon de passer la main dans ses cheveux quand il est nerveux et j'en passe …

Rien que de repenser à tous ces détails me fait battre le cœur plus vite et monter une douce chaleur dans ma poitrine. Pourtant, la culpabilité domine toujours et m'étreins plus fortement encore le palpitant. C'est un douloureux rappel de mon comportement ignoble envers lui.

_ Est-ce que c'est le fait que Josh et Peeta sont des quasi-sosies qui t'a fait ouvrir les yeux ? , m'interroge Prim.

C'était bien ma sœur, toujours à chercher des explications là où je n'en avais jamais cherchées. Effectivement, elle avait peut-être raison. J'avais peut-être inconsciemment flashé sur Josh parce qu'il ressemblait à Peeta sous prétexte que je n'avais jamais voulu m'avouer que j'étais amoureuse de lui ou inversement. C'était un sac de nœuds inextricables !

Je croyais que grâce à Prim, j'allais y voir plus clair mais pas vraiment en fait, c'était limite plus embrouillé qu'avant !

_ Et donc, tu sors avec Josh ET Peeta en même temps ?

_ J'ai dit à Peeta que j'avais fait une erreur …

_ Katniss ! , s'alarme Prim, tu as dû lui briser le cœur !

Elle n'a pas idée à quel point …

_ Prim, Josh est revenu en ville et m'a envoyé un texto en disant qu'il voulait me voir. Je ne pouvais pas faire miroiter des mensonges à Peeta alors que Josh m'avait quitté quelques jours plus tôt sur un quasi-baiser !

_ Il fallait peut-être y penser avant d'embrasser Peeta !, me fait remarquer Prim sans prendre de gants.

_ Mais à ce moment-là, j'en avais plus que tout envie !

_ Et à ce moment-là, tu ne pensais plus à Josh ?

_ Non, je réponds piteusement.

_ En clair, tu kiffes les deux ?

_ Oui … , je couine.

_ Lequel embrasse le mieux ?

_ Pourquoi ? , je demande, outrée par l'incongruité de cette question.

_Ben, dans les films, souvent, l'héroïne choisit celui qui embrasse le mieux !

Prim et son bon sens légendaire !

En jetant un coup d'œil à mon réveil, je m'aperçois que nous sommes très en retard. Je la pousse sans ménagement du lit.

_ On est très en retard petit canard ! On mangera en route ! Va te laver en vitesse !

Plus tard, nous partons en quatrième vitesse pour les cours. Prim mange le frugal petit déjeuner que je lui ai concocté à la va-vite sur la route : deux pauvres tartines au chocolat. J'ai honte de moi, même pas de fruits ou de jus d'oranges. Mais je lui ai quand même glissé une brique de lait à boire dans son sac, pour calmer mes remords. En même temps, si maman se décidait à s'occuper un peu plus de nous, ça se passerait mieux et ce serait plus facile.

Je dépose Prim devant son école, la bouche pleine de chocolat. Je lui donne un mouchoir avant de partir pour me sentir moins coupable et ne pas passer pour une sœur indigne et hâte le pas pour le lycée. Je n'allume qu'à ce moment mon portable. J'ai une dizaine de textos plus plusieurs messages sur mon répondeur.

C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Puis, je me mets à observer ce qui m'entoure, étant moins pressée maintenant que j'avais déposé Prim. Je savais bien que me sentais observée depuis le départ de la maison : j'ai deux ou trois photographes qui me suivent et qui n'attendaient qu'une chose, que je dépose Prim à l'école pour se rapprocher de moi. Quelle chance, des paparazzis avec un semblant de conscience ! Et là, les questions fusent :

_ Vous êtes ensemble officiellement ?

_ Un commentaire après cette nouvelle ?

_ Foutez-moi la paix, charognards ! , je leur crache au visage en hâtant le pas vers mon lycée.

Je mets mes mains dans les poches et rentre ma tête dans mes épaules. Les messages attendront, je veux la paix ! Et je ne l'aurais qu'en arrivant au bahut. Gale m'attend à notre point de rendez-vous.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe putain ? , je m'inquiète.

Il me dévisage, et sort son téléphone. On avance d'un pas vif alors qu'il continue de tripoter son écran puis il me le tend. Et là, je l'arrête, sous le choc. Ce que je redoutais tant est arrivé plus vite que je ne l'avais prévu.

_ La prochaine fois, faites ça plus discrètement si tu ne veux pas te faire harceler le lendemain !

Gale me tire par le bras alors que les paparazzis nous rejoignent et continuent leur litanie de questions embarrassantes. Nous les ignorons et moi, j'essaie d'encaisser le choc : une photo volée de Josh et moi, au restaurant, en train de nous embrasser, circule partout sur internet …

Mon cœur pèse une tonne quand je pense à Peeta et à ce qu'il peut ressentir en ce moment même. Je suis si mal. Qu'est-ce qu'il doit penser de moi ?

Nous arrivons au lycée et nous engouffrons à l'intérieur rapidement après avoir passé les contrôles. Malheureusement, ce n'est plus les photographes que je dois subir mais le regard des autres élèves à présent. Leur sifflement de félicitations, leur jalousie … Certains applaudissent, d'autres (en majorité des filles) font semblant de tousser en passant à côté de moi afin de m'insulter « Salope ! ». Gale m'accompagne à mon casier, tel un garde du corps, moi j'ai envie de me cacher dans un coin ou de devenir invisible.

Je déteste internet ! Je déteste les paparazzis ! Je déteste les portables !

Etre le centre général de l'attention est des plus désagréables. Je laisse Gale en plan et vais m'enfermer dans les toilettes. J'efface tous les messages sans les lire. Tant pis s'ils étaient importants. J'attends avec impatience la sonnerie de reprise des cours pour repartir chez moi incognito. Au diable cette journée où je pouvais profité une nouvelle fois de mes amis avant la reprise du tournage ce soir. Je ne supporterais pas cette ambiance toute la journée. Ça m'arrange en quelques sortes, je n'aurais pas à supporter de croiser le regard de Peeta …

_Quel courage Katniss, bravo_ !

J'envoie un texto pour prévenir Gale et Madge. La sonnerie retentit, je me sens mieux en tendant les autres se presser pour rejoindre leur classe. Quelques minutes plus tard, la deuxième retentit. Je prends une grande respiration et sors en catimini de ma cachette. Malheureusement pour moi, je rentre littéralement en collision avec celui que je ne voulais absolument pas croiser. Peeta Mellark. Il me retient d'un mouvement leste et je me retrouve blotti tout contre son torse musclé. Son odeur m'enivre, je ferme les yeux et profite malgré moi de cet instant, de la chaleur de son corps contre le mien. Je mets quelques fractions de secondes à reprendre mes esprits, de longues et merveilleuses secondes. Je reste donc blotti contre lui avant de me reprendre et de me détacher de sa poitrine, complétement à l'ouest. Je ne me sens pas le courage de croiser son regard et fixe résolument mon attention sur un point derrière lui. Il est tout aussi gêné, passe sa main dans ses magnifiques boucles blondes et s'éclaircit la gorge.

_ Tu … Tu n'es pas en cours ?

_ Non … , je couine d'une voix de petite fille. Je ne me sens pas dans mon assiette.

Je sens que je pique un fard, malgré moi. J'essaie de paraître détachée, je ne veux pas lui faire plus de mal que je ne lui en ai déjà fait mais c'est si bon quand je suis près de lui.

Ca y est, ça recommence, les papillons sont de retour et volètent tranquillement dans mon estomac. Tu parles d'un signe, mon cul oui ! Inconsciemment, je me passe une main sur le ventre. Peeta fronce les sourcils.

_ Quelque chose que tu as mal digéré hier soir peut-être ?

Okay, maintenant, c'est confirmé, il a vu la photo. J'ai envie de m'enfuir en courant maintenant.

_ Je suis désolée Peeta …

Il m'arrête d'un geste et prend un air grave. Il se pince l'arête du nez et soupire. Il souffre mais ne veut pas me le montrer. Moi aussi, je souffre Peeta …

_ C'est bon Katniss, c'était juste un baiser, rien de plus. On s'est pas fiancé ou un truc du genre à ce que je sache non ? Ça voulait rien dire, j'ai bien compris.

_ Peeta je …

Mais mon téléphone nous interrompt, je regarde l'écran et je m'aperçois que c'est Josh qui m'appelle. De nouveau, un poids pèse sur mes épaules.

_ Tu ne réponds pas ? , demande Peeta.

Je mets l'appel sur le répondeur.

_ C'est pas important, je lui mens. Et toi, tu n'es pas en cours ?

Je ne voulais pas te croiser en fait, explique-t-il franchement, penaud.

Je darde mon regard sur lui, sous le choc de sa révélation. Il a dit ça avec tellement de naturel et de franchise que je reste sans voix. J'essaie de rester digne mais j'ai pris sa pique en plein cœur. On se regarde quelques secondes et une nouvelle fois, son regard bleu azur me fait perdre mes moyens.

_ Excuse-moi Katniss, mais c'est ce que je ressens.

_ Y a pas de mal … , j'essaie de baragouiner.

_ Entre amis, on se doit d'être francs non ? , continue-t-il.

_ Tout … Tout à fait …

Mon portable se remet à sonner. Josh insiste, Peeta, lui, continue de me dévisager tranquillement. Je n'arrive plus à déchiffrer son expression tant je suis perturbée par ses derniers mots.

_Entre amis_ …

Mon cœur me crie que je ne veux pas être _que_ son amie mais mon cerveau me hurle que c'est la meilleure solution. Je dois écouter qui ? Mon cerveau ou mon cœur ?

_ Tu devrais répondre tu sais, me signale, interrompant ainsi le fil de mes pensées, ton petit-ami commence à s'impatienter.

_ Ce n'est pas mon petit-ami, je me hâte de préciser.

C'est sorti malgré moi, sans que j'y réfléchisse vraiment. Peeta tourne la tête sur le côté, dubitatif. J'essaie de me rattraper comme je peux.

_ C'est hum … C'est compliqué on va dire … , je me hâte de préciser.

Mais je sais que je m'enfonce alors je me tais. Peeta me salue et s'apprête à repartir vers sa classe. Il me regarde une dernière fois en souriant tristement. Il passe à côté de moi et je me retiens de lui prendre la main. Je serre rageusement les poings tandis qu'il s'éloigne pour rejoindre, très en retard, sa salle de classe. Moi, je reprends piteusement mon téléphone et rappelle Josh, un tantinet coupable, tout en me dirigeant vers la sortie du lycée par la porte de derrière.

_ Je suis désolé pour tout ce foin, s'excuse Josh après quelques secondes de conversation.

_ Ben, c'est pas de ta faute, je rétorque agacée par toute cette gentillesse.

_ Un peu quand même non ? C'est à cause de moi tous ces paparazzis.

_ C'est toi qui a pris la photo ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ils t'ont pris la tête ?

Je soupire bruyamment, Josh a beau être super gentil, aujourd'hui, il me tape sur les nerfs. A moins que ce soit la conversation avec Peeta qui m'a mise sur les nerfs ? Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai envie de rentrer chez moi et d'être au calme. Mais je n'ai pas envie de lui faire trop de peine alors je m'abstiens de lui rétorquer une de mes piques cinglantes qui sortent bien souvent malgré moi quand je suis de mauvais poil, comme maintenant

_ Ca va les cours ?

_ Je rentre chez moi, je ne me sens pas bien …

_ Ça ira pour ce soir ?

_ Oui, oui, je vais me reposer et ce soir, je serais en forme !

_ Tu veux qu'on se voie aujourd'hui ?

_ Non, non, passe la journée avec ta famille, profites d'eux, on se retrouve en fin d'après-midi sur le plateau !

_ Je passerais te chercher et on ira à deux.

_ Si tu veux !

Malgré tout, je suis quand même contente d'entendre sa voix et de sentir qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. Et de savoir que je vais enfourcher sa moto derrière lui me rends un tantinet contente. Je raccroche et arrive à me faufiler à l'extérieur du lycée sans me faire remarquer par ces foutus paparazzis à la con. Là, je reçois un texto de Madge.

_Mon anniversaire ce soir, t'as pas oublié ?_

Meeeeerrrrrde ! J'ai complètement zappé ! J'hésite, ce soir, je dois tourner quelques scènes avec Josh, est-ce que je serais encore en forme pour aller chez Madge ensuite ? Et surtout est-ce que j'en aurais envie ? Supporter le regard des autres, leurs insinuations et tout ça …

_Je tourne ce soir_.

_C'est mon anniversaire Kat …_

_Ok, mais je serais à la bourre._

_On s'en fout, je te veux toi._

Je sais que je vais encore m'en prendre plein la gueule mais rester cachée ne sert à rien, au contraire, ça ne va qu'empirer la situation. Aujourd'hui, je suis HS mais ce soir, après le tournage, je vais tout faire pour faire plaisir à ma meilleure amie sinon, ma réputation de me prendre pour une star ne va faire que s'amplifier.

* * *

><p><strong>Oyez oyez chers lecteurs !<strong>

**Je sais, je sais, je vous ai dit (pour ceux qui lisent mes autres fics ;p) que je n'allais pas publier avant un petit moment, mais quand l'inspiration est là, on y peut rien, il faut en profiter lol ! Parce que ça ne dure pas ;) Donc là, pour cette fic, je suis inspirée donc j'écris, CQFD ! ^^ Par contre, pour les autres, toujours rien, désolée ... :/**

**Je crois que je vais bientôt changer mon rythme de publication ... Je vous tiendrais au courant.**

**Néanmoins, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

**Peetniss.**


	16. Chapter 16

. J'ai beau avoir passé l'après-midi à lire et relire mes dialogues, rien ne veut rentrer dans ma foutue caboche. Je reste assise dans le canapé et je fixe ostensiblement l'écran de ma télé. Problème ? Il est éteint. Je soupire et laisse tomber mes feuilles sur la table basse en m'enfonçant plus profondément dans les coussins. Bon, il faut que j'arrête de me prendre la tête. La situation est réglée non ? Je suis avec Josh, je suis bien avec lui et Peeta n'est qu'un … _Ami_ … Fin de la prise de tête.

Je soupire lourdement en enfouissant ma tête dans le creux de mes mains. Je me rassois convenablement et reprends mon texte. Il faut que je retienne quelques lignes de dialogues quand même si je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'une totale incompétente sur le plateau. Au programme de ce soir : quelques scènes en extérieurs sur le terrain de football. Une dizaine de figurants au total mais de nombreux effets pyrotechniques. Ce sont des scènes clés pour la suite du film alors il ne faut pas que je me loupe. Ce seront mes premières scènes d'action, je devrais être un peu stressée mais étonnamment, ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe le plus. Plus j'essaie d'essayer de retenir quelques lignes, moins j'y arrive. Mon attention est des plus fluctuantes alors je finis par abandonner.

Je me fonds avec délectation dans un bon bain moussant afin d'essayer de chasser les sombres pensées qui ne cessent de tournoyer dans mon cerveau. L'idée d'aller à cette fête me soule un peu car je vais devoir supporter le regard des autres et la présence de Peeta. Le risque de croiser son regard de chien battu me noue les entrailles … Ses jolis yeux couleurs d'océan … Mais aussi, je me demande si je devrais demander à Josh de m'accompagner. Bizarrement, je ne le vois pas vraiment à sa place dans une fête de lycéens. Pourtant, je ne me vois pas y aller sans lui maintenant que tout le monde sait pour notre baiser, ils vont l'attendre avec impatience. Et je dois avouer que je ne serais pas peu fière d'arriver à son bras. Un sourire s'étire de lui-même sur mon visage en pensant à Josh et moi nous tenant tendrement la main en arrivant chez Madge … Ses mains si douces et chaudes … Je plonge ma tête sous l'eau avec mauvaise humeur, m'énervant toute seule contre moi-même. Je me déteste : mes putains de divagations, mes hormones à la con qui jouent aux montagnes russes, mes états d'âmes qui me pourrissent la vie et surtout, mon incapacité à me décider une bonne fois pour toute !

Alors que je suis la tête sous l'eau à pester contre ma personnalité, j'entends qu'on frappe des coups sourds à la porte de la cuisine. Je me lève d'un bond en panique : depuis combien de temps je suis là à me lamenter sur mon triste sort ? Quelle heure est-il ? Je me rends compte avec désarroi que c'est probablement Josh. J'ai complètement oublié l'heure et enfile à la va-vite un peignoir de bains pour aller lui ouvrir. Je vais tellement vite que je ne prends même pas la peine de me sécher les cheveux ou de nouer correctement ma ceinture. Je descends rapidement les escaliers en essayant de ne pas me rompre le cou. Je lui ouvre dans un mouvement leste et il me dévisage des pieds à la tête. Son regard s'attardent un instant sur ma poitrine et je suis son regard : je m'aperçois effarée qu'on voit à moitié mes seins, le peignoir étant mal refermé à ce niveau-là. Une bouffée de honte m'envahit tandis que lui est aux anges.

_ Salut ! , me lance-t-il joyeusement. Sympa comme accueil ! J'adore !

Je suis tellement gênée que les mots restent coincés dans ma gorge. Je me tourne vivement et remet correctement mon peignoir.

_ Ne te rhabille pas pour moi hein ! Ça ne me dérange pas !

Il est goguenard et la situation l'amuse au plus haut point. Pas moi ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi ridicule de ma vie. Je n'ose même pas lever les yeux vers lui. Il s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras. Je reste de marbre. Il croit quoi ? Il vient de se rincer l'œil à mes dépends, il ne croit quand même pas que je vais lui sauter dans les bras ?

_ Katniss … Ça va ? Tu ne vas pas te vexer pour ça non ?

Il me force à le regarder mais j'ai trop honte et refuse la confrontation.

_ Je … Je vais m'habiller, je me contente de répondre.

Alors que je termine de me tresser les cheveux en maugréant, je surprends Josh qui m'observe à travers le reflet du miroir. Il est à tomber : il a une façon de me regarder qui me fait me sentir particulière et un petit sourire en coin qui fait naître une douce chaleur dans le creux de mon estomac. Je vous passe le truc des papillons : ils sont encore et toujours là que cette sensation n'évoque plus rien pour moi maintenant. Enfin, j'espère … J'essaie de ne pas lui sourire en retour, ma fierté en a pris un coup quand même. Mais je ne peux résister à cette moue qui l'arbore négligemment installé sur le chambranle de ma porte, les bras croisés. J'éclate de rire et son sourire se fait encore plus éclatant. Il prend cet éclat de rire pour une invitation et rentre carrément dans ma chambre.

_ C'est donc ça, la chambre de Katniss Everdeen ?

Il se rapproche de moi tout en détaillant la chambre entière. Je ne sais pas pourquoi : à chaque fois, je me sens obligée de me justifier quand je suis près de lui.

_ C'est qu'une chambre banale tu sais …

_ Rien n'est banal avec toi, Katniss.

Je me sens toute chose. Il est face à moi à présent et me replace délicatement une mèche de cheveux, qui s'était échappée de ma tresse, derrière mon oreille. Il plante ses magnifiques yeux noisette pailletés d'or dans les miens et je suis sous le charme, totalement. Il me fixe avec tendresse et caresse ensuite mes lèvres avec cette même main. J'approche inconsciemment mon visage du sien et ferme les yeux. Sa douce odeur chocolatée m'enivre totalement, je m'en étonne encore d'ailleurs : comment fait-il pour sentir à la fois le savon et le chocolat ?! C'est un savon chocolaté avec lequel il se lave ? Je chasse cette pensée incongrue de ma tête en souriant tandis que je le sens qui s'approche doucement de moi. Je garde les yeux clos et savoure le contact de son corps contre le mien.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? , me murmure-t-il doucement.

_ Toi, je souffle, avide de sentir le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Mue par mon instinct, j'avance ma tête vers l'avant et nos lèvres se rencontrent enfin. Je me sens si bien que c'en est troublant : comment peut-on ressentir des sentiments aussi forts pour deux garçons à la fois ? Je me suis forcément emballée sur ce baiser que j'ai échangé avec Peeta Mellark, parce que là, je me sens … Sur un petit nuage ! Comme la première fois d'ailleurs. Il me prend le visage entre ses mains tandis que je plonge les miennes dans ses cheveux si soigneusement ébouriffés. Mon cœur bat la chamade et je sens que j'ai les joues en feu, j'espère qu'il ne le sent pas trop. Notre baiser dure quelques secondes avant qu'il ne le stoppe et ne presse son front contre le mien en souriant béatement, je dois probablement arborer le même sourire je suis sûre.

_ J'adore tes baisers Katniss, sache-le !

Je souris de plus belle et ai encore plus chaud.

_Du calme Katniss !_

_ Et si nous sortions de ma chambre ? je lui propose.

Je ne me sens plus moi-même et, même si j'adore ses baisers, j'ai un peu peur de ce qu'ils provoquent en moi.

_ Tu as raison, je ne voudrais pas qu'on m'accuse de t'entraîner à faire des choses inavouables !

Finalement, nous nous mettons en route quelques minutes plus tard. J'aurais aimé attendre que Prim rentre de l'école pour la saluer mais elle ne finit que dans dix minutes et le temps que Gale aille la chercher, je serais en retard.

Sur le plateau, tout le monde est au courant que Josh et moi fricotons plus ou moins ensemble, et, contrairement au lycée, tout le monde s'en fout apparemment. Josh reste professionnel et ne montre rien. Je me sens nettement plus à l'aise ici maintenant que ce matin, et je pense que je le serais moins à la fête de Madge. Je me rends alors compte que je n'en ai toujours pas parlé à Josh. J'attendrais la fin du tournage pour lui en toucher deux mots et pourquoi pas, emmener son petit frère, Connor, histoire de le présenter à ma Madgy !

Le tournage se passe sans encombre, j'ai miraculeusement réussi à retenir quelques bribes de mon texte et le reste est venu tout seul : peut-être est-ce parce que j'ai fini par me détendre au contact de Josh ou parce que, pendant quelques heures, je suis parvenue à mettre de côté mes soucis pour me concentrer totalement sur ma tâche. C'est vrai que je me suis éclatée comme une petite folle pendant ces scènes d'action, devoir sauter, courir de partout m'a fait retomber en enfance. Et me faire peinturlurer des pieds à la tête de terre ou de faux sang est assez jouissif ! Les prises de vue ont duré un peu plus de six heures, on a fini vers vingt-deux heures. Régulièrement, entre deux prises, je restais avec Josh et le reste du casting. Je discutais tranquillement et apprenais à les découvrir : je ne pouvais décemment pas ne passer mon temps qu'avec Josh ! Pendant ces moments-là, il ne faisait pas état de notre rapprochement et je le remerciais inconsciemment. A la fin, j'étais dans un état pitoyable : mes cheveux défaits, de l'herbe et de la boue de partout, un visage maculé de traces de sang et de griffures. Je ne pouvais, cette fois, par partir du tournage tel quel.

Avant de partir vers ma caravane, j'avise Josh qui s'apprête à rentrer dans la sienne pour se débarbouiller : son état n'est pas meilleur que le mien et il en est encore plus adorable. J'arrive devant sa caravane et tape doucement à sa porte. J'entends qu'il crie « Entrez ! » sans plus se préoccuper de qui est derrière la porte.

_ Je ne voudrais pas te déranger … , je commence timidement en entrant dans sa loge.

J'observe le décor qui me confirme que je suis bien dans une loge de garçon : il y a du bordel un peu partout. Des vêtements éparpillés çà et là (d'ailleurs, je note que c'est en grande partie des casquettes ou des chapeaux), des cadavres de vaisselles sales ou de Junk Food, une console et des manettes, des boîtes de DVD ou de jeux vidéo ouvertes avec ou sans les disques … Josh est devant son mini frigo avec une bouteille d'eau à la main.

_ Tu me déranges jamais !

Il me fait un clin d'œil et referme le frigo. Je sens le rouge qui me monte, une nouvelle fois, aux joues. Je me sens soudain si godiche. Je n'arrive pas à me sentir détendue en sa présence. Je n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi : sa renommée que je n'arrive pas à oublier quand je suis avec lui ou bien le fait que c'est la première fois que j'ai une telle relation avec un garçon ? Je prends une mèches de mes cheveux emmêlés et entreprends d'enlever les nœuds pour essayer de masquer mon trouble.

_ Je suis toute ouïe ! , continue-t-il.

Il s'assoit à la table et me fait signe de le rejoindre. Je secoue la tête.

_ Je suis invitée à une fête ce soir et je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir. C'est une fête de lycéens et je comprendrais si tu refuses …

En triturant mes cheveux, je lui adresse un petit regard. Il m'observe tranquillement en jouant avec sa bouteille.

_ Je serais ravi de venir … Je n'ai jamais été au lycée alors je suis curieux de voir ça !

_ Cool ! Tu peux demander à ton frère de venir si tu veux, je suis sûre qu'il s'entendrait super bien avec Madge !

_ Tu crois ?!

_ Oui, j'en suis quasi certaine !

Il esquisse encore son sourire à tomber et mon cœur rate un battement. Je m'approche de lui me rendant soudain compte que c'est toujours lui qui fait le premier pas, et dépose un timide baiser sur ses lèvres en prenant sa main. Il se laisse faire avec satisfaction.

Après avoir eu bien du mal à me dépatouiller de tout ce maquillage, je rejoins Josh devant sa moto. Il a enfilé l'une de ses sempiternelles casquettes et m'attends le cul négligemment posé sur sa bécane. Je ressens une bouffée de bien être en me disant que c'est moi qu'il attend. Il me pose un simple baiser sur la joue avant de me tendre mon casque, mais rien que ce petit baiser me fait dresser les poils sur les bras.

Après être passés chercher Connor à son hôtel et échanger la moto contre une voiture, nous arrivons devant chez Madge. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui acheter un cadeau décent alors nous avons acheté un bouquet de fleurs à l'hôtel. Je me sens minable comme amie d'arriver à son anniversaire sans rien. Mais franchement, je n'ai pas eu le temps. Demain, je me promets d'aller lui acheter THE cadeau d'anniversaire.

_ Y aura de l'alcool ? , demande avidement Connor.

_ Je pense, je réponds distraitement.

_ Mais il n'en boira pas ! , le réprimande Josh.

_ Comme si tu n'avais pas bu d'alcool à mon âge, le nargue Connor.

Je m'abstiens de tous commentaires, sachant que j'allais probablement me siffler une ou deux bières. Nous arrivons devant la porte, la musique résonne dans la rue, l'ambiance semble être à son comble. Je prends une discrète inspiration avant de sonner, afin de ne pas leur montrer mon trouble. C'est Madge qui nous ouvre et sourit de toutes ses dents quand elle me voit, et surtout qu'elle reconnaît mes accompagnants. Elle me prend dans ses bras et me serre fort : je crois qu'elle a un léger coup dans le nez, elle n'est pas si amicale d'habitude. Je me laisse faire et elle fait la même chose avec Josh qui éclate de rire.

_ Et qui c'est ce gars mignon ? , demande-t-elle en voyant Connor dans l'ombre de Josh.

_ C'est mon frère, Connor, précise Josh.

Elle lui prodigue la même accolade qu'elle nous a réservée. Il est hilare.

_ Je crois qu'on va se marrer ! , rigole-t-il en suivant Madge qui lui a pris la main.

Josh et moi nous regardons, ne sachant comment réagir puis je finis par hausser les épaules.

_ Elle s'amuse, c'est l'essentiel ! , je fais, incrédule.

Comme je l'avais prévu, tous les regards se tournent vers nous. Je prends résolument la main de Josh et nous fendons la foule. Tout monde nous dévisage, Josh ne remarque rien mais moi, je commence à m'énerver. Je croise Gale qui est en grande conversation avec une fille. Je ne les dérange pas. Au loin, je vois Peeta et j'attrape une bouffée de chaleur. J'espère que Josh ne sent pas la moiteur qui s'est emparée de mes mains et je ne peux m'empêcher de le lâcher pour ressuyer ma paume sur mon pantalon.

_ Je vais nous chercher à boire, décrète Josh.

Je le remarque à peine et ne peux m'empêcher de regarder vers Peeta. J'ai à la fois envie qu'il me voit afin de croiser son regard absolument adorable mais aussi qu'il ne remarque pas que je suis là parce que sinon, je verrais cette douleur qui passera sur son visage et qui me brise à chaque fois le cœur … Il discute tranquillement, il est normal, détendu, joyeux. Son visage est souriant, je me prends à l'observer avec insistance avec un mal-être qui me tord les boyaux. Tout à coup, une main se pose sur sa poitrine et je ne vois pas à qui elle appartient parce que l'autre personne est cachée par le mur. Peeta prend cette main et rit aux éclats. Il se met à caresser cette main et la personne se rapproche. Je me sens énervée … Furieuse. C'est cette pétasse blonde de Glimmer qui le drague et lui se laisse faire. Elle se met à lui caresser les cheveux de son autre main et lui continue de tenir sa main. Je serre furieusement les poings et me mords la lèvre pour ne pas faire d'esclandre. J'entends alors une voix criée mon nom et Peeta tourne la tête vers moi. Nos regards se croisent, j'ai soudain une envie stupide de pleurer quand ses prunelles d'azur plongent dans les miennes. Son visage s'assombrit et il semble gêné en repoussant vivement Glimmer.

_ Katniss ! , réitère une nouvelle fois Delly en se rapprochant.

Je le regarde une dernière fois en sentant mon cœur se briser en minuscules morceaux mais il a disparu. Je ressuie mes yeux dans un geste rageur et me tourne en plaquant un sourire des plus faux sur mon visage, vers Delly.

_ Salut Del ! , je renifle.

_ Tu pleures ? , s'étonne-t-elle.

_ Pas du tout, c'est le maquillage du film qui me fait cette réaction, je mens.

_ Où est ton amoureux ?!, fait-elle, avide de voir son idole une nouvelle fois.

_ Il est parti nous chercher à boire mais il s'est probablement fait alpaguer par ses nombreuses fans !

Delly rit et je l'imite, pourtant le cœur n'y est pas. Je ne cesse de revoir la scène à laquelle je viens d'assister en boucle dans ma tête et ça m'agace de savoir que Glimmer tourne autour de Peeta. Elle ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole avant, depuis quand l'intéressait-il ? Je brûle de curiosité et tente de la satisfaire le plus discrètement possible auprès de Delly.

_ Hum … Et où est Peeta ?

Pas terrible comme entrée en matière mais bon … Delly hausse les épaules et fait un geste vague dans la direction où il a disparu.

_ Il était par-là tout à l'heure, en grande discussion avec sa nouvelle copine.

Je manque de m'étrangler en entendant ce dernier détail. Peeta, avec Glimmer ?! Ça me débecte, littéralement ! Il aurait pu trouver mieux quand même ! _Toi_, me susurre une petite voix dans ma tête que je refuse d'écouter. J'essaie de masquer le trouble que cette nouvelle me provoque. J'avale ma salive avec difficulté et feint la nonchalance.

_ Ah … Il a une copine ?! Depuis quand ?

Delly me dévisage un instant et prend une mine soudain plus grave. Elle met ses poings sur ses hanches.

_ Katniss, il n'allait pas t'attendre éternellement !

Je sens le sang qui quitte mon visage. Même Delly est au courant ?! C'est pas vrai, autant tout de suite me dire qui ne le sait pas, ça ira plus vite !

_ Tu … Je … De quoi tu parles ?

_ Peeta est mon meilleur ami, il me raconte absolument tout, notamment l'amour qu'il te porte depuis l'âge de cinq ans. Il était tellement heureux quand il sentait que votre relation se modifiait, que vous vous rapprochiez imperceptiblement … Que ton regard sur lui changeait. Et c'est moi qui l'ai ramassé à la petite cuillère quand tu l'as repoussé après votre baiser.

Delly qui me faisait la morale, je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible ! Je me sens mal à l'aise mais je sais que je l'ai amplement mérité. Elle me permet d'ouvrir un peu plus les yeux sur la souffrance que j'ai pu provoquer chez mon garçon des pains.

_ Glimmer a commencé à flirter avec lui après qu'il ait joué dans le film de Josh et il s'est laissé faire. Ils ne sont pas encore en couple, elle le cherche et le conseil que je lui ai donné, c'est de se laisser faire plutôt que de soupirer encore longtemps après toi. Je suis désolée Katniss mais c'est comme ça.

Je n'aime pas du tout ce qu'elle dit et je me renfrogne. Je sais qu'elle a raison pourtant mais je déteste ce que j'entends. Josh arrive à ce moment-là et Delly reprend son faciès de fan enamourée. Elle passe complètement à autre chose et soupire de bonheur en discutant face à Josh. Moi, je digère tant bien que mal ce qu'elle vient de me sortir et essaie de paraître enjouée en participant à leur conversation.

Tout à coup, Madge arrive à notre hauteur, avec toujours à ses basques un Connor absolument ravi qui tient deux gobelets rouges à la main. Elle est toujours dans cet état de douce ébriété euphorisante qui la transforme complétement.

_ Venez avec nous ! On va jouer ! , s'exclame-t-elle en pouffant.

Elle prend ma main, celle de Josh et nous traîne jusqu'au salon où plusieurs personnes se sont déjà assis en cercle, une bouteille au milieu. Je m'arrête net, reconnaissant le jeu, réticente.

_ Non merci, ce sera sans moi !

_ Pourquoi ? , interroge Josh. On va faire quoi ?

Madge me regarde, suppliante, Connor est déjà parti s'asseoir dans le cercle et nous attends impatiemment, en sirotant tranquillement dans les deux verres.

_ Katniss, je t'en priiiie, me supplie-t-elle. C'est mon anniversaire, tu dois jouer !

_ On n'est pas un peu vieux pour jouer à ces conneries ?! La bouteille … Madge !

Madge glousse en tapant dans ses mains. Josh reste à mes côtés et me regarde, surpris.

_ J'y ai jamais joué perso ! , intervient-il.

_ D'abord, on est jamais trop vieux pour ce genre de jeu, commence Madge, et ensuite, ce n'est pas la bouteille mais sept minutes dans le Placard ! Ce qui est encore plus fun ! Et enfin, Josh Hutcherson n'y a jamais joué !

Je la regarde, médusée. L'alcool l'a vraiment désinhibée, y a pas à dire, je ne l'ai jamais vu rire de cette façon. Elle entreprend d'expliquer rapidement le but du jeu à Josh : on tourne la bouteille et on doit passer sept minutes, dans le noir, dans un placard, avec la personne sur qui la bouteille s'est arrêtée. Josh me fait un clin d'œil et va s'asseoir dans le cercle. Madge passe derrière moi et me pousse vers les autres. J'y vais à contre cœur, pour ne pas paraître fier-cul. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer à ce stupide jeu pourri, et je ne veux pas que quelqu'un passe sept minutes dans un placard, dans le noir, avec Josh. Et je ne veux pas passer sept minutes dans un placard avec n'importe qui, excepté Josh, mais pour ça, je n'ai pas besoin de jouer à cette mascarade ! Madge s'assoit entre Connor et Josh en gloussant. Elle met sa main sur la cuisse de Connor en prenant son verre.

_ Tes amies sont charmantes, vraiment, me glisse ce dernier.

_ Elle n'est pas dans son état normal, je lui rétorque.

_ Katniss, à toi l'honneur, décrète Madge.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant et m'apprête à tourner la bouteille quand une voix nous interrompt.

_ Attendez-nous, attendez-nous !

Glimmer arrive en traînant par la main … Peeta. Je me sens super gênée et j'ai très envie de m'en aller. Josh place son bras autour de mes épaules alors que Peeta se plante pile en face de moi, Glimmer à côté de lui. Une espèce de truc m'entrave la gorge et j'ai une drôle d'impression dans l'estomac qui me met mal à l'aise. Je n'aime pas du tout ça.

_ J'adore ce jeu !, piaille Glimmer.

Peeta vient de me remarquer et ne me quitte pas des yeux. Je me dandine, mal à l'aise. Il passe nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux en me souriant timidement. Son sourire si adorable. Je me prends à envier Glimmer qui prend sa main dans la sienne et joue avec ses doigts. Je passe mes doigts sur mes lèvres en laissant mon esprit divagué …

_ Katniss ?

Madge me sort de ma rêverie et je me penche vers la bouteille et la tourne. Des rires se font entendre le temps qu'elles s'arrêtent sur … Peeta Mellark. Bien entendu !

Je jette un coup d'œil à Josh, gênée, j'ai peur qu'il ne remarque mon trouble mais il me pousse vers le placard non loin de là. Goguenard, il s'amuse, _lui_.

_ Pas de bêtises hein ! , plaisante-t-il.

Oh mon Dieu, dans quel pétrin je me suis fourrée encore ?

Mes oreilles bourdonnent quand je me lève. Je n'ose pas regarder Peeta. Je ne l'ai pas regardé depuis que la bouteille s'est arrêtée devant lui. J'entends Glimmer qui baragouine quelque chose, je ne comprends pas. Mon cœur qui bat la chamade est tout ce que j'entends. J'ai les mains moites et je me sens super bizarre. A la fois mal à l'aise et … Excitée ?

C'est Clove qui referme le placard.

_ A tout à l'heure et je me charge de Josh ! , persiffle-t-elle.


	17. Chapter 17

La dernière chose que je vois quand le placard se referme c'est le regard de prédatrice que Clove adresse à Josh avant de m'adresser un sourire mauvais. Elle ferme ensuite le placard dans un geste brusque. Mes oreilles bourdonnent, ma respiration s'accélère. C'est minuscule, je sens la respiration de Peeta plus que je ne l'entends, son souffle est chaud, sa douce odeur de Cannelle emplit mes sens. Sa présence si près de moi provoque en moi tout un mélange de sensation toute plus perturbantes les unes que les autres et une espèce d'électricité semble s'installer entre nous. Je suis absolument mal à l'aise, comme jamais je crois, je ne me suis sentie. Et pourtant, je suis la reine des situations embarrassantes ! Je reste sans bouger, de peur de le frôler et de faire un geste de trop. Tout mon corps est tendu, mes poils se sont hérissés inconsciemment et je suis comme en attente. Mais en attente de quoi exactement ? D'un geste, d'une parole de sa part ? C'est vraiment stupide de penser ça et je chasse rapidement cette incongruité de mon esprit en me morigénant pour la énième fois aujourd'hui. Je déglutis avec peine. Le silence est total, limite gênant. Peeta s'éclaircit la gorge.

_ Hum … C'est très intéressant comme jeu.

Je pouffe malgré moi. C'est toujours comme ça avec lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand je suis avec lui, ces derniers temps, je me transforme complètement et me mets à faire des trucs bizarres genre … Pouffer ! Je vais bientôt me mettre à me tripoter mes cheveux en les tournant autour de mes doigts et en minaudant si ça continue ! Je me reprends très vite en secouant la tête.

Je me décide à sortir mon téléphone pour que nous ayons un peu de lumière. Mais Peeta a eu la même idée et nos mains se frôlent alors qu'elles s'enfoncent dans nos poches respectives, je ressens une espèce de décharge électrique et retire prestement ma main en marmonnant un vague « _désolée_ ». Heureusement que nous sommes dans le noir parce que je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Et, comme de bien entendu, une sensation familière est de retour rapidement dans mon ventre : ces papillons à la con ! Je me demande même si ce sont vraiment des papillons et pas un signe m'indiquant que je suis gravement malade ! Parce que je les sens tellement régulièrement que ce n'est plus vraiment une bonne indication ! Peeta a dû avoir le même réflexe que moi parce qu'il a laissé tomber l'idée du portable …

Mes yeux commencent à s'habituer au noir et j'avise alors la taille du placard : plutôt exigu, on peut à peine tenir debout à deux à l'intérieur mais sans bouger parce que sinon, on se cogne les coudes aux étagères. Une tringle avec les manteaux se trouvent dans notre dos.

_ On s'assoit ? , propose Peeta. Ça nous éviterait de nous cogner partout !

_ T'as raison, j'acquiesce.

_ ON NE VOUS ENTEND PAS, claironne Clove derrière la porte, C' EST PARCE QUE VOUS VOUS ROULEZ DES PELLES ?!

_ Ta gueule, je bougonne en m'asseyant tant bien que mal.

J'arrive quand même à me cogner la tête sur le coin d'une étagère et pousse sous le choc un petit cri plaintif que je n'arrive à retenir, Peeta se penche vers moi.

_ Ça va ? , s'inquiète-t-il en m'auscultant la tête.

Je sens mon corps s'embraser à son contact. Il est tellement prévenant que la culpabilité fait son retour et me poignarde de son dard en plein cœur. Il sort son téléphone pour inspecter ma tête sous toutes les coutures et moi, je n'arrive pas à trouver le courage de l'en empêcher. Je retiens un soupir. Mais je finis par le repousser.

_ C'est bon, c'est rien !

_ On ne rigole pas avec la tête, explique-t-il en me lâchant enfin.

Il range son téléphone dans sa poche. Je sens encore le contact de sa main sur ma tête et de ses doigts qui s'enfonce délicatement dans ma chevelure. Je suis toute chamboulée. Derrière la porte, j'entends les rires étouffés des autres et il me semble entendre la voix de Josh.

Peeta finit par s'asseoir en tailleur à côté de moi, son genou touche pratiquement le mien, son bras et son épaule aussi, ça fait des jours que je n'ai pas été si proche de lui. J'ai chaud, mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure, ma respiration est saccadée, j'espère qu'il ne remarque rien. Je pense que je dois couvée quelque chose, c'est ça, c'est pour ça que je me sens toute chose. C'est la réponse logique à tous ces symptômes incongrus qui m'assaillent ces temps-ci.

Je mets ma main sur ma tête et sens une bosse en train de se former. Je peste intérieurement. Peeta, lui, joue avec ses doigts. Il semble aussi nerveux que moi, une de ses jambes ne fait que de bouger.

_ Ça fait combien de temps à ton avis, je lui demande.

_ Pas assez …, il bougonne.

Sympa !

Je me tends, il doit le sentir car il s'empresse de se justifier.

_ Katniss, c'est pas que j'aime pas être avec toi mais comprends moi …

_ Mais je te comprends …

Je comprends même parfaitement …

Je suis trop mal à l'aise avec cette souffrance que Peeta dégage, encore et toujours à cause de moi, et essaie de changer de sujet. Un sujet plus léger, du moins, j'espère.

_ Alors comme ça, toi et Glimmer …

Il expire lourdement. Il n'a pas l'air emballé plus que ça.

_ Mouais … Elle est gentille …

Pourquoi cette réflexion me procure-t-elle un immense soulagement ? Je suis assez contente et je m'en veux. Je souris par devers moi.

_ Elle est gentille hein ? , j'ironise. C'est pas très gentil pour une fille quand on dit ça !

_ Elle a pas inventé l'eau chaude mais elle me prend pas la tête au moins !

Je me renfrogne, le sous-entendu est assez explicite je trouve. Je ne peux retenir la remarque que j'ai à travers la gorge. Je suis piquée.

_ Parce que moi, je te prends la tête c'est ça ? , je lui balance.

Peeta soupire de nouveau et passe ses mains dans ses cheveux. Sa nervosité augmente.

_ Pourquoi tu te sens visée ? Tout ne tourne pas toujours autour de toi ! Y a rien entre nous, je me trompe ?

Je ne réponds pas et me contente de hausser les épaules. Réaction stupide dans le noir, je l'accorde. Sa dernière remarque me blesse et je me mure dans le silence. Il a raison, malgré tout, je suis en colère. J'ai envie de pleurer comme une gamine qu'on a rabrouée. Je ne pleure jamais putain ! Il n'y a que Peeta Mellark qui arrive à me mettre dans ces états-là ! Il a cet ascendant sur moi qui me tape sur les nerfs.

Tout en cet instant m'énerve chez lui, j'ai envie de lui coller une baffe ! Il croit quoi, que j'ai envie de sortir avec lui ou quoi ?! N'importe quoi !

_ Et bien, je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde avec ta Glimmer, je lui rétorque enfin.

Peeta se tourne vers moi et me dévisage. Je tourne mon visage vers lui et décide de faire de même. J'en ai marre d'être toujours perturbée en le voyant, de fantasmer ce stupide baiser que l'on a échangé, d'être troublée par son regard couleur océan et de vouloir m'y perdre, m'y noyer avec délectation … Nous nous sommes rapprochés inconsciemment, nos épaules, nos bras et nos genoux se touchent à présent et je sens sa chaleur se répandre dans mon corps. Je ressens une espèce d'électricité qui parcourt tout mon être et j'adore ça. Et je m'en veux d'adorer ça ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire de mes mains et j'entreprends de jouer avec ma tresse, comme à chaque fois que je suis nerveuse. Peeta lui, a retrouvé un calme étrange. Mon regard d'orage se perd dans ses prunelles d'azur, je ne peux me détacher de lui, c'est comme un aimant. J'ai cette sensation étrange qu'il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert et qu'il arrive à déchiffrer le moindre de mes regards, le moindre de mes regards … Je me sens comme nue quand il pose ses magnifique prunelle sur moi.

_ Et moi, dit-il en détachant chaque syllabe, les yeux dans les yeux, le plus sérieusement du monde, je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde avec ton Josh.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'il se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser délicatement. Je reste coite, je ne sais comment réagir. Ses mains prennent mon visage et m'attirent à lui, je ne résiste pas et lui rends son baiser avec délectation, ne pensant plus à rien, à part au plaisir intense que je ressens à cet instant. Nous ne faisons qu'un, je me sens si bien, c'est une explosion d'électricité, de sensation incroyable ressentie pour la deuxième fois de ma vie auprès de lui. Ses mains se mettent à caresses mes cheveux et je lâche un gémissement de plaisir. Je me laisse aller à ce contact merveilleux quand tout à coup, Peeta se stoppe. J'ouvre les yeux, perplexe.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, je couine, en en voulant encore.

_ Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, dit-il en souffrance.

_ Oh si, je soupire en me rapprochant de lui.

Il prend mes bras dans ses mains et me repousse gentiment.

_ Katniss, tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux et ça me fait mal autant qu'à toi.

Il se détache de moi et s'éloigne un peu, rompant définitivement le contact. Et là, sans me l'expliquer, j'ai froid … Mon cœur se serre quand je vois à quel point mon indécision lui pèse.

_ Kat, tu ne peux pas être avec Josh et me lancer sans cesse tes regards en coin …

Donc, je n'avais pas été aussi discrète que je l'avais pensé … Même en voulant mettre des distances et le regarder de loin, je l'avais fait souffrir …

_ Je … Je suis désolée Peeta. Je ne savais pas que … Je ne sais juste plus où j'en suis !

Je ramène mes genoux sur ma poitrine et enfouis ma tête dessus. Peeta me passe une main apaisante dans le dos. Même quand je le fais souffrir comme un damné, c'est lui qui me console. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment exprimé ce que je ressens et d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas ce que je ressens ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre ! Les deux me font craquer et ce qui devrait me provoquer une source de plaisir me provoque un mal de ventre atroce !

Nous restons ensuite tous les deux dans le silence et le noir, je pose ma tête sur son épaule et lui passe un bras réconfortant autour de mon épaule. C'est ainsi que nous passons les minutes qui nous restent dans notre placard jusqu' à ce que Madge reviennent nous ouvrir. C'est dingue ce que sept petites minutes dans un minuscule cagibi peuvent vous chambouler la vie. Avant d'y entrer, j'étais persuadée (enfin je crois !) d'avoir fait une croix sur Peeta et voilà que je l'avais de nouveau embrassé et avais eu les sensations décuplées !

Quand Madge ouvre la porte, il me faut un petit moment pour m'habituer à la lumière. Malgré son léger état d'ébriété, Madge nous dévisage quelques minutes de son œil scrutateur et son sourire en coin. Je fais comme si de rien était et me dirige d'un pas rapide vers Josh pour me blottir contre lui. Je m'enfouis dans ses bras en fermant les yeux. Je sais que je ressens des trucs pour lui et je sais que je ressens des trucs pour Peeta …

Peeta enfouit sa main dans ses poches et se dirige d'un pas traînant vers la table où se trouve les boissons. Il a l'air tout aussi chamboulé que moi. Il essaie d'avoir l'air normal mais ses épaules tombantes le trahissent.

_ Bon, on continue ? , s'empresse de continuer Glimmer.

_ Sans moi, indique Peeta en se servant un gobelet de soda.

Glimmer est visiblement déçue. Elle avait apparemment très envie de s'enfermer dans ce placard avec lui. Et de nouveau, la sadique qui est moi se réjouit de sa mine déconfite.

_ Moi aussi je passe mon tour, je précise en me blottissant plus près de Josh.

Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je me sens coupable mais j'ai besoin de le sentir près de moi et lui m'embrasse le haut de mon crâne. Je revois Peeta entrain de m'ausculter ce même haut du crâne tout à l'heure dans le placard, et alors je sens de nouveau le contact de ses doigts sur ma tête puis le contact de ses lèvres sur les miennes … Comme s'il savait à quoi je pensais, je sens le regard de Peeta sur nous et je ne peux m'empêcher de le croiser, je dois vraiment être sadique ! J'ai envie, à travers ce long échange de regards, de lui faire passer un message puisqu'il semble arriver à lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, que je regrette de le faire souffrir mais que c'est le bordel dans ma tête …

Tout à coup, Josh fait pression sur mon épaule avec sa main.

_ Ca te va ?

J'ai rien écouté de ce qu'il m'a raconté, j'étais perdue dans la contemplation de Peeta. Je m'apperçois alors avec horreur que Clove est en en face de nous, qu'elle me dévisage avec un sourrie mauvais (a-t-elle autre chose que des sourires mauvais de toutes façons ?).

_ Pardon, je n'ai pas écouté !

Clove tourne la tête sur le côté et place son doigt sous son menton.

_ Tu semblais en pleine … Contemplation ! , persiffle-t-elle.

Je n'arrive pas à retenir la rougeur que je sens monter à mes joues.

_ Non, tu … Je … J'ai mal à la tête, je me suis cognée dans ce stupide placard !

_ Oh ! , s'inquiète Josh, tu ne t'ai pas fait mal ?!

_ Peeta a dû s'occuper d'elle ! , commente Clove en levant son verre vers moi en me faisant un clin d'œil.

_ Ca va, je fais à Josh en ignorant la sorcière, c'est bon.

_ Clove me demandait si je voulais continuer à jouer et je te demandais si ça te dérangeais pas mais comme tu as mal à la tête, on va rentrer d'accord ?

J'hoche la tête avec véhémence.

_ C'est parfait !

_ Quel dommage, minaude Clove.

Je prends le bras de Josh et nous cherchons après Connor. Après l'avoir vainement chercher dans toute la maison, nous nous rendons compte qu'il est dans le placard avec … Madge !

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils ressortent tous les deux, le sourire aux lèvres, les vêtements et les cheveux défaits. Connor a les yeux brillants, Madge nous remercie d'être venues et dit au revoir d'une manière assez chaleureuse à Connor. Je suis amusée de la voir se comporter ainsi, elle qui est si sérieuse d'habitude. Josh me raccompagne chez moi, les photographes sont bien sûr à l'affût alors nous nous disons au revoir simplement, sans effusion.

Je me blottis dans mon lit quelques minutes plus tard, l'esprit en ébullition. Je devrais me sentir coupable d'avoir de nouveau embrassé Peeta, pourtant quand j'y repense, mon cœur s'affole et un sourire s'étale sur mon visage. Je me tourne sur le côté en essayant de chasser son image de mes pensées mais ce sont toujours les mêmes images qui reviennent : son visage qui s'approche du mien, mon cœur qui s'affole, ses doigts qui courent dans les cheveux, son odeur de cannelle … J'enfonce mon visage dans mon oreiller pour étouffer mon cri de frustration. Comment c'est possible d'avoir autant de sentiments pour deux garçons à la fois ?

Le lundi suivant, Josh est sur le tournage mais moi, je n'ai pas de scènes à tourner. Alors que j'arrive au lycée, j'ai le déplaisir d'être convoquée chez le proviseur Snow. Je m'y rends en me triturant les méninges en me demandant ce que j'ai bien pu faire cette fois pour mériter les faveurs d'une nouvelle entrevue avec lui. On me fait entrer dans son bureau et je patiente en jouant distraitement avec les bretelles de mon sac. Il fait toujours aussi froid dans ce bureau, à moins que ce ne soit l'environnement métallique qui ne provoque cette impression. Et cette odeur qui me lève le cœur à chaque fois que je pénètre dans cette pièce renforce mon malaise. C'est une odeur de rose et de … Une autre odeur familière qui provoque chez moi l'envie de ne pas trop réfléchir afin de mettre un nom dessus. Je ne voudrais pas avoir un haut le cœur au milieu de la pièce et vomir au pied de ce bureau colonial parfaitement en ordre parce que mon instinct me dit que c'est ce qu'une bonne chose de ne pas savoir.

J'attends depuis quelques minutes quand enfin, ce cher proviseur Snow entre dans la pièce. Il ne dit rien, se contente de fermer la porte dans un grincement, fait le tour de son bureau et s'assoit, le tout dans un silence absolu. Il se cale dans son fauteuil, place ses mains à plat sur la tablette devant lui et se contente de m'observer. Je me tortille sur ma chaise, très mal à l'aise. Il sourit, un sourire froid, ses yeux de serpents ne suivant pas le mouvement, ils restent absolument fixés sur moi.

_ Miss Everdeen, notre future star hollywoodienne! Comment allez vous?

_ Bi ..., je m'éclaircis la gorge, bien, merci !

Je m'essuie les mains sur mon pantalon, le stress suinte par tous mes pores.

_ On m'a dit que vous vous débrouillez très bien sur le tournage, je vous félicite !

_ Merci …

Je suis sur mes gardes, je ne suis pas en confiante car je sens que sous son sourire carnassier et ses fausses félicitations, Snow me réserve un de ses tours dont lui seul à le secret.

_ Sur le plateau, tout le monde vous apprécie, c'est étonnant n'est-ce pas ! Et que dire de votre trouvaille de remplacer Josh Hutcherson par ce Peeta Mellark quand notre grande star a dû s'absenter en catastrophe ! Vous avez ainsi empêché un blocage du film, toutes mes félicitations !

Je ne réponds pas, je me contente de fixer les bretelles de ma besace. Pourquoi me parle-t-il de Peeta ? Pourquoi parle-t-il de Josh ?

_ En parlant de ce Josh Hutcherson, il parait que lui et vous … Vous entendez bien ?

Nous y voilà !

Je lève les yeux vers lui et son regard transparent m'emprisonne. Je me sens prisonnière tout à coup. Je me contente de hausser les épaules, je sens la chaleur familière qui me monte aux joues, comme d'habitude quand je suis gênée.

_ Voyons mademoiselle Everdeen, continue Snow de son ton métallique, je vous ai connu plus loquace !

_ Josh est juste un ami très proche, je baragouine.

Il continue de me fixer, ce n'est pas humain de fixer ainsi les gens sans sourciller. Je déglutis avec peine.

_ Comme ce Peeta Mellark ?

Il a lâché ça tellement naturellement que je pique un fard directement et je baisse instinctivement les yeux. Je zieute avec attention mes cuticules et ne réponds rien.

_ Miss Everdeen, je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez mais on commence à jaser. Et vous savez à quel point je n'aime pas que l'on jase sur mon établissement ?

Il se lève et jette en travers du bureau un magazine people avec ma photo en couverture entre deux autres photos : celle de Peeta et celle de Josh. Des cœurs brisés, des éclairs et tout le toutim accompagnent le titre choc : **_Katniss Everdeen, ou la lycéenne croqueuse d'hommes ! La nouvelle petite-amie de notre chouchou, Josh Hutcherson, l'aurait trompé pendant une soirée arrosée avec la doublure de celui-ci, un certain Peeta Mellark. Des révélations exclusives !_**

Je reste sans voix en regardant la couverture du magazine. La bouche sèche, les mains tremblantes, je rends le torchon à Snow sans même prendre la peine de le lire. Apparemment, nous avions des paparazzis en herbe chez Madge. Mes propres camardes de classe, avides de pseudos notoriété, n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que de foutre ma vie en l'air ?

_ Alors Mademoiselle Everdeen ? Un commentaire ?

_ Ce … ce n'est qu'un tissus de conneries !

Vraiment ? Je n'ai pas embrassé Peeta à cette soirée alors que j'étais censée sortir avec Josh ?

Je secoue la tête et me lève vivement.

_ Le deal c'était que je fasse le tournage, et sur le tournage, je me comporte comme une sainte ! Maintenant, si les paparazzis me collent au train, je n'y peux rien !

_ Oh que si, vous pouvez faire quelque chose !

Il se lève à son tour et me toise.

_ Comportez-vous donc comme il se doit et tout ira bien ! N'oubliez pas l'Université et à quel point votre petite sœur serait fière de vous !

J'ignore sa dernière remarque, ou devrais-je dire menace, et sors de son bureau en le saluant rapidement.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello tout le monde !<strong>

**Comment allez-vous ?**

**Voilà, un nouveau chapitre, tout nouveau, tout beau ! :) En croisant les doigts pour qu'il vous ai plu ! **

**Peeta et Katniss sont sortis du placard, je ne vous ai pas trop déçus au moins ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, j'adore ça, c'est un réel plaisir de vous lire, sachez le ! ^^ Et pour ceux auxquels je ne peux pas répondre, je vous remercie énormément de m'en laisser à chaque fois ! **

**Bref, merci ! **

**Peetniss.**


	18. Chapter 18

En fermant la porte je m'appuie sur le chambranle et expire pour retrouver mon calme. Je tremble de tout mon corps, j'ai le souffle court. Snow m'a encore mis hors de moi et ces photos de moi publiées dans ce torchon n'arrangent rien. J'inspire et expire longuement en fermant les yeux. Je souris malgré tout, je suis parvenue à garder mon calme et j'en suis plutôt fière. Enfin, garder mon calme, disons que je n'ai pas fait d'esclandre. Une fois un calme relatif retrouvé, je décide cette fois d'affronter cette journée de cours, je ne vais pas une nouvelle fois me cacher dans les toilettes ou m'enfuir chez moi. Je suis plus forte que ça. Je sors dans le couloir et pars à la recherche de Madge, après la soirée qu'elle a passé la soirée avec Connor, je veux en savoir plus. Et puis, ça me permettra de me changer les idées. Je sens le regard des autres élèves me brûler la nuque mais je les ignore.

Je retrouve ma meilleure amie devant son casier, en train de préparer ses affaires pour la journée. Je me plante à ses côtés et prends appuie sur la rangée de casier, les bras croisés en l'observant tranquillement. Elle ne m'a pas encore remarquée, elle est tellement absorbée par sa tâche. Elle sursaute quand je m'éclaircis la gorge.

_ Oh Katniss, tu m'as fait peur !, s'exclame-t-elle en souriant.

_ Tu semblais si concentrée …, je la taquine, à moins que tu ne fusses perdue dans tes pensées ?!

Madge pique un fard, c'est la première fois que je la vois réagir ainsi. Je me gausse en la voyant fourrager de nouveau nerveusement dans son casier.

_ Madge, je rêve ou tu es gênée ?! C'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça !

Madge hausse les épaules en claquant la porte de son casier.

_ N'importe quoi ! , élude-t-elle rapidement.

Mais je ne compte pas en rester là et nous remontons le couloir ensemble.

_ Tu veux que je demande à Josh le numéro de Connor ? , je lui demande mine de rien.

Son visage prend une teinte cramoisie et elle serre plus près d'elle son sac.

_ Je … Je crois qu'il faut mieux oublier la soirée de samedi et mon comportement … Et je ne suis pas la seule à vouloir oublier des choses, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

_ Jolie tentative mais ce n'est pas de moi dont il s'agit pour le moment Madgy ! Alors … C'était bien avec Connor ?

Madge soupire en levant les yeux au ciel mais moi, j'ai le cœur qui s'est accéléré suite à son sous-entendu. J'ai conscience des regards et des chuchotements que je provoque dans ce couloir même si j'essaie de ne pas y penser et Madge vient de me le rappeler douloureusement. Je mets mon bras autour des épaules de mon amie pour essayer de masquer mon trouble et lui montrer aussi de cette façon que je veux discuter d'elle et non de moi pour l'instant.

_ Connor est … Un garçon gentil on va dire !, finit-elle par lâcher en riant.

_ Il te plaît ?

_ Katniss, il n'habite même pas ici … Nous avons passés une bonne soirée et maintenant, basta !

Nous nous arrêtons devant mon casier et j'y dépose ma besace tout en prenant mes livres pour les prochains cours.

_ D'ailleurs, pour me faire pardonner du cadeau un peu pourri que je t'ai ramené samedi, demain après-midi, je te propose de venir avec moi pour se faire pomponner en institut !

Madge sourit, visiblement émue. Gale nous rejoint à ce moment-là avec Peeta. Mon rythme cardiaque s'affole quand je croise son regard océan mais j'essaie de rester distante. Nous ne nous quittons pas des yeux et c'est comme si je ressentais de l'électricité parcourir tout mon corps : des pieds jusqu'au bout de mes doigts. Le temps s'est arrêté. J'ai chaud tout à coup mais j'adore cette chaleur, c'est une chaleur que j'adorerais ressentir jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je vous passe les papillons et tout le tralala, j'ai mon ventre qui fait des cabrioles. Peeta aussi ne me lâche pas du regard mais, contrairement à lui, je ne parviens pas à lire à travers ses yeux parce que je perds tout sens commun quand je m'y noie. A-t-il eu vent des photos ? Des rumeurs que ce torchon à propager ? Je n'ose pas lui demander, j'ai peur de le heurter en abordant mal le sujet … Et puis, surtout, je n'en sais pas plus aujourd'hui sur ce que je ressens envers lui que samedi alors j'ai peur de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

C'est Gale qui me sort de ma rêverie et il semblerait qu'il ne se soit passé que quelques secondes depuis leur arrivée. Heureusement, ni lui, ni Madge n'ont remarqué mon trouble. J'espère qu'il en est de même pour mon Garçon des Pains.

_ Sympa ta soirée samedi Madge !

Madge pique de nouveau un fard, je suis contente que pour une fois, ça ne tourne pas autour de moi ou du film.

_ Merci, mais à vrai dire, je ne me rappelle plus de grand-chose ! , bafouille Madge.

_ C'était le frère de Josh celui avec qui tu as passé une bonne partie de ta soirée ? , continue Gale.

En entendant le nom de Josh, ce sentiment de culpabilité qui m'habite depuis maintenant des semaines me noue les entrailles de nouveau. J'ai un vague goût de bile qui me vient à la bouche. Mes yeux se portent d'eux-mêmes vers Peeta qui, depuis le début, n'a de cesse de me regarder, impénétrable. Son expression est indéchiffrable.

_ Oui …, se contente de répondre Madge.

Je dévisage Gale, je ne lui ai jamais vu ce visage fermé. Il a la mâchoire tendue, et semble préoccupé.

_Etrange_ …

La sonnerie retentit et nous partons en cours. Peeta est resté obstinément silencieux. Et ça me trouble. Peeta est le plus volubile de nous tous et le voir muet de cette façon, de ma faute qui plus est, me fait porter un énorme poids sur les épaules. Je laisse Gale et Madge prendre un peu de distances, Gale a visiblement très envie de discuter avec Madge, et me rapproche de Peeta malgré moi, je ressens un besoin impérieux de lui parler, à défauts d'autres choses. C'est comme s'il devinait mes intentions parce qu'il règle son pas sur le mien. Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

_ Comment tu gères tout ça Kat ? , commence Peeta.

Je ressens en cet instant pour lui un énorme élan d'affection. Il est tellement gentil … je ne mérite pas toute cette gentillesse ! Je le fais tourner en bourrique, à cause de moi il est en première page de feuilles de choux et lui, il me demande comment je vais … Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer.

_ Peeta, tu ne crois pas que c'est à moi de te demander ça ?

Peeta m'adresse un coup d'œil et je crois déceler un demi-sourire. Je sens ma respiration qui s'accélère.

_ J'ai bien réfléchit ce week-end et je me suis aperçu que rester loin de toi, c'est beaucoup plus dur que de rester à tes côtés ... Alors quitte à souffrir mille maux, autant choisir le moindre !

Je reste stupéfaite par ce que j'entends. Peeta continue d'avancer et s'engouffre dans la salle de classe sans plus me regarder après cette déclaration.

Pendant le cours, un cours assez soporifique de maths, je regarde par la fenêtre et je me perds une fois de plus dans mes pensées. Je pense à Josh, je pense à Peeta. Et de nouveau, je me fais l'effet d'être un monstre de jouer comme ça avec ces deux merveilleux garçons. J'ai un peu d'appréhension pour ce soir, j'ai rendez-vous avec Josh, il m'emmène au cinéma. Nous ne serons que tous les deux. J'espère que cet article ne va pas trop ternir la soirée : c'est la première soirée en tête à tête que nous allons vraiment passer ensemble depuis « l'incident du placard » comme je l'appelle, rien que tous les deux. En espérant bien sûr, que des vautours ne soient pas là pour nous mitrailler !

Tout à coup, mon voisin de derrière me sort de mes réflexions en me tapant sur mon épaule. Je sursaute vivement et me retourne. Marvel me tend un cahier avec un clin d'œil et une esquisse de baiser. Je le regarde, interloquée, je ne peux pas le piffrer ce crétin, qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Je prends le cahier, dubitative et me retourne vers mon pupitre. Je l'ouvre et sens la colère me monter aux joues : dans le cahier se trouve un exemplaire de la feuille de choux dont je fais la couverture accompagnée d'un petit mot _« Très photogénique ! Y a moyen d'avoir un autographe_ ? ». Je me tourne rapidement vers lui, sans réfléchir, et lui lance son cahier dans la figure, sans un mot. Il le rattrape au vol en pouffant comme un parfait abruti.

_ Un problème mademoiselle Everdeen ? , me demande le professeur, monsieur Beetee.

Je sens tous les regards des élèves de la classe se tourner vers moi et j'ai envie de me cacher sous la table. J'essaie de prendre un air détaché et de faire style de rien.

_ Non, non, tout va bien.

_ Elle fait juste sa star, glousse mon cher voisin.

_ Monsieur Stanford, on se passe de vos commentaires !

Marvel rit sous capes et les autres élèves me dévisagent. Je me tasse sur mon siège, je déteste être le centre de l'attention générale.

_ Dans ce cas, mademoiselle Everdeen, ça ne vous dérangera pas de venir résoudre ce problème au tableau ?

_ Pas du tout, je bafouille.

Je n'ai pas écouté un strict mot de ce qu'il a dit mais je tente de faire bonne figure en me levant et en attrapant la craie que Beetee me tend gravement. Bien sûr, je reste pantoise devant le tableau. J'entends les murmures des autres qui augmentent derrière mon dos. J'essaie de me concentrer sur l'exercice et pas sur les quolibets.

_ Regarde là comment elle fait sa star !

_ C'est sûr que là, sa star hollywoodienne n'est pas là pour lui donner un coup de main …

D'autres gentillesses sont dites mais je tente de ne pas y faire attention. Le brouhaha augmente et mon embarras avec. Finalement, Beetee met fin à mon calvaire en me faisant gentiment la leçon à voix basse.

_ Katniss, ne vous laissez pas griser par les Spotlight de la célébrité et n'oubliez pas vos rêves sur le bas-côté de la route … Vous avez le potentiel pour aller loin dans la vie …

_ Je suis désolée monsieur, je m'excuse platement.

C'est vrai que ces temps-ci, je ne suis plus trop à mes études mais ce n'est pas pour la raison que Beetee croit. Tout ça, c'est pour une raison stupide, une raison que je croyais que je n'aurais jamais eu à me soucier … Les garçons ! Et je m'en veux pour ça. Je retourne m'asseoir la queue entre les jambes alors que Beetee réclame le silence. Je décide d'empêcher mon esprit de divaguer de nouveau et de me concentrer à fond sur le cours. J'entends Marvel qui me murmure de nouveau des remarques désobligeantes et je lui adresse mon plus beau signe du doigt.

Le reste de la journée, je n'ai malheureusement plus de cours avec Peeta. Je ne fais que le croiser rapidement dans le couloir mais il ne m'ignore plus et je ne m'en sens que plus soulagée. Je sais que c'est très égoïste, pourtant de savoir qu'il n'arrive pas à être loin de moi me procure un sentiment étrange … De la joie ? A chaque fois, il me sourit gentiment et je sens mon cœur fondre en lui rendant son sourire. Malgré tout, je garde mes distances et je m'empêche avec beaucoup de difficulté, tout autre contact que visuel : ces photos dans ce magasine m'ont quand même perturbée et tant que je n'aurais pas vu Josh je resterais sur mes gardes.

L'heure de mon rendez-vous avec Josh approche et je me prépare donc tranquillement dans ma chambre quand Prim me rejoint, la mine préoccupée. Elle tient le fameux tabloïd dans sa main et paraît triste. Je cesse de me brosser les cheveux et la dévisage. Elle reste en retrait et je lui fais signe de s'asseoir à côté de moi devant ma coiffeuse. Elle me rejoint en tenant fermement ce torchon.

_ Qu'est-ce qui ce passe petit canard ?

_ Ce qu'il raconte là, c'est vrai ? Tu trompes Josh avec Peeta ?

Je soupire en caressant ses longs cheveux blonds. Je fais même de la peine à ma petite sœur maintenant !

_De mieux en mieux, bravo Katniss !_

_ A l'école, ils ont pas arrêtez de te traiter de … Salope.

J'ai mes poils qui se hérissent en entendant ce mot et toute l'émotion qu'elle dégage en disant cela. Je la serre fort contre moi, mes errances se mettent à déteindre sur ses relations avec ses camarades d'école. Je suis ignoble, c'est maintenant chose certaine.

_ Prim, ne les écoute pas, ils sont jaloux, c'est tout.

Mais Prim se dégage vivement et me regarde durement.

_ Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ! Tu as trompé Josh avec Peeta à cette soirée ?! Tu ressens des trucs pour Peeta ? Et Josh alors, il est au courant ?

C'est donc face à me petite sœur que je devrais répondre en premier de mes actes. Je lâche un soupir qui ressemble plus à un gémissement.

_ Oui, j'ai embrassé Peeta à cette fête … Enfin, disons que c'est lui qui m'a embrassé et que je ne l'ai pas repoussé. Au contraire …

_ Mais … Et Josh ?

_ Quoi Josh ?

_ Comment il a réagi ?

_ Il ne sait rien, je ne lui ai rien dit.

_ Katniss …

Le ton de Prim est plein de reproches et j'ai l'impression une fois de plus que les rôles sont inversés : c'est elle la grande sœur et moi la cadette. Elle ne dit plus rien, se contente de me dévisager gravement.

_ Tu vas lui dire ?

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ Katniss !

Cette fois, elle est clairement outrée. Mais elle se radoucit aussitôt en continuant à me déchiffrer.

_ Tu l'aimes hein ?

_ Qui ça ?

_ Peeta banane !

Je rougis instantanément, je suis très mal à l'aise et ne me sens pas prête à répondre à ça.

_ Prim, Josh va arriver et je ne suis pas prête …

_ Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

J'élude sa dernière remarque et préfère me concentrer sur ma tresse. Prim reste quelques instants à côtés de moi mais finit par quitter la pièce. Je ne sais pas si j'aime Peeta tout comme je ne sais pas si j'aime Josh. Je suis bien avec l'un comme je suis bien avec l'autre : leur présence, leur sourire, leurs yeux, leurs baisers … provoquent chez moi mille et une sensations différentes que je ne parviens pas, que je ne veux pas analyser.

Une autruche ? Probablement.

Je finis de me préparer en ajoutant une touche de gloss transparent sur mes lèvres alors que j'entends des coups sourds frappés sur la porte de la cuisine. Je ressens la même boule au ventre qui revient me titiller et me dépêche de descendre dans la cuisine. J'arrive dans la pièce et trouve Josh qui discute avec Prim. Pour ne pas changer, il porte son sempiternel couvre-chef : aujourd'hui c'est un Fedora gris une veste en cuir marron foncé sur un marcel blanc et un jean's foncé. Il est assez craquant, une bouffée de chaleur me monte aux joues quand ses yeux rencontrent les miens. Il me sourit et s'approche doucement de moi. Prim s'empresse de nous laisser seuls et je me colle contre lui en souriant, profitant de sa chaleur, du bien-être que je ressens quand je me colle contre lui. Il se penche vers moi et je place mes bras autours de son cou en inspirant pleinement son odeur de chocolat. Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes dans un long et tendre baiser. Comme à son habitude, à la fin de notre étreinte, il place son front contre le mien et plonge son regard pailleté d'or dans le mien dans une moue malicieuse.

_ Peux-tu m'expliquer à présent la raison pour laquelle Haymitch m'a appelé furax tout à l'heure au sujet d'un article qui nous concerne nous et ton ami Peeta ?

Je reste interdite quelques instants et le dévisage. Il ne semble pas furieux ni rien, juste amusé. Moi, je ne sais juste plus où me mettre.

_ Hum … Je …, je bafouille en me sentant devenir cramoisie. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Haymitch ?

Nous restons dans la même position mais moi, je deviens très mal à l'aise. Josh ne remarque nullement mon trouble, il continue de trouver ça drôle.

_ Que les tabloïds ne savent plus quoi inventer pour vendre leur PQ ! Qu'on parle en bien ou en mal de nous, au moins, on parle de nous ! De nous et du film ! Et toute publicité est bonne à prendre.

Il m'embrasse de nouveau. Je me laisse faire, ravie de voir qu'il ne prend pas cette histoire au sérieux. Je devrais sentir ce poids qui m'étreint depuis mon entrevue avec Snow se détacher de moi mais non, c'est comme s'il allait rejoindre celui qui me vrille l'intestin quand je pense à Peeta et Josh.

_C'est la culpabilité ça_, me souffle cette satanée petite voix qui ne fait entendre que pour me faire la morale.

* * *

><p><strong>Salut tout le monde !<strong>

**Aujourd'hui, j'avoue, c'est un plus petit chapitre que les autres. Désolée ! J'avoue, je n'étais pas vraiment inspirée pour celui-là ... J'essaierais de faire mieux pour le prochain ! ;) J'espère malgré tout qu'il vous a plu !**

**N'hésitez pas, comme d'hab bien sûr, à me laisser vous reviews, vos remarques ... Toujours un plaisir de découvrir ce que vous en pensez ! ^_^**

**Peetniss.**


	19. Chapter 19

Au cinéma, Josh, lunettes de soleil vissées sur les yeux et chapeau enfoncé sur la tête, se charge d'acheter nos places et moi, je me dirige vers le comptoir à douceurs. Je n'ai pas pensé à prendre moi-même une tenue de camouflage comme Josh et je le regrette amèrement quand je sens le regard inquisiteur d'un groupe de lycéens non loin de moi, qui de plus ne cesse de ricaner en me montrant du doigt. Il me semble même les entendre prononcer mon prénom … A moins que je ne sois juste un peu trop parano ? Je me force à faire celle qui n'a rien captée et avance dans la file d'attente, tentant de me la jouer détendue. Mais c'était sans compter sur la hardiesse de l'un d'entre eux qui, poussé par ses amis, se décide à se diriger vers moi. Même sans regarder, je peux le voir se rapprocher à la périphérie de mon regard. Et, coup de bol, c'est ENCORE une fille, sûrement une des nombreuses groupies de Josh. Elle est maintenant à quelques pas de moi alors que c'est à mon tour de commander. Je ne la calcule toujours pas, je ne lui accorderais pas cette importance. Alors que je m'apprête à commander, comme je m'y attendais, elle me prend à partie sous les rires des plus sonores de ses amis.

_ Hé la vedette à deux balles ! Comment tu oses tromper Josh Hutcherson avec cet imbécile de Mellark ?

Je soupire en levant ostensiblement les yeux au ciel, j'en étais sûre, je devrais ouvrir un cabinet de voyance. Je ne prends même pas la peine de me tourner vers elle et commande mes sucreries.

_ Ca y est, maintenant que tu fais l'actrice, tu te la joues inaccessible ?

Le serveur me donne mon popcorn et mes boissons en me souriant d'un air compatissant comme pour me souhaiter bon courage. Je tourne les talons de l'autre côté pour ne pas devoir lui faire face parce que je sens que la moutarde commence à me monter au nez mais cette pimbêche ne lâche pas l'affaire, elle me bouscule et renverse par la même occasion les boissons sur mon t-shirt. Là, s'en est trop. Je me tourne avec brusquerie vers elle. Elle est solidement campée sur ses jambes, un air hautain sur le visage, les bras croisés, apparemment très satisfaite de se donner en spectacle dans les couloirs du cinéma. Ses petits yeux marron de fouine se plantent dans les miens à la recherche du conflit. Sauf que les miens reflètent parfaitement mon caractère : ils sont tout aussi orageux que moi.

_ C'est quoi ton problème ? , je lui crache.

_ Et le tien ? , me rétorque-t-elle le menton fièrement levé.

Ses amis se sont rapprochés de nous et nous entoure, le portable sorti bien entendu et profite du show qui leur est donné gratuitement.

Nous nous faisons face, moi dégoulinante de coca et elle, faisant la belle devant ses copains. Elle se permet même de jouer avec ses cheveux, voulant sûrement donner son meilleur profil aux caméras qui l'entourent. La colère me donne chaud, très chaud, je sens qu'elle commence à m'embrouiller le cerveau. Mais je sens alors un bras musclé qui m'entoure les épaules.

_ Un soucis ? , s'enquiert mon sauveur nonchalamment.

La fille change complètement de visage et prend cette air de cruche que la plupart des groupies de Josh arbore quand il pose ne serait-ce qu'un regard sur elle.

_ Tu … Je … Je te kiffe trop ! , se met-elle à glousser.

Quel vocabulaire transpirant l'intelligence !

_ C'est très gentil, se contente de répondre Josh en souriant. Merci.

Son fameux sourire éclatant s'affiche sur son visage d'ange et il se transforme en parfaite star accessible qu'il est devant ses fans enamourées.

Et s'en suit la sempiternelle séance d'autographes et de photo avec elle et tous ses amis. L'avantage ? Elle ne me prend plus pris la tête, elle et sa bande de débillos afficionados de vidéos prises sur le vif.

L'inconvénient ? Josh est accap aré par ces mêmes débillos et je me sens terriblement seule …

Pendant cette petite séance de photo improvisée, je me faufile discrètement aux toilettes pour me nettoyer un peu. Je me regarde dans le miroir et me demande encore ce que Josh peut bien me trouver ? Je ne suis pas particulièrement jolie. Dans ce groupe de jeunes, il y avait bien une ou deux filles beaucoup plus jolies filles que moi. Même cette pimbêche avait plus de charme que moi … Et puis, on ne peut pas dire que je sois super facile à vivre. Je ne comprends vraiment pas. Je ressors des toilettes et trouve Josh qui signe un autographe à une autre fille et se prête de bonne grâce au fameux selfie. Sa tenue de camouflage n'est pas si utile que ça apparemment.

_ Tu devrais revoir la tenue de camouflage, je lui fais gentiment remarquer.

Il me sourit en haussant les épaules.

_ Je ne peux décemment pas les envoyer bouler non ? Mais heureusement, je passe bientôt au blond, je passerais pendant quelques temps un peu plus inaperçu !

Une image fugace du visage de Peeta et de ses boucles blondes me vient rapidement à l'esprit que je m'empresse de chasser d'un clignement d'yeux.

_Josh … Tu sors avec Josh … Oublie Peeta et ses douces boucles blondes … _

Je souris à Josh et il me prend délicatement la main tandis qu'il tient le sceau de popcorn dans l'autre. Je me sens particulière en sentant ses doigts s'enlaçaient avec les miens … Les questions que je me posais dans les toilettes me trottent encore dans la tête et ce contact qui pourrait être banale avec quelqu'un d'autre, pourtant si spécial avec lui, renforce encore mes interrogations.

_Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me trouve ?_

Nous nous dirigeons tranquillement vers la salle de ciné quand je sens son regard perçant sur moi. Je me tourne vers lui et plonge mes yeux dans les siens, si pétillants de malice.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure avec cette fille ?, me demande-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

_ Encore une de tes groupies hystéros complétement jalouse je suppose, je me contente de répondre en esquissant un petit sourire.

Il me dévisage quelques secondes, indécis puis détache sa main de la mienne. Je me sens troublée qu'il rompe ainsi le contact et ça ne fait que renforcer mes doutes. Pourtant, c'est pour mieux passer son bras autour de mes épaules. Je me blottis confortablement contre lui en picorant dans mon popcorn alors que nous entrons dans la salle. J'inspire profondément son odeur si particulière de savon chocolaté pour me rassurer. Je ne suis pas encore pleinement sereine, je l'avoue. Malgré tout, j'essaie de me détendre à son contact et de faire taire ces doutes qui m'habitent.

C'est vrai quoi, je suis au cinéma avec un garçon sublime, une star de cinéma qui plus est, alors il faut que j'arrête de me prendre sans arrêt la tête comme ça.

_Plus facile à dire qu'à faire._

Josh me précède et nous choisit deux sièges dans le coin de la salle, tout en haut, de manière à être à l'abri des regards curieux : où on ne peut pas nous observer en douce, photos et vidéos incluses. Quelques têtes se tournent vers nous, des murmures s'échangent jusqu'à ce que les lumières s'éteignent. Heureusement, dans la salle, nous bénéficions d'une relative tranquillité, les gens respectent notre intimité. Pendant tout le film, Josh ne rompt pas le contact avec moi : nos mains se frôlent, nos genoux se touchent, son bras est parfois autour de mes épaules. De temps en temps, il m'embrasse, j'ai l'impression d'être au cinéma avec un garçon pour la première fois tant mon cœur cogne dans ma poitrine et que ma respiration s'accélère à certains moments. Je ne me rappelle plus du tout du film que nous avons vu, je n'étais pas très concentrée sur le film mais plus sur la présence de Josh à mes côtés et de ses moindres faits et gestes. Une vraie gamine !

En sortant du cinéma (par la porte de service), Josh me propose de dîner à son hôtel. Nous sommes devant sa moto. Il me tend mon casque et se tourne vers moi, l'air angélique.

_ On sera plus tranquille tu ne crois pas ? Je fais monter le room service dans ma chambre et on pourra discuter tranquille !

Je me sens tout à coup assez mal à l'aise suite à cette proposition. Je prends le casque et mon esprit fonctionne à cent à l'heure.

Quand un garçon invite une fille dans une chambre d'hôtel, c'est rarement pour discuter non ?

Mais en même temps, Josh ne doit pas avoir l'habitude qu'une fille repousse ses avances comme ça. J'ai peur que si je refuse, il ne me prenne pour une gamine. Je suis si bien avec lui, je n'ai pas envie de tout gâcher. J'avale avec difficulté ma salive et regarde avec application le bout de mes baskets, le casque dans les mains, incapable de répondre et encore moins de le regarder. Il se rapproche de moi et me prends le menton dans sa main pour me forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. Son odeur de chocolat emplit mes narines et je me sens fondre quand je plonge mon regard dans ses pupilles pailletées d'or. Mon cœur s'emballe comme à chaque fois qu'il est si près de moi.

_ Mon cœur …, commence-t-il d'une voix douce.

C'est la première fois qu'il utilise un petit surnom pour moi et … Je devrais me sentir flattée mais mes poils se hérissent et ça casse tout le charme de ses instants. Il doit le remarquer parce qu'il se reprend immédiatement.

_ Tu n'aimes pas les petits surnoms affectueux apparemment ?

Je secoue la tête en faisant une grimace. IL n'y a qu'une personne chez qui je supporte un surnom, c'est Gale mais c'est une longue histoire …

_ Je … Je n'ai …, je bafouille.

_ Ça ne va pas ?, continue Josh sur un ton enjôleur. Tu as peur de quoi ? Je ne vais pas te violer dans la chambre. On va juste dîner tu sais, c'est juste que j'ai envie que l'on soit un peu tranquille … Mais si tu refuses, je comprendrais !

Et voilà, il a encore réussi ! Je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais il arrive toujours à faire se retourner contre moi les décisions que je prends. Je me sens coupable à présent d'avoir eu des infimes doutes sur ses intentions, même si je ne les ai pas prononcé à voix haute. Je me sens complètement ridicule à présent et je n'ose plus le regarder. Il tient toujours mon menton dans sa main, pourtant, je romps le contact visuel, je ne peux plus affronter son regard et je pique un fard.

_ Je … je n'ai jamais dit ça ! , je lui rétorque en commençant à m'énerver.

Il me regarde toujours et semble même amusé. Je le repousse et met le casque en le défiant du regard.

_ Alors, on y va à ton hôtel, j'ai faim !

Je prends un air bravache que je ne ressens pas. C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de passer encore pour une gamine aux yeux de Josh. Il continue en prenant mes mains et en les embrassant. Il enfourche ensuite sa moto sur laquelle je grimpe derrière lui. Je l'encercle de mes bras et pose ma tête sur son dos en fermant les yeux : à la fois pour profiter au maximum du contact et aussi, mais ça je ne me l'avoue pas de suite, pour calmer les soubresauts de mon estomac à la pensée de ce qui m'attend dans cette chambre.

En arrivant dans sa suite, Josh jette négligemment son chapeau sur un meuble en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Moi, je reste debout, en me balançant sur un pied puis sur l'autre. Je regarde la suite avec un certain malaise, ne me sentant pas tout à fait à ma place. Je ne sais pas vraiment pas ce que je fais là, c'est clair à présent. Josh revient avec le menu dans la main, il a enlevé sa veste et son chapeau. Il s'affale dans le canapé crème et me fait signe de le rejoindre avec un sourire craquant. Je déglutis et me force à sourire. Mes jambes refusent néanmoins de bouger alors que je m'exhorte à me détendre.

C'est Josh, pas un violeur en série alors reste cool …

Il semble avoir remarqué mon trouble parce qu'il hausse un sourcil interrogateur tandis que je reste droite comme un « i », à une certaine distance de lui.

_ Il y a un problème Katniss ? , demande-t-il.

Je me décide enfin à le rejoindre et je m'assois à côté de lui, sans pour autant parvenir à me détendre totalement. Je prends l'initiative de lui prendre la main pour tenter de chasser ce qui me taraude et paraître à l'aise. Josh me coule un regard dubitatif mais ne dit rien de plus. Il me montre le menu et reprend sa mine joviale.

_ Vas y, choisis ce qui te fait plaisir.

Il prend le téléphone et appelle la réception pendant que je parcours le menu des yeux. Il commande ce qu'il désire : un maxi cheeseburger accompagné d'une assiette de frites, alors que moi je prends une simple salade. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'appétit, je suis un tantinet stressée à vrai dire. Pendant un court instant, j'ai peur qu'il ne commande une bouteille de champagne pour accompagner le repas mais non, il se contente d'opter pour un soda sans sucre …

Quand il raccroche, Josh se tourne vers moi et place une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille. J'ai mon cœur qui palpite, je sens son regard sur moi, malgré tout, je n'ose pas le regarder. Je joue avec mes doigts, mon malaise grandit sans que je n'y puisse quoi que ce soit. Je ne suis décidément pas à l'aise avec lui ce soir. Et ce, sans que je n'arrive à mettre le doigt sur ce qui me dérange. C'est vrai, je n'ai pas de quoi m'en faire : il est normal pour une fille de mon âge d'être seule avec son petit-ami non ?

_Petit-ami_ …

J'avise la télécommande sur la table devant moi et me jette dessus alors que la main de Josh continue de me caresser le visage. Mes poils dans le dos se dressent instinctivement et mon pouls s'envole carrément. J'allume la télé au moment où le visage de Josh plonge dans mon cou. Il me prend la télécommande des mains et éteint le poste.

_ Tu es sûre que tu veux regarder la télé ? , murmure-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille.

J'ai le visage en feu, mes sens complétement sens dessus dessous et je n'arrive plus à réfléchir.

Qu'est-ce que je veux ? Je ne sais plus à vrai dire !

Je suis toujours raide comme un piquet alors que la main de Josh me caresse le visage et qu'il remonte doucement du cou vers mon lobe d'oreille. Je reste tendue, certes, mais je commence à apprécier ce qu'il me fait. Je sens mon ventre qui fait des cabrioles, mes sens qui s'aiguisent et, surtout, que si je me laissais aller je pourrais _vraiment_ aimer ça.

_ Détends-toi Katniss, susurre-t-il suavement dans mes cheveux.

Il continue ses caresses dans mes cheveux à présent …

Je le savais que si nous allions dans sa chambre, c'était pas pour jouer aux cartes …

Il ne m'a pas forcé à le suivre, j'étais consentante. J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver si je laisse mon corps prendre le pas sur mon esprit qui lui commence à s'embrouiller sérieux. C'est si agréable en même temps que, finalement, je le laisse me pousser délicatement dans les coussins et prendre mon visage complétement dans ses mains pour y poser ses lèvres et m'embrasser, d'abord doucement puis avec plus de ferveur. Je sens la pression de sa langue qui ne demande qu'à venir caresser la mienne, ses mains qui se font plus agiles et qui commencent à fourrager sous mon maillot. J'essaie de profiter de l'instant à fond, j'en ai très envie d'ailleurs malgré tout, quelque chose me retient …

La même chose qu'il m'a fait le repousser la première fois qu'il a essayé de m'embrasser. Star ou pas star, je ne peux pas me laisser peloter comme ça ! Je ne suis avec lui que depuis quelques semaines, je commence à peine à le connaître et je ne sais pas encore ce que je ressens exactement pour lui. Je mets donc le holà et le repousse gentiment mais fermement. Je peux entendre mes plus bas instincts pousser un cri de frustration.

_ Josh, oulah ! On se calme là !

Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds, visiblement étonné et avide d'en avoir encore plus.

Je pense qu'il n'y a pas que mes instincts qui soient frustrés.

Bon, j'ai mis le holà, c'est bien. Pourtant, il faut que je trouve une excuse là parce que ça lui suffit visiblement pas, il est en attente, son regard plein d'excitation parle pour lui. Je sors donc l'excuse que toute fille sort quand elle a envie de fuir des ébats qu'elle n'assume pas ou que justement, elle a peur de trop apprécier. Je me redresse en remettant mon t-shirt et mes cheveux en place sans le regarder, encore une fois.

_ Il est tard, je dois y aller.

Il reste sans voix tandis que je prends mon sac et m'enfuis sans un regard en arrière.

Le lendemain, Madge et moi nous nous rendons donc à l'institut pour nous faire chouchouter. J'ai passé la majeure partie de ma journée au bahut sans dire un mot. Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Josh depuis que je l'ai quitté la veille et je n'ai pas osé lui envoyé de texto ou l'appeler pour prendre des nouvelles, ou même m'expliquer. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il faisait aujourd'hui, s'il tournait ou bien s'ils avaient d'autres occupations professionnelles. Peeta n'était pas là non plus, il était en déplacement avec son équipe de lutte pour la journée, ce qui n'a pas amélioré mon humeur.

_ Bon, maintenant Madge, je veux tout savoir sur ce qui s'est passé avec Connor ! , j'ai commencé.

Nous étions toutes les deux, côte à côté, à nous faire manucurer et pédicurer. Madge à soupirer bruyamment, elle ne pouvait pas se dérober cette fois.

_ Tu vas pas lâcher l'affaire hein ?

_ Non ! , j'ai rétorqué fièrement.

Madge m'a coulé un regard en coin et un petit sourire a étiré ses lèvres.

_ Je te raconte si tu me dis ce qui te tracasse depuis ce matin !

Je me suis rembrunie. Décidément, elle comme moi ne nous confions pas facilement. J'ai hoché la tête en signe d'assentiment.

_ Disons que Connor est …

Elle rougit, c'est la première fois que la voyais rougir de la sorte.

_ Très très gentil !

Elle se met à pouffer et à cacher sa tête dans ses cheveux.

_ Nous avons passé la soirée bien mieux nous connaître voilà ! Il est vraiment adorable et … Voilà !

Madge reprend ses esprits et se tourne vers moi, reprenant son sérieux.

_ A ton tour ... Qu'est-ce qui a entre Peeta et toi au juste maintenant ?

Je sens un lourd poids tombé dans mon estomac, l'instant complice est passé, c'est maintenant le retour de l'interrogatoire et ça, je commence à en avoir marre !

_ Il n'y a rien entre Peeta et moi ! , je m'énerve de suite.

_ Vraiment ?

Je ne réponds pas. Madge fixe quelque chose et me le montre du menton, je suis son regard et remarque avec effroi que c'est le torchon sur lequel je vais la couverture avec Josh et Peeta. Madge ne dit rien et se contente de me fixer d'un air interrogateur en haussant un sourcil.

_ Je … Putain ! , je bafouille. Tu m'énerves !

Madge sourit, visiblement fière d'elle.

_ J'adore quand je suis avec Peeta, c'est vrai, j'avoue. Mais je ne sais absolument pas ce que je ressens pour lui. Et j'étais avec Josh avant et je suis tout aussi bien avec lui. Donc, je reste avec Josh, fin de la discussion.

_ Il y en a bien un avec qui tu es mieux qu'avec l'autre.

Je ne réponds pas de nouveau. Elle a raison, il y doit bien en avoir un avec qui je suis mieux qu'avec l'autre. Maintenant, il faut juste savoir avec lequel.


	20. Chapter 20

Quelqu'un avec qui je serais mieux qu'avec l'autre.

Sûrement … Mais lequel ?

Je rentre à la maison en tournant et en retournant cette interrogation dans ma tête. Je checke mon portable : toujours pas de nouvelles de Josh. Je décide de ravaler ma fierté et de l'appeler moi-même en arrivant chez moi. Pas de paparazzis devant mon domicile, ils doivent tous être à ses basques, je peux enfin profiter de quelques moments de tranquillité. Je le plains quand même un peu le pauvre. Prim est chez Gale de surcroît, à faire ses devoirs avec Rory, je suis donc complètement seule chez moi. Étrangement, je ne rentre pas à l'intérieur, je m'installe sur les marches du perron pour profiter des derniers rayons de soleil qui réchauffe ma façade. Je sors mon téléphone de ma poche et fait défiler mes contacts fébrilement jusqu'à ce que le nom de Josh apparaisse. Je fais glisser mon index sur sa photo et place le portable à mon oreille en expirant doucement. J'entends les sonneries retentirent tandis que je frotte mes chevilles de ma main libre, ne me sentant pas totalement sereine en attendant qu'il décroche.

Une sonnerie.

Deux sonneries.

Pourquoi il ne décroche pas ?

Il doit être occupé sur le plateau et son portable en silencieux avec ses affaires sur sa chaise. Je commence à mordiller mes ongles sous l'anxiété grandissante qui m'habite.

Trois sonneries.

Quatre sonneries.

_ Allô ?

Son timbre si profond, si « adulte », me fait me sentir soudain comme une de ses fans complètement stupides. Une petite amie qui n'a aucune confiance en elle et qui harcèle son copain. Je ne sais plus ce que je voulais lui dire, je reste pétrifiée. Je suis les lignes de mon jeans de ma main libre pour tenter de maîtriser mon trac subite.

_ Allô ?, réitère-t-il un tantinet agacé. Katniss ?

Ma voix est enrouée quand j'essaie d'articuler.

_ Josh ? Excuse-moi, je te dérange pas ?

_ Non, pas du tout, fait-il plus chaleureux.

Pourtant, les bruits derrière lui me disent le contraire. J'entends la voix si caractéristique de son agent qui semble lui râler dessus. D'autres bruits plus mats indiquent que du matériel lourd est bougé et un brouhaha sourd résonne en fond.

_ T'es sûre ? , je demande.

_ Attends …

J'ai l'impression qu'il met sa main devant le combiné pour ne pas que j'entende ce qu'il dit mais je capte quelques bribes.

_ … Katniss, Haymitch … Deux minutes …

Haymitch lui dit quelque chose, là pourtant, je ne saisis pas.

_ Il y a un problème Kat ? Je suis un peu occupé là …

Mon cœur se serre, je sens bien que je le dérange. J'ai tellement envie de lui parler, là, maintenant, mais c'est visiblement pas le bon moment.

_ On se voit ce soir ?, je lui quémande pleine d'espoir.

Je me fais l'effet d'une gamine qui demande de l'attention. C'est plus fort que moi. J'ai envie … J'ai BESOIN de le voir et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Une envie de discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous la veille, de mettre les choses au clair … Josh met quelques secondes à répondre. Comme s'il réfléchissait.

_ … Je ne sais pas, on est pas mal en retard là. Je t'appelle plus tard d'accord ?

_ Y a pas de prob …

_ Je dois y aller, à plus tard Kat !

Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre qu'il a raccroché. Je fixe mon téléphone d'un œil noir, je suis encore plus mal qu'avant mon coup de fil. Mon téléphone vibre tout à coup. C'est un message de Josh.

**_Excuse-moi mais c'est la course ici, je pense à toi très fort._**

Je souris timidement en mettant mon téléphone dans la poche de mon jeans. Je suis encore super tendue. Je reste quelques minutes dubitatives sur les marches et ramène mes bras sur mon ventre.

Cette conversation n'a rimé à rien, je ne suis pas plus avancé maintenant que tout à l'heure. Je me lève et m'apprête à retourner à l'intérieur de la maison quand on m'appelle depuis l'allée.

_ Katniss …

Cette voix provoque en moi tout un tas d'émotions que je tente depuis quelques jours maintenant de chasser. Mon cœur me monte à la gorge, je frissonne des pieds à la tête en faisant volte-face. Je tente de masquer ce trouble qui m'habite afin de ne pas l'encourager, ne pas le faire souffrir, quand j'ouvre la bouche. J'essaie de feindre la nonchalance …

_ Salut Peeta, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Pourquoi quand je prononce son nom je me sens sur un nuage ?

Il est sur le trottoir, sur le point de s'engager dans mon allée, les mains dans les poches, comme en attente de ma permission pour s'engager sur le chemin de mon perron.

_ Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis deux jours, je venais voir comment tu allais, m'explique-t-il, un petit sourire en coin.

Il ne bouge pas d'un iota, mais il se passe distraitement une main dans ses boucles blondes et place négligemment son autre bras sur ma boîte aux lettres. Il ne doit pas être conscient de la porter sexuel de ce geste anodin qu'il fait machinalement quand il est nerveux. Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué mais il est terriblement sexy quand il passe cette satanée main dans ces putains de boucles blondes. Ses yeux étincelants me scrutent et je me noierais avec délectation dans leur bleu intense. J'ai soudain envie de courir et de sauter dans ses bras, d'enfouir mes mains dans ses boucles blondes et de plaquer ma bouche contre la sienne pour mélanger nos sourires. Je secoue ma tête afin de chasser ces pensées parasites qui m'empêchent d'avoir des réflexions censées.

Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de me mettre à penser à ce genre de chose en regardant Peeta Mellark ?

Ou plutôt, qu'est-ce qui me prend à penser à ce genre de chose tout court ?!

Je me rends compte que Peeta me parle.

_ Pa … Pardon …, je baragouine. Quoi ?

Peeta sourit à pleines dents à présent tandis que mes joues s'empourprent malgré moi.

_ Je peux entrer ? , répète-t-il.

Je me rends compte qu'il est encore dans mon allée et moi sous mon porche. Je pique un fard encore plus important et ouvre ma porte d'entrée avant de m'effacer pour le laisser entrer.

Les paroles de Delly résonnent alors dans mes oreilles.

_Il y en a bien un avec qui tu es mieux que l'autre_ …

Actuellement, je suis plus que bien … Je me sens comme une bulle de savon flottant au gré du vent …

Je regarde Peeta qui entre dans mon salon, mon cœur qui menace d'exploser dans ma poitrine, les papillons qui dansent la samba dans mon ventre et … Le retour tonitruant d'une horrible culpabilité qui me tord les entrailles et qui me fait me sentir comme une espèce de sadique avec une tresse. Et je peux dire que ce genre de sensation permet de relativiser toute envie de romantisme …

_Et qu'en est-il de Josh dans tout ça_, me murmure une petite voix que j'ai envie de bâillonner.

Je coule un regard en coin vers Peeta alors que je me dirige vers la cuisine. Je dois réprimer mon envie irrépressible d'être à ses côtés, de le toucher, de le respirer … Sinon je sens que des aiguillons vont me transpercer littéralement l'estomac alors que j'ai l'impression que mon cœur me réclame le contraire. Peeta me suit dans la cuisine en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Ça va Katniss ?, s'enquiert-il avec gentillesse.

Sa voix est tellement pleine de compassion à mon égard. J'ai envie de me blottir dans ses bras et d'enfouir ma tête contre son torse. Me perde totalement à son contact …

Non, non, non !

C'est toujours pareil quand je suis seule avec lui et je dois réussir à chasser toutes ces pensées.

Je sors deux verres et prends la bouteille de jus d'orange. Je ne réponds pas tout de suite, après nous avoir servis, j'avale d'un trait mon verre pour gagner du temps tandis que Peeta continue de me fixer en jouant avec le verre : il le fait glisser dans ses mains dans un sens puis dans l'autre. Il reste silencieux, dubitatif. Je pose le verre, inspire un grand coup et essaie de bloquer les dernières pensées incongrues qui me viennent à son sujet. Des images de lui et moi, des flashs de sa bouche contre la mienne … Je m'efforce de dresser des murs dans mon esprit pour tenir toutes ces images à distance.

_ Oui, je tente de sourire. J'avais juste soif.

Je ne crois pas qu'il ne gobe un traître mot de ce que je raconte mais il a la gentillesse de ne rien dire. Il se contente de me regarder avec tellement de gentillesse que je sens mes défenses fondre à vue d'œil.

Comment fait-il pour être à la fois si adorable et craquant ?

Je secoue encore la tête alors que Peeta sirote tranquillement son verre de jus de fruits. J'avale ma salive avec difficultés.

_ Comment c'est passé ton championnat de lutte ?

Il me sourit tranquillement et repose son verre sur le comptoir. Il farfouille ensuite un moment dans sa poche et en sort une médaille qu'il glisse négligemment vers moi. Tout cela en me regardant d'une manière adorable et en restant silencieux. Je prends la médaille dans mes mains et l'admire. Peeta reste silencieux et reprend la dégustation de sa boisson. Je lui coule un regard médusé devant sa nonchalance en gardant précieusement la médaille dans les mains.

_ Peeta ! , je m'exclame. Tu as terminé premier ?!

Il hoche la tête en souriant modestement. Il hausse ensuite les épaules en reposant son verre.

_ C'est pas grand-chose, en plus ils étaient assez minables en face.

Je rends sa médaille à Peeta mais il prend ma main dans la sienne avant de placer son autre main par-dessus pour que je la garde fermée. Il secoue la tête et plonge ses prunelles azures dans les miennes. Mon cœur rate un battement, mes poils se hérissent et je me sens toute chamboulée de l'intérieur quand ses mains touchent les miennes. Mon souffle se fait rapide.

_ Garde là, je l'ai gagné pour toi, me dit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Et là … Je me retiens à grand peine de lui sauter dessus. Je l'aurais fait si mes yeux n'étaient pas tombés sur le torchon sur lequel je suis en couverture. Cette saloperie de magasine me suit partout depuis trois jours, ça commence à être fatigant. Il est là, négligemment posé sur le comptoir de la cuisine, je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant mais mes yeux se sont instinctivement posés dessus quand j'allais les fermer en me penchant vers Peeta. A croire que c'est ma mauvaise conscience qui me joue des tours.

Peeta a dû remarquer mon trouble parce qu'il se redresse et me dévisage. Il suit mon regard et son visage se ferme également. Il se tend imperceptiblement. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, se passe la main dans ses boucles (soupir) et se lève.

_ Bon, je vais y aller je crois.

Je me sens mal, très mal et jette rapidement le magasine à la poubelle dans un geste rageur.

_ Tu es sûr ? , je quémande.

_ Oui, je suis pas encore repassé chez moi depuis que je suis rentré.

Mon cœur se serre, j'ai une envie stupide de pleurer mais je me ressaisis. C'est stupide ! Peeta s'approche de moi. Je m'embrase inconsciemment quand il prend ma main et m'attire contre lui. Je me laisse faire, le palpitant qui menace d'exploser. Il me serre fort contre lui et plonge sa tête dans mes cheveux en m'embrassant le haut du crâne. C'est comme si ses bras étaient faits pour m'accueillir et que moi j'étais faite pour rester blottie tout contre sa poitrine. Il se détache rapidement de moi et j'ai froid tout à coup.

_ Passe une bonne soirée Kat, me glisse-t-il à l'oreille.

J'ai chaud … Des frissons me parcourent des pieds à la tête quand sa main me frôle quand il prend la poignée de la porte de derrière. Je préfère fermer la porte très vite sinon je serais capable de lui courir après.

Pour me changer les idées, je décide de me plonger dans mes révisions parce que j'ai pas envie d'offrir une occasion de plus à Snow de me menacer. De me menacer à travers le tournage et des activités extra-scolaires qu'il m'oblige à faire, soit, mais je ne veux pas lui permettre de me faire du chantage à travers mes résultats solaires. Mon objectif premier est de vite me tirer d'ici et surtout, très loin !

J'arrive à me vider la tête pendant deux bonnes heures, deux heures où je ne pense ni à Josh, ni à Peeta, ni à la culpabilité qui me ronge … Ça me fait un bien fou ! Ensuite, je retourne à ma routine à m'occuper de Prim et de ses devoirs, son dîner … J'aurais presque l'impression de retourner à mon habituelle routine. Pour essayer de me faire plaisir, Prim a invité Gale a dîné avec Rory. Je suis donc dans le salon avec Gale, à regarder une débilité à la télé pendant que Rory et Prim finissent leur devoir sur la table. Nous avons fait une folie, nous avons commandé une pizza pour nous quatre. Je suis bien avec Gale, je ne me prends pas la tête avec lui. Il me connaît sur le bout des doigts, il n'y a aucune ambiguïté entre nous : c'est ce que j'apprécie le plus avec lui. Mais ce soir, je n'arrive pas à me détendre complètement, j'essaie de chasser une pensée insidieuse qui tente de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à moi : Josh ne m'a toujours pas rappeler ! Je tente de m'en empêcher mais je vérifie maintenant sans arrêts si je n'ai pas de messages sur mon téléphone. Et bien sûr, Gale s'en est aperçu.

_ Catnip, dis-moi que tu ne vas pas devenir une de ses folles …

Je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille distraite, je suis en train de faire défiler mes derniers messages.

_ Mmh ?

Nous sommes installés sur le canapé, côté à côte. Gale se jette sur moi et me prends mon portable des mains d'un geste leste. J'essaie de le lui reprendre mais il me repousse d'un geste et place son doigt devant mon nez en enfouissant mon téléphone dans la poche de son sweat.

_ Confisqué ! Je te le rendrais en partant, c'est pour ton bien ! Tu deviens une de ces hystéros du portable !

Il prend un air de cinglé et une voix haut perchée. Je crois qu'il essaie de me singer. C'est Ridicule !

_ Oh Mon Dieu, Josh ne m'a pas appelé ! Oh Mon Dieu ! Que vais-je devenir !

J'entends Rory et Prim qui se marrent et me tourne pour leur jeter un regard noir.

_ Vos devoirs vous ! Je leur lance, furieuse.

Je me tourne vers Gale et tends la main.

_ Mon téléphone s'il te plaît. Il a dit qu'il m'appellerait ce soir…

Gale me regarde gravement. Il ne rit plus.

_ Catnip, si tu te mets à attendre ses coups de fil, c'est mauvais signe … Crois-moi, je ne fais jamais attendre la fille qui me fais craquer …

Il me rend mon téléphone en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je m'enfouis un peu plus dans le canapé, la mine renfrognée et je remets mon téléphone dans ma poche. Je suis devenue comme ça ? A attendre désespérément les coups de fil de mon petit-ami ? Je soupire bruyamment. Non, j'attends son coup de fil parce que j'ai envie d'avoir une conversation avec lui tout simplement … Du moins, je l'espère inconsciemment ...


	21. Chapter 21

Ses lèvres enfiévrées parcourent mon corps.

Mon corps se resserre contre lui, je peux ressentir sa chaleur qui augmente la mienne, ce qui n'arrange pas l'espèce d'envie qui me tiraille le bas ventre, les reins. J'ai envie de me coller contre lui alors j'enroule ma jambe droite contre sa jambe gauche.

Je l'entends gémir dans mon cou et des frissons d'excitations me parcourent depuis le petit orteille jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Je lui agrippe ses boucles blondes tandis qu'il se saisit farouchement de ma jambe pour la plaquer plus violemment contre lui.

« Katniss, tu me rends fou » me murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque en plongeant ses magnifiques prunelles azures dans les miennes et moi je me sens de moins en moins maîtresse de moi-même. Je plaque alors mes deux mains sur son visage pour suivre chaque trait de son faciès si parfait et attrape ensuite sa bouche sur la mienne avide de baisers.

Je me sens d'un coup quitter terre alors que ma langue et la sienne s'entremêlent dans un ballet fiévreux. Il place mes deux jambes autour de son buste si musclé et me plaque alors contre le mur.

Mon cœur s'emballe, je ne suis plus sûr de pouvoir maîtriser mes gémissements.

« Peeta … »

Sa langue se faufile habilement dans mon cou, ma nuque et moi, je sens que ma robe remonte doucement mais sûrement. Je ne fais rien pour empêcher l'inévitable d'arriver …

Ses mains qui s'aventurent sous ma robe, qui arrivent à l'élastique de mon slip …

Moi qui laisse les miennes se balader sous son t-shirt, à l'orée de son pantalon …

Et ces vibrations incessantes qui ne cessent de résonner dans ma tête …

_Brrrrrrrrr_ ….

_Brrrrrrrrrr_ …

Je pousse malgré moi un soupir de frustration en me rendant compte que c'est mon portable qui vibre sur ma table de chevet et me fait quitter ce rêve des plus intenses. Je tâtonne dans le noir à sa recherche. Mes yeux à moitié ouverts tombent sur mon réveil.

1h12

Je ne regarde pas qui appelle, j'ai trop la tête dans le cul pour ça et je suis encore toute chamboulée à cause de mon songe pour ça. Il était tellement … Intense …

J'en rougis même malgré moi en me mordant la lèvre.

Je me passe une main sur mon visage en soupirant de nouveau et ferme les yeux pour tenter de chasser les dernières bribes qui dansent devant mes yeux …

Les baisers de Peeta …

La voix de Peeta …

Les mains agiles de Peeta …

Je fais glisser machinalement mon doigt sur l'écran de mon portable sans vraiment regarder qui m'appelle en enlevant les quelques de cheveux qui me retombent devant les yeux et le porte à mon oreille en secouant la tête.

_ Mmh … allô ?

Peeta qui passe sa langue dans ma nuque …

_ Katniss ?

Mon cœur s'arrête, tout se confond dans mon esprit embrouillé. Et une sensation désagréable envahit ma bouche pour ensuite remplacer illico la douce chaleur qui m'habitait quelques millièmes de secondes avant.

_ Peeta ?

Silence au bout du fil alors que je me mets ma main devant la bouche en réalisant l'énormité de la gaffe que je viens de faire …

_ Josh ! Je voulais dire Josh !

Putain mais pourquoi j'ai dit Peeta alors que j'avais reconnu Josh ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?

_ Tu voulais que je te rappelle, continue-t-il d'une voix froide.

Soudain, je réalise l'heure qu'il est.

_ Effectivement mais … Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? J'étais en train de dormir moi …

_ Le tournage vient de se terminer à l'instant, continue-t-il sur ce ton froid, à la limite du cassant. Et …

Je me sens de nouveau comme une cruche, une gamine par rapport à lui. J'enfonce ma tête dans mon oreiller.

_ Katniss ? Tu es encore là ? Tu avais l'air tellement … Perturbée … Au téléphone tout à l'heure que je t'ai rappelé dès que j'ai pu.

Je n'apprécie pas la manière dont il me parle, il … M'agace ! C'est ça, il m'agace avec sa manière de me prendre de haut. Et cette façon de me faire passer pour une espèce de capricieuse qui le harcèle. Mes poils se hérissent inconsciemment et je sens la colère qui gronde doucement dans mon ventre mais je me contente de la maîtriser pour l'instant.

_ Je n'ai pas exigé que tu me rappelles absolument dès que tu le pouvais si ce moment c'était au milieu de la nuit ! , je tente de lui expliquer calmement.

Je ramène mes genoux sous moi et me gratte machinalement le dessus des rotules pour maîtriser ma nervosité.

_ Ce n'est pas la façon dont je l'ai perçu. Je te sentais préoccupée.

Sa voix se fait plus chaleureuse et modérée mais moi, je suis une boule de nerfs, il m'a énervé et ne s'excuse même pas de m'avoir réveillé au milieu de la nuit !

_ Normal que j'étais préoccupée, tu ne m'avais pas donné de nouvelles depuis la veille et l'incident à l'hôtel ! , je m'échauffe. J'étais en droit de me poser des questions !

_ L'incid … ?

Silence au bout du fil … Puis Josh éclate de rire, je prends ça pour un affront.

_ Tu te mets dans tous tes états pour … Ça ?! C'est mignon …

Je m'emporte, mets mes deux doigts sur l'arête du nez. Je n'en peux plus de ce ton condescendant qu'il emploie sans arrêts avec moi. Je ne me sens jamais bien avec lui.

_ QUOI ?! Qu'est-ce qui te faire rire, encore ?

Josh arrête de pouffer et reprend une voix plus posée.

_ Katniss, il y a un problème ? Je te sens soucieuse …

Son ton se fait soudain délicat et je ressens les sentiments que je ressens pour lui refaire surface. Son visage se dessine devant moi, je prends le bout de ma tresse et joue avec. Je soupire fort, trop fort parce que Josh l'entend.

_ Katniss ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

J'ai encore envie de pleurer et ça me met en rogne alors je passe ma frustration sur lui, tant pis, c'est pour toutes les fois où j'ai dû me retenir.

_ Je suis fatiguée Josh, il est 1h30 du matin, ce n'est pas l'heure à laquelle je voulais avoir cette conversation ! Il faut qu'on discute mais là, tout de suite, j'ai envie de dormir … Je ne viens pas d'Hollywood moi, je suis une fille normale qui ne se couche pas aux aurores. A cette heure-ci, je DORS ! Comme les gens normaux …

Il reste muet quelques secondes, j'ai peur d'avoir été un peu trop brusque.

_ Très bien, bonne nuit alors Katniss, la fille normale … A demain.

Mon cœur se serre, je le sens blessé dans le ton qu'il emploie, il est blessé pourtant il ne veut pas le montrer. Normal, c'est un mec- une star qui plus est.

_ Bonne nuit Josh, à demain alors apparemment.

Une dernière petite pique histoire qu'il comprenne que je lui en veuille un peu.

Je raccroche et garde mon téléphone dans le creux de ma main. Je ferme les yeux un instant quand on toque timidement à ma porte. Je sursaute, j'ai soudain peur d'avoir fait plus de bruits que je ne l'aurais voulu et d'avoir réveillé ma sœur. Je ramène ma couette sur ma poitrine.

_ Entrez !

Ma mère passe la tête par l'entre bâillement de ma porte. Je crois bien que je ne l'ai pas croisé depuis trois jours. Nous sommes plus colocataires qu'autre chose à présent. Elle n'est jamais à la maison, ne s'occupe quasiment plus de nous et est toujours fourrée à son hôpital. C'est pourquoi je suis surprise de la voir à ma porte, à la maison tout court même.

_ Un problème ? , me demande-t-elle pleine de compassion.

C'est une blague ?

C'est la meilleure, je ne la vois jamais, elle ne sait rien de ce qui se passe dans ma vie et elle ose se pointer comme une fleur, comme ça dans ma chambre. Dans l'état de nerfs dans lequel je suis, je pense bien qu'une conversation avec elle va tourner au vinaigre. Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel.

_ Non, rien qui ne te regarde ou ne t'intéresse, je lui rétorque.

Je l'ai heurté mais je m'en fiche, ce n'est pas le moment ni le lieu pour elle de venir mettre le nez dans mes histoires. Elle regarde ses pieds puis secoue la tête.

_ Très bien, bonne nuit alors.

_ C'est ça, bonne nuit !

Ma mère ferme doucement la porte et je m'allonge dans un geste las don lit. Je planque mon téléphone sous mes oreillers et rabats ma couette sur mon visage. J'ai envie de hurler de frustration.

J'ai fait un rêve des plus coquins avec le garçon auquel je ne dois plus penser.

Je viens de me prendre la tête avec mon copain, de qui d'ailleurs je ne rêve jamais.

J'ai envoyé chier ma mère !

Et tout ça au milieu de la nuit …

Je vais avoir une de ces têtes demain !

Je ne passe qu'un bras en dehors de la couette pour éteindre ma lumière et essaie tant bien que mal de me rendormir. Peine perdue, je passe le reste de la nuit dans un sommeil haché, entrecoupé d'apitoiement sur mon sort.

Je me lève avant mon réveil pour aller prendre une bonne douche chaude pour tenter de chasser mes idées noires. J'y reste longtemps, je profite du contact du jet d'eau chaude dans ma nuque, sur ma peau qui détend mes muscles, enlève mes courbatures. S'il en pouvait en être de même avec mes prises de têtes ! Je prends mon temps pour préparer un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom à Prim. Pour une fois, elle ne partira pas au Collège avec seulement un fruit dans le ventre, au moins, ma nuit quasi blanche aura été bénéfique à quelqu'un !

En entrant dans la cuisine, alors que je suis assise au comptoir en train de déguster mon chocolat, le visage de Prim s'éclaire en apercevant les fruits, les différentes sortes de céréales et les quelques toasts qui l'attendent. Elle me regarde, étonnée.

_ Que me vaut tout cet honneur ce matin ? S'émerveille-t-elle. Tu es tombée du lit ?

J'essaie de garder un visage impassible en lui répondant.

_ On peut dire ça oui.

Elle continue de me dévisager en s'attablant devant son bol. Elle se verse un peu de céréale avant de les napper de lait.

_ Katniss, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Ma sœur est pire qu'un chien de chasse quand il s'agit de débusquer quand je mens. J'enfouis mon nez dans mon mug pour ne pas qu'elle voit le rosissement de mes joues. Ses yeux ne me quittent pas tandis qu'elle engloutit ses céréales. Le poids de ses doutes passe à travers ce regard, j'essaie de rester muette mais elle continue son interrogatoire silencieux. Je finis par capituler en reposant ma tasse vide. Mes épaules s'affaissent, signe de ma réédition. Prim lève un sourcil vainqueur et attend tranquillement ma confession.

_ Mais comment tu fais ça ! , je m'exclame, mi- amusée, mi- énervée.

Elle sourit, satisfaite et termine tranquillement ses céréales avant de piocher une poire dans la coupe. Elle ne dit mot.

_ Hier soir, je me suis pris la tête avec Josh au téléphone …

_ Et c'est pour ça que j'ai droit à ce somptueux petit-déjeuner ?

_ Disons que c'était au milieu de la nuit, je lui rétorque en mâchonnant dans un toast, la mine renfrognée.

Prim semble réfléchir un moment.

_ Il t'a appelé en plein milieu de la nuit ?

Je mets mes coudes sur le comptoir et pose ma tête dedans en finissant négligemment mon morceau de pain.

_ Oui, soi-disant parce que je l'avais « _suppliée_ » …

Je fais le signe des guillemets en l'air pour accentuer toute la débilité de la chose. Prim se rapproche de moi et me passe la main dans le dos, compatissante.

_ Et de fil en aiguilles on s'est pris la tête …

Prim tique à ce moment-là.

_ On ?

Je lui coule un regard et expire bruyamment.

_ Okay, JE lui ai pris la tête … J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il me prend de haut. Ça m'agace.

_ Tu lui as dit ?

_ Ben il était 1h30 du matin, j'étais crevée, je venais de rêver de Peeta alors j'avais pas trop la tête à …

Prim se redresse d'un coup et met sa main devant la bouche. Elle est soudain très excitée. Je me redresse à mon tour et la regarde, étonnée.

_ Quoi ?!, je lui demande.

_ Tu as rêvé de Peeta !

Je pique un fard, ce détail m'a échappé sans que je m'en rende compte. Je fixe mes ongles et j'ai soudain perdu ma voix, je n'ai plus du tout envie de parler de tout ça !

_Hum … Oui … Euh … Je … Non …

Je regarde ma montre.

_ On est en retard, j'élude sa remarque. En route, je rangerais ce soir.

Prim ne lâche pourtant pas l'affaire sur la route et ne cesse de me harceler de questions le long du trajet en trottinant d'un pas leste.

_ Tu as donc une préférence pour Peeta ? C'est vers lui que ton cœur penche ?

_ N'importe quoi !

_ Excuse-moi, mais tu n'as jamais rêvé de Josh il me semble !

Grr, elle m'énerve avec ses réflexions pleines de bon sens !

_ … Et, continue-t-elle gaiement, tu ne m'as jamais dit que Peeta t'énervais !

_ Petit canard, ça suffit, un rêve ne veut rien dire ! Et c'est normal que dans un couple, les gens se prennent la tête !

_ Si tu le dis …

Nous arrivons devant le Collège et je la serre dans mes bras pour lui dire bonne journée. Elle m'adresse un sourire radieux, jette sa queue de cheval en arrière et se hausse sur la pointe des pieds pour me glisser à l'oreille. « Réfléchis-y ! ». Je la pousse gentiment vers l'entrée de l'Établissement.

Je la regarde rentrer au Collège quand je reçois un message de Josh.

_Nous t'attendons au Lycée pour finir de tourner tes scènes._

Juste ça, rien de plus.

Simple et concis.

Et terriblement impersonnel.

Et là, je me rends compte que personne m'avais prévenue que le film reprenait au Lycée et surtout, que je reprenais le tournage !

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour tout le monde !<strong>

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu ...**

**Je l'ai épicé un peu, histoire de satisfaire les plus coquin(e)s d'entre vous ! :) (mais juste un peu hein, c'est pas du rating M non plus lol !)**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles sont toujours appréciées ! Et aussi pour le nombre croissant de gens qui me lisent, me mettent en favoris ou qui me suivent ! ;) Ca fait vraiment chaud à son petit cœur ! ^_^**

**Peetniss.**


	22. Chapter 22

J'arrive essoufflée au Lycée, je me suis dépêchée comme une malade sur le chemin et je n'ai même pas attendu Gale comme à mon habitude à notre endroit habituel. J'ai dû me contenter de lui en envoyer un rapide texto pour lui dire que je devais aller sur le tournage illico presto.

Sauf qu'en arrivant au bahut, je ne sais même pas où à lieu le tournage … Pourquoi personne ne m'a prévenu ? Ne m'a tenu au courant ? J'en suis donc réduit à suivre la foule et de voir où elle s'amasse dans l'espoir d'apercevoir LA star. Je me faufile à travers mes congénères pour accéder au plateau et sort mon pass sous leur regard étonné de me voir accéder au tournage par ce chemin-là. Il est vrai que d'habitude, quand je tourne, déjà j'arrive à l'heure, et je ne passe pas devant tout le monde ce qui me permet d'éviter de supporter leurs quolibets, leurs remarques ou leurs blagues. Le gars de la sécurité me dévisage en haussant un sourcil en me voyant accéder au plateau à cet endroit et prend son talkie pour vérifier que je suis bien attendue. Ce qui ne fait qu'attiser ce sentiment de honte. Il me laisse finalement passer avec un petit « Ils vous attendent depuis des heures ! », comme si je ne le savais pas déjà !

Je me hâte en m'engouffrant dans le couloir. Je suis les nombreux câbles et finit par aviser au loin l'équipe technique dans le hall arrière du lycée, face à la bibliothèque. J'évite de me vautrer en trébuchant sur les câbles et finit par repérer le réalisateur en pleine conversation avec … Josh dans la salle. Je sens le poids sur ma poitrine se renforcer quand je m'approche alors que tout le monde arrête de parler en me voyant. On entendrait une mouche voler. Josh me regarde durement, mais ce n'est rien par rapport au réalisateur. Il ouvre la bouche, je le prends de vitesse.

_ Je ne savais pas que je devais tourner aujourd'hui, personne ne m'a rien dit ! , je me hâte de me justifier.

_ Tu as trois heures de retard Katniss …, se contente-t-il de me répondre. A cause de toi, nous sommes en retard.

_ Je t'ai essayé de te le rappeler hier au téléphone, intervient Josh, mais il me semble que tu n'avais pas la tête à ça.

D'entendre Josh se mêler de cette conversation ranime les griefs que je ressens à son égard et c'est sans que je ne m'en rende compte que cette colère contenue explose d'un coup.

_ IL ETAIT 1H30 DU MATIN JOSH QUAND TU M'AS TELEPHONE ! EXCUSES-MOI SI JE DORMAIS !

_ Excuses-nous de travailler tard, il arrive aux adultes de devoir rattraper leur retard sur leur travail et de devoir finir tard leur journée … Mais ça, tu n'as pas encore l'âge de le comprendre il semblerait.

Je reste sans voix face à ce que Josh vient d'insinuer, que je suis juste une gamine qui ne comprend rien en fait … Je le dévisage mais lui reste impassible, la mâchoire serrée. Je serre les poings, je brûle de lui rétorquer quelque chose.

_ Hum, intervient Joseph, le réalisateur. Katniss va vite au maquillage et essaie de retenir ton texte rapidement. Et il serait bon que vous régleriez vos histoires de couples en dehors de ce plateau … Nous avons pris assez de retard comme ça !

Je ne sais plus où me mettre tant je sens le poids des regards de tout le plateau sur moi. Je me rends compte alors que dans cette salle, il y a aussi beaucoup de figurants que j'observe à la dérobée. Je vais encore avoir une superbe réputation ! Je tourne les talons et pars vers le maquillage alors que la script me tend mon texte d'un air compatissant, comme si elle avait pitié pour moi. J'entends vaguement Josh s'excuser auprès de Joseph et de se justifier. Je préfère ne pas penser à ce qu'il va lui raconter.

Au maquillage, mes « préparateurs » ont dû capter qu'il ne fallait mieux pas me faire chier parce que personne ne m'adresse la parole. Je tente de me concentrer sur mon texte et ce que nous allons jouer aujourd'hui : Clapton et moi faisons des recherches sur ce fameux Sang-Drillon. Mais je ne cesse de me demander pourquoi personne n'a pris la peine de me dire que le tournage reprenait au Lycée et, surtout, pourquoi ne m'avait dit qu'ils avaient besoin de moi ?!

Je n'ai pas le temps de voir Josh en tête à tête que nous commençons directement à tourner, heureusement pour moi, je n'ai pas beaucoup de dialogues. Malheureusement pour moi, c'est dans cette scène que mon personnage se rapproche de celui de Josh et que nous échangeons notre premier baiser. Si je n'étais pas aussi paranoïaque, j'aurais tendance à me dire que c'est fait exprès !

Les répétitions commencent, les techniciens font la lumière, je prends mes marques, Josh à mes côtés. Nous ne parlons pas lui et moi alors que d'habitude, nous passions notre temps à plaisanter. Je suis mal à l'aise, assise sur cette chaise en bois, à admirer une table pleine de graffitis. J'ai mes lignes de texte sous les yeux mais je ne fais que plier et replier le papier sous mes doigts. Mes pieds n'arrêtent pas de bouger sous la table, je m'en veux de ne pas savoir maîtriser ma nervosité.

_ Cette situation est grotesque …, murmure soudain Josh.

Il ne l'a pas dit bien fort parce que le chef opérateur règle la lumière sur lui et il ne veut pas de nouveau se donner en spectacle. Je coule un regard vers lui et il a tourné sa tête vers moi, sa main sur la table se rapproche de la mienne. Mon cœur s'accélère, je suis furieuse, en colère contre lui, malgré tout, j'ai très envie que ses doigts s'entremêlent aux miens, je suis en manque de son contact, de son odeur.

Katniss Everdeen, ou la meuf qui sait jamais ce qu'elle veut.

_ Katniss, continue Josh sur le même ton, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Mes mots ont dépensé ma pensée.

Une bouffée de ressentiment revient m'habiter. Je réentends ses reproches et, de nouveau, j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'une vulgaire lycéenne de merde par rapport à cette grande star qu'est Josh Hutcherson. Je tourne enfin la tête vers lui et je sens mes défenses fondre devant son regard chocolat et or et son petit sourire en coin qui se dessine timidement. Je me sens esquisser en retour un petit sourire et me demande d'où il vient. Quand ses doigts touchent les miens, c'est une explosion de papillons qui dansent dans mon ventre. Pourtant, je me sens encore plus mal parce que cette gentille petite voix qui résonne dans ma tête ces temps-ci pour mon plus grand malheur, ne cesse de prononcer « _Et qu'en est-il de ce cher Peeta dans l'histoire ?_ ».

_ Josh, je lui réponds, il faut tout de même que l'on parle.

Il acquiesce d'un hochement de tête tandis que le réalisateur annonce que l'on va commencer à répéter. Je suis quand même plus sereine que Josh et moi nous soyons un peu rapprochés mais pas tout à fait satisfaite.

Le tournage se passe plus facilement que je ne l'aurais pensé, le texte est rentré, certes avec un peu de difficultés, il a fallu faire plus de prises qu'à l'ordinaire, mais dans l'ensemble, nous sommes parvenus à tourner les scènes qu'il fallait. A la fin de la journée, je me change dans ma loge (ou plutôt derrière mon rideau dans la bibliothèque) en me demandant toujours qui a bien pu décider de ne pas me prévenir pour ce tournage. J'entends un raclement de gorge derrière mon rideau.

_ Tu es visible ? , me demande Josh.

Je finis d'enfiler ma veste en cuir en le rejoignant. Il m'attend, tout sourire, vêtu de sa sempiternelle casquette, ses lunettes négligemment accroché à l'encolure de son t-shirt des Skrillex. Son jean's noir délavé, comme à son habitude, est parfaitement adapté à ses formes et, je me l'avoue en rougissant, c'est un régal pour les yeux.

_ Tu viens dîner ?

J'ai faim mais je suis un peu réticente à l'idée d'un dîner en tête avec lui. Le dernier, avouons-le, a été un fini en véritable fiasco. Je me mords la lèvre avant de répondre. Josh doit sentir mon hésitation parce qu'il se hâte de préciser.

_ Une pizza, dans un lieu anodin, avec des gens autour …, précise-t-il en haussant un sourcil en se rapprochant de moi.

_ C'est tentant mais tu seras sans cesse importuné.

_ Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je sais parfaitement me fondre dans la foule parfois. A ton avis, à quoi servent ces casquettes ?

Il me dit ces derniers mots en souriant et en montrant sa casquette d'un doigt. Je souris malgré moi et laisse Josh m'enlacer. Je me blottis contre son torse et respire avec délectation son odeur de savon qui, à mon plus grand désarroi, m'avait manqué. Il pose son menton sur le haut de ma tête.

_ Je veux arriver à te comprendre mademoiselle Everdeen, me susurre-t-il tendrement.

Je lève la tête vers lui et il se penche doucement vers moi, comme s'il avait peur de me voir prendre la fuite. Mais je ne me dérobe pas cette fois-ci, je ferme les yeux et attends avec envie de sentir le contact de ses lèvres contre les miennes. C'est le baiser le plus délicat et doux qu'il m'ait donné depuis le début et je sens une douce chaleur m'envahir, chassant pour quelques instants la culpabilité qui m'habite continuellement ces derniers jours. Pendant quelques millisecondes, je ne pense qu'à lui et la voix dans ma tête se tait.

Aurais-je réussi à enfin faire mon choix ?

Cette douce quiétude est si agréable que c'est une véritable torture quand le visage de Peeta se pose sur celui de Josh quand je rouvre les yeux. Je couine de dépit en secouant la tête.

_ Un problème Katniss ? , s'inquiète soudain Josh.

_Non, non, c'est bon, je lui mens. J'ai juste très faim.

Il me prend la main et nous sortons ensemble du Lycée. Il n'a pas sa moto, une voiture l'attend devant l'entrée de service. Je monte avec lui et m'installe à ses côtés sur la banquette arrière.

_ Tu veux qu'on repasse chez toi avant ?, m'interroge-t-il.

_ Oui, je dois déposer mes affaires et voir si Prim peut aller chez Gale.

Il passe un bras protecteur autour de mes épaules et je me laisse aller contre lui en soupirant discrètement. Je suis satisfaite que nous allons enfin avoir cette discussion, que tout va redevenir normal entre lui et moi.

« _Et peut-être trouver le courage de lui avouer pour Peeta et toi ?_ »

Je balaie cette dernière pensée en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'y a rien entre Peeta et moi, si ce n'est une forte amitié !

« _Qui tu essaies de convaincre ?_ »

Je soupire et me masse les tempes. Mon Dieu, voilà que je deviens folle à présent ! J'ai un dialogue avec moi-même … De mieux en mieux …

Josh me presse l'épaule et je lève les yeux vers lui.

_ Katniss, ça va ?

Je me force à sourire, en priant pour que ça ait l'air convainquant.

_ Oui, oui, juste un début de migraine, c'est rien.

Josh me rapproche encore plus de lui, et entreprends de me masser la nuque. Son odeur enivrante de chocolat et de savon est absolument divine, je sens mes poils se hérissés quand mes muscles se détendent sous ses doigts, si habiles. J'ai chaud tout à coup, très chaud. Ses mains sur moi provoquent tout un tas de sensations qui me mettent sens dessus dessous. J'ai … Je ne sais pas ce qui me prends mais tout à coup, je me retourne vers lui et me jette littéralement dessus. Je plaque ma bouche sur la sienne, me mets à le caresser de partout. Et lui, ne se gêne pas pour répondre à ma pulsion. Il prend mon buste sur ses genoux et plonge ses mains sous mon maillot sans que sa bouche ne quitte la mienne. Je me laisse aller à mes envies et, j'ai du mal à me l'avouer, c'est si bon ! Nos langues se rencontrent, ses doigts me parcourent et je découvre avec délectation que j'aime bien qu'il me tripote de la sorte.

_ Hum, hum …

Josh quitte à regret ma bouche pour regarder son chauffeur et moi, j'enfouis ma tête dans sa nuque, avide de sentir chaque parcelle de sa nuque. Je me mets à mordiller ses lobes d'oreilles avec une pointe de malice.

_ Monsieur Hutcherson, nous sommes arrivés chez Miss Everdeen ... Voulez-vous que je continue de tourner dans le voisinage jusqu'à ce que vous …

Le chauffeur se racle la gorge et moi, je me rends soudain compte de ma posture et de ce pour qui ce dernier doit me prendre.

Je suis à califourchon sur Josh Hutcherson sur la banquette arrière d'une voiture, ses mains dans mon corsage, ma langue dans sa nuque … Okay …

_ … Vous ayez fini votre … _Discussion_ …

Je pique un fard et me dégage rapidement. Josh baisse la tête en mettant son poing devant sa bouche et sourit. Moi, je me cache dans mes cheveux défaits. J'ai la bouche en feu, les lèvres enflés de désirs, je sens encore les doigts de Josh partout sur mon corps. Je me sens gênée comme jamais je ne l'avais été, chose que je croyais impossible vu la reine des situations grotesques que je suis.

_ C'est bon, on a … _Fini_, je baragouine.

_ _Déjà_ ? , murmure malicieusement Josh.

Je me tourne avec beaucoup de mal vers lui.

_ Excuse-moi … Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

_ Ne t'excuse pas Katniss, c'était très agréable de te voir te lâcher enfin !

Pour une fois, il n'éclate pas de rire ou quoi que ce soit. Il me regarde d'une façon adorable et c'est encore plus le bordel dans ma tête à présent. J'ai juste envie de lui sauter encore dessus mais aussi de … Pleurer !

Pleurer sur mon incapacité à me décider …

Pleurer sur la façon dont je le fais souffrir malgré moi …

_ Je t'attends dans la voiture, continue Josh, tu ne traînes pas ?

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre qu'il m'embrasse de nouveau, la même chaleur me reprend dans le bas ventre alors je sors rapidement de la voiture sinon je ne vais pas m'en sortir ! Je sens que si ça continue, je vais encore lui sauter dessus sur cette satanée banquette arrière. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas mon genre !

Je me fais l'effet d'être une espèce de nympho parfois …

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour tout le monde !<strong>

**Un nouveau chapitre sans Peeta, excusez moi mais il fallait bien remettre un peu de Josh dans cette histoire! ;) Il reviendra bientôt, ne vous en faites pas ! ^_^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira malgré tout ! Et pour les fans de Josh, le voici de retour ! x)**

**Sinon, merci à tous, je m'aperçois que j'ai de plus en plus de lecteurs et c'est très satisfaisant ! **

**Si ça vous tente, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, c'est toujours agréable de lire votre ressenti après votre lecture !**

**Enjoy !**

**Peetniss.**


	23. Chapter 23

Je claque la porte d'entrée et m'y appuie dessus. Je me passe les mains sur le visage et expulse l'air emmagasiné dans mes poumons …

_Katniss, mais putain qu'est-ce qui te prends ?_

Je secoue la tête et me mets à la taper deux ou trois fois sur la porte comme pour me remettre mes idées en place. Je me tourne pour faire face à la porte et appuie le front contre le plastique de la porte en me maudissant moi et mes hormones. Voilà que je me jette sur Josh maintenant. Après Peeta, Josh. Le prochain c'est qui ? Son chauffeur ? Son alcoolique d'agent, Haymitch ? Je finis par me reprendre et escalade les marches qui mènent à ma chambre quatre à quatre. Josh m'attend dehors il ne faut pas que je traîne trop. Et même si je suis absolument choquée par mon comportement de tout à l'heure, je suis super pressée de le retrouver malgré tout ...

J'entre en trombe dans ma chambre, jette mon sac dans un coin de la pièce et mes yeux tombent sur mon reflet dans mon miroir alors que je fouille dans le tiroir de ma commode à la recherche d'un élastique pour mes cheveux. Et là, je m'arrête un instant en me regardant. Mes joues sont rosées tellement je suis victime de mes pulsions, je touche mes lèvres : elles sont gonflées suite aux quelques (nombreux) baisers que je viens d'échanger avidement avec Josh, mes yeux brillent … Bref, je ne me reconnais pas et ça se voit à mille lieux que je ne suis pas comme d'habitude … J'en viendrais presque à me sentir … Coupable ? Ajoutée cela le maquillage que je porte encore du tournage et je ne suis absolument pas moi à cet instant même, j'ai plus l'impression d'être Hazel Waters, le personnage que je joue dans Detention 2, la copine un peu trop calme et posée de Clapton Davis qui fait tout pour se faire remarquer par ce dernier, que moi, Katniss Everdeen. Je prends un coton et l'enduit de lotion démaquillante afin de me débarbouiller, je veux retrouver la réelle moi et arrêter ce stupide manège auquel je m'amuse à jouer ces derniers temps. Et ça passe par arrêter de porter cette peinture devant Josh.

Je prends ma brosse et m'applique à enlever ces jolies vagues qui entourent mon visage pour les ramener en une tresse bien serrée qui arrive sur mon épaule. Je suis parvenue à retrouver un visage sans aucune trace de maquillage et à peu près normale. Je range le gloss, mascara et autre khôl au fond d'un tiroir que je ferme d'un geste sec. Je ne m'autorise que quelques gouttes de parfum derrière mes oreilles avant de changer de chemisier. Un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, je me retrouve et hoche la tête avec satisfaction.

En descendant, je vais rapidement dans la cuisine pour laisser un mot à Prim, je ne veux pas qu'elle reste seule ce soir : elle ira chez Gale pour faire ses devoirs avec Rory. J'envoie dans le même temps un message à Gale pour le remercier de garder Prim, _encore une fois._

Je sens mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérer quand je tourne la poignée de la porte pour rejoindre la voiture de Josh. Et ce, malgré moi. Les papillons dans mon estomac virevoltent de plus belle alors que je descends l'allée pour retourner dans la voiture et je suis quand même toute excitée de retrouver Josh.

Et son sourire …

Et son odeur …

Et sa chaleur …

Et ses mains sur mon corps … Ses lèvres si douces …

_Ouhh … On se calme Katniss_ …

Je rougis en ouvrant la portière et en m'installant à ses côtés. Je n'ose pas le regarder mais je sens son regard sur moi.

_ Il fait chaud dans ta voiture … , je bafouille en ouvrant un peu ma fenêtre.

Josh me prend la main et entrelace se doigts aux miens, mon cœur s'affole.

_Reste maîtresse de toi-même surtout …_

_Arrête de te comporter comme une traînée …_

De son autre main, il prend mon menton et me fait tourner mon visage vers lui pour me regarder. Je ne sens plus mon corps je crois. Je fixe un point derrière lui pour ne pas, de nouveau, me jeter sur ses lèvres, et recommencer à mettre mes mains partout sur lui.

_ J'aime bien quand tu es comme ça, me glisse-t-il tout sourire.

_ Comment ?

_ Comme la première fois où je t'ai vu.

Mais il a pas le droit de se comporter comme ça maintenant … Pas alors que je me suis décidée d'arrêter de me la jouer grosse chaudasse qui saute sur tous les garçons qui passent.

Je remets une mèche derrière mon oreille et fuis son regard plein de paillettes qui semble vouloir me dévorer toute crue (et la fâcheuse envie que j'ai de vouloir me laisser dévorer toute entière).

_ Merci, c'est gentil, je me contente de répondre.

Josh semble avoir compris ma gêne et ne cherche pas à prolonger notre « moment » de tout à l'heure. Il se contente de garder ses doigts entrelacés avec les miens et moi, j'essaie de retrouver un rythme cardiaque à peu près normal en fixant mon attention sur le paysage alors que son pouce caresse doucement le dessus de ma main et que des picotements me parcourent de partout.

La voiture nous dépose devant une pizzeria à la périphérie de la ville, en descendant, je croise le regard du chauffeur qui m'adresse un clin d'œil complice. Je me hâte de regarder ailleurs pour ne pas piquer un fard.

_ Bonne soirée monsieur Hutcherson, mademoiselle Everdeen …

Josh le remercie en fermant la porte et lui dit de venir à une heure précise mais je ne saisis pas à quelle heure exactement. La voiture démarre tandis que Josh me rejoint en vissant sa casquette sur sa tête, il sort ensuite une paire de lunettes de soleil de sa poche intérieure qu'il plaque sur son nez. Il me sourit en arrivant à ma hauteur et je ne peux que lui rendre son sourire tant il est contagieux.

_ Ca y est, j'ai enfilé ma tenue de camouflage, rigole-t-il en mettant son bras autour de mes épaules.

_ Tu passes effectivement super inaperçu comme ça, j'ironise.

_ Tu vas voir, tout va bien se passer !

Il m'entraîne à l'entrée du restaurant et me laisse galamment passer devant lui. La salle est à moitié pleine et des effluves d'origan flotte dans la pièce en me donnant l'eau à la bouche. Je dois bien m'avouer que j'ai faim quand mon ventre gargouille gaiement. De la musique italienne résonne en sourdine et l'ambiance est feutrée. C'est un restaurant à la fois intime mais dans lequel je ne me sens pas mal à l'aise : Josh a très bien choisi cet endroit, il a bien compris mes craintes. L'hôtesse nous dévisage en attendant que nous la rejoignions, elle doit se demander qui est ce garçon étrange qui ne quitte pas sa casquette et ses lunettes de soleil quand il entre dans un restaurant. Josh me dit de l'attendre et va la voir, discute quelques secondes avec elle et revient avec elle. Il me prend la main d'un air confiant mais garde sa casquette et ses lunettes malgré tout. Elle prend deux menus sur son comptoir et nous conduit ensuite vers un box dans le fond de la salle, un endroit un peu plus reculé et discret.

Josh se met dos à la salle et enlève ses lunettes de soleil. Je me sens un peu nerveuse de dîner en tête à tête avec lui, c'est quand même la première fois que je dîne vraiment avec lui, c'est notre premier VRAI rendez-vous, nous allons pouvoir parler, enfin … Je n'arrive pas à le regarder dans les yeux alors je fixe mon attention sur la table et ses divers éléments, je joue avec mes couverts, ce qu'il ne manque pas de remarquer.

_ Tu es nerveuse Katniss ?

Il me prend la main par-dessus la table, mon cœur s'affole de nouveau et je me rends compte que mes jambes s'agitent malgré moi sous la table. J'esquisse un petit sourire en coin et me mets à jouer avec le reflet de la lumière sur ma fourchette.

_ Un peu …

_ Il faut te détendre, je te sens toujours tellement tendue … Qu'est-ce qui te rends comme ça ?

J'ai envie de lui dire que c'est lui, son statut de star mondiale, le fait que chaque fois que nous sortons, j'ai toujours l'impression que je fais me faire lyncher par une horde de fans, que j'ai sans arrêts peur de faire un faux pas quand je suis avec lui, que je ne suis jamais vraiment moi-même … Pourtant, je me retiens et je me contente de hausser les épaules en plongeant le nez dans mon menu afin de ne plus avoir à supporter de subir le regard interrogateur de Josh. Celui-ci fait de même.

Le serveur arrive et nous passons commande. Je commande une pizza calzone alors que Josh se prend une pizza pepperoni. Le tout accompagné d'une San Pellegrino.

_ Katniss, tu voulais que nous discutions, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

Il me dévisage, je ne peux plus reculer, la discussion que je voulais tant mais que je ne cessais de fuir va avoir lieu. Je déglutis avec difficulté. Le serveur revient, nous sert deux verres d'eau. J'en bois une bonne gorgée et m'essuie doucement la bouche. Josh prend un gressin et croque dedans, attendant patiemment que j'embraye.

Très bien Katniss, assez tourné autour du pot.

_ Josh, je trouve que tu …

Comment dire ça sans passé pour une gamine capricieuse ?

« Josh, je n'aime pas la façon dont tu me traites … »

« Josh, parfois, tu me prends de haut et je déteste ça ! … »

Josh hausse un sourcil en attendant la suite de ma phrase. Il finit son gressin et joue ensuite avec ses miettes. Je prends une profonde inspiration et finis sur ma lancée.

_ J'ai parfois la fâcheuse impression que tu me prends de haut, et c'est très désagréable …

Voilà, c'est sorti et je soupire intérieurement. Ça fait quand même rudement du bien de le sortir.

Il arrête de jouer avec ses miettes et me dévisage, l'air ahuri.

_ Je t'ai donné cette impression ? Quand ?

Le serveur apporte nos plats, il doit sentir la tension qui règne entre nous parce qu'il s'éclipse aussitôt. Je n'ai plus faim, cette conversation désagréable m'a coupé l'appétit. Même si je sais qu'il fallait que nous l'ayons – je voulais que nous l'ayons- c'est très inconfortable.

Est-ce qu'un jour j'aurais un rendez-vous agréable de bout en bout avec Josh ?

Ce dernier continue de me fixer, je me rends compte que je n'ai toujours pas répondu à sa question. Je prends mon courage à deux mains.

_ Pas plus tard que pendant notre conversation de cette nuit, quand tu m'as téléphoné, j'ai eu l'impression que tu parlais à une gamine capricieuse, que tu me faisais la morale. Et c'est sans arrêt comme ça quand nous sommes à deux, tu me donnes toujours la sensation d'être inférieure à toi, de ne pas être à la hauteur. Parfois, tu as cette façon de me parler qui m'horripile …

Josh se renfrogne. Il coupe avec brusquerie une part de sa pizza pendant que moi je joue avec le fromage qui garnie la mienne.

_ Je m'excuse si je t'ai donné cette impression … Mais en même temps, tu te vexes pour un rien tu sais.

Okay, je devais m'y attendre, il fallait bien que je reçoive ma part de réprimande aussi. Et je le sais que je suis susceptible. Mais bon, c'est assez vexant quand même !

Nous continuons de manger dans un silence assez inconfortable. Je crois bien qu'effectivement, je suis vexée et ça me vexe encore plus de savoir qu'il a raison de dire que je suis susceptible.

Non, je ne suis pas du tout lunatique.

Josh finit par poser ses couverts, essuie le coin de ses lèvres en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

_ Katniss, ce n'est pas un reproche ce que je t'ai dit. Cela fait partie de ta personnalité et c'est une des facettes qui, chez toi, me font craqué, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître.

Je manque de m'étrangler en avalant mon morceau de pizza.

Josh Hutcherson craque pour moi ? Et mon caractère de merde aussi ? Il serait pas un peu maso ?

_ Tu n'es pas comme toutes les filles d'Hollywood, continue-t-il en plongeant ses si jolies prunelles dans les miennes, que je rencontre tous les jours et qui essaient à tout prix d'être parfaite, quitte à en perdre leur personnalité pour me plaire. Non, toi tu restes comme tu es, tu es à la fois sauvage et terriblement attachante dans tes réactions. Tu es tellement … Naturelle …

Je n'arrive plus à avoir de pensées cohérentes, il est en train de dire tout ce que n'importe quelle fille rêverais d'entendre de la part d'un garçon, et ce, même après ce que je lui ai dit tout à l'heure, sur la façon dont il me traitait, même après que je l'ai boudé pendant dix bonnes minutes. Il ne m'en tient pas rigueur, au contraire … Je devrais être aux anges, je suis enfin honnête avec lui, je lui ai dit tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, ce qui me rongeais, je peux enfin profiter pleinement de ma relation avec lui sauf que j'ai encore une boule dans l'estomac.

_Et qu'en est-il de ton incartade avec Peeta ?_

Cette satanée petite voix qui revient sans cesse à la charge pour me torturer. Josh me regarde avec un sourire en coin, et je ne me sens pas la force de lui avouer ce que j'ai fait avec Peeta. Ce sourire me fait fondre et pour le moment, ces écarts de conduite ne représentent plus rien pour moi.

_Vraiment ?_

Je ferme les yeux pour chasser ces souvenirs embarrassants qui menacent de venir gâcher la fin de ce repas qui finalement, s'avère beaucoup plus agréable que prévu. Malgré tout, le visage de Peeta, des bribes de mon rêve et même, j'en jurerais presque, son odeur de cannelle, viennent hanter mon esprit et mes sens durant quelques secondes. Je fronce les sourcils et me passe une main sur mon front en grimaçant pour essayer de chasser ses (merveilleux ?) souvenirs. Je ferme les yeux quelques millièmes de secondes.

_ Ça ne va pas Katniss ?

J'ouvre de nouveaux les yeux et voit l'air inquiet de Josh, je m'aperçois que je ne lui ai toujours pas répondu après sa déclaration. Je lui souris timidement, hoche la tête.

_ Si, si, c'est juste que je dois digérer tout ce que tu viens de me dire. Tu sais, c'est pas tous les jours qu'une star vous dit toutes ces choses alors il faut que j'absorbe tout ça !

Josh se penche vers moi, ne me quittant pas des yeux, un sourire angélique sur les lèvres et jem e sens irrémédiablement attirée vers lui alors je me penche à mon tour en fixant d'abord ses yeux puis ses lèvres si douces qui m'attirent comme un aimant. Nous nous embrassons alors doucement puis avec un peu plus de passion. Nous n'oublions pas que nous sommes dans un restaurant alors nous finissons par nous détacher l'un de l'autre, j'ai les poils hérissés, le cœur qui bat à mille à l'heure. Lui, sourit tranquillement.

_ J'adore tes baisers, me murmure tendrement.

_ Les tiens sont pas mal non plus, je lui rétorque.

Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de les comparer à ceux de Peeta et là, je m'empourpre. Je m'empare de mon verre d'eau et le termine d'un trait.

_ Au fait, comment se fait-il que je n'ai pas été prévenu du tournage d'aujourd'hui ? , je l'interroge, pressée de changer de sujet.

_ A vrai dire, je ne sais pas, tu aurais dû recevoir un mail comme tous les membres de l'équipe, je vais questionner Haymitch à ce sujet.

Nous finissons notre dîner tranquillement et Josh finit par me raccompagner. Il n'est pas entreprenant et moi, j'arrive à contrôler mes pulsions. Une partie de moi voudrait finir ce que nous avions commencé cette après-midi et qu'il emmène à son hôtel mais une autre partie voudrait juste que nous nous souhaitions bonne nuit sagement. C'est cette dernière qu'il l'emporte, tenant compte de mes dernières résolutions. Josh m'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres à travers la vitre de la voiture et s'éloigne dans la nuit. Je remonte le perron un petit sourire aux lèvres, mais une sensation de manque aussi que je ne veux pas m'avouer. Mon portable me brûle dans ma poche. J'ai envie de le sortir et d'envoyer un message à quelqu'un d'autre, voire de l'appeler. C'est horrible parce que je viens à peine de quitter Josh et je me sens pourtant bien.

_Peeta te manque …_

Saleté de petite voix …

Je secoue la tête et décide plutôt d'aller chercher Prim chez Gale afin de ne plus y penser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes chez nous, attablées sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Moi, je nous sers deux chocolats chauds et elle attend, avide que je lui serve les détails de ma soirée.

_ Alors, tu as dit à Josh que tu préférais Peeta ? , s'enquiert-elle.

Je manque de lâcher nos mugs fumants en arrivant devant elle.

_ Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Prim prend le sachet de chamallows et en prend une pleine poignée qu'elle met dans sa tasse.

_ C'est évident que tu préfères Peeta à Josh non ?

Je m'assois et prends à mon tour quelques friandises.

_ Ne dis pas de bêtises, Peeta est juste un ami. Josh est mon copain et nous avons mis les choses à plat.

_ Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a dit _ton copain_ quand tu lui as avoué que tu avais embrassé ton _ami_, ironise Prim.

_ Je ne lui ai rien dit, je lui ai juste dit ce que je n'aimais pas dans notre relation, entre autres sa façon de me parler.

Prim me dévisage, sceptique en touillant son breuvage.

_ Katniss, ta relation avec Josh ne sera pas saine tant que tu lui mentiras ou tu te mentiras à toi-même.

_ Je ne lui mens pas ! , je m'offusque.

Je bois une bonne gorgée de chocolat sous le regard scrutateur de ma petite sœur. Il n'y a qu'avec elle que j'arrive à mettre mes idées au clair. Elle est vraiment beaucoup plus mature que moi, c'est dingue.

_ Si tu le dis, se contente-elle de répondre d'un air las.

C'est alors que mon téléphone sonne dans ma poche. Je le sors et je vois la photo de Peeta s'afficher sur mon écran. Je sens une douce chaleur se répandre dans mon corps, jusque dans mon cœur. Ses yeux rieurs, ses boucles blondes, je souris malgré moi. Prim me dévisage en haussant un sourcil quand elle voit mon air ravi. Je me renfrogne et sort de la pièce pour aller dans le jardin. Je fais glisser mon doigt pour répondre en essuyant mon autre main sur mon pantalon, j'ai les mains moites, le cœur qui cogne contre ma poitrine. Je souris malgré moi en décrochant.

_Et à part ça, c'est juste un ami ?_

Cette satané voix à maintenant l'intonation de Prim …

_ Salut Peeta ! , je fais gaiement (un peu trop peut-être).

_ Salut Katniss …

Cette voix qui me réchauffe le cœur et que je n'avais pas entendue depuis deux jours.

_ Comment ça va ? J'ai entendu dire que ça n'avait pas été la joie aujourd'hui sur le tournage ?

_ Disons que j'ai été un peu à la bourre mais bon, j'ai réussi à rattraper le coup …

Nous discutons tranquillement de tout et de rien. J'arpente nerveusement le jardin en écoutant le son de sa voix si chaleureuse quand tout à coup Prim sort dans le jardin et fait un cœur avec ses doigts en me tirant la langue. Je cache le micro avec mes mains.

_ Arrête tes conneries et va te coucher !

_ Katniss et Peeta sont amoureux !, chantonne-t-elle gaiement. Katniss et Peeta sont amoureux !

Je lui lance un caillou que je trouve par terre, elle l'esquive en me tirant la langue de nouveau. Elle claque la porte du jardin. Je reprends le combiné.

_ Excuse-moi, Prim faisait des siennes …

_ C'est pas grave, rigole-t-il, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ?

_ Elle chantait des chansons débiles …

_ Quel genre ?

Le genre qui me donne des palpitations …


	24. Chapter 24

Le tournage est bientôt terminé et je dois bien me l'avouer, j'en suis soulagée. C'était sympa au début mais ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc tout ça. Devoir glander des heures durant pour juste quelques minutes de « travail » actif par jour ce n'est pas assez gratifiant pour moi. Le seul aspect positif que j'y trouve, et qui me permet d'y aller de bonne grâce sans traîner les pieds et faire la tête, c'est la présence de Josh à mes côtés. Il est tellement adorable que je ne finis que par retenir les moments amusants qu'il me fait passer que les longues heures d'attentes entre les prises.

C'est officiel, Hollywood ne m'attire décidément pas !

D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas comment Josh fait pour supporter toutes ces heures d'inactions, moi je deviendrais folle à attendre comme ça dans mon coin tout le temps. Heureusement que j'ai aussi mes cours à étudier dans mon coin pour ne pas prendre trop de retard parce que les examens finaux approchent à grands pas et les cours avancent sans moi malheureusement ! Je me demande d'ailleurs si j'arriverais à obtenir ma bourse pour partir de ce patelin pourri et si Snow s'est calmé niveau menace.

Avec Josh maintenant, cela va un peu mieux, notre relation s'est améliorée, je ne la qualifierais pas de normale (sortir avec lui, célébrité qui ne passe jamais inaperçue ne sera jamais normal !) mais disons que cela se passe nettement mieux. Nous discutons plus facilement, je n'arrive pas encore à vraiment me confier avec lui, je ne suis pas encore super à l'aise, cependant, la gêne se dissipe petit à petit. Qui sait si elle ne va pas finir par disparaître vraiment ? Maintenant, j'arrive à rester seule avec lui dans sa chambre sans avoir une envie furieuse de m'enfuir quand nous nous mettons à nous embrasser par exemple et que ça devient un peu plus … « Chaud »dirons-nous … Même s'il sait à présent où je vais lui mettre le holà, il ne s'en offusque plus. Je ne me sens plus prise au piège, pas encore réellement à ma place mais presque … Il provoque encore en moi tout un tas de sentiments contradictoires que je me plais à ne plus décrypter pendant des heures. Je savoure l'instant en quelques sortes.

_En continuant à occulter ce qu'il s'est passé avec Peeta …_

Avec Peeta … Mon garçon des Pains … J'essaie de retrouver l'amitié qui nous liait avant, malgré tout, c'est extrêmement dur parce que … Ben j'ai le cœur qui menace d'exploser quand je plonge mon regard dans ses yeux couleurs océan. Quand nos corps se frôlent, j'ai le mien qui s'embrase … Sa voix m'envoûte à la moindre de ses paroles … Je retiens mes gestes, mes paroles, mes actes et essaient de ne me montrer qu'amicale, comme avant … C'est une douce torture dans la mesure où j'ai sans cesse envie d'être à ses côtés en sachant pertinemment que nous en souffrons tous les deux …

En clair, je ne suis que contradiction !

Josh a dû repartir à Los Angeles pour ses obligations professionnelles, ce qui me permet d'avoir un peu de temps pour moi et de replonger ainsi dans ma scolarité, de redevenir une lycéenne. Il est parti depuis quelques jours et je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il me manque. C'est assez étrange comme impression. Heureusement, pour ne pas trop me monter la tête, je peux compter sur mes devoirs !

Nous sommes samedi et moi je suis devant mon bureau à m'escrimer d'essayer de comprendre un cours d'Algèbre, cours dans lequel je n'ai pas mis les pieds depuis deux semaines maintenant. Et je ne pige que dalle ! D'habitude, je suis plutôt pas mauvaise en Algèbre mais là, sans les explications du prof, je nage complet ! Je ne cesse de secouer mon stylo sur ma feuille nerveusement dans un rythme agaçant. Je finis par jeter mon stylo sur mon classeur en soupirant et m'affale sur ma table de travail, la tête dans mes bras. Je sors mon téléphone de ma poche, résignée à quémander de l'aide, même si d'habitude c'est à moi qu'on en demande.

Je fais glisser mon doigt sur l'écran pour le déverrouiller et tapote pour aller dans mon répertoire. Mon cœur se met à battre furieusement dans ma poitrine, et une boule se forme dans ma gorge.

Je vais demander un coup de main à Madge, c'est tout …

_Qui essaies-tu de convaincre ? _

Mon Dieu, je deviens cinglée, voilà que cette petite voix fait son retour. Je m'obstine à l'ignorer royalement.

Mon doigt glisse lentement dans mon répertoire et arrive sur la lettre M … Madge Undersee …

Voilà, je vais demander de l'aide à Madge, elle va me permettre à me remettre à niveau en un rien de temps, elle est calée en Algèbre, elle est sur le tableau d'honneur après tout …

Je m'arrête un millième de secondes avant de descendre au contact suivant … P … Peeta … Mes yeux s'attardent sur ce nom un instant de trop. Et presque malgré moi, mon doigt glisse sur ce nom …

_Peeta Mellark_ …

Sa photo s'affiche, toujours aussi souriant, le regard malicieux, tandis que le numéro se compose. C'est en croisant mon regard dans le miroir au-dessus de ma commode, à côté de mon bureau, que je m'aperçois que je souris jusqu'aux oreilles, le téléphone à la main et une petite once de culpabilité revient me hanter, une toute petite. Je m'empresse de la chasser.

Ces derniers temps, j'y arrive assez bien d'ailleurs, à moins que je ne me sois habituée à vivre avec …

Je ne m'attarde pas trop sur cette pensée parce que la voix mélodieuse de Peeta retentit à mes oreilles et mon cœur manque un battement …

_ Katniss Everdeen ! , je l'entends gaiement à travers mon portable et je pourrais presque le voir, devant moi avec son merveilleux sourire qui me réchauffe de l'intérieur.

_ Comment vas-tu mon petit Peeta Mellark ?

Je ne reconnais pas le ton de ma voix, il part dans les aigus, on dirait une gamine toute excitée. Je m'éclaircis la voix et secoue la tête.

_Non, mais qu'est-ce qui me prend ?_

_ Très bien et toi, Miss Hollywood ?

Je me renfrogne en entendant cette dernière boutade. Ça me permet de redescendre un peu. Je me retourne vers mon bureau et observe mes affaires de classes.

_ Je ne suis pas Miss Hollywood, je lui fais remarquer sèchement. Ce n'est pas de mon fait, je te le rappelle.

Je peux presque entendre son sourire. Il pouffe. Je me radoucis …

_Ne sois pas si nerveuse …_

_ Je te taquine …

Je sais et j'adore ça !

Je joue un peu avec mes stylos sur mon bureau avant de me lancer.

_ Je suis en train de réviser l'Algèbre et à vrai dire … Je pige rien du tout !

Peeta éclate de rire, moi j'ai le cœur qui vacille.

_ Katniss qui réclame de l'aide, et en Algèbre en plus !? Ouah, c'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche !

_ Peeta ! , je fais mine de m'offusquer. Tu veux bien m'aider ou tu veux te foutre de moi ?

_ Je serais toujours là pour t'aider Katniss, me répond-t-il soudain beaucoup plus sérieux et d'une voix plus …

Séduisante ?

Sensuelle ?

_Arrête ! Tu te fais des gros films là !_

Je peine à retrouver ma voix pendant quelques secondes, complètement sous le charme de sa dernière réplique.

_ Je … Hum …, je bafouille.

Un long silence s'ensuit que je savoure, comme si nous communiquions par télépathie. Ce n'est pas un moment désagréable, bien au contraire … Mais Peeta finit par s'éclaircir la gorge.

_ Ça t'embête pas de passer chez moi aujourd'hui ? Je ne peux pas sortir, je suis …

Il semble soudain un peu gêné.

_ Tu es …, je l'encourage.

_ Je suis puni, finit par lâcher Peeta, penaud.

Je glousse, il est trop adorable et je suis sûre qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte !

Quelques temps plus tard, je finis de ranger mes dernières affaires dans mon sac de classe avant de rejoindre Peeta chez lui. Je sifflote gaiement en admirant une dernière fois mon reflet dans mon miroir afin de vérifier ma tenue : je replace quelques mèches qui s'échappent de ma tresse derrière mon oreille, je lisse mon t-shirt sur mon pantalon en denim noir. Je me sens nerveuse, excitée et je m'astreins à plus de calme. Après tout, je vais juste étudier chez Peeta et c'est tout, il y aura probablement ses frères avec nous en plus. C'est juste scolaire.

_TU t'attends à quoi au juste ?_

_Un nouvel échange de salive ?_

Je pique un fard en croisant mon regard dans le miroir et fuis très vite mon reflet quand je me vois avec cette étincelle d'attente dans les yeux. J'attrape mon sac sur ma chaise et claque la porte de ma chambre, espérant secrètement dans le même temps laissant toutes ses pensées incongrues derrière moi.

Je rejoins Prim dans le salon, elle est avec son amie Rue, elles regardent un film, elles ont l'air captivés, complètement dans leur monde. Prim ne m'a pas encore vue, je l'observe un instant, ravie de la voir se comporter comme une gamine de son âge. Elle se gave de popcorn avec sa copine et ne cesse de commenter les images. Mes yeux se portent ensuite sur l'écran, curieuse de voir ce qu'elles regardent et là, mon corps se fige quand je reconnais Josh, nettement plus jeune certes, mais Josh quand même. Une espèce de pique de culpabilité me transperce le ventre.

_Elles ne pouvaient pas regarder un autre film non ? _

_ Coucou les filles !, je me signale discrètement.

Prim se retourne rapidement tandis que Rue me dévisage avec cette sorte d'adoration que les fans de Josh arborent quand elles le croisent.

_ Salut Katniss ! , me répond gaiement ma petite sœur.

Son amie reste résolument silencieuse et continue de me fixer. Je deviens mal à l'aise.

Prim avise mon sac que je porte en bandoulière.

_ Tu sors ?

_ Oui, je vais chez Peeta réviser mes cours.

_ Pourquoi il vient pas ici pour que vous révisiez dans la cuisine ? , interroge Prim, suspicieuse.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire petite curieuse ? , je lui rétorque.

Rue continue sa contemplation quand, tout à coup, elle sort un magazine de son sac et me le tend, timidement.

_ Je peux avoir un autographe ?, me demande-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Je manque de m'étrangler. Prim s'étouffe de rire. Le magazine de Rue c'est, bien entendu, un magazine people, mais un de ceux qui me présente comme une future star de Hollywood et comme la nouvelle fiancée de Josh Hutcherson.

_Fiancée ?! Carrément !_

_ Je … Je ne suis pas sa fiancée tu sais, j'essaie de minimiser l'adoration qu'elle semble me porter. Et je ne suis pas une future star ! Josh est un …

_ C'est juste son petit-ami, explique Prim en me dévisageant, morte de rire, c'est ça Katniss, je ne me trompe pas ? Josh Hutcherson est ton petit-ami.

Je me sens mal à l'aise en entendant ce terme. Surtout de la manière dont Prim le prononce, plein de sous-entendus. Elle me regarde, je la regarde et Rue attend, avec son magazine et son feutre.

_ N'aie pas peur de le dire Katniss.

_ Dire quoi ?

_ Que Josh est ton petit-ami.

_ Tu m'agaces Primrose.

Je prends le magazine de Rue qui finit par me faire pitié à attendre comme ça et le signe dans un mouvement brusque. Prim m'énerve, je n'ai qu'une hâte, partir d'ici au plus vite. Rue est aux anges et elle admire le magazine comme si elle avait Josh devant elle. Prim est satisfaite d'elle-même je le vois bien.

_ Hazelle viendra voir si tout va bien régulièrement, je dis froidement, pas de bêtises en attendant, je rentre en fin d'après-midi.

_ Ne te presse pas, surtout, il est important de passer du temps avec ses amis …

Elle me fait un dernier clin d'œil et retourne à son film alors que Rue fronce les sourcils, comme si elle commençait à se demander à quoi correspondaient tous ces sous-entendus. Moi, je soupire de frustration et tourne les talons, soudain plus pressée que jamais d'aller étudier chez Peeta. Je sens un sentiment d'euphorie grandir doucement dans ma poitrine alors que j'enfourche tranquillement mon vélo pour rejoindre le domicile de Peeta.

J'arrive une dizaine de minutes plus tard devant la Boulangerie des Mellarks et mon rythme cardiaque a encore accéléré. Cette course à vélo m'a permis de me vider la tête et j'arrive en chantonnant. J'ai cependant une petite boule au ventre, sensation pas si désagréable à cet instant précis, j'ai presqu'envie de dire que je suis contente d'être là. Je descends de mon vélo et l'accroche rapidement dans la rue à un poteau. Je prends mon temps afin de permettre à mon rythme cardiaque de se calmer et de ne pas paraître trop empressée quand je vais entrer dans la boutique. Je connais sa mère de réputation et je n'ai pas envie de faire mauvaise figure si je dois la rencontrer pour la première fois. Je me rends compte que c'est la première fois que je vais chez Peeta et ça ne calme pas mon anxiété. Je remets mes cheveux en place tout en m'approchant de la boutique et soupire un bon coup avant de pénétrer dans le magasin. Il y a foule de clients, j'essaie de me rapprocher en catimini de la caisse où je crois reconnaître un des deux frères de Peeta sans trop me faire remarquer mais c'était sans compter sur les yeux de lynx de sa mère qui se plante devant moi. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir, je sursaute quand elle s'adresse à moi.

_ Que puis-je pour vous jeune fille ?, me questionne-t-elle en me reluquant des pieds à la tête.

_ Je … Je …, j'hoquète de surprise.

_ Jeeeeeuh quoi ? , rétorque-t-elle, cassante. Les … Hum … Clients … ne peuvent pas passer derrière le comptoir.

_ Je suis venue…

Quelle froideur ! C'est elle, la mère de Peeta ? On ne peut faire plus dissemblable ! Je me sens toute petite sous son regard acéré, comme une intruse dans sa boutique. Elle a vraiment le don d'accueillir comme il se doit les clients.

_ Katniss est venue étudier avec moi maman, intervient soudain Peeta.

Je ne l'avais même pas vu arriver tant j'étais perturbée par sa mère. Celle-ci prend un air pincé, elle me dévisage encore un moment et son visage s'éclaire soudain sans pour autant quitter son air revêche. Elle semble avoir compris qui j'étais. Je croise le regard saphir de Peeta et mon cœur se gonfle de plaisir quand il me sourit, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Mon inconfort se mue en bien-être en un instant et je sens une douce chaleur montait doucement en moi, sensation qui s'estompe bien vite quand sa revêche de mère ouvre une nouvelle fois sa bouche.

_ C'est donc toi Katniss Everdeen, la nouvelle fiancée d'Hollywood ?, clame-t-elle d'une voix forte, attirant le regard des nombreux clients sur nous.

Publicité dont je me passerais bien, je dois l'avouer. J'entends à présent des murmures s'élever dans tout le magasin.

_ Quelle faveur tu nous accordes là de venir dans notre modeste boutique, continue-t-elle à la cantonade.

Je ne parviens pas à savoir si elle est sérieuse ou si elle se fout ouvertement de ma gueule. Pauvre Peeta, ce doit être bien difficile de vivre avec ce genre de personne au quotidien.

_ Elle vient juste étudier avec moi, précise timidement Peeta.

Lui aussi semble aussi gêné que moi du manège de sa mère. Je ne l'ai jamais vu si penaud. Il me montre l'arrière-boutique d'un signe de tête et m'invite silencieusement à le suivre. Je croise le regard de son frère qui sourit de toutes ses dents en me regardant avidement. Il regarde ensuite Peeta et lui fait un clin d'œil, Peeta pique un fard, moi je souris sous cape.

Nous sommes sur le point de nous diriger vers l'arrière-boutique quand sa mère l'attrape par le bras. Elle lui murmure, froidement, d'une voix basse de manière à ce que les clients ne saisissent pas, à quelques centimètres de son visage.

_ Peeta, n'oublie pas que tu es puni, tu as donc toutes les corvées de tes frères en plus des tiennes à faire d'ici ce soir et il est hors de question que tu t'enfermes avec elle dans ta chambre ! Et ce soir, tu auras le fournil et le magasin à nettoyer en plus.

Peeta sert la mâchoire.

_ Oui mère …

_ N'entache pas la réputation de notre famille …

Elle dit cette dernière phrase en me jetant un regard dédaigneux. Peeta et sa mère s'affrontent quelques secondes du regard et il se délivre de la pression de ses doigts dans un geste brusque.

Je ne dis rien, je n'ose même pas regarder Peeta, je me contente d'observer leur petit manège. Il serre les poings et sort de la boutique la tête basse pour s'engouffrer dans un long couloir. Je jette un dernier regard à madame Mellark qui est repartie vers ses clients, le visage affable, comme si de rien était. Cette femme est une vraie sorcière ! Je rejoins rapidement Peeta qui m'attend dans l'embrasure de la porte qui mène au couloir, la mine sombre. Il ne croise pas mon regard, et mon cœur pleure pour lui. J'ai une furieuse envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de le serrer fort contre moi pour apaiser ses tensions qui l'habitent, pourtant je me contente de chercher son regard et de placer gauchement ma main sur son épaule.

_ Ça va Peeta ? Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

_Mon Dieu ! Plus bateau que ça tu meurs ! _

Katniss Everdeen, la reine de la phrase clichée !

Ce serait moi dans sa situation, il m'aurait déjà remonté le moral tandis que moi, je suis là, plantée comme une gourde dans son couloir, droite comme un « i » ne sachant pas quoi faire de ma main sur son épaule, ne trouvant pas quoi dire pour le réconforter. Malgré tout, à ma grande surprise, Peeta place sa main sur la mienne et la serre fort avant de plonger ses prunelles bleues dans les miennes. Je me sens fondre sur place, mes poils se hérissent à son contact et une décharge d'électricité me parcourt jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et fait battre furieusement mon cœur. J'essaie de rester parfaitement stoïque avec sa main dans la mienne et alors que je me noie dans son regard, mais je sens mon corps qui est attiré irrémédiablement par le sien, je me tends inconsciemment vers lui. Ses doigts caressent doucement ma main, des frissons explosent dans mon ventre. Peeta continue de me regarder intensément et sa main remonte doucement le long de mon bras, ses doigts dansant toujours sur ma peau nue. Nous sommes toujours dans le couloir entre la boutique de ses parents et leur appartement, je peux entendre vaguement les éclats de voix qui viennent du magasin cependant nous ne bougeons pas d'un iota. Ma respiration s'accélère encore plus tandis que sa main se retrouve à présent dans ma nuque et que je me retrouve collée à son corps. Mon cœur bat furieusement dans ma poitrine et le rythme se répercute dans mes oreilles. Nous sommes seuls au monde tandis que sa main se retrouve à jouer avec les mèches qui ne cessent de s'échapper de ma tresse. Je retiens mon souffle. Je ne suis plus que désir et frissons …

_Embrasse moi je t'en supplie …_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Salut tout le monde !<strong>_

_**Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté avant, mais je suis partie en vacances, et qui dit vacances, dit farniente ... Ensuite, j'ai eu la flemme, il faut dire ce qui est lol ! Mais ça y est, je suis de retour ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! ^_^**_

_**Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, vos remarques, idées et tout ce qui s'en suit ! J'adore lire :) !**_

_**A très bientôt !**_

_**Peetniss**_


	25. Chapter 25

Tous mes sens sont en éveils, je me suis tendue vers lui, j'essaie de m'en empêcher mais je suis attirée vers lui, vers son corps, comme un aimant. Je fixe sa bouche intensément tandis que Peeta, lui, continue de jouer avec ma tresse, son attention complètement focalisée sur ces quelques mèches de cheveux, le regard dans le vague. Mes battements de cœur résonne dans mes tempes comme un compte à rebours en attendant le moment fatidique : que ses yeux plongent dans les miens, que je m'y noie avec délectation et que ses lèvres touchent enfin les miennes … Il pose enfin son regard de velours sur moi et là, je m'embrase. Mon cœur rate un battement alors que sa tête se penche vers moi avec une lenteur incroyablement exagérée, mais je sais que c'est juste mon excitation qui me fait ressentir ces instants de cette manière. Alors que je m'apprête à fermer les yeux quand son visage n'est qu'à quelques millimètres du miens, il se contente de poser son front sur le mien et me murmurer d'une voix contenue, et pourtant terriblement sensuelle à mes oreilles :

_ Katniss, je te remercie d'être là pour moi …

Et c'est tout … Là, il se détache de moi le plus naturellement du monde alors que je m'aperçois que je retenais ma respiration. Je retiens un soupir de frustration et essaie de masquer mon dépit.

_Peeta n'est qu'un ami, tu lui as assez répété !_

Je maudis cette petite voix aux intonations de Prim et serre les poings. J'en viens même à me demander s'il ne jouerait pas avec moi comme un chat jouerait avec une souris. « Suis-moi, je te fuis – Fuis- moi, je te suis » est la parfaite démonstration de mon état d'esprit actuel. Et soudain, je déteste Peeta et les émotions qu'il a fait naître en moi : les états dans lesquels il me met, les attentes, les espoirs que je ressens …

Il me dévisage en tournant la tête sur le côté.

_ Ça va pas Katniss, me demande-t-il plein de sollicitude en me touchant l'épaule.

En quelques secondes, les rôles se sont inversés : maintenant, c'est lui qui s'inquiète pour moi. C'est le monde à l'envers, ce garçon est vraiment trop gentil. Je me demande si je ne suis pas trop embrouillée dans ma tête pour arriver à faire la part des choses. Je hausse les épaules pour enlever sa main, je ne veux pas ressentir de nouveau cette explosion de sensations à contact, je me remets à peine de notre échange précèdent. Il a l'air peiné mais ne s'en formalise pas. Nous restons silencieux et d'un signe de tête, il m'indique de le suivre. Dès qu'il me tourne le dos, je souffle silencieusement.

Etre ami avec Peeta Mellark ne sera pas si facile que ça !

Nous arrivons dans l'appartement familial : il n'est pas très grand comparé à la boulangerie mais il est assez chaleureux. J'avoue que ça m'étonne, ayant eu un aperçu de la personnalité de la maîtresse de maison. Le salon se situe sur la droite quand on arrive du magasin : il n'est pas très vaste, pourtant grâce aux mobiliers on se sent à l'aise tout de suite : les tons se situent dans les marrons –chocolats et les murs sont décorés avec goûts. Peeta a remarqué que j'admire la décoration.

_ C'est mon père qui a décoré l'appartement, m'indique-t-il. Maman s'est chargée de la boulangerie.

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi je suis si mal à l'aise dans cette boulangerie et que dans cet appartement je suis nettement mieux. Sur la gauche de l'entrée depuis le magasin, on trouve la salle à manger : une grande table noire et des chaises confortables la meublent tandis que là encore, des bibelots sont disséminés ça et là pour apporter un côté cosy à l'ensemble.

_ Tu veux visiter le reste de l'appartement ? , me demande Peeta.

Je souris et hoche la tête.

_ Tu peux poser ton sac là …

Il me montre la table de la salle à manger avec un air contrit.

_ Maman veut que nous étudions là, elle ne veut pas que nous étudions dans ma chambre …

Je prends un air réconfortant.

_ C'est pas grave, ça ira quand même, je réponds en souriant.

_ Ben, pas si mon frère arrive et se met à regarder ses conneries à la télé !

Je me rapproche de lui pour effacer la distance que j'ai mise entre nous tout à l'heure et prends sur moi pour lui caresser le bras et retenir mes soudaines pulsions qui me prennent sans prévenir ces temps-ci. Peeta croise mon regard et il se radoucit. Il met sa main sur la mienne et je sens mon cœur qui s'enflamme de nouveau.

On se calme Katniss la chaudasse …

_ Tout à l'heure, dans le couloir, nous sommes passés devant le fournil …

J'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à ça tout à l'heure, je me mords la lèvre, me sentant rougir en repensant à ce que j'ai ressenti dans le couloir. Peeta s'avance vers une porte, à droite de la télé dans le salon. Nous nous retrouvons dans un hall avec deux escaliers : un descendant et un montant et la cuisine à côté.

_ En bas des escaliers, tu as notre porte d'entrée « officielle », elle se trouve dans la ruelle derrière la boulangerie, si tu veux revenir une prochaine fois, tu n'auras qu'à passer par là !

Je lui souris tandis qu'il se passe nerveusement une main dans ses boucles blondes. Il vient de me réinviter mine de rien à revenir lui rendre visite, il est trop mignon. Nous entrons dans la cuisine. Cette dernière est assez étroite avec un îlot central où trône la gazinière. Des placards font le tour de la pièce, on sent bien qu'elle a été agencée par une personne aimant cuisiner car elle est assez fonctionnelle, les plans de travail sont accessibles depuis l'élément central. Peeta se dirige vers un placard :

_ Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

_ Je veux bien un verre d'eau …

Il prend deux verres et les remplit d'eau du robinet. Il me tend mon verre et pose le sien sur le plan de travail avant d'ouvrir une jarre à cookies.

_ Je les ai faits ce matin, tu en veux un ?

Je suis agréablement surprise et m'empresse de plonger ma main dans la boîte.

_ Goûter les fameux cookies de Peeta Mellark, je plaisante, quel honneur !

Il est gêné en refermant le bocal après s'être servi. Il me regarde ensuite, les yeux pétillants de malice.

_ Goûte avant de t'avancer, ce matin ma mère m'a dit qu'ils étaient trop sucrés, elle voulait les jeter !

Il rigole en disant ces derniers mots, mais moi, je ne trouve pas cela très amusant de toujours rabaisser son fils comme ça. J'admire le gâteau : il est parfaitement doré, les pépites de chocolat me donnent l'eau à la bouche. Peeta me guette, attendant ma réaction. Je croque dedans et je trouve ça absolument délicieux : il est moelleux et fondant à la fois.

_ Mais c'est délicieux ! , je m'exclame en finissant ma dernière bouchée.

Peeta semble ravi et se décide à manger le sien. Je termine mon verre d'eau quand il me propose de finir la visite de sa demeure avec l'étage. J'accepte avec plaisir et nous quittons la cuisine pour nous engouffrer dans les escaliers. A l'étage il y a trois chambres et la salle de bains. Nous sommes sur le palier.

_ Mon frère aîné, Blade, est parti à l'Université, ce qui fait que j'ai enfin ma chambre à moi, je ne suis plus obligé de la partager avec Avene.

_ Avene ? C'est celui que j'ai croisé dans la boutique ?

Il acquiesce d'un mouvement de la tête. Il me montre une porte et me dit que c'est la salle de bains, mais ne l'ouvre pas, me montre une autre porte et me dit que c'est la chambre de ses parents, idem pour celle de son frère. Il s'approche de la dernière porte et passe nerveusement, une nouvelle fois, une main dans ses boucles dorées.

_ Et ça, ben … C'est ma chambre …

_ Sans blagues, je l'aurais pas deviné, je le taquine. Et je peux la voir ou c'est interdit ?

Peeta me sourit et ouvre la porte en baissant la tête. Sa chambre est vraiment comme je me l'imaginais : rangée mais respirant sa présence, je ne le jurerais pas pourtant j'ai la très nette impression qu'une odeur de cannelle flotte dans la pièce (en même temps on est au-dessus d'une boulangerie, c'est vrai, ceci dit, dans le reste de la maison, je n'avais pas eu cette sensation !). Tout est parfaitement rangée, tout le contraire de ma chambre, je soupçonne sa sorcière de mère d'y être pour quelque chose. Je le sens qu'il m'observe avec attention tandis que je pose mes yeux çà et là avec beaucoup d'attention, je découvre sa tanière en quelques sortes. Deux ou trois posters d'affiches de films et de groupe de musique sont accrochés au mur, ce sont les seules fioritures qui ornent les murs d'un beige sable. Je me sens tout de suite bien dans sa chambre. Le lit, l'armoire et le bureau prennent la majorité de la pièce, une petite fenêtre fait entrée de la lumière directement sur le bureau, je suis quasiment certaine que c'est à cet endroit qu'il s'installe pour dessiner. Quelques crayons qui traînent sur le bureau avec une esquisse de dessin à côté renforcent mon impression. J'ai d'ailleurs très envie d'aller jeter un coup d'œil sur cette œuvre mais je me retiens. Peeta doit le sentir car il s'est glissé à mes côtés sans que je m'en sois rendue compte et me souffle à l'oreille :

_ Tu peux aller le voir si tu veux …

Je rougis des pieds à la tête et me rapproche sur la pointe des pieds de son bureau. Je prends délicatement son croquis et je manque de respirer quelques secondes : c'est un magnifique dessin de Prim et moi. Je mets ma main devant ma bouche, sous le choc tellement c'est réaliste et tourne ma tête vers lui.

_ Mais … C'est magnifique … Tu as fait ça quand ?

Peeta me rejoint. Il se plante à mes côtés et rejette mes compliments.

_ Oh mais c'est rien, juste un gribouillage que notre conversation de la dernière fois m'a inspiré, quand j'entendais ta sœur dans le fond … Vous êtes tellement adorables toutes les deux … Mais je ne l'ai pas terminé, ce n'est que l'esquisse.

Je garde le dessin dans mes mains tout en plongeant mes yeux dans son regard et comme d'habitude, je m'y noie totalement. Peeta se tait également et un silence s'installe entre nous, un silence assez agréable. Je prie pour que mon rythme cardiaque ne me trahisse pas tant j'ai l'impression qu'on entend que lui. Nos bras se frôlent, sa hanche touche la mienne et mes sens sont encore en folie. Nous ne nous quittons pas du regard et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire comme une totale crétine.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ! , rugit une voix assez désagréable.

Nous tournons la tête dans un même mouvement et j'aperçois du coin de l'œil le visage de Peeta blêmir. Je peux entendre comme de la glace qui se brise alors que la magie du moment s'envole. La mère de Peeta nous toise durement à la porte, lançant un regard mortel à son fils.

_ Je ne t'avais pas dit que je ne voulais pas _la_ voir ici ?

Euh … Je suis là, je suis pas transparente aux dernières nouvelles !

Je sens l'atmosphère de la pièce changer du tout au tout et le visage de Peeta se crisper de nouveau. Je n'aime pas le voir ainsi, ce n'est pas le Peeta que je connais et que j'apprécie.

_Et que tu aimes ?_

_ Je ne faisais que lui faire visiter l'appartement maman …

Ohé ! Je suis là !

_ Et dans l'appartement, il n'y a que ta chambre à voir, bien sûr ! , raille sa mère. Sortez de là, maintenant !

Peeta me prend la main et m'accompagne vers la porte. Je laisse le dessin sur le bureau, à regret et le suis docilement vers la porte.

_ Peeta, reste là s'il te plaît …

Peeta se fige, lâche ma main et serre les poings. Je le regarde, interdite et il me fait signe d'un mouvement de la tête de descendre sans lui. « J'arrive » me dit-il en silence. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je descends les escaliers, un peu anxieuse et vais m'installer dans la salle à manger. Je croise alors son frère, le fameux Avene, vautré dans le canapé devant la télé. Quand il s'aperçoit de ma présence, il change de position, ravi, et tourne ses pieds dans ma direction tout en continuant de regarder son émission, une rediffusion d'un Late show quelconque apparemment.

_ Salut Katniss Everdeen ! , me fait-il d'un ton plus que dégoulinant d'ironie.

_ Salut Avene Mellark ! , je lui fais sur le même ton.

Je m'installe sur ma chaise en essayant de l'ignorer mais c'est peine perdue.

_ Alors comme ça, tu sors avec une star il paraît !

Je retiens de montrer mon exaspération.

Qu'est-ce que fabrique Peeta avec sa cinglé de mère.

_ La boulangerie est fermée ?

Avene me sourit, il ressemble à Peeta : il est blond comme lui mais il lui manque la gentillesse naturelle qui émane de son frère. Il est séduisant certes, d'une beauté différente, je crois que ça vient de leurs yeux … Ceux d'Avene ressemblent à ceux de leur mère, ils sont froids et j'aurais pas envie de m'y noyer avec plaisir !

Avene s'esclaffe en prenant un coussin et en le serrant sous son menton, apparemment, je vais avoir droit à toute son attention.

_ L'après-midi papa se repose, nous rouvrons en fin d'après-midi … Mais assez parlez de nous Parlons de mon petit frère … Tu savais que Peeta était love de toi depuis ses cinq ans ?!

Je me sens rougir comme une tomate alors que je m'applique à installer mes affaires tranquillement sur la table. Mon cœur manque un battement et j'essaie de faire comme si de rien était, je feins l'indifférence parce que je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

_ Avene, mêle toi de tes affaires et regarde tes bouses à la télé ! , intervient durement Peeta.

Il arrive dans la pièce, le visage rouge, les cheveux défaits, son sac de cours à la main. Avene pouffe et reporte son attention vers son émission. L'état de Peeta m'inquiète alors qu'il s'installe en face de moi. Pas à côté de moi, en face. J'essaie de capter son attention, je cherche ses yeux mais il s'obstine à fuir mon attention. Il fouille dans ses affaires et en sort son manuel de maths. J'essaie de mettre ma main au-dessus de la sienne, il l'enlève aussitôt. Il concentre toute son attention sur son livre, le visage fermé.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là-haut ?

_ Peeta, ça va ? , je lui chuchote.

Il lève enfin ses yeux vers moi et croise son regard vers moi, ses yeux sont rougis, larmoyants. Il me sourit tristement et hoche la tête.

_ Katniss, on se concentre ?

Okay, remballe, merci !

Il commence à m'expliquer les cours, c'est du charabia pour moi, je ne peux plus me concentrer en le voyant comme ça, ce n'est pas mon Peeta. Il est … Fade, éteint.

Que lui a fait cette sorcière ?

Tout à coup, son frère Avene se redresse.

_ Hé Katniss ! C'est pas ton mec à la télé ?

Je lève vivement la tête et croise d'instinct le regard de Peeta qui me dévisage.

Prim serait là, elle me ferait tout un speech sur les différentes interprétations de ce regard !

Je reporte mon attention sur la télé et voit effectivement Josh sur le plateau de ce Late Show.

« Interviewer : Alors, vous êtes en couple ou pas avec cette jeune fille ? (_regarde ces fiches_) Katniss Everdeen ?

Josh : Vous êtes bien curieux … (_sourire de séducteur_)

_Cris de fans en délire_

Interviewer : Vous êtes une des stars préférés des jeunes gens, et vous les connaissez ils sont curieux de nature !

Josh : Et bien, disons que … Nous aimons passer du temps ensemble !

(_Josh regarde le public en arborant son sourire si charmeur_)

Josh : C'est une très bonne amie ! … »

J'arrête d'écouter là … J'en ai assez entendu, je suis une _bonne_ amie …

Et si je devenais la très _bonne_ amie de Peeta ?

* * *

><p><strong>Coucou tout le monde !<strong>

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'ai essayé de vous faire plaisir en rapprochant Katniss de Peeta ! ;) **

**Pour les frères de Peeta, j'ai repris les noms que je leur avais attribués dans ma fic "_La folie la guette_" ...**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, vos opinions ... j'adore vous lire ! Laissez moi ce plaisir à mon tour ;)**

**A très vite !**

**Peetniss.**


	26. Chapter 26

_ Je peux ravoir de tes délicieux cookies ? , je demande à Peeta

_ Délicieux ? Il t'en faut peu dit donc ! , raille Avene, toujours vautré dans son fauteuil, à regarder son émission de télé tout en nous épiant de coin de l'œil.

_Mais va regarder tes conneries_ _ailleurs_ j'ai envie de lui crier.

Peeta, qui s'était replongé dans ses théorèmes de maths, relève les yeux vers moi et semble surpris par ma demande. Il hausse les épaules.

_ Si tu veux.

_ Je t'accompagne, je fais avec un petit sourire en coin.

J'ai toujours à l'esprit le numéro de Josh à la télé et la façon dont il a fait mine que je n'étais quasi rien pour lui devant des millions de téléspectateurs. J'ai donc plus que hâte de me retrouver seule avec Peeta afin de pouvoir me rapprocher tranquillement de lui et ainsi espérer que cette espèce d'attirance que je sens entre lui et moi se concrétise vraiment.

Nous nous levons dans un même mouvement et nos mains se frôlent tandis que je recule ma chaise. Nos regards se croisent et il sourit en me précédant dans la cuisine. Moi, je pique un fard.

Si je veux me la jouer vamp, il va falloir que je maîtrise mes émotions moi !

Alors que nous nous dirigeons vers la cuisine, nous passons derrière le fauteuil où trône son frère et je lève machinalement le regard vers la télé, c'est encore l'émission où Josh est l'invité et je me rends compte qu'Avene me scrute avec attention. Sur l'écran, il y a une photo d'une actrice blonde au sourire éblouissant.

« Interviewer : Et avec Jennifer Lawrence, vos relations sont toujours platoniques ?

Josh (rougissant et visiblement gêné) : Jen est ma meilleure amie voyons !

_Huée du public »_

_Mais qui c'est cette Jennifer Lawrence ?!_

Je ne connais pas cette fille mais elle m'énerve d'office ! Son air niais sur la photo m'agace tout autant que sa beauté époustouflante, l'air béat de Josh en entendant son nom m'exaspère et les émotions que je ressens en entendant ces insinuations me tapent sur le système …

« «Interviewer : Vous allez bientôt la retrouver pour _The Esurient Games_ 3 il me semble …

Josh : Vous êtes drôlement bien informé …

Interviewer : Il suffit de taper votre nom sur Internet …

_Le public s'esclaffe _

Josh : Je termine Detention 2 dans quelques jours et j'enchaîne avec celui-là effectivement.

Interviewer : Nous pouvons donc espérer vous voir bientôt en couple puisque vous êtes célibataire ? ... »

_Mais c'est pas vrai, quelle charogne celui-là …_

_ Tu ne devais pas aller dans la cuisine ?

Je sursaute, Avene me dévisage tranquillement et je me rends compte que je suis restée planter là, derrière le canapé tandis que Peeta est parti dans la cuisine ... Seul … Et que je n'ai pas entendu la réponse de Josh !

_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?_

_ Tu savais qu'il kiffait Jennifer Lawrence ?

_ Qui ça ? Peeta ?

_ Mais non, ton copain, Josh Hutcherson.

_ Je ne sais même pas qui c'est cette Jennifer Lawr … Truc …

_ C'est pas vrai, tu sors jamais de chez toi ?

_ Non, intervient Peeta qui revient de la cuisine avec un plateau, elle à mieux à faire contrairement à toi, que de rester le cul dans le canapé à mater des films !

_Merci Peeta_ …

Il installe le plateau à côté de nos affaires sur la table de la salle à manger et j'ai un mal énorme à détacher mes yeux de la télé où l'interview de Josh se termine. Je finis par rejoindre Peeta qui me sourit tranquillement en me servant un verre d'eau. L'atmosphère entre nous est bizarre, empruntée. Quelle idée géniale que j'ai eu de venir ici … J'ai l'impression de rendre visite à une vague connaissance et non pas à Peeta Mellark, l'un de mes meilleurs amis depuis l'enfance …

Avene finit par se lever de son fauteuil car son émission est terminée et il nous rejoint en traînant ses chaussettes sur le parquet.

_ Et tu la connais Jennifer Lawrence ? Il te l'a présenté ? , interroge-t-il en prenant un cookie dans l'assiette.

_ Non, je ne la connais pas, Josh ne m'a présenté personne à part les gens qui travaillent ici, sur le film.

Il s'appuie les deux coudes sur la table et se plante juste à côté de moi pour continuer ses questions. Peeta le regarde durement tout en finissant son verre d'eau et le claque sur la table mais Avene ne remarque rien.

_ C'est bizarre, tu trouves pas, que tu …

Il mime des guillemets en l'air pour accentuer l'effet.

_ … « Sortes avec lui » mais qu'il ne t'ait pas présenté sa meilleur amie …

Je soupire en terminant ma dernière bouchée de cookie. Je sais de qui il a hérité de caractère en plus des yeux : c'est du madame Mellark tout craché.

_ Ca suffit avec tes questions Avene, explose Peeta. Elle sort avec lui, je peux te l'assurer …

Je tourne les yeux vers Peeta et mon cœur se serre quand je vois la souffrance qui se traduit dans tout son corps quand il dit ça : il se tend, je vois les jointures de ses poings blanchir, sa mâchoire se tendre et ses yeux s'assombrir. J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de le serrer fort contre mon cœur. Avene doit le sentir aussi car il se recule instinctivement et lève les mains.

_ Okay, okay, si on ne peut plus parler …

_ Tu ne vois pas que tu la mets mal à l'aise ?

_Qui de nous deux est le plus mal à l'aise ?_

Peeta me jette un rapide coup d'œil et j'hausse timidement les épaules. Avene me dévisage quelques secondes et finit par esquisser un sourire.

_ Bon, je vais dans ma chambre, je vous laisse à vos _devoirs _…

Peeta ne dit rien et se réinstalle à sa place, comme si de rien était. Je fais de même, super mal à l'aise et prend un stylo pour jouer avec. Peeta passe une main dans ses boucles et souffle en relisant ses notes.

_ Bon ... On en était où ?

Vraiment ? On va repartir comme ça ? Comme si de rien était ?

Peeta venait de se laisser aller juste quelques secondes et je ne savais pas comment faire pour qu'il se confie complètement à moi. Je ne sais pas parler sans m'embrouiller ou faire de gaffes, c'est lui qui est à l'aise avec les mots. Je lâche mon stylo et prends ses mains dans les miennes. Mon cœur s'échauffe mais je tente de rester maîtresse de moi-même.

_ Peeta … Je suis désolée si je t'ai fait du mal …

_Sortez les violons, voici Katniss Everdeen et ses phrases passe-partout !_

Peeta trésaille au moment où je lui touche les mains pourtant il ne les enlève pas. Ses yeux océans se posent enfin sur moi et là, le souffle me manque, comme à chaque fois que son regard se fait plus intense.

_ Te voir avec lui est toujours une torture, tu le sais, mais je fais avec …

Ca y est, mon palpitant s'accélère, mes sens s'éveillent et les papillons se promènent gaiement de partout dans mon estomac. Toute mon attention se focalise sur Peeta et les détails qui le caractérisent : son odeur de cannelle qui m'enivre, ses boucles blondes si douces, ses yeux hypnotisant, ses bras musclés …

Et là, je sais que je ne trouverais pas les mots qu'il faudrait pour lui expliquer tout ce qu'il provoque chez moi. Je le regarde intensément, et me penche vers lui alors que lui fait de même. Mon corps n'est plus qu'attente que ses lèvres touchent les miennes, depuis que nous nous sommes embrassés la toute première fois, je me rends compte que je n'attends plus que ces moment-là.

_ Peeta, tu vas me faire le plaisir de dire à ton amie de rentrer chez elle ! , nous interrompt le voix de sorcière de sa mère.

Elle s'est plantée dans l'embrasure de la porte qui vient des escaliers et nous fusillent du regard.

J'ai envie de hurler de frustration. Peeta se lève dans un mouvement rapide, il est blanc comme un linge, et dans la précipitation, fait tomber quelques-unes de ses affaires. Il est nerveux tout à coup.

_ Je … Nous …, bégaie-t-il en faisant face à sa mère.

_ Q … Q … Quoi ? , le singe-t-elle méchamment. Elle rentre chez elle et toi, tu vas me suivre à l'étage par la suite. Ton frère a bien fait de me prévenir.

_Quelle jolie relation fraternelle !_

Je me sens si mal pour Peeta que si je m'écoutais, je sauterais sur cette vieille mégère et je l'étranglerais à mains nues ! Il semble sur le point de se liquéfier sur place. Il n'ose pas me regarder tandis que je range mes affaires rapidement en sentant sur ma nuque la brûlure du regard de la sorcière. Je fais tomber un stylo et Peeta se précipite en même temps que moi pour le ramasser sous la table.

_ Je suis désolé, me murmure-t-il en me prenant la main.

Mes sens s'affolent à ce contact. J'essaie de lui rendre ce que je pense être un sourire réconfortant et non pas une de mes grimaces de coin.

_ Peeta, gronde sa mère.

Nous nous relevons dans un même mouvement et la vieille affiche un sourire de triomphe en s'effaçant pour me laisser le passage vers la sortie. Je vois Peeta qui baisse la tête et comprends qu'il ne me raccompagnera pas, je me dirige donc d'un pas décidé vers l'escalier qui mène à la sortie, la tête haute, sans avoir plus avancé dans mes cours.

J'appellerais Delly, tant pis !

_ Et ne t'avise pas de mettre tes pattes sur mon fils, me glisse sa mère alors que je passe à côté d'elle. Ta mère a essayé de me voler mon mari, je ne te laisserais pas me voler mon fils !

Je tourne ma tête vers elle, choquée mais elle se contente de m'adresser un sourire froid, les bras fermement croisés sur la poitrine.

_C'est quoi son problème à celle-là ?_

Je retourne vers ma maison, le cœur gros. Au lieu de mettre mes idées au clair, j'ai réussi à me prendre la tête avec la mère de Peeta et son frère, j'ai appris grâce à une stupide émission télé que je n'étais qu'une _amie_ pour Josh alors que je croyais que nous étions plus que ça et grâce à moi, Peeta va sûrement se faire maltraiter ou je-ne-sais-quoi par sa vieille folle de mère !

J'arrive dans mon quartier et, alors que je ne suis même pas encore arrivée, je vois deux ou trois photographes qui squattent devant chez moi.

Sûrement les conséquences de cette merveilleuse interview !

Je ne les ai pas vu en partant tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas dû faire attention et eux, n'ont pas dû me voir, ou alors, ils n'étaient pas là, ils devaient faire la sieste ! Je suis obligée de passer devant eux avec mon vélo, je ne peux pas passer par le jardin avec.

Quelle journée géniale, vraiment !

Je m'arme de courage et descends directement de mon vélo et me mets à marcher à côté, j'irais plus vite comme ça et ne serais pas embêtée pour remonter l'allée. Et ça ne manque pas, ils se jettent sur moi tels des vautours alors que je ne suis même pas encore arrivée.

_ Katniss ! Katniss ! Josh et vous avez rompus ? Depuis quand ?

Je continue mon chemin, j'arrive bientôt devant mon allée.

_ Vous êtes jalouse de Jennifer Lawrence ?

Encore cette Jennifer Lawrence ? Mais c'est qui celle-là ?

Ne surtout pas montrer que ça me touche sinon, je suis foutue, je continue mon chemin et arrive devant chez moi, ça y est, je suis sur ma propriété. Ils me mitraillent avec leur flashs, j'ai mal aux yeux malgré que nous soyons en pleine journée, mais bon, ils me les mettent en pleine gueule. J'aurais dû mettre des lunettes de soleil, comme Josh !

_ Vous allez quand même continuer le tournage ?

J'arrive sur mon perron et fait le tour pour ranger mon vélo, laissant ces fouilles-merdes devant chez moi. Ça y est, je suis chez moi, je suis tranquille. Pourtant un nom me trotte dans la tête.

Jennifer Lawrence.


	27. Chapter 27

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, qui, je pense, devrait combler certaines de vos attentes !**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews et pour toutes celles que je reçois de personnes qui n'ont pas de messageries, sachez que ça fait énormément plaisir et que ça me touche beaucoup ! :)**

**Peetniss.**

* * *

><p>En rentrant chez moi, je monte directement dans ma chambre et m'affale sur mon lit. J'extirpe mon portable de ma poche et appelle Madge, avec elle il sera beaucoup plus facile de réviser et de penser à autre chose. Je reluque mon ordinateur mais je me retiens d'aller taper le nom de cette Jennifer Lawrence sur Google … Non, je ne vais pas m'abaisser à ça … Je dois parvenir à passer à autres choses. Mes études d'abord. Et effectivement, une heure et demi plus tard, assise sur mon lit, avec Madge installée à mon bureau qui m'explique calmement les notions que je n'ai pas compris sur le petit tableau noir à roulettes de Prim, comme une professeur patiente, c'est nettement plus claire dans ma tête.<p>

Bon, on ne va pas dire que c'est aussi parce que Peeta n'est pas dans la pièce à me déconcentrer de par sa présence, son odeur, ses cheveux …

_Oulala, ma vieille, tu vas te calmer dans tes délires !_

Tiens, je me remets à discuter avec moi-même, ça devient une habitude …

Malgré tout, je ne parviens pas à être pleinement satisfaite et, alors que Madge paraît très fière d'elle, elle remarque bien que je ne suis pas comme d'habitude. Et ma fâcheuse tendance à checker mon écran de téléphone toutes les dix minutes n'a pas manqué d'attirer son attention. Elle ferme son livre dans un geste doux et se tourne vers moi avec mon siège pivotant, à la façon d'un psychologue qui se concentre sur son patient. Elle met ses deux index sous son menton en repliant les autres doigts, les coudes posés sur les genoux et darde son regard inquisiteur sur moi. Je me sens passer sur le grill tout à coup. L'interrogatoire commence.

_ Quel est le problème cette fois ? Lequel t'a fait des misères ?

Je pique un fard et essaie d'échapper à ces yeux qui devinent la moindre de mes pensées. Je fais mine de rien et replie mes genoux sur mon ventre tout en me concentrant sur une peluche invisible sur mon pantalon de jogging que j'ai enfilé avant son arrivée. Je la roule avec application le long de ma cuisse, tout pour ne pas croiser ce regard. Je n'ai pas envie de la souler pour la énième fois avec mes histoires alors je reste évasive.

_ Il n'y a rien … Rien du tout, je t'assure.

Madge soupire bruyamment.

_ Katniss, tu sais très bien que tu ne sais pas mentir ! Et tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué les paparazzis qui squattent dans ta rue quand je suis arrivée ? Je ne voulais pas en parler mais bon, vu ta tête il s'est encore passé un truc avec Josh, je me trompe ?

Je ne réponds pas, jouant toujours avec cette peluche sur ma cuisse. Je me contente d'hausser les épaules en baragouinant un son inaudible. Madge se lève et vient s'asseoir à mes côtés en passant son bras dans l'interstice entre mon coude et mon corps. Avec son autre main, elle prend mon menton et me force à tourner la tête vers elle. Elle me regarde intensément et je suis obligée de vider mon sac.

_ Josh avait une interview hier soir, et je ne le savais même pas …

_ Ah … , se contente-t-elle de répondre laconiquement.

Je me libère de son bras afin de prendre mon ordinateur portable qui se trouve sur ma table de chevet : il sera plus simple de lui montrer plutôt que de lui raconter tout. Je le pose sur mes genoux et l'allume.

_ Disons que Josh a expliqué devant le pays entier la nature exacte de notre relation. Moi, quand je lui demande, il élude la question, mais quand c'est pour la télé, devant un inconnu, il est insatiable !

Madge attend, impassible pendant que je tape sur You Tube le nom de Josh et la date de l'interview : je ne mets pas très longtemps pour la trouver et mets l'ordinateur sur les genoux de Madge en démarrant la vidéo. Madge se plonge dans le visionnage de la vidéo tandis que moi, je me lève et me mets à arpenter ma chambre nerveusement en entendant de nouveau la voix de Josh … A la fin de la vidéo, Madge lève les yeux vers moi en fermant l'ordinateur. Elle reste silencieuse quelques secondes …

_ C'est vrai que c'est un peu hard …, commente-t-elle.

Je ne dis rien et me contente de renifler dédaigneusement.

_ Mais bon, en même temps, il était à la télé, faut le comprendre, le défend-t-elle.

_ Il avait qu'à faire le célèbre « no comment » !

Madge me sourit en tapotant le matelas à côté d'elle.

_ Et c'est qui cette Jennifer Lawrence !? , je crache.

_ Vient t'asseoir, je peux pas croire qu'il n'y a que ça qui te mette dans un état pareil !

Je m'arrête d'arpenter ma chambre comme une lionne en cage et retourne m'asseoir à côté d'elle, toute penaude. Cette fois, je me mets en face d'elle les jambes croisées et elle prend la même position. Mon cœur se met à battre à tout rompre quand je me rends compte de ce que je vais lui confier, je sens mes joues rosir malgré moi. Je n'ai pas envie de tout lui raconter mais ça sort tout seul … C'est dingue !

_ J'ai été chez Peeta aujourd'hui …

Madge sourit de toutes ses dents et ses yeux se mettent à pétiller de malice, et moi je cache mon visage dans mes mains, je n'aime vraiment pas étaler mes faits et gestes comme ça … Avant, ma vie était tellement simple, je n'avais que deux choses dans ma vie dont je devais me préoccuper : Prim et le bahut. Et maintenant, mes pensées ne cessent de errer d'un garçon à un autre, je n'arrive même pas à m'empêcher d'en parler à Madge ou Delly …

Je voudrais tellement retrouver ma tranquillité d'esprit !

_ Eeeeettttt ?! , minaude Madge, pleine d'attente.

_ Excuse-moi, je dois te soûler avec tout ça …

_ Mais pas du tout Katniss ! Au contraire ! On se croirait dans un soap, j'adore !

_ Ben, on a failli s'embrasser …

Madge manque de s'étrangler tant elle est ravie. On dirait Delly quand elle se met à taper dans ses mains frénétiquement. J'ai envie de m'enfuir, de disparaître.

_ Je le savais ! Je le savais ! C'est Peeta que tu aimes ! C'est flagrant !

Mais mon air torturé la stoppe dans ses exclamations ravies d'un coup. Elle pose une main réconfortante sur mon bras et moi, je me mords la lèvre.

_ Attends, failli ?

_ La mère de Peeta nous a interrompu … Quelle vieille mégère celle-là ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire quand tu disais que c'était flagrant que j'aimais Peeta ?

Madge me caresse à présent gentiment le bras.

_ Depuis que tu as embrassé Peeta pour la première fois, quand tu parles de lui, ton visage s'éclaire, c'est flagrant ! Tandis que quand tu me parles de Josh, tu restes impassible, à la rigueur un léger rosissement de tes joues qui indiquent ta gêne de te confier je dirais, mais c'est tout ! Tu sembles beaucoup plus peinée de ton baiser avorté avec lui que de l'interview qu'il a faite …

_ N'importe quoi ! Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que, quand il parle de cette Jennifer Lawrence, je ressens une sensation désagréable dans l'estomac ?

_ Parce que tu es jalouse ! Ce qui est tout à fait normal, n'importe quelle fille serait jalouse que son copain, ou qu'un de ses bons « amis » …

Elle remîme les mêmes guillemets que Josh a fait au cours de l'interview.

_ Soit super proche d'elle ! C'est dans la nature féminine !

Je reste sceptique et fait la moue.

_ Et c'est qui d'abord !?

Madge lève les yeux au ciel et s'empare de nouveau de mon ordinateur, elle surfe quelques secondes sur internet et me montre sa filmographie ainsi que quelques photos : apparemment, elle a carrément eu un oscar, c'est sûr que par rapport à moi, elle est un cran au-dessus ! Elle a des yeux magnifiques, d'un bleu limpide absolument incroyable et des cheveux blonds courts qui mettent en valeur sa bouche sensuelle, moi, je tourne ma tête et je me regarde dans le miroir au-dessus de ma commode : je fais un peu pitié avec mes yeux couleur orage bizarre, ma coiffure quelconque et ma couleur de cheveux on ne peut plus quelconque … Madge doit remarquer que je me compare à cette bombasse car elle ferme l'ordinateur d'un coup sec.

_ Ça suffit ! Ne te compare pas à elle ! Elle est mannequin, vit à Hollywood et est payée pour être sublime !

_ Tu avoueras qu'elle est canon quand même, je fais d'une petite voix plaintive …

Madge me prend le visage dans ses mains.

_ Tu me croiras si tu veux mais vous avez un petit air de ressemblance !

Je la repousse gentiment et m'allonge sur mon lit, les mains derrière ma tête. Je regarde le plafond, pensive.

_ N'importe quoi !

Madge s'allonge à mes côtés.

_ Si, si, je t'assure, crois-moi si tu veux, mais il y a quelque chose dans le visage !

Je pouffe.

_ Ouais, la même ressemblance qu'il y a entre Peeta et Josh !

Madge et moi éclatons de rire. Pourtant, je retrouve bien vite mon calme.

_ Il ne m'a même pas appelé, je lâche tristement.

_ Qui ça ? Peeta ?

_ Non ! Josh ! Depuis qu'il est reparti à Los Angeles, il ne m'a pas appelé …

_ Et ça t'ennuie ? Il te manque ?

_ Je ne sais pas en fait …

_ Ben, appelle-le bécasse !

Elle me pousse gentiment du coude, manquant de me faire tomber du lit.

_ Mais je reste persuadée que c'est Peeta que tu préfères !

Je me remets correctement sur mon lit et m'abstiens de lui dire que ce n'est pas la première à me tenir ce genre de discours. Je vais finir par les croire, c'est pourquoi il faut que je parle à Josh.

Le soir est là, et Prim est revenue de chez les Hawthorne. Heureusement, elle n'a pas vu les paparazzis qui campaient devant chez nous car elle est passée par le jardin. J'espère réellement qu'ils vont se lasser en voyant qu'il ne se passe rien d'intéressant dans ma vie. C'est ce qu'ils font d'habitude, je ne vois pas pourquoi cette fois ça changerait !

Nous sommes dans la cuisine et je suis en train d'égoutter les pâtes que j'ai cuites. Prim, elle, met la table : deux couverts, parce qu'il ne faut pas s'attendre à ce que notre mère mange avec nous ! Non, elle est encore et toujours occupée avec ses malades et ne sera de retour que dans deux heures dans notre foyer, ma petite sœur n'aura une nouvelle fois pas la chance de voir sa mère.

_ Alors, comment ça a été avec Peeta ? , m'interroge mine de rien Prim.

L'absence maternelle, elle a semblé s'y faire depuis le temps, maintenant c'est ma vie amoureuse qui paraît l'obséder. Pourtant, je suis fatiguée d'en parler alors j'essaie de rester évasive. Et puis, elle n'a que onze ans, je vais arrêter de la bassiner avec ça !

_ Je suis partie assez rapidement, il avait des trucs à régler avec sa mère.

Je secoue l'égouttoir et remet les pâtes dans la casserole en coulant un rapide coup d'œil vers ma petite sœur. Elle semble déçue, elle fronce les sourcils en ouvrant le tiroir où se trouvent les couverts.

_ Sa mère, le peu de fois où je l'ai vu, je l'ai trouvé atroce cette bonne femme !

_ Et tu l'as vu quand madame Mellark ? , je demande, surprise.

_ Ben, des fois quand tu peux pas venir me chercher le soir et que je rentre avec la mère de Rory, elle s'arrête parfois à la boulangerie et je n'aime pas la façon dont elle lui parle à madame Hawthorne, comme si c'était une moins que rien !

Prim s'installe à table tandis que moi, je finis de touiller les pâtes avec la sauce tomate dans la casserole et amène le tout à table.

_ Je ne te le fais pas dire ! , je renchéris. Peeta était puni alors elle m'a congédié rapidement.

Je ne mens pas vraiment, disons que je résume la situation. En disant ces derniers mots, j'évite les regards inquisiteurs de Prim mais pour une fois, elle ne remarque rien, elle s'est ruée sur le plat et se sert goulûment. Néanmoins, ça ne l'empêche pas de continuer son interrogatoire.

_ Et le peu que tu as vu Peeta, vous avez bien _révisé_ ?

_ Prim, je soupire durement, tu me fatigues là !

Elle prend son air le plus innocent.

_ Ben quoi ? J'ai le droit de m'intéresser à tes études non ?

Je ne réponds pas et me concentre sur mon assiette, je joue avec ma nourriture du bout de ma fourchette. Prim voit bien que je resterais muette sur ce sujet alors, voulant toujours me tirer les vers du nez, elle tente une autre approche.

_ Des nouvelles de Josh ?, fait-elle style de rien en se servant un verre d'eau.

Je manque de m'étouffer avec ma bouchée. Elle continue sur sa lancée.

_ J'ai une copine qui m'a envoyé un lien, il a fait une interview hier soir et elle vaut le coup d'œil elle m'a dit. Tu l'as vu ?

Bon, je ne peux pas lui dire que je ne l'ai pas vu, sinon Prim va me tanner pour que je regarde avec elle, et si je lui dis que je l'ai vu, elle va me demander pourquoi je ne lui ai pas dit qu'il passait à la télé. Je crois qu'il est temps de jouer à la grande sœur autoritaire, même si je n'aime pas particulièrement jouer ce rôle.

_ Il est trop tard pour regarder des vidéos je pense, je lui dis durement, tu vas aller faire ta toilette et aller te coucher !

Prim me dévisage quelques secondes, incrédule.

_ Mais … On est samedi ! Demain, j'ai pas école …

Parfait, nous avons changé de sujet … Prim boude et croise les bras en rejetant son assiette.

_ Très bien, je concède faussement énervée, tu peux aller regarder la télé dans le salon, je vais débarrasser … Mais pas d'ordinateur ce soir !

_ Mais …, s'insurge-t-elle, pourquoi ?!

_ Parce que ! Et si ça te plaît pas, c'est pareil ! , je clos la discussion.

Prim sort de la table, énervée et moi, je suis contente de moi. Pourtant, je ressens une once de culpabilité parce que je me fais l'effet d'être une mauvaise sœur quand même … Mais bon, j'en ai un peu marre de devoir sans cesse me justifier, étaler mes problèmes, et surtout à ma petite sœur !

Je débarrasse donc la table, en ruminant seule dans ma cuisine les problèmes qui ne cesse de s'accumuler dans ma vie.

La soirée ne cesse de me réserver des surprises quand, quelques temps plus tard, alors que je suis en train de ranger la cuisine, j'entends des coups frapper doucement à la porte de la cuisine. Je pose la casserole que j'allais ranger et vais ouvrir pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Peeta, qui porte une casquette vissée sur sa tête, de sorte que je ne vois pas la moitié de son visage. Je reste muette de surprise. De le voir comme ça, à la porte de ma cuisine, au milieu de la soirée, j'ai presque l'impression de me retrouver en tête à tête avec Josh venant me chercher pour un rencard. Il me faut quelques secondes pour reprendre mes esprits. Je reste la bouche ouverte. Lui reste sur le seuil, en retrait, dans l'ombre.

_ Peeta ?! , je m'assure.

_ Désolé de passer comme ça à l'improviste, chuchote-t-il.

_ Mais entre voyons !

Je m'efface pour le laisser entrer mais il ne bouge pas d'un iota. Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine en entendant sa voix dans la nuit.

_ Je ne peux pas rester …

Il semble tendue, sur le qui-vive et ne cesse de remuer.

_ Ça va ? , je m'alarme.

Il arrête quelques secondes son manège et tourne doucement la tête vers moi. Je sens qu'il y a un truc qui ne va pas et, machinalement, j'enlève sa casquette. Il essaie de m'en empêcher mais il est trop lent. Là, je suis horrifiée par ce que je découvre : il a la pommette rouge et enflée. Je mets ma main à ma bouche et sais très bien qui lui a fait ça.

_ C'est ta mère qui t'a fait ça ?!

Peeta, gêné, reprend sa casquette de ma main, et la remet dans un geste rapide en passant machinalement sa main dans ses sublimes boucles blondes préalablement. Je sens mon cœur qui commence à s'accélérer de nouveau.

_ Non je …, fait-il embarrassé. Je me suis pris une porte … Bref …

Mon pauvre Peeta … Il me fait tellement de peine, j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de le serrer fort contre moi.

_ Je suis passé parce que tu as oublié ça.

Il fouille dans son sac et me tend les dessins que j'ai vus chez lui plus tôt dans la journée. Je ne sais pas quoi dire en les prenant, ils sont tellement magnifiques. Nos doigts se touchent quand il me les tend et je sens de nouveau cette électricité me parcourir et m'envahir toute entière. J'admire ses dessins puis je lève les yeux pour l'admirer, lui. Il me regarde, avide d'avoir ma réaction et moi je le dévore du regard une nouvelle fois.

_ Merci, ils sont magnifiques …

Trouve autre chose à dire bordel, il a traversé la ville en pleine nuit pour te les apporter !

_ De rien …

Silence gêné, nous nous regardons, je regarde le dessin, il regarde ses chaussure, il se gratte la tête, je tripote les feuilles …

_ Bon, ben je vais y aller sinon, ma mère va se rendre compte que je suis parti …

_ Okay …, je dis platement.

Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'il parte, pourtant, il tourne les talons en mettant son sac sur le dos et moi, je me sens mal. Je pose rapidement les dessins sur la tablette à côté de la porte et m'élance à sa suite.

_ Attends ! , je lui lance.

Il se retourne dans un mouvement et moi je me jette à son cou. Sa chaleur m'envahit et c'est comme si je retrouvais une partie de moi-même quand je plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je sens ses bras qui m'enlace et me serre plus fort contre lui, je crois que je ne suis jamais sentie aussi bien à ma place qu'au creux de ses bras …


	28. Chapter 28

_**Je savais bien que ce baiser avec Peeta allait vous faire plaisir ! ;) Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, et pour les guests à qui je ne peux pas répondre, sachez qu'elles me font chaud au coeur et que je prends en compte les quelques suggestions que vous me soumettez parfois !**_

_**Trêve de blabla ! Place à ce nouveau chapitre !**_

_**Peetniss.**_

* * *

><p>Nos bouches restent collées l'une à l'autre … Notre baiser ne se termine plus … C'est comme une extériorisation de toutes nos attentes, nos frustrations … Mes mains sont farouchement agrippées à sa nuque tandis que les bras de Peeta m'encerclent comme s'il ne voulait pas me lâcher. Malgré tout, ce baiser n'est pas de la même sorte que ceux que j'ai pu échanger avec Josh, je ne ressens pas du tout les mêmes sensations, les mêmes émotions. Et je ne parviens pas à les analyser alors je profite simplement du moment. Mais nous finissons quand même par nous détacher pour reprendre notre souffle. Nous restons silencieux. Je colle mon front à lui, le visage moite tant par le plaisir intense que je viens de ressentir que par la gêne de mon audace. Je reste les yeux encore clos, profitant intensément du bonheur de l'instant. Mon souffle est rapide et se mêle à la respiration haletante de Peeta. Mes bras n'ont pas bougés tandis que ses mains parcourent mon visage, même si je ne le vois pas, je peux entendre son sourire dans sa voix.<p>

_ Hé bien Katniss Everdeen … Ça c'est un baiser …

J'éclate de rire et enfouis mon visage dans son cou.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je souffle.

Je hume son odeur si divine tandis qu'il joue avec quelques mèches de ma tresse, ce qui me rend toute chose. J'ose enfin le regarder dans les yeux en plaçant ma tête dans sa main tout en mettant la mienne par-dessus la sienne.

_ Tu me rends fou, se contente-t-il de me répondre, soudain plus sérieux.

_Toi aussi_ …

Mais qu'est-ce qui me prends de me mettre à penser ça !?

_ Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?, continue-t-il.

Oh non ! On ne peut pas juste rester comme ça, sans penser aux conséquences, juste pendant quelques minutes ? J'en ai tellement marre de me prendre la tête ! Il continue de me dévisager tout en me caressant le visage de son pouce. Je me sens vibrer au moindre de ses gestes. Je ferme encore les yeux et soupire. Je reste obstinément silencieuse.

_ Katniss ?

_ Mmh … On est si bien là …, je dis, plaintive.

Peeta se tend, il retire sa main. L'atmosphère change du tout au tout. Je rouvre donc les yeux, un peu surprise, il me regarde durement.

J'ai dit une bêtise ?

_ Quoi ?, je demande, étonnée de ce changement de comportement soudain.

_ Katniss … commence-t-il, las. Je ne vais pas te servir de roue de secours quand ton Josh n'est pas là.

Je reste interdite, ce n'est pas du tout comme ça que je voyais les choses … Je sais que je suis égoïste, mais de savoir que Peeta le pense me brise le cœur. Je l'observe tandis qu'il se recule un peu, triste.

Ça ne va pas recommencer quand même ! Non !

Je m'approche de Peeta et prends ses mains. Il ne se dérobe pas. Je prends une grande inspiration tout en soutenant son regard qui me fait perdre tous mes moyens

_ Peeta … Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il se passe entre nous, mais ce que je sais c'est que j'adore passer du temps avec toi, j'adore nos moments.

_ Moi aussi Katniss. Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas ce que nous sommes et que je ne comprends pas du tout ton comportement ! Il faut que tu te décides Katniss …

Mon cœur s'accélère et la boule que j'ai au ventre H vingt-quatre, et avec laquelle je m'étais habituée à vivre, augmente d'un seul coup.

Peeta est devant moi avec son air torturé … Je me sens étouffer tout à coup …

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre parce que je ne sais pas ce que je veux en fait !

_ Je … Je ne sais pas Peeta … Tout est trop compliqué là … Je sais que je ne veux pas te perdre …

Je pose mes lèvres délicatement sur les siennes et il ne se dérobe pas, il finit même par me rendre mon baiser. Je pose ensuite ma tête contre son torse et il me prend dans ses bras en me posant un baiser sur la tête. Je le serre contre moi et je l'entends grincer des dents. Je lève les yeux, inquiète.

_ Ça ne va pas ?

Il chasse mon inquiétude d'un geste.

_ C'est rien, je me suis froissé un muscle, élude-t-il rapidement.

Je reste sceptique devant sa réponse. Il continue de me regarder, comme si de rien était. Il est avec moi mais ce n'est pas le Peeta de d'habitude, j'en viens à me demander si c'est à cause de moi qu'il perd sa bonhommie habituelle. IL m'attire résolument à lui, et je me laisse faire, docile.

Le silence se réinstalle, nous restons comme ça : debout, au milieu de mon jardin, moi ma tête contre sa poitrine, et lui me caressant les cheveux, enlacés, seuls au monde. Je sais que si je parle, je vais devoir me justifier alors que tout ce que je veux moi, c'est resté comme ça, blottie dans ses bras, ne pensant à rien.

_ Katniss, finit-il par murmurer doucement dans mes cheveux.

_ Mmmh …

_ Il va falloir que tu fasses un choix tu sais ?

_ Je sais …

J'ai envie de pleurer …

_ Parce que je n'en peux plus de cette situation …

_ Moi non plus, je lâche en retenant le sanglot qui monte dans ma gorge.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvre alors et ma mère nous observe. Peeta et moi nous tournons dans un même mouvement vers sa silhouette et nous comprenons que ce moment est terminé, la réalité est là … Il se détache de moi et pose un baiser sur mon front en prenant mon visage dans ses mains, je superpose mes mains aux siennes. Je ferme les yeux encore une fois, je ne veux pas me noyer de nouveau dans les siens au risque de me perdre pour de bon.

_ Bonne nuit Katniss Everdeen.

Je prends sa main en rouvrant les yeux et lui embrasse la paume, il me sourit et me serre les doigts en les embrassant un à un. S'il reste plus longtemps, je sens que je vais éclater comme une baudruche devant lui, lâcher les vannes que j'essaie de maintenir fermées depuis un bon moment. IL a raison, il faut que je me décide et pour me décider, il faut que je voie Josh. Peeta me lâche les mains et soupire en tournant les talons.

_ Bonne nuit Peeta Mellark, je souffle.

Je sens une larme couler sur ma joue que je ressuie avec rage … Il souffre, je le fais souffrir et je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher. Quel altruisme, bravo ! Je le regarde fermé notre portail en silence.

Quelle idée géniale que j'ai eu de me jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser …

Je me retourne pour repartir chez moi, et m'aperçoit que ma mère est toujours là, à m'attendre. C'est nouveau ça, en plus d'être une mère absente, elle m'espionne maintenant le peu qu'elle est là. Elle m'attend sur le seuil de la porte, la maintient ouverte, je passe sans faire attention à elle. Je prends les dessins que Peeta m'avait apportés et m'apprête à monter me coucher.

_ C'était le jeune Mellark ? , m'interroge-t-elle.

Je m'arrête sur place et sens la colère montée. De quel droit me questionne-t-elle sur mes fréquentations ? Je ne me retourne pas et reste immobile. Je mesure le ton de ma voix. J'ai une réplique cinglante sur le bord des lèvres mais je suis lasse alors je décide de me montrer vague.

_ Moui …

Je m'avance d'un pas mais, apparemment, ce soir, ma mère est d'humeur bavarde.

_ Peeta c'est ça ? Depuis quand le fréquentes-tu ?

Je me retourne en essayant de rester calme. C'est ma mère après tout, une mère que je ne vois jamais, qui n'est jamais là, mais ça reste ma mère alors je lui dois un minium de respect. Elle se fait tranquillement un thé, comme si discuter avec sa fille était la chose a plus naturelle du monde pour elle !

_ C'est mon ami depuis que je suis en maternelle je te signale.

Ma mère penche la tête sur la côté. Et elle esquisse … Un timide sourire ?! … en prenant sa tasse de thé brûlant et en la portant à ses lèvres.

_ Non, ça je sais ma chérie …

Ma chérie ? J'ai envie de vomir !

_ … Je te parle en tant que … Petit copain …

Je me raidis et plante mon regard dans le sien. Elle n'a pas les mêmes yeux que moi, non, j'ai hérité de ceux de mon père, c'est Primrose qui a récolté des traits de ma mère.

_ Peeta n'est pas mon petit copain, c'est mon _ami_ …

J'ai une drôle de sensation en prononçant ce dernier mot, comme une espèce de vague à l'âme.

_Normal, tu aimerais tellement qu'il soit plus que ça_ !

Oh ! La ferme !

_Non, toi la ferme_ !

Je secoue la tête, je commence à avoir mal à la tête … Ma mère continue de me dévisager en sucrant son thé et en y ajoutant du lait. Je vais m'énerver sérieusement.

_ Et qu'en dit sa mère de tout cela ?, fait ma mère, comme si de rien était.

_ Pourquoi ? Que sais-tu de madame Mellark et de ses relations avec ses fils ?

Ma mère pose sa tasse et soudain, elle quitte son air de mère bienveillante. Ses traits prennent un air triste, son air habituel en fait, et elle s'approche de moi.

_ Oh, Katniss …

Elle essaie de replacer ma frange correctement mais je me dérobe et continue de la fixer, interdite. Elle reste silencieuse, et essaie à présent de me prendre la main, que je mets derrière mon dos.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec la mère de Peeta ? , je demande en séparant bien chaque syllabe.

_ La mère de Peeta n'apprécie pas trop notre famille …

Je suis pendue aux lèvres de ma mère.

_ C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre.

Ma mère paraît soudain lasse et fatiguée.

_ C'est triste mais c'est comme ça, finit-elle par expliquer en s'éloignant de moi.

Et c'est tout ?! Fin de l'histoire ? La mère de Peeta est une vieille sorcière juste parce qu'elle ne nous aime pas ? Je suis frustrée de ne pas avoir plus d'explications. Je meurs d'envie de l'interroger plus pourtant, je me retiens … Elle me contemple quelques instants de plus avec un sourire timide.

_ Mais je pensais que tu fréquentais ce Josh … Quelque chose … L'acteur qui tourne dans ton lycée ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel et tourne délibérément les talons, mettant fin à la discussion.

_ Bonne nuit maman, je lâche sèchement.

Le lendemain, je me réveille, non pas parce que je suis pleinement reposée mais parce que mon téléphone ne cesse de vibrer et que ça finit par m'agacer. Je sais que j'ai rêvé, des rêves très désagréables et je suis contente de ne pas m'en rappeler. La nuit dernière, j'ai mis un temps fou à m'endormir et là, j'ai l'impression de me réveiller avec une gueule de bois … Je cherche à tâtons mon téléphone sur ma table de chevet. Cette fois, je regarde l'écran avant de répondre, on ne m'y reprendra pas à deux fois.

Josh …

Je regarde l'heure : il est à peine huit heures du matin … Et on est dimanche …

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre quand je me lève, des flashs de mon baiser de la veille avec Peeta me revienne et la culpabilité avec, cette gentille boule au ventre qui est devenue une bonne amie ces derniers temps. Alors que le téléphone vibre dans mes mains, j'hésite à répondre. Et là, les vibrations s'arrêtent d'elles-mêmes : messagerie.

Oups …

Mon écran affiche alors sept appels en absences … Autant de messages textes et trois messages … Pardon, quatre messages maintenant sur mon répondeur … Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Je m'apprête à le rappeler quand les vibrations reprennent de plus belle (c'est donc ça qui m'a donné ce mal de crâne ce matin !) et là, je me décide à répondre en faisant glisser mon index sur sa photo et en éclaircissant ma voix, essayant de paraître le plus normale possible.

_ Josh ! Je suis cont …

_ C'est quoi ces photos ?! , me coupe-t-il directement.

Bon, il est furax, c'est la deuxième fois que je l'entends avoir ce timbre de voix froid et professionnel avec moi, et je n'aime pas ça, pas ça du tout. Je ne vois même pas de quoi il parle en plus ! Et de me faire agresser le matin n'est pas ce que j'apprécie le plus mais je me retiens de lui faire remarquer alors j'opte pour l'humour, ou du moins j'essaie.

_ Bonjour à toi aussi ! Et de quelles photos tu me parles ?

_ Katniss, ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, s'il te plaît !

Il m'agace, ça y est, il a réussi ! C'est une manie chez lui décidément ! J'essaie de me contenir et me frotte le front en inspirant profondément.

_ Je ne sais pas de quelles putains de photos t'es en train de me parler ! Il est 8h00 et tu viens de …

Prim fait son entrée dans ma chambre avec l'ordinateur portable de la famille. Elle semble surexcitée, mais quand je lui fais « chut » dans un geste elle reste immobile.

_ C'est Josh, je lui chuchote en plaçant ma main sur le micro.

_ Il doit pas être très content, me répond-t-elle sur le même ton.

Je le regarde interdite et elle s'installe à côté de moi sur mon lit, faisant fi de la situation : moi me disputant avec mon petit-ami … Pardon, mon _bon-ami_ … Au téléphone. Je la fusille du regard pourtant, elle insiste.

_ Tu dois voir ça !, plaide-t-elle en me montrant l'écran.

Elle pianote tranquillement sur les touches. Je soupire de lassitude et la laisse faire.

_ Tu es avec qui ? , s'insurge Josh à l'autre bout du fil. Tu es avec lui, c'est ça ?

_ Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu rac … , je commence.

Pendant ce temps, fière d'elle et ne voyant pas du tout qu'elle dérange, Prim me donne un coup de coude. Mes yeux se posent instinctivement sur l'écran et là, je manque de m'étouffer. Je reste le souffle coupé, la bouche entr'ouverte devant la trouvaille de ma petite sœur et je comprends d'un coup la colère de Josh. Je me sens mal, j'ai besoin d'air …

_ Katniss ? Katniss ? , s'énerve Josh.

Des photos de moi avec Peeta s'affichent sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Et ces photos ont été prises hier soir, dans mon jardin alors que nous étions en train de nous enlacer, que j'étais en train de l'embrasser. J'ai comme l'impression que le monde s'écroule sous mes pieds et que je suis en train de tomber. Je me ratatine dans mon lit.

_ Tu ne trouves rien à dire cette fois ? , assène de nouveau Josh.

_ Ce …, je couine. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois …

Pourquoi je me sens obliger de me justifier ?

_Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais, que Josh sache ENFIN que tu avais embrassé Peeta ?_

Pas de cette manière, pas comme ça … Je me rends compte que Prim est partie, discrètement, et je l'en remercie. Par contre, elle a eu la gentillesse (ou pas) de laisser l'ordinateur ouvert sur une autre page de photos du site people avec Josh et cette Jennifer Lawrence en pleine conférence de presse et extrêmement proches : ils sont collés épaule contre épaule, se prennent en photos en grimaçant, se font des selfies … Ils semblent seuls au monde ! Ça me permet de me ressaisir alors que Josh continue de me vilipender au téléphone. Merci Prim ! Je me redresse et essaie de reprendre le dessus.

_ … Tu comprends pas l'effet désastreux que ça a sur le film, mon image et …, me blâme-t-il.

_ Et toi alors, je le coupe soudain remontée comme un coucou.

_ Quoi moi ?

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon puisque je ne suis qu'une « _bonne amie_ » !

J'accentue bien les derniers mots, comme ces guillemets assassins. Je ne suis plus à moitié allongée dans mon lit mais sur les genoux en train de déverser la rancœur que j'éprouve à son égard. Je lui ai coupé le sifflet, il arrête enfin de me sermonner.

_ Oui … Bon hum, je reconnais que c'était maladroit comme terme, mais comprends moi, je ne pouvais décemment pas dire petite-amie sur une chaîne nationale, c'est ce qu'Haymitch m'a dit ! Ça aurait nui à la promotion du film !

Haymitch, son cher agent, qui le contrôle au doigt et à l'œil. Je suis certaine que c'est lui qui ne m'a pas transmise les horaires du tournage la dernière fois, mais je me garde bien de le dire à Josh. Je passe déjà bien trop pour la pleurnicharde de service. Tout ça me dépasse complétement, devoir surveiller sans cesse ce qu'on dit, ce qu'on fait, faire attention à son image …

_ Et d'ailleurs, je continue énervée, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit sur cette interview ou sur ton emploi du temps ?

_ Je pensais que tu t'en fichais !

_Il a pas tort non ?_

Je t'avais pas dit de le fermer toi ? Grr …

_ C'est pas que je m'en fiche, je plaide platement. C'est juste que des trucs importants comme ce genre d'interviews ou des conférences de presse pour ton prochain film dans lequel tu joues avec une meuf canon, et avec laquelle tu paraîs super proches sur les photos, j'aimerais être au courant !

Josh reste silencieux. Et oui, moi aussi je peux faire ma jalouse.

_Sauf que si ça se trouve entre lui et elle y a rien alors qu'entre Peeta et toi …_

Mais c'est pas vrai, cette petite voix c'était mis en sourdine depuis des semaines et la voilà de retour, j'ai envie de me taper la tête contre le mur !

_ C'est pas ce que tu crois, me singe-t-il.

Ça y est, j'ai désamorcé le conflit, je reconnais son petit sourire quand il prend ce ton de voix là.

_En lui mentant de nouveau !_

En omettant de répondre à ses insinuations, c'est pas pareil ! Oh, et puis il faut que j'arrête de me faire des conversations dans ma tête moi, ça va plus !

Nous terminons la conversation rapidement, il est de retour demain, pour la reprise et la fin du tournage. Je devrais me sentir mieux d'avoir parlé à Josh, mais pas du tout, c'est tout le contraire, je me sens affreusement mal.


	29. Chapter 29

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Avant tout, merci à tous pour vos reviews, c'est TRES gentil ! (je vous l'ai déjà dit ça non ? =p)**

**Bon, dans ce nouveau (petit) chapitre, ne soyez pas déçu(e)s, pas de Peeta et un peu de Josh, mais bon, il a eu la part belle les chapitres précédents donc il fallait bien remettre son rival sur la tapis ! J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! Pas d'inquiétudes, il revient (très) vite !**

**En attente de vous lire !**

**A bientôt ...**

**Peetniss.**

* * *

><p>Le dimanche se traîne en longueur. Les paparazzis qui squattent devant chez moi ont doublé depuis hier. Je me sens comme assiégée dans ma propre maison, c'est une sensation très désagréable et je ne le souhaite même pas à mon pire ennemi. Je m'ennuie et compte les heures, Prim aussi s'ennuie. Je lui interdis de surfer sur le web, je ne veux pas qu'elle tombe sur d'autres saloperies sur mon compte ou que ses amis lui envoie d'autres liens susceptibles de me concerner. J'essaie de jouer avec elle à des jeux de société mais elle y met de la mauvaise volonté : ce qu'elle veut, elle, c'est se « connecter et ne pas jouer à des jeux débiles avec sa sœur ! », je crois que je l'ai froissé en jouant de nouveau à la grande sœur. Elle décide finalement de s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec Buttercup, son chat bien-aimé. Je me retrouve donc toute seule dans le salon à zapper sur la télé, en évitant soigneusement les chaines people. C'est avec soulagement que je vais me coucher le dimanche soir, car je sais que lundi, je vais être occupée !<p>

Ce que j'avais oublié, c'est que lundi c'est aussi le retour de Josh et ça, les paparazzis ne se gênent pas pour me le rappeler : la majorité sont partis à sa poursuite pour son arrivée. Au début, ça m'étonne et me soulage en même temps jusqu'à ce que la vérité me revienne à l'esprit quand un de ce qui reste m'alpague alors que je me mets en route avec Prim sur le chemin de l'école.

_ Katniss ! Katniss ! Ravie du retour de Josh ? Comment va réagir votre nouveau copain ?

Il me suit sur le trottoir en me mitraillant avec son flash alors que je hâte le pas en essayant de protéger Prim avec mes bras. Je me mure dans le silence et, devant mon mutisme obstiné, il se lasse et lâche l'affaire au bout de deux blocs. Prim me dévisage alors que nous continuons à marcher dans le silence.

_ Ça va ?, s'inquiète-t-elle.

Je m'efforce de lui sourire en paraissant détendue. Je lui ébouriffe même les cheveux.

_ Mais oui petit canard, ne t'inquiète pas !

Elle fait la moue mais comme nous arrivons devant son collège, elle ne dit rien. Je l'étreins rapidement et elle court vers ses copines. Je soupire en relâchant mes épaules et vérifie que plus aucun photographe ne continue de me suivre avant de commencer à vraiment me détendre. Je rejoins Gale à notre endroit habituel et il a la mine sombre. Il me scrute longuement tandis que je me rapproche.

_ Vu ton air, je suppose que tu as vu les photos …, je lâche en guise de salut.

Il reste muet et se contente de hausser les épaules alors que nous nous mettons à marcher ensemble.

_ Josh … Peeta … Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Katniss ? , me lance-t-il tout à coup. C'est pas vraiment ton genre de te taper tout ce qui bouge !

Les mots me manquent devant la petitesse de cette remarque.

Depuis quand Gale se permet-il de me juger ?

Le pire, c'est qu'il continue.

_ Depuis que tu joues dans cette bouse, tu as changé. Je ne sais pas si c'est les spots lights de Hollywood qui te monte à la tête ou si c'est l'effet Hutcherson qui déteint sur toi mais …

Je m'arrête de marcher.

_ Mais quoi Gale ? Vas-y, traites moi de pute tant que t'y es !

Gale s'arrête à son tour et nous nous défions du regard.

_ Nous avons toujours été francs l'un avec l'autre il me semble Katniss, et là, excuse-moi mais je ne te reconnais pas ! Déjà ce Josh Hutcherson c'était limite mais …

Il lève les yeux au ciel et se fait dédaigneux.

_ Peeta Mellark Katniss ! Enfin ! C'est … C'est ton toutou depuis la maternelle !

Apparemment, il n'y a que moi qui n'avais jamais remarqué que Peeta en pinçait pour moi y a l'air …

_ Tu es bien condescendant Gale ! Ce n'était pas censé être ton ami ?!

Je me remets à avancer, le plantant là. Il m'exaspère ce matin, et cette façon de parler de son pote, il me déçoit. Il me rejoint et pose une main sur mon épaule. Je me dégage et continue mon chemin.

_ Excuse moi, j'ai peut-être été un peu excessif, c'est juste tellement incroyable de penser que toi aussi tu ressens des trucs pour lui ! Depuis la maternelle il se languit de toi et maintenant … De savoir que c'est réciproque … Lui, le _gentil _garçon et toi, la fille qui ne laisse jamais transparaître ses émotions …

Je coule un regard vers lui et je vois un petit sourire flotter sur ses lèvres. Je ne sais pas comment prendre ses dernières paroles alors je ne dis plus rien. J'ai l'impression de passer pour une fille froide, insensible qui ne ressent aucune émotion pour personne ! Et cette façon de parler de Peeta, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai envie de lui coller une gifle quand il le rabaisse sans en avoir l'air.

Nous arrivons au lycée et, comme je m'y attendais, je suis LA paria. Gale m'accompagne bravement jusqu'à mon casier. J'entends certaines pimbêches qui éternuent en sifflant des « Salopes », classe ! Il y en a d'autres qui me montrent du doigt et ricanent, je préfère ne pas deviner la cause de ces rires. Clove vient carrément me bloquer le passage jusqu'à mon casier pour parader fièrement :

_ Je savais que tu étais une mytho ! , claironne-t-elle.

Je reste stoïque en attendant la fin de son laïus.

_ Si tu le dis ! , je fais platement.

_ Tu n'es jamais sortie avec Josh, minaude-t-elle en jetant ses cheveux derrière elle.

Elle prononce le nom de Josh comme si elle était une de ses amis, alors qu'elle ne l'a rencontré qu'une fois et encore !

_ C'est ça …

Je tente de passer mais elle m'en empêche, je sens Gale qui s'impatiente.

_ Tu n'es que sa « _bonne amie !_ » , finit-elle en ricanant devant sa cour.

Elle accompagne sa phrase des guillemets assassins et éclate d'un rire de cinglé. Gale la pousse d'un geste brusque pour me permettre d'arriver à nos casiers où nous attendent Madge et Delly. Madge arbore un air compatissant mais Delly est tendue, elle refuse de croiser mon regard. Par contre, pas de Peeta en vue. Je me rends subitement compte que c'est lui en fait que j'aurais voulu voir le plus. Je me sens soudain triste et seule. Gale se met à discuter avec Madge pour essayer de faire comme si tout était normal.

_ Il ne viendra pas aujourd'hui, il est malade, me glisse Delly.

Je sursaute et me tourne vers elle, me rendant compte que je devais être perdue dans mes pensées.

_ Qui ça ? , je fais innocemment.

Elle me scrute, Peeta est son meilleur ami, il lui raconte absolument tout, je ne peux pas jouer la comédie face à elle. Je baisse la tête, coupable, elle presse ma main, compatissante.

La sonnerie retentit, je prends vite fait les affaires qu'il me faut alors que mes amis avancent vers leur salle de cours respective.

_Dépêche-toi Kat ! , me presse Madge en disparaissant au coin d'un couloir.

Le couloir se vide très vite quand tout à coup, une odeur nauséabonde de whisky bon marché arrive à mes narines, une odeur que j'ai déjà sentie auparavant. Je claque la porte de mon casier en inspectant rapidement les alentours. La deuxième sonnerie se fait déjà entendre quand en reculant je rentre en collision avec la personne d'Hollywood que j'exècre le plus, l'agent de Josh, Haymitch Abernathy.

_ Salut trésor, minaude-t-il en me lorgnant des pieds à la tête.

Oh Seigneur ! C'est pas possible !

Je ne dis rien et colle ma besace contre ma poitrine.

_ T'as encore perdu ta langue chérie ?

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? , je rétorque. Je vais être en retard en Maths.

_ Je ne crois pas non, tu vas venir avec moi … Nous devons discuter

Cette odeur de whisky rance me pique les narines, j'ai des hauts le cœur.

Il me prend le bras et m'entraîne à l'écart, je me dégage violemment.

_ On va où ? Et où est Josh ?

_ Arrête de poser toutes ces questions trésor et contente toi de me suivre !

Je m'attends à me retrouver une nouvelle fois dans le bureau du Proviseur Snow mais non, Haymitch me conduit dans une salle de cous vide. Nous nous retrouvons donc en tête à tête, sans oreilles indiscrètes. Il s'assoit sur le bureau, moi, je reste debout, prête à filer.

_ Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas participer au tournage, tu nous causes énormément de soucis tu le sais ça ? , me demande-t-il en trifouillant dans la poche intérieure de sa veste d'un autre âge.

J'hausse un sourcil et reste muette.

_ Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à Josh mais il ne jure que par toi …

Je ressens une bouffée de chaleur en entendant cette dernière phrase et tente de rester impassible. Haymitch sort de sa poche intérieure une flasque qu'il dévisse doucement en continuant tranquillement son discours.

_ … Ce qui nous met dans une situation inconfortable car tu lui fais une pub assez désastreuse !

_ Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au juste ?

Il me toise d'un air dédaigneux en avalant une gorgée de sa flasque qu'il garde ensuite dans sa main.

_ Tu ne sais pas faire profil bas trésor ! Josh attire l'attention partout où il passe, et donc forcément tu as attiré l'attention sur toi en le fréquentant. Et dès qu'il a le dos tourné, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu fricotes avec sa doublure !

Mes poils se hérissent en entendant ces derniers mots. Je me sens piqué au vif.

_ Peeta est mon ami, avant d'être sa doublure je vous signale « monsieur-je-bois-dès-huit-heures-du-matin ! » Et je ne _fricot_e pas avec lui …

Haymitch ricane bruyamment en reprenant une lampée de son breuvage en me fixant d'un air de défi.

_ Il ne reste qu'une semaine de tournage, continue-t-il, et j'aimerais qu'il ne soit pas de nouveau à la une de TMZ ou de Just Jared pendant cette semaine, ce n'est pas trop te demander miss ? Tu sauras tenir tes hormones en folie pendant encore une semaine ? Après, nous repartirons loin de ce bled paumé et tu pourras ne pas fricoter avec ton « _ami_ » si tu veux, je n'en aurais rien à foutre !

Haymitch descend de son trône improvisé et plante son regard un peu trouble dans le mien et je reste pétrifiée sur place. Quand il veut, il peut être assez impressionnant. Et je réalise aussi qu'il me reste une semaine et Josh s'en va … Loin de moi …

Arrivé à la porte, Haymitch se tourne vers moi en rangeant sa flasque.

_ En attendant, on t'attend demain sur le plateau ma douce, à huit heures tapantes sur le terrain de foot, ne soit pas en retard cette fois, tu as dû recevoir un mail ! , lâche-t-il dans un sourire de connivence en sortant de la pièce.

Je reste coite, sous le coup d'émotions contradictoires.

Une semaine encore et Josh s'en va. Mon cœur se serre à la pensée de cette nouvelle. Comme quoi, rien n'est vraiment simple dans ma tête.

Je sors de la pièce et rejoins ma salle de cours. Alors que je me dirige vers le bureau du professeur et essaie d'expliquer la raison de mon retard, ce dernier exige que j'aille chercher un billet de retard car « star ou pas star, on n'arrive pas avec plus de vingt minutes de retard impunément à son cours », je suis rouge cramoisie, j'ai envie de me faire toute petite et d'aller me cacher sous un bureau. J'entends les gloussements moqueurs de mes camarades se délectant de la scène, je tourne la tête et tombe sur les regards bienveillants de Madge et Gale ce qui me remonte un peu le moral (j'essaie de ne pas penser au fait que Peeta devrait être avec eux).

Quelques minutes plus tard, billet en poche, j'ai enfin pris place à côté de Madge et essaie de prendre le cours au vol. Heureusement qu'elle m'a permis de rattraper mon retard, je ne suis pas complètement perdue et parviens assez vite à comprendre où on en est. Le professeur, qui a décidé de faire de moi sa victime, ne cesse de m'interroger en me rabaissant.

_ Alors, mademoiselle Everdeen, qui nous a fait l'honneur de nous faire part de sa présence aujourd'hui, voudriez-vous bien venir au tableau résoudre le problème ?

Nouveaux gloussements de la classe à cette petite pique. Je fais comme si de rien était et je me lève pour aller au tableau. En passant près d'une des tables, on me fait un croche-pied et je m'étale de tout mon long. Enièmes ricanements, je me relève et toise la personne responsable : Glimmer qui fait son innocente.

_ Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas sale roulure ?! , s'exclame Glimmer.

Je la fixe, interloquée et me rappelle soudain qu'elle courrait après Peeta i peine quelques jours.

La jalousie est un vilain défaut !

_ Tu veux ma photo idiote ? , continue-t-elle.

_ Ils ont vraiment pris le fond du panier pour ce tournage, ce film va être tout pourri ! , ajoute son voisin, Marvel sans même me regarder.

Nouveau ricanement de la classe.

_ Mademoiselle Everdeen, intervint le professeur, vous vous donnerez en spectacle sur le plateau de tournage et pas dans ma classe, merci !

Cette journée va être fantastique, je le sens bien !

Après avoir résolus le problème en quelques minutes, je retourne à ma place non sans avoir essuyer une nouvelle remarque sarcastique du prof mais je ne relève pas. Madge pose son bras sur mes épaules dans un signe de soutien. Je hausse ces dernières pour lui montrer que ça ne l'atteint pas, je suis plus forte que ça. C'est vrai, je m'en fiche en fait, ce qui m'obsède c'est que dans une semaine, Josh s'en va …

A la sonnerie du cours, je m'éclipse discrètement de toute cette agitation. Je salue rapidement Gale et Madge pour me trouver un coin tranquille afin de téléphoner à Josh, j'ai envie de le voir maintenant que je sais que notre temps est compté. Je traverse les couloirs en faisant fi des regards que je sens sur moi et trouve bientôt l'endroit idéal que je cherchais : dehors, derrière le réfectoire, près du parking. Je suis en train de sécher le deuxième cours de la journée mais je m'en fiche. Je sors mon téléphone et l'appelle aussitôt, soudain impatiente. Il répond à la deuxième sonnerie.

_ Salut, je fais, souriante.

_ Salut, me fait-il d'un ton plus aimable que la veille.

_ Tu es revenu, ça y est ?

_ Pourquoi, je te manquais ?

Je ne sais pas si c'est sarcastique ou si c'est une vraie question, je chasse les pensées malveillantes et décide de la jouer honnête.

_ Oui, je réponds tout simplement.

Silence au bout du fil.

_ J'ai atterri y a une heure … A vrai dire j'allais t'appeler mais j'ai supposé que tu étais en cours …

Je souris franchement … Il allait me téléphoner ! Mon humeur s'améliore un peu et mon palpitant s'agite un chouia.

_ Je m'en doutais quand je n'ai plus vu de charognards devant chez moi !

_ Effectivement, ils étaient avec moi ! , rigole-t-il.

Nous éclatons de rire tous les deux.

_ Et oui, j'étais en cours mais ça peut s'arranger … Tu es à ton hôtel ?

_ Non, avec Joseph, on travaille sur le planning de cette dernière semaine de tournage …

Encore une fois, un nœud à l'estomac qui se resserre un peu en entendant cette annonce. Je ne veux rien laisser paraître pour ne pas faire la copine collante.

_ On se voit quand ? , je fais style de rien.

_ Je viens te chercher après tes cours, vers 15h ?

Josh au lycée ? Ça fera taire ces langues de vipères ! Je saute sur l'occasion de leur rabattre le caquet tiens !

_ Passe dès que tu as fini, je me libèrerais, j'ai très envie de te voir, je termine d'une voix que je veux sexy …

Josh éclate de rire.

_ Katniss, tu es incroyable …


	30. Chapter 30

J'attends mes amis discrètement devant leur salle de classe, faisant mine d'être plongée dans un livre de cours des plus passionnants, des écouteurs sur les oreilles. Je sais que les autres élèves me dévisagent en passant près de moi mais je fais comme si ne rien était. Je sors mes lunettes de soleil de ma besace et les fiche sur mon nez, comme une espèce de protection, comme Josh le fait souvent. Je me sens quand même mieux quand j'aperçois Gale qui sort de la salle, accompagné de Madge et Delly. J'ôte mes écouteurs et les accueille avec un sourire.

_ Ben, tu étais où ce matin ? m'interroge Delly.

Je me la joue évasive en me contentant d'hausser les épaules, Gale me passe un bras protecteur autour des épaules comme pour me protéger des regards haineux qui m'assaillent, je lui en suis reconnaissante. Madge me dévisage froidement des pieds à la tête et sa mine s'assombrit.

_ Tu ne devrais pas faire ça tu sais, commence-t-elle à me faire la morale.

_ De quoi tu parles ? , je lui demande.

Nous nous dirigeons vers notre coin d'herbe habituelle pour déjeuner, pourtant, ce que j'aimerais réellement c'est m'enfermer dans les toilettes pour attendre Josh avant de partir loin d'ici avec lui, très loin même et ne plus subir ces coups d'œil hostiles. Je me sens comme traquer, c'est une sensation tellement désagréable.

_ De sécher les cours quand tu peux enfin les suivre parce que ton emploi du temps Hollywoodien te le permet par exemple !

Je n'apprécie pas vraiment le ton qu'elle emploie pour me faire la morale.

_ La faute à qui si je me suis faite embrigader là-dedans ? , je lui fais remarquer sèchement.

L'ambiance se tend entre nous, Gale enlève son bras de mon épaule et se met derrière moi pour mettre ses deux mes épaules cette fois, comme pour m'apaiser. Delly se crispe, elle n'aime pas quand les situations s'enveniment.

_ Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu t'es mise à faire n'importe quoi !, me rétorque Madge sur le même ton.

Nous sommes dehors mais pas à notre endroit habituel, nous sommes au milieu de la cours. Je me plante là où je suis, je sens la moutarde qui me monte au nez. C'est trop fort ça, c'est à cause d'elle et de Delly que je me suis retrouvée dans cette galère et elle se permet de se la jouer moralisatrice. Les autres aussi se sont arrêtés, Gale est derrière moi, Delly au milieu et Madge me défie du regard. Comme si les autres élèves sentaient l'odeur du sang, un attroupement se forme autour de nous.

_ Et si vous vous calmiez les filles ? , nous apaise Delly en jetant des regards paniqués autour de nous.

_ Katniss, tu ne remarques pas à quel point tu as changé ? , me demande Madge la mine contrite. Regarde-toi ! Des lunettes de soleil dans les couloirs !? Tu papillonnes d'un garçon à un autre en ne te préoccupant nullement de les faire souffrir ou non ! Tu sèches les cours maintenant !

Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi, des portables sont sortis et nous mitraille. Ben oui, mes comparses sont avides de me voir encore en mauvaise posture, ils sont pires que ces satanés paparazzis. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer.

_ Mais moi, je ne voulais pas de tout ça !, j'explose. C'est vous qui m'avez entraînée dans votre délire ! C'est pas de ma faute si ta jalousie de ne pas avoir été prise mais moi si devient insupportable !

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je regrette instantanément mes paroles à l'instant où elles sortent, je n'ai jamais pensé ça une seconde, je ne sais absolument pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête. Gale s'éloigne de moi, Delly se rapproche de Madge qui me regarde, bouche bée.

Je sens le poids des regards des autres sur moi, je n'en peux plus de toute cette attention. Je n'ai jamais rien demandé moi … Mon portable sonne, je vois le visage de Josh qui s'affiche à l'écran et je tourne le dos à tout le monde, mes amis compris, pour aller le rejoindre.

Je presse la pas à travers les couloirs du lycée pour rejoindre la sortie rapidement, je n'en peux plus, je veux sortir. Je bouscule plusieurs autres élèves qui n'ont pas assisté à mon face-à-face avec Madge mais ils seront bientôt au courant, je ne me fais pas de soucis là-dessus. J'ouvre la porte battante d'un coup sec et dévale rapidement les marches. Je cherche la voiture de Josh des yeux, un petit coup d'accélérateur de motos attire mon attention près d'un arbre à l'écart du parking. Il enlève son casque et me fait un petit signe de la main. Je me dépêche de le rejoindre, me sentant tout à coup avide de sentir son corps contre le mien, et me jette à son cou. Il me serre fort contre lui et son parfum de chocolat mêlé à celui du cuir de sa veste m'enivre quelques secondes. Je reste collée à lui un moment, lui m'entourant de ses bras.

_ Et bien, je ne pensais pas que je t'avais manqué à ce point, plaisante-t-il.

Moi non plus, je ne pensais pas qu'il m'avait manqué d'ailleurs, je n'en suis même pas sûre, j'ai juste besoin d'avoir une présence amical, vraiment amical, près de moi en ce moment. Qui ne me fait pas la morale toutes les trois secondes ou des remarques désobligeantes sur mon comportement ou même qui ne me pose pas des tas de questions tout le temps.

_C'est ce qu'on appelle fuir la réalité non ?_

_ On va faire un tour ? , je lui propose.

Il opine de la tête et me tend un deuxième casque. C'est en le mettant que je me rends compte que j'ai toujours mes lunettes de soleil sur le nez et je repense à ce que Madge m'a dit. J'ai soudain envie de pleurer. Néanmoins j'enfourche la selle derrière Josh et me blottis confortablement contre lui tandis qu'il démarre en trombe. J'espère que la vitesse va me permettre de mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées.

Au bout d'un moment, trop court je dois bien me l'avouer, Josh arrête sa moto. Nous sommes sur les falaises qui surplombent la ville, la vue ici est magnifique. Tout est paisible et calme ici. Pas d'agitations, pas de paparazzis, pas de portables qui ne nous filment à notre insu. Je descends de la moto et Josh prend mon casque. Je me rapproche du bord du ravin pour observer la vue : je m'aperçois alors que je ne suis venue ici que une ou deux fois peut-être alors que j'habite ici depuis toujours. Josh me rejoint et passe ses bras autour de ma taille. Je ferme les yeux un instant et me presse contre lui.

_ Comme connais-tu cet endroit ? , je fais en rouvrant les yeux.

_ Tu sais, quand tu es assailli par des hordes de photographes partout où tu vas, tu cherches souvent des endroits calmes et j'ai trouvé celui-ci très reposant !

Je ne réponds rien et profite de l'instant. D'un seul coup, le lycée, mon embrouille avec Madge, le tournage … Tout me paraît bien loin.

Josh me tourne vers lui doucement, je me laisse faire docile. Il prend mes deux mains dans les siennes et se met à jouer avec.

_ Maintenant que nous sommes au calme, Katniss, dit-il doucement. J'aimerais que tu m'expliques ces photos …

Ma bouche s'assèche soudainement tandis que mon cœur s'emballe. L'image de Peeta flotte dans ma tête, les instants que nous avons passés, la quiétude que je ressentais avec lui. La culpabilité m'assaille lourdement maintenant que je suis là, tranquillement avec Josh. Je pense soudain à Peeta et me demande pourquoi il n'était pas là aujourd'hui, pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu ?

Je ne réponds pas de suite et fuis le regard de Josh sans pour autant me détourner de lui. J'avale ma salive plusieurs fois d'affilé. Josh reste absolument imperturbable et me prend le menton avec son index pour plonger son regard si particulier dans le mien, je me sens me dégonfler comme une baudruche.

_Avoue ! Avoue !_

_ Peeta était mal, je bafouille. Alors je le réconfortais …

_Menteuse !_

Ce n'est pas un mensonge, juste une demi-vérité.

Josh me sourit, ce sourire à vous faire chavirer n'importe qui et pose son menton contre le mien, tandis que ses doigts me caressent le visage.

Dieu que ce garçon est tendre … Je suis un véritable monstre mais je ne veux pas voir de tristesse dans de si jolis yeux noisettes aux éclats d'or !

_T'as rien dans le ventre, tu es faible !_

Oui, je suis faible, faible devant lui quand il ferme les yeux et approche doucement ses lèvres des miennes, quand je sens mon cœur qui commence à cogner dur au moment où son souffle se mêle au mien et que mes yeux se ferment aussi, quand mes lèvres touchent les siennes et que nos langues se rencontrent dans un fourmillement de picotement dans mon corps …

_Et pourtant, c'est l'image de Peeta qui se forme dans ta rétine quand tu ouvres les yeux et son prénom qui te vient à l'esprit quand ce baiser se termine …_

Cette dernière pensée me perturbe quand j'ouvre les yeux et que Josh me couve du regard.

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais, m'explique-t-il. Les photos prisent comme ça à la volée, on peut leur faire dire ce qu'on veut ! Surtout celles prises dans le noir.

J'acquiesce mollement de la tête, je tente de chasser ces réflexions parasitent. Josh ne s'aperçoit de rien et se met à me parler du tournage de demain, j'essaie de focaliser mon attention là-dessus. De temps en temps, l'image de Peeta revient danser devant mes yeux mais elle finit par s'estomper et heureusement. Finalement, je parviens à me concentrer complètement sur ce que Josh me raconte.

_ Et donc, tu auras tes dernières scènes de dialogues à tourner demain, et puis le reste de la semaine, tu ne seras là qu'en tant que « figurante » puisque ton personnage sera mort, tu comprends ?

_ Oui, en fait, je n'aurais plus de textes à apprendre ? C'est cool ça ! , je plaisante.

_ Pas vraiment, il va falloir que tu restes immobile pendant de longues périodes …

_ T'inquiètes, ça va aller !

Nous discutons encore un moment, il m'explique ce qu'il a fait à Los Angeles pour sa boîte de production et la préparation de son prochain film.

_ Avec cette Jennifer Lawrence ? , je fais, en tentant de masquer ma jalousie.

_ Oui, répond-t-il enthousiaste, elle est géniale ! Je te la présenterais quand tu viendras à L.A.

Je reste interloquée.

_ Quand je viendrais à L.A ? , je répète.

Josh me regarde un instant et se gratte la tête.

_ Hum, j'ai oublié de te le demander, rigole-t-il.

Je reste sur mes gardes, m'attendant au pire.

_ Katniss Everdeen, voudrais-tu m'accompagner aux PCA à Los Angeles la semaine prochaine ?

_ PCA ?

_ People's Choice Awards, une cérémonie de remise de prix … Ca permettrait au grand public d'apprendre à te connaître ! Et ce serait notre première sortie « officielle » …

En disant officielle, il refait le coup des guillemets qu'il mime dans les airs et ça, ça m'horripile énormément.

Je reste muette de stupeur, je ne sais absolument pas quoi dire, Josh veut que lui et moi ça deviennent « officielle » et que donc, je ne sois pas juste une fille comme ça … Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

_ Je serais ton rencard ?

_ Ouaip ! Et attention, tenue de soirée exigée ! Alors, ça te dit ?

Je ne sais pas d'où c'est sorti, mais je me suis soudain entendue dire d'une voix atone :

_ Oui, j'en serais ravie !

En rentrant chez moi le soir, je monte directement dans ma chambre pour m'enfoncer la tête sous mes oreillers.

Quelle journée de merde !

J'ai envie d'appeler Madge pour tout lui raconter, pourtant, je me retiens de le faire, elle va encore dire que j'ai chopé le melon en ayant accepté d'aller à cette soirée. J'ai peur d'aller sur internet pour voir toutes les saloperies qui doivent circuler sur moi en ce moment … Je reste allongée sur le ventre dans mon lit à me demander comment tout ça à bien pu arriver. Je me demande même si je vais pas partir vivre à Los Angeles, car après tout, là-bas, au moins, y a quelqu'un qui m'apprécie il semblerait ! Quelqu'un que je traite comme une merde pourtant et à qui je mens comme un arracheur de dents …

Je me déteste !

Prim toque doucement à ma porte.

_ Ca va bien Katniss ?

Je me redresse et ouvre les bras pour accueillir ma petite sœur contre moi.

_ Bien sûr petit canard, viens là !

Elle se jette sur mon lit et vient me rejoindre.

_ Il y a des vidéos affreuses qui tournent sur toi sur internet.

_ Je sais, c'est de la jalousie, je lui rétorque.

Même si je n'en suis pas convaincue.

_ C'est vrai que t'as attrapé la grosse tête ?

_ A ton avis ? J'ai changé ?

Prim se détache de moi et plonge son regard dans le mien en se redressant.

_ Ben … Un peu …

C'est comme un coup de poignard dans le ventre. Je me redresse aussi et lui fait face.

_ Vas-y, explique.

_ Ben, je suis sans arrêts chez Rory maintenant …

_ C'est pas toi qui me disais que je devais avoir une vie ? , je lui fais remarquer.

_ Si, ça ne me dérange pas, juste, préviens moi, parce que je suis déçue quand je ne te vois pas à la maison ou à la sortie de collège ! Un petit texto entre deux prises de vue !

J'expire en encaissant la pique.

_ Okay … Et ensuite ?

_ La façon dont tu traites Peeta … C'est pas toi Katniss …

Là, je ne sais pas quoi dire parce que … Il n'y a rien à dire. Prim me prend dans ses bras pour me faire un câlin. Je me laisse faire, docile, en remarquant une nouvelle fois que les rôles se sont inversés.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, je sais, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir publier plus tôt mais j'ai eu un gros blocage sur ce chapitre et en plus, j'étais super fatiguée la semaine dernière alors l'envie n'était pas là, je m'en excuse !<strong>

**Mais voilà, le mal est réparé !**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise malgré tout !**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews une nouvelle fois, elles sont la récompense de tout ce travail ! ;)**

**Peetniss.**


	31. Chapter 31

Ma dernière vraie journée de tournage se passe plutôt rapidement en fait, il ne me restait en fait qu'une scène à tourner : celle de ma mort et donc, ça a été plutôt rapide ! Juste quelques lignes à retenir, quelques répétitions pour ne pas faire une mort trop grandiloquente et c'était réglée. Quand le clap de fin retentit, mon cœur se serre et j'en suis toute étonnée : moi qui trouvais ça super chiant, j'en viens à regretter que mon personnage soit déjà mort !

L'équipe prépare déjà la scène suivante tandis que Josh s'approche de moi avec une serviette en souriant.

_ Ça a été une des plus belles mort laquelle j'ai assistée ! , plaisante-t-il.

_ Je suppose que je dois le prendre comme un compliment ? , je lui rétorque en essuyant le faux sang qui me macule les bras et une partie du visage.

Je lui rends son sourire malgré tout. Joseph, le réalisateur, nous rejoint.

_ Katniss, tu as été parfaite, me félicite-t-il. Maintenant, nous n'aurons plus besoin de toi que pour quelques plans.

Un des assistants appelle Josh qui me presse doucement le bras en s'éloignant tandis que je reste à écouter Joseph qui m'explique la dernière ligne droite de mon calvaire. Il me tend une feuille de papier.

_ Voici le planning de tes dernières scènes où tu nous seras « utile », nous aurons encore besoin de toi deux jours en fin de semaine et ensuite, tu seras de nouveau libre !

Je devrais me sentir soulagée, je venais ici à reculons après tout, néanmoins je dois m'avouer que j'avais pris goût à jouer la comédie ! Joseph me sourit et finit par me planter là avec sa feuille. Je la plie en quatre et la fourre dans ma poche sans même la regarder. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil à Josh qui est en plein discussion avec l'assistant réalisateur, sûrement pour la prochaine scène qu'il tourne –sans moi. J'ai un pincement au cœur en tournant les talons et en allant vers ma loge de fortune pour me débarbouiller, qui se trouve près des gradins. Je remarque alors que nous avons encore des spectateurs aujourd'hui. Une foule d'élèves est amassée derrière des barrières à côtés des vestiaires pour assister au tournage, gardé par des vigiles. Aujourd'hui, mes camarades ont décidé de ne plus m'insulter, il y en a même qui me font des signes en me souriant. On croit rêver ! Ce sont les mêmes qui hier me traiter de mytho ou se délecter de mes embrouilles avec Madge. Aujourd'hui, ils se prétendent mes amis et veulent que je leur parle ! En scrutant bien ces spectateurs, je reconnais Glimmer et Clove qui me font des grands signes …

Tiens, tiens, on va se marrer …

Je me rapproche d'elle tranquillement, le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Katniss ! Ta scène d'aujourd'hui a été géniale ! , me complimente Glimmer tout sourire.

_ Vraiment ? , je lui fais innocemment

_ Tu as vraiment un talent pour la comédie, renchérit Clove.

Non mais je rêve !

_ C'est vrai ? , je leur demande mine de rien. Vous êtes trop gentilles les filles !

Clove et Glimmer ne se sentent plus et gloussent comme des dindes alors que d'autres élèves essaient de me parler.

_ Y a moyen que tu appelles Josh ? , tente Clove timidement.

Nous y voilà !

_ Clove, je ne peux pas voyons, je lui réponds tranquillement en la regardant bien en face. Je ne suis qu'une mytho !

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, je m'éloigne vers ma « « loge » tandis que mes deux copines se mettent à m'invectiver de tous les noms. Je savoure tranquillement ma petite revanche, pourtant, en passant près du bord de la barrière, je croise les yeux réprobateurs de Madge qui me font redescendre sur terre en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Et là, je me rends compte de la puérilité du comportement que je viens d'avoir. Je me dépêche de me débarbouiller comme je le peux et d'enfiler mes vêtements habituels pour avoir une vraie discussion avec ma meilleure amie. Je sors rapidement de ma loge en enfilant ma besace sur l'épaule et essaie de la retrouver dans la foule de spectateurs mais elle est partie. Clove et Glimmer sont toujours là en revanche à dévorer du regard Josh et essayer d'attirer son attention par tous les moyens en adoptant des postures plus ridicules les unes que les autres parce qu'elles ne peuvent pas hurler son nom pendant qu'il tourne. Si elles savaient que sur le plateau, on est à peine conscient de leur présence alors pas la peine de porter des tenues si ridiculement courtes et un maquillage si outrancier !

J'avise l'heure, il est midi passé, je dois déjeuner avec Josh normalement mais ils sont en retard sur le tournage, donc je ne pense pas qu'il va prendre sa pause tout de suite, en revanche, je risque de trouver Madge et les autres à notre endroit habituel. Je hâte le pas en contournant le bâtiment principal afin d'éviter la foule. Je suis tentée de sortir mes lunettes de soleil mais je me retiens à la dernière minute. Non, je ne suis pas une star comme me l'a fait remarquer Madge et Prim. Je suis Katniss Everdeen, simple élève de Pan High, même si parfois, il semblerait que je l'oublie.

Je passe par derrière le gymnase et arrive par derrière la cour, non loin de là où on déjeune et je vois la nuque de Gale qui discute avec … Peeta. Ses boucles blondes luisent au soleil, il est de profil et sourit … Ce sourire qui me fait tant frémir quand il n'est adressé qu'à moi. Je m'arrête, je suis derrière les arbres, ils ne peuvent pas me voir. Je sens ma respiration qui s'accélère et pose une main sur ma poitrine. Josh et Peeta au même endroit au même moment … C'est la première fois que ça arrive depuis que … Mes yeux se ferment et des flashs de nos baisers dansent dans mon esprit et les sensations que j'ai ressenties avec, mon cœur fait des bonds furieux dans ma poitrine. Je secoue la tête, il faut que je me reprenne enfin !

_Il faut aussi que tu te décides aussi !_

Peeta tourne soudain la tête vers moi comme s'il avait senti ma présence et nos regards se rencontrent. Son sourire se fige et moi je sens les larmes qui me montent aux yeux et porte une main à ma bouche. Son orbite est violacée : c'était donc pour ça la casquette la dernière fois. Il se renfrogne alors que Gale suit son regard. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et me décide à les rejoindre. J'essaie de ne pas trop dévisager Peeta, je discuterais avec lui plus tard même si mon cœur me hurle de le prendre dans mes bras. Madge me regarde arriver gravement tandis que Delly se dandine, mal à l'aise. Je place mes bras autour de mon ventre en les rejoignant.

_Salut , je me contente de dire en amorçant un sourire.

_ Salut Catnip ! , fait le premier Gale.

_ Katniss ! , me salue Delly d'une voix de fausset.

Madge ne dit rien et joue avec un brin d'herbe, style de rien. Peeta me regarde intensément. Je m'éclaircis la gorge et reste debout, à les regarder les uns après les autres.

_ Je … Hum … Je voudrais m'excuser … Pour hier … Madge … Et tout à l'heure …

Madge lève un sourcil et daigne m'accorder un regard.

_ Tu avais raison, il semblerait que je me sois laissée un peu … Emportée par la situation.

Delly dévisage Madge avec appréhension, attendant maintenant que celle-ci réagisse.

_ En même temps, murmura Madge doucement, ce ne doit pas être évident d'être dans ta situation ! Je m'excuse également de t'avoir parlé de cette façon …

Madge finit par me regarder et me sourit doucement, c'est comme une petite partie de mon fardeau qui s'envole avec ce sourire. Elle se lève et nous nous prenons dans nos bras. Delly se met à applaudir.

_ Tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer quand même, plaisante Gale envers Delly.

Madge me murmure à l'oreille.

_ Il y en a une autre à qui tu dois parler …

Elle jette un regard rapide vers Peeta qui fait comme si de rien n'était.

Je sais mais je n'y arrive tout simplement pas …

_ Je sais, je me contente de lui répondre.

Je n'arrive pas à affronter le regard de Peeta, affronter les sentiments qu'ils provoquent chez moi …

Je m'assois avec mes amis et me sens quand même un peu mieux. Nous discutons de tout et de rien, je ris avec eux comme au bon vieux temps pourtant mes yeux s'attardent bien trop souvent sur Peeta qui lui aussi, s'attarde bien trop souvent sur moi. Delly en vient bien sûr à parler de Josh et du tournage, c'est le moment choisi par Peeta pour nous quitter.

_ Excusez-moi , je vais devoir vous quitter, je dois aller faire des recherches à la bibliothèque ! , s'excuse Peeta.

Je sens bien que c'est parce que nous parlons de Josh et que ça le rend mal à l'aise qu'il veut partir. J'ai envie de le supplier de rester …

_ A plus tard Peeta, je lui fais doucement en frôlant discrètement sa main quand il passe à côté de moi.

Peeta pose sur moi son regard si particulier et je fonds sur place quand j'y plonge le mien … Cet océan est tellement limpide que je n'entends pas Delly qui me pose sa question.

_ Katniss ! , répète-elle de nouveau.

Peeta s'éloigne et une partie de mon cœur avec j'en ai bien peur ...

J'essaie de porter toute mon attention à Delly.

_ Alors c'est quoi tes dernières scènes ?

_ Ben je vais pas te dire ce que c'est ! , je lui réponds mystérieuse. Je vais te laisser découvrir ça quand ça sortira en salles !

Delly éclate de rire. Mon portable sonne et je reçois un message de Josh m'indiquant que l'équipe va déjeuner.

_ Ça vous embête si je vais déjeuner avec Josh ? Je lui ai promis ce matin …

_ Pas de problème ! , m'assure Gale. De toute façon, on reprend les cours dans dix minutes.

Je me lève, époussète mon pantalon et les quitte, satisfaite de m'être rabibochée avec ma meilleure amie, il ne me reste plus qu'à régler cette histoire avec Peeta et Josh, mais ça c'est pas gagné parce que je ne sais absolument pas où j'en suis !

Je rejoins Josh dans sa loge où il m'attend tranquillement, installé dans son canapé. Sur la table basse, des salades, des chips et deux bouteilles d'eau nous attendent sagement. Je m'installe à côté de lui en prenant un paquet de chips.

_ Vous avez rattrapé votre retard ? , je lui demande en picorant dans le paquet.

_ Non, je pense que nous allons devoir mettre les bouchées doubles cette après-midi pour ne pas nous faire surprendre par la nuit …

Il mange des chips dans mon paquet et je ne l'écoute qu'à moitié. Je n'ai pas très faim, j'en ai assez de la boule que j'ai dans le ventre sans arrêts et, pris d'une impulsion soudaine …

_ J'ai embrassé Peeta Mellark …

C'est sorti tout seul, comme ça, d'un coup, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris tout d'un coup.

Josh s'est figé. Son visage s'est tendu, sa mâchoire est serrée. Il ne me regarde pas tout de suite, il se redresse doucement, moi, je me tasse dans mon siège parce que bon, j'aurais pu y aller avec des pincettes quand même. Ses yeux se posent vers moi, ses yeux qui d'habitude sont si malicieux, là, ils sont d'un noir d'encre. Il semble être en proie à un débat intérieur. Je pose le paquet de chips sur la table et me ressuie les mains sur mon pantalon.

On entendrait une mouche voler.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, toujours tendu.

_ Hum … Sur ces fameuses photos ?

Bon, je lui déballe toute la vérité ou j'enjolive ?

Son visage est impassible pourtant, sa voix semble être différente que je ne sais pas interpréter et je me sens très mal. Je décide d'enjoliver.

_ Oui …, je couine.

Josh se détend un tantinet et se frotte nerveusement les mains, il baisse la tête et réfléchit.

_ Bon … J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul okay ?

J'acquiesce et sors de sa caravane en fermant doucement la porte.

Bon, ça au moins, c'est fait …


	32. Chapter 32

C'est pas grave, je me suis faite jeter par Josh … En même temps, il fallait bien s'y attendre quand je lui ai avoué mon incartade avec Peeta … Il n'allait pas applaudir et me serrer dans ses bras non plus. Je reste un moment devant sa porte, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Je fourre mes mains dans mes poches en soupirant, les yeux vers le ciel. Je pensais vraiment que ce sentiment de culpabilité allait s'apaiser un peu, pourtant j'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir une espèce de sac de sable qui pèse une tonne sur mes épaules. Il n'y a personne aux alentours, tout le monde est en train de manger sous la tente prévue à cet effet, je suis seule au milieu des caravanes, pas plus à ma place ici que je ne le suis au lycée ces temps-ci. Je décide d'aller attendre mes amis à la sortie des cours, de toute façon je ne serais bonne à rien même si je voulais y participer. Je me glisse à l'extérieur du lycée et décide de me tapir près des buissons qui bordent la porte principale du lycée. J'ai repéré un banc à l'ombre, près du parking des élèves qui n'attend que moi où j'aurais une vue assez dégagé de la porte. J'arrive à me faufiler assez discrètement sans que les journalistes, qui traînent encore à l'affût d'un scoop quelconque, ne me remarquent. J'ai un peu plus d'une heure devant moi avant la fin des cours, je décide de me plonger dans mon livre de Français que j'ai lâchement abandonné ces derniers temps : la semaine prochaine je vais devoir me remettre pleinement à mes études alors autant essayer de me remettre dans le bain de suite. Bien entendu, je n'y arrive pas, mon esprit revient sans arrêt à ces derniers moments avec Josh, l'air si peiné qu'il a arboré ne cesse d'occuper mes pensées contrairement à la grammaire française.

Je sais maintenant pourquoi je n'ai jamais voulu nouer de relations avec les garçons : parce que je suis une espèce de monstre sans cœur qui ne se préoccupe que de sa petite personne ! Les sentiments des autres ? Pff ! On s'en fout ! Tant que je satisfais les miens ! Egocentrique me paraît parfaitement convenir à ce que je ressens en ce moment.

Je meurs d'envie d'envoyer un message à Josh pour m'excuser platement mais en même temps … Et je m'en veux pour ça aussi … J'ai envie d'envoyer un texto à Peeta pour lui dire que j'ai tout avoué à Josh ! Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ? Je crois que le mieux que je puisse faire, vraiment, c'est de m'éloigner des deux. Pourtant, je sais pertinemment que je ne le ferais pas ! Parce que je suis faible en leur présence … Ils m'ont rendu faible et ça me rend furieuse ! Jamais je n'avais été si troublée ou perturbée avec quelqu'un, je ne me reconnais plus. Les sentiments qu'ils ont fait naître en moi, je les hais et les aime en même temps puisque j'en redemande …

Je soupire bruyamment en posant le livre sur mes genoux et m'enfonce sur le banc.

_ Excusez-moi …

Je sursaute et fais tomber le livre en tournant vivement la tête pour faire face à la personne qui interrompt ma remise en question. C'est une femme en tailleur beige infâme, un badge accroché sur sa poche de veste, qui me dévisage un air avide plaqué sur le visage. C'est très mauvaise signe. Elle m'a prise par surprise pendant mon introspection, je ne l'avais pas vu arrivé et maintenant, je remarque que derrière elle, il y a un cameraman qui attend sur le qui-vive. Elle a la main crispée sur un micro.

_ Excusez-moi, réitère-t-elle nerveusement, vous êtes Kat …

Je me lève brusquement et ramasse mon livre en vitesse que je fourre à la va-vite dans ma besace.

_ Non ! , je la coupe avec rudesse. Vous faites erreur.

Elle cherche mon regard avec application, j'emploie la même attitude à le fuir. Je m'éloigne avec elle et son acolyte sur mes talons. Putain, elle peut pas me fiche la paix ? Elle va me faire remarquer !

_ Si si ! Je suis sûre que c'est vous !

Elle fait un signe à son caméraman et il met son engin sur son épaule. Elle rapproche son micro de son visage.

_ Mademoiselle Everdeen, pouvez-vous nous en dire plus à propos de ces rumeurs d'infidélité ?

Je la fuis mais elle me suit, je ne sais pas où aller pour avoir la paix, ce manège attire la curiosité des autres journalistes qui s'approchent de nous.

Misère ! Je vais être cernée !

Nous sommes en plein milieu du parking et une horde de journalistes arrivent sur moi. Je me sens prise au piège face à leur viseur et cette pétasse continue avec ses questions stupides …

_ Comment l'a pris Josh ? Comment avez-vous pu faire ça à Josh ?

Mais je t'emmerde putain !

Je commence à hyper ventiler, je suis cernée par des micros, des flashs, des visages hostiles tandis que la sonnerie de fin des cours retentit. Ils continuent leurs interrogatoires qui se transforment en un brouhaha indistinct, mon cerveau n'enregistre plus rien à part une espèce de bourdonnement … Je croise des regards étonnés de mes camarades de classe qui se déversent du bahut, des regards assassins comme pour dire « bien fait », des autres de jalousies … Mais pas un ne viendrait à mon aide ! Certains viennent carrément se joindre aux journalistes qui nous entourent et sortent leur propre portable et la foule qui m'entoure grossis, je commence à avoir chaud, des gouttes de sueur coulent devant mes yeux, ma vue se brouille, je reste la bouche béante : je dois avoir l'air d'une malade mentale sous leurs objectifs ! C'est alors que je sens que l'on m'agrippe le poignet pour me sortir de cette foule, j'essaie de focaliser mon attention sur mon sauveur : je n'arrive qu'à voir une nuque et des boucles blondes qui m'éloignent de tout ça. Mes oreilles bourdonnent toujours et une voix étouffée dit quelque mot que je ne saisis pas tandis que je le suis docilement en cherchant toujours à reprendre mon souffle. Je capte vaguement quelques agents de sécurité qui arrivent pour disperser l'attroupement que j'ai provoqué puis tout devient noir …

Je reprends mes esprits à l'infirmerie du lycée. Je suis allongée sur le lit de camp, seule dans la pièce. J'ai un peu mal à la tête quand je me redresse pour m'asseoir. Je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour atterrir ici quand on tape timidement à la porte ouverte. Je tourne vivement la tête : Peeta m'observe, la mine soucieuse, la tête appuyé contre le chambranle. Il me sourit tendrement et je lui rends son sourire en ramenant mes genoux sous mon menton.

_ Ça va Katniss ? , me demande-t-il sans bouger de son point d'observation.

J'hoche simplement la tête et lui fait un signe de la main pour l'inviter à me rejoindre. J'avise le verre d'eau qu'il tient alors qu'il prend place à côté de moi, juste assez près pour que son bassin touche mes jambes et que de nouveaux, je sente plus que jamais sa présence à mes côtés, mes sens en éveil : son odeur de pain chaud, ses boucles blondes si soyeuses, l'ecchymose sur son visage …

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?, je lui demande en prenant le verre d'eau qu'il me tend galamment.

_ Tu as fait une crise de panique devant toute cette foule autour de toi …

Il me ramène des mèches folles qui se promènent devant les yeux que je ferme d'ailleurs à son contact en soupirant. Je bois mon verre d'eau sucrée d'un trait et me place dans la même position que lui, mon buste touchant le sien, mes jambes touchant les siennes en reposant mon verre sur le côté.

_ Je dois avouer que de me retrouver au milieu de ces gens était assez flippant, j'avoue.

Il entrelace ses doigts aux miens, mon cœur n'est plus que folie et se met à les embrasser un à un.

_ J'ai eu très peur pour toi quand je t'ai vu là, je me suis demandé s'ils allaient te lyncher.

J'ai très chaud, mais cette fois, c'est une chaleur très agréable, que je ne me lasse pas de ressentir. Les pensées que j'ai eu tout à l'heure me semble bien loin alors que je pose ma tête sur l'épaule de Peeta : non, je ne pourrais décemment pas m'éloigner ce garçon si parfait ! Je sais bien que je suis monstrueuse, égoïste et tout ça, mais c'est de la faute à Peeta Mellark après tout … Il revient sans cesse vers moi et je n'ai plus la force de le repousser pour l'instant. Et puis, nous ne faisons rien de mal non ? Il me réconforte après une expérience difficile pour moi …

_ Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre …, nous interrompt justement l'infirmière scolaire.

Peeta et moi nous redressons et nous détachons pour reprendre une position convenable. Il me lâche la main et se lève en réajustant ses vêtements. Je pique un léger fard en croisant le regard de l'infirmière qui bizarrement, me regarde d'une drôle de façon. Encore une qui me juge, j'en mettrais ma main à couper !

_ Katniss, il y a ici une personne qui voudrait voir comment tu te portes ?

_ Ah bon ? , je m'étonne. Qui ça ?

Elle s'efface avec une moue désapprobatrice et Josh se dessine dans l'embrasure de la porte. Josh, avec sa sempiternelle casquette sur la tête, mais cette fois, il n'arbore par ce sourire qui fait fondre toutes les filles de la terre.

_ Katniss je …, commence-t-il inquiet en se précipitant vers moi.

Mais il s'interrompt net quand il voit Peeta dans la pièce avec moi. Son visage se transforme en un masque dénué d'émotions. Peeta se passe une main dans ses cheveux, ses yeux passent de moi à Josh, puis de Josh à moi. Il se racle la gorge alors que Josh, lui ne dit rien, et reste planté au milieu de la chambre.

_ Je vous dérange peut-être ? , demande ce dernier, acide.

L'ambiance dans la chambre est électrique et pesante, j'ai envie de me cacher dans un trou de souris ou mieux, de m'enfuir à toutes jambes !

_ Bon, euh …, marmonne Peeta. Hum, je crois que je vais vous laisser.

Il fait quelques pas pour se rapprocher de Josh et lui tend la main.

_ Ravi de t'avoir vu Josh.

Les yeux de Josh lancent des éclairs et il jette un regard dédaigneux à la main de Peeta.

_ Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ?

Peeta dévisage Josh puis ses yeux se posent sur moi, il semble comprendre que quelque chose cloche. Sa main toujours stupidement en l'air, il la ramène tristement dans sa poche. Il sort de la chambre sans demander son reste. Je me sens super mal à l'aise, Peeta m'a sauvé de la vindicte populaire et il doit s'enfuir comme un voleur. Je me lève de mon lit et jette un regard mauvais à Josh.

_ Tu aurais pu te montrer un peu plus sympa avec lui ! C'est lui qui m'a ramené ici quand j'étais pas bien au milieu de tous ces journaleux de merde !

Josh semble s'en vouloir un peu et se rapproche de moi.

_ Mais putain ! Tu m'avoues que tu l'as embrassé alors que je croyais que toi et moi on avait un truc fort et tu voudrais que je lui dise merci ? Tu m'en demandes un peu trop là !

Je me mords la lèvre, vu sous cet angle, j'avoue, c'est vrai que c'est un peu gonflé … Il se rapproche de moi.

_ Quand j'ai appris que tu avais eu un malaise, j'ai tout lâché sur le plateau pour venir te voir pour te dire qu'un baiser c'était rien mais je te trouve avec lui …

Mon cœur se serre et à mon tour je me rapproche de lui. Il a peut-être raison, ce que je partage avec Peeta ce n'est peut-être rien par rapport à ce que je tente de partager avec Josh ? Ce que j'essaie de construire avec lui ? Peeta, je le connais depuis mon enfance alors ce que je ressens en ce moment pour lui n'est peut-être tout simplement qu'une forte amitié, un fort rapprochement dû à tout ce qui m'arrive ?

_Tu ne disais pas ça quand il te tenait dans ses bras tout à l'heure !_

Oui, ben je vais peut-être arrêter de traîner dans les bras de Peeta Mellark moi, si je veux que mes problèmes se règlent une bonne fois pour toutes !

_ Ça c'est passé à la sortie des cours je lui explique. Quand j'attendais mes amis, les journalistes m'ont repéré et ça été la folie ! Heureusement, Peeta est passé par là au moment où je perdais pieds, c'est tout …

Josh plonge ses yeux dans les miens et son air torturé me brise le cœur. Je fais encore un pas de plus et le supplie du regard. Il finit par soupirer en souriant et à m'ouvrir en grand ses bras. Je m'y blottis avec délectation en chassant au loin le souvenir des doux baisers de Peeta sur mes doigts quelques instants plus tôt …

Dans ses bras, je me dis que j'ai peut-être enfin pris ma décision d'arrêter de faire ma girouette d'un garçon à un autre. Je respire l'odeur si particulière de Josh, cette odeur de chocolat mêlée de savon et ferme les yeux, je ne suis pas si mal dans ses bras non ?

Il pose sa joue sur le haut de ma tête et caresse mes cheveux.

_ Je vais devoir y retourner … Ils ont interrompu le tournage pour moi …

Je lève les yeux vers lui, me plonger dans son si joli regard doré est assez agréable.

_ Je suis désolée.

_ Ne le soit pas, tout ceci nous a permis de nous retrouver plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru et ce n'est pas plus mal.

Son visage est plus rayonnant que quelques heures plus tôt, c'est vrai. J'en suis soulagée, pourtant, je ne suis pas complètement sereine. Je ferme les yeux, je ne veux plus me prendre la tête, je me la suis assez prise je crois.

J'ai fait mon choix, je vais m'y tenir !

_ Ça ne va pas Katniss ? , s'alarme Josh en me voyant ne pas réagir à ses grandes déclarations.

Je secoue la tête et ouvre les yeux. Je lui souris un peu en caressant son visage.

_ J'ai encore mal à la tête je crois.

_ Tu restes là, je vais demander à ce qu'une voiture te ramène chez toi !

_ Si tu veux…

De toute façon, j'ai la flemme de me cacher des journalistes alors ça m'arrange ! Je me contente de secouer la tête, Josh prend alors son visage entre ses mains et m'embrasse passionnément, me faisant retrouver un peu de pep's, je l'avoue. Je finis par répondre à son étreinte en passant mes bras autour de sa nuque. Ces baisers me provoquent toujours des décharges de sensations incroyables, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Josh enfile sur ma tête sa casquette avant de me quitter dans un dernier baiser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une luxueuse berline se gare devant l'entrée principale du lycée. Les journalistes, tenus en respect par des barrières par des agents de sécurité, s'animent. Mais je m'engouffre dans le véhicule avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, en enfonçant encore plus la casquette sur mon visage. En m'installant derrière, je retire la casquette et libère ma tresse en m'enfonçant plus profondément dans la confortable banquette arrière de la voiture. Je caresse la visière de la casquette en souriant, je respire l'intérieur de la casquette : même sa sueur a un arrière-goût de chocolat j'ai l'impression ! Par quel tour de magie il arrive à faire ça ? Je secoue la tête en remettant la casquette tandis que mon regard se porte à l'extérieur des vitres teintées et se pose sur une nuque que je connais que trop bien …

_ Monsieur, vous pouvez vous arrêter ?

Les yeux du chauffeur se portent sur moi à travers le rétroviseur.

_ Mais, monsieur Hutcherson …

_ S'il vous plaît, je le supplie.

Il s'arrête sur le bas-côté et moi, j'ouvre la porte de la voiture, pour me retrouver face à face avec Peeta. Il me dévisage un long moment et ses yeux se portent sur la casquette. Il prend un air peiné.

_ Ça s'est arrangé entre vous on dirait …

Je m'empresse d'enlever la casquette alors que lui se passe la main dans ses divines boucles blondes.

_ Oui, on a discuté et …, je baragouine, gênée.

Son visage prend ensuite un air las quand il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches, mon cœur se met à saigner. Je joue avec la visière de la casquette.

_Un peu de courage ma vieille … Allez, assumes ton choix dont tu étais si fière !_

_ Tu as fait ton choix, ça y est ? , dit-il d'une voix contenu.

_ Je … Je crois …

J'avale ma salive avec difficulté devant ses grands yeux bleus qui me font fondre qui me regardent avec tant de souffrance.

_ C'est lui, c'est ça ?

_ Oui, je couine, les larmes aux yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

_Pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils si ce choix est tellement évident ?_

Parce que je n'aime pas lui faire de la peine …

_ Très bien, se contente-t-il de me répondre, impassible.

_ Je … Euh … Merci pour avoir été là tout le temps pour moi … D'être là avec moi …

Pathétique …

Il hausse les épaules.

_ Toujours, répond-t-il laconiquement en plongeant ses yeux torturés de nouveau dans les miens.

Mes poils se hérissent inconsciemment. J'ai envie de ravaler ce que je viens de dire « non, en fait c'est des conneries ! Embrasse-moi Mellark ! ». Ce toujours me fait l'effet d'un millions de petits couteaux dans le cœur. Mais non, il faut bien que je cesse de me comporter en gamine comme le dirait Madge. Peeta se rapproche de moi, me pose un dernier baiser sur la joue, et reprend sa route, les épaules basses, les mains dans les poches …

Moi, je remonte dans la voiture en soupirant de nouveau, le poids que j'ai sur les épaules est toujours là, avec en plus, la désagréable sensation qu'un froid intense, un immense bloc de glace, s'est installé à la place de mon cœur …

* * *

><p><strong>Hello tout le monde !<strong>

**Et oui, un nouveau chapitre, déjà !**

**Que voulez-vous, y a des jours avec et des jours sans ! Et ces temps-ci, c'est des jours avec lol !**

**Je voulais aussi dire un GRAND merci pour toutes vos reviews (bon, c'est pas très nouveau mais bon !) , et surtout, à celles qui sont mises et qui n'ont pas de compte, sachez que je prends vos avis et vos idées en compte ! Elles sont bien mises dans un coin de ma tête et j'y réfléchis ! ^^ Elles sont grandement appréciées alors n'hésitez pas à continuer ! =)**

**Peetniss.**


	33. Chapter 33

Aujourd'hui c'est mon dernier jour de tournage, le vrai, l'inéluctable. Cela me fait drôle de jouer les « cadavres » sur le plateau ces derniers temps, de ne servir qu'à faire raccord entre les plans, mais aujourd'hui, en plus, j'ai le vague à l'âme de savoir que je vais quitter cette ambiance si particulière que je n'aimais tellement pas au début !

Josh me rejoint à la maison pour le petit déjeuner, ce n'est pas son dernier jour pour lui, il reste encore quelques plans à tourner. Nous avons décidé de repartir sur de nouvelles bases et de passer le plus de temps possible ensemble, pour apprendre à nous connaître mieux avant qu'il ne reparte à Los Angeles. C'est pourquoi nous sommes sans arrêts fourrés à deux dès qu'il a une seconde de libre, même si je suis toujours un tantinet mal à l'aise dans cette relation nouvelle. Etre avec quelqu'un, m'ouvrir, le laisser entrer dans mon intimité m'est totalement inconnue alors c'est encore assez déconcertant et j'ai parfois tendance à me refermer dans ma coquille. Ce n'est pas naturel chez moi : je prends sur moi et tente de faire bonne figure.

Prim est aux anges d'avoir son idole à sa maison si souvent. Ce matin ne fait pas exception quand, quand elle arrive dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner, Josh est installé au comptoir de la cuisine, en train de mettre la table.

_ Bonjour Prim, fait-il de sa voix grave à ma sœur.

J'assiste au spectacle confortablement installée sur un des sièges de la cuisine, en train de siroter mon chocolat chaud. Ma sœur a les joues qui se teintent d'une teinte rosée, je suis ravie de constater qu'il a cet effet sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

_ Bonjour, bafouille-t-elle en s'installant devant son bol.

Josh s'installe à mes côtés en se saisissant de la cafetière au passage. Prim se verse des céréales en nous contemplant.

_ Si un jour on m'avait dit que ma sœur aurait eu un petit copain célèbre !

_ Prim ! , je la rabroue en rougissant à mon tour.

Josh me saisit la main au-dessus de la table, je me sens mal à l'aise et, pendant un instant, j'ai la pensée fugace de la retirer, pourtant je me retiens et enfouis mes réticences au fond de ma tête. Il ne semble pas avoir remarqué mon hésitation, ou s'il l'a remarquée, il n'en fait pas mine. Prim et lui se mettent à discuter des cours de Prim et d'autres trucs, je finis par ne plus écouter je laisse mon esprit divaguer ça et là en retirant inconsciemment ma main de celle de Josh pour jouer avec les défauts du comptoir tout en sirotant la fin de mon chocolat. C'est Prim qui me « réveille » en me rappelant l'heure qu'il est.

_ Je vais être en retard Katniss !

Je sursaute et regarde la pendule.

_ Excuse-moi petit canard ! J'étais dans la lune …

Je sens le regard de Josh sur moi mais je fais comme si de rien était pendant que Prim va chercher ses affaires.

_ C'est tout ce que Prim mange le matin ? , s'étonne-t-il.

_ Ben oui, je lui rétorque, piquée. Le matin, nous n'avons pas le temps de manger avec le trajet que nous avons à faire jusqu'à son école ! Excuse-nous de ne pas avoir de voiture avec chauffeur à notre disposition !

Josh me dévisage quelques instants, contrarié.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire c'est juste que pour un petit déj, un bol de céréales c'est pas terrible, c'est tout mon ange ...

Je tique en entendant ce dernier terme … « _Mon ange _», mais quelle horreur ! Josh a dû remarquer la grimace qui est passée fugacement sur mon visage parce qu'il s'approche de moi et prend mon visage entre ses mains.

_ Je me trompe ou tu n'aimes pas les surnoms ? , plaisante-t-il.

_ Pas vraiment, j'acquiesce.

Il hoche la tête et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

_ Mais prenez une chambre ! , grimace Prim en nous rejoignant.

Josh et moi nous séparons, ce dernier baisse la tête en sortant légèrement la langue, les lèvres pincées, il est assez mignon dans cette posture je dois bien l'avouer. Il se gratte l'arrière de la tête pendant que je prends mon sac. Il enfile ensuite une de ses fameuses casquettes avant de nous ouvrir la porte arrière de la cuisine pour rejoindre sa voiture qui nous attend dans la rue derrière la maison. Prim bondit littéralement tant elle est excitée d'aller à l'école en voiture avec chauffeur. Soudain, Josh s'approche du chauffeur et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille, je hausse un sourcil interrogateur quand il reprend sa place à nos côtés. Il ne répond pas à mes interrogations et se contente de me sourire de cette façon qu'il a qui fait craquer toutes les filles, moi la première. Tout à coup, la voiture s'arrête et il me fait son regard charmeur.

_Puisque vous ne venez pas au petit déjeuner, c'est le petit déjeuner qui viendra à vous ! Suivez-moi !

Il est extrêmement fier de lui quand il nous ouvre la porte à Prim et moi et je le suis, étonnée. Mais mon étonnement fait place à de la gêne quand je reconnais l'endroit où il nous a emmenés : la boulangerie des Mellarks. J'ai qu'une envie, me ruer dans la voiture et rentrer me cacher chez moi. Heureusement pour nous, les paparazzis ne nous ont pas encore suivis et dans la rue, personne ne fait vraiment attention à nous. Josh ne remarque pas mon trouble et me tend fièrement la main en attendant de pousser la porte de la boutique, Prim me regarde avec appréhension.

_ Ca va aller ? , me souffle-t-elle.

Je lui souris piteusement et prends la main de Josh, qui semble tellement content de nous faire plaisir. En effet, je lui ai confié le pêché mignon de ma sœur pour les cupcakes et le chocolat et malheureusement pour moi, la boutique des Mellarks fait les meilleurs gâteaux de la ville.

_ Comment tu as su que cette boutique fait les meilleures pâtisseries de la ville ? , je demande à Josh alors que nous passons la porte dans un tintement sonore.

_ J'ai demandé au chauffeur pardi ! , rigole-t-il.

Il regarde Prim avec un petit sourire en coin alors que celle-ci ne peut s'empêcher de loucher sur les gâteaux malgré tout.

_ Je sais que ce ne sera pas ce qu'on appelle un petit déjeuner équilibré mais au moins, tu auras quelque chose de plus consistant qu'un bol de céréales spongieux dans l'estomac !

Même si elle est désolée pour moi, les yeux de ma petite sœur brillent d'excitation dans cette boutique : ce n'est pas tous les jours que nous pouvons acheter des gâteaux dans cette boutique plus que renommée. Je ne vais quand même pas lui en vouloir de se faire plaisir, elle a douze ans quand même ! En temps normal, jamais je n'achète quoique ce soit ici, c'est beaucoup trop cher ! En plus d'être une femme exécrable, la mère de Peeta est une femme qui adore pratiqué des prix excessifs pour ses produits : en même temps, elle peut se le permettre, ils sont délicieux. Tout dans cette boutique me débecte quand je repense au visage de Peeta, j'ai malgré moi mon cœur qui souffre.

Josh et Prim discutent devant une des vitrines, je reste en retrait, j'essaie de me faire toute petite, de ne pas me faire remarquer. Je suis tellement contente que Josh essaie de se rapprocher de ma sœur de cette façon, cependant je suis aussi tellement gênée d'être ici et de pouvoir tomber à tout moment sur Peeta : de le faire encore une fois souffrir sans le vouloir en m'affichant carrément chez lui avec Josh. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde ce matin heureusement, l'heure de pointe est passée.

_ Mais quelle bonne surprise ! , minaude madame Mellark derrière son comptoir quand le client qui était devant nous s'en va ert qu'elle nous remarque.

Elle semble comme un rapace quand elle reconnaît Josh Hutcherson à mes côtés, ses petits yeux méchants s'allument d'une lueur mauvaise. Pourvu que nous ne restions pas longtemps …

_ Bonjour, nous souhaiterions vous acheter quelques cupcakes, c'est ça Prim ? , commence poliment Josh en se penchant vers Prim qui se contente de hocher la tête.

Les yeux de madame Mellark se posent sur moi puis sur Prim et un sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres.

_ Mais bien sûr … J'ai l'impression de vous connaître non ? , fait-elle à Josh.

Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire cette mégère ?

Josh sourit à son tour, comme il le fait quand il veut se la jouer discret.

_Vous devez confondre …

Je coule un regard à Prim qui hoche la tête, elle aussi reste sur ses gardes. Je me rapproche de Josh et lui murmure en lui pressant doucement le bras.

_ Prim va être en retard …

La vieille pose son regard sur Josh puis sur moi. Josh appuie la main pour me faire comprendre qu'il a pigé le message.

_ Nous sommes un peu press ...

_ Peeta ! , crie-t-elle vers l'arrière-boutique c'est-à-dire leur demeure.

Josh trésaille et se fige.

J'ai l'impression que le sang quitte mon visage. Elle me regarde avec un petit air satisfait puis son attention se porte sur Josh, comme si de rien n'était. Prim se blottit contre moi.

_ Je vous sers de suite, j'ai juste besoin de mon fils pour m'aider … Ça y est ! Je sais où je vous ai vu ! Vous êtes l'acteur là …

La mère de Peeta fait mine de réfléchir alors que Peeta arrive et, au moment où son fils passe le seuil de la boutique …

_ Josh Hutcherson c'est ça !? , s'exclame-t-elle toute fière de son manège. Vous sortez avec la fille Everdeen alors ? Vous saviez qu'elle avait fricoté avec ce bon à rien qui me sert de fils ?

Ses yeux se posent une seconde, une seconde de trop, ce regard me cloue sur place tellement il est mauvais. Josh ne répond pas tandis que Peeta se fige sur le seuil, blême. Ses yeux si expressifs, qui me font tant d'effet, passent alternativement sur moi, Josh, Prim et sa mère. La mâchoire crispé, les poings fermés, il ferme les yeux un instants, je crois que je retiens ma respiration.

_ Oui mère ? fait-il d'une petite voix, soumis.

Josh entrelace ses doigts aux miens, je ne sais pas s'il le fait exprès parce qu'il y a Peeta, comme un signe de possession. J'ai envie de le lâcher et de prendre Peeta dans mes bras, _encore_ …

_ Tu savais que c'était sa boutique ? me souffle Josh, contrarié.

Je ne réponds pas, je suis trop occupée à regarder Peeta qui se fait houspiller par sa mère pendant qu'il nous sert nos gâteaux. Elle est vraiment sadique : elle pouvait pas le faire elle-même cette empotée ?

_ Ce sera tout ? , nous interroge madame Mellark guillerette.

Je ne peux détacher mon regard de Peeta alors que lui refuse obstinément de croiser le mien.

_ Oui madame, répond Josh poliment, merci.

_ Je peux disposer ? , demande piteusement Peeta. Je suis en retard au lycée …

_ Tu es encore là toi ? , se contente de persiffler sa mère. Toujours à traîner dans mes pattes …

Je suis vraiment outrée de la façon dont elle lui parle. Il disparaît aussi vite qu'il est apparu, pourtant, en partant, je jurerais l'avoir vu m'adresser un fugace sourire. Et ça me mets dans une joie indicible de savoir qu'il est toujours là, comme il me l'a dit …

_ C'est possible de faire une photo pour afficher dans ma boutique ?

Cette femme est le diable incarnée ...

Dans la voiture, une fois que Prim a été déposée au collège, Josh passe son bras autour de mes épaules.

_ Je ne savais pas que c'était la boulangerie de ton ami … , fait-il en caressant doucement ma peau du bout de ses doigts.

Ce geste tendre ne me fait ni chaud ni froid aujourd'hui alors qu'avant, il provoquait tout un tas de fourmillement en moi et son bras pèse une tonne sur mon épaule, j'ai envie de le virer dans un haussement d'épaules …

_ Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire que nous étions déjà dans la boutique.

_ Aujourd'hui, notre journée de travail ne va pas être trop chargée alors j'avais pensé vous inviter toi, ta sœur et ta mère au restaurant pour mieux vous connaître …

Je reste sans voix quelques secondes. Ma mère ? Au restaurant ? Avec Josh et moi ? C'est une blague ?

_ Sans ma mère ce serait encore mieux …

_ J'aimerais apprendre à mieux te connaître et ça passe par ta famille mon cœur …

« _Mon cœur_ », encore un surnom complètement débile, cette fois, je hausse délibérément les épaules pour me libérer de son étreinte.

_ Un problème ? , s'alarme Josh en penchant sa tête vers moi.

_ Je déteste les petits surnoms, je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure.

Il me prend la main cette fois et dessine des petits ronds sur le dessus avec son pouce, ça m'agace, il peut pas me lâcher deux secondes ? Je me raidis instinctivement.

_ Ma mère ne sera sûrement pas libre, je lui fais remarquer.

_ Erreur, triomphe-t-il. Rendez-vous est pris à dix-neuf heures ! Elle nous rejoindra là-bas directement après son service, elle se libèrera avant !

Il a carrément pris les devants et a contacté ma mère pour organiser ce petit « dîner familial », je ne saurais pas l'expliquer mais ça m'énerve …

* * *

><p><strong> Bonjour bonjour !<strong>

**Et oui, me voici de retour ! **

**Pour ce chapitre, normalement, dans mon idée, il devait être beaucoup plus long, mais malheureusement, je n'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire ! Ben oui, j'utilise l'excuse que nous connaissons tous : les vacances sont terminées ! ^^ Les idées sont là, tout est clair jusqu'au dénouement, malheureusement, il faut maintenant que je trouve le temps de les écrire lol ! Parce que, pour répondre à certaines questions qui me sont posées dans les reviews et auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre par vous êtes des guest : nous sommes entrés dans la dernière partie de la fic et donc, c'est bientôt la fin ! ;) Combien de chapitres exactement il reste, je ne saurais pas le dire, mais en tout cas on est très près de la fin maintenant ! **

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews une énième fois, c'est ce qui donne l'envie à tout auteur de continuer ! :)**

**A très vite !**

**Peetniss.**


	34. Chapter 34

_Hors de question que je dîne avec ma mère ce soir, je lui rétorque durement, sentant une tension s'installer dans mes épaules.

Josh darde son regard doré sur moi et essaie de me déchiffrer, peine perdue, même moi je ne me comprends pas.

_Mais Peeta lui, si, et manière si aisée …_

Je secoue la tête afin de chasser cette stupide réflexion qui me vient soudain. Josh arrête de me câliner et se tend, son visage se ferme, l'ambiance bon enfant change imperceptiblement.

_ Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?!, s'exclame Josh à bout de patience.

_ Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas dîner avec ma mère, point final.

_Et pourquoi ?

_ Je te l'ai déjà expliqué …

Je croise les bras et reporte mon attention vers le paysage qui défile, me sentant très mal à l'aise. C'est toujours le cas quand on aborde le sujet sensible qu'est ma relation avec ma mère, thème que j'ai abordé partiellement avec Josh avec bien du mal, et que je n'ai plus du tout envie de ré - aborder. Josh, lui, apparemment, insiste.

_ Une mère, on en a qu'une …, s'adoucit-il en me prenant, encore, la main.

Des flashs de mon père me reviennent soudain en mémoire, ce qui ne fait qu'augmenter mon irritation à l'encontre de ma mère et de Josh par la même occasion. Je retire sèchement ma main de la sienne en faisant la moue.

_ Je te l'ai déjà dit, ma mère et moi, c'est un peu difficile depuis la mort de papa …, je soupire. On ne se parle que rarement et c'est très bien comme ça !

Il lève les yeux au ciel en lâchant un soupir sonore et se rapproche de sa vitre : nous sommes maintenant installés d'un bout à l'autre de la banquette, à l'exact opposé l'un de l'autre, dans une ambiance des plus glaciales. On ne peut pas faire plus froid quand on arrive au lycée, Josh a le visage fermé et ne dit plus un mot, je me sens soudain un peu coupable de l'avoir rejeté de cette façon. Josh a été très gentil et assez patient avec moi … Il faut que j'arrête d'être si excessive dans mes réactions. Le chauffeur nous dépose devant les portes de la salle de gym et, alors que nous nous apprêtons à descendre, je me tourne vers Josh et je prends cette fois l'initiative de faire un geste vers lui en plaçant ma main par-dessus la sienne et en souriant timidement.

_ Excuse-moi, je lui fais en essayant de me la jouer gentille et douce. Mais je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec tout ce qui a trait à ma famille.

_ J'ai remarqué, opine Josh mi-figue-mi-raisin. Je ne voulais pas paraître intrusif, j'ai juste envie de te connaître mieux ! Tu as rencontré ma famille, il me semblait normal que je rencontre la tienne …

Il a raison, c'est juste que je ne supporte plus d'être en présence de ma mère mais va-t'en expliquer ça à quelqu'un ! Josh s'approche doucement de moi en regardant avec insistance mes lèvres, je sens mon cœur s'échauffer un peu alors qu'il se penche vers moi en humectant ses lèvres si douces du bout de sa langue et je me surprends à ne pas cesser de les fixer, ces satanées lèvres, à avoir envie qu'elles se posent rapidement sur les miennes et même, je me sens rougir rien que d'y penser, de sentir le bout de cette langue caresser la mienne. Quand ses lèvres se posent enfin sur moi, je ressens un bien-être bienvenu qui fait se relâcher un peu la pression de mes épaules.

_ A tout à l'heure Katniss Everdeen … me souffle-t-il à la fin de son baiser.

Je le regarde se diriger vers sa caravane qui se trouve près du terrain de foot alors que moi, je m'en vais retrouver une dernière fois mon costume d'actrice. Je vais dans la salle qu'ils m'ont réservée afin de me changer et de revêtir pour l'ultime fois la tenue de mon personnage qui est bien triste comparée au premier jour de tournage : elle est couverte de faux sang, de boue et de tâches diverses et variées suite à mes nombreuses rencontres avec Sang-Drillon. Je la mets avant de partir au maquillage afin de terminer ma transformation complète : on m'enduit de faux-sang à des endroits diverses et variés, on me fait de nombreuses fausses entailles et coupures et on me coiffe les cheveux en pétard comme après une course poursuite et une bagarre. Je suis la parfaite victime du méchant tueur en série. Le réalisateur vient me rejoindre ensuite alors qu'une des maquilleuses terminent les dernières finitions sur mes ongles, pour m'expliquer que je serais sur tous les plans aujourd'hui : c'est l'une des séquences finales au lycée qu'ils tournent avant de terminer les derniers détails à Los Angeles. Il me baragouine des trucs de réalisation que je ne comprends pas sur comment ça va se passer et tout ça, je me contente de hocher la tête pour faire semblant de comprendre. De toute façon, tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est la morte, alors pourquoi s'embête-t-il à m'expliquer les divers détails du scénario et des plans de caméra ? Je m'en fiche de toute façon !

Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis enfin prête : je me regarde dans le miroir, on dirait un costume d'Halloween. Je ne ressemble vraiment plus à la lycéenne parfaitement coiffée et au visage rayonnant du début du tournage, ça non, je ne suis plus du tout à mon avantage là ! Mon visage est couvert d'ecchymoses et d'entailles, j'ai des traces de sang partout sur moi, mon débardeur est plein de trous ici et là, je ne parle pas de mon jean's pleins de tâches. Mes cheveux forment un tas poisseux à l'arrière de mon crâne, là où mon personnage a reçu le coup de couteau fatal. En rejoignant le plateau, toujours en extérieur sur le terrain de foot, je passe une nouvelle fois devant mes camarades avides de voir l'envers du décor, et Josh accessoirement. Mais maintenant, il ne passe plus pas là, il a trouvé un autre chemin pour être tranquille. J'ai encore droit à quelques signes de la main mais l'engouement à mon encontre s'est calmé, à moins qu'il sache que c'est mon dernier jour et que mon heure de gloire est déjà terminé !

Sur le plateau, je me place sur ma marque pour les répétitions. Là où je vais être allongée toute la journée. Josh s'approche de moi, c'est une scène où Clapton, son personnage, pleure la perte de mon personnage.

_ Pourquoi ne pas utiliser un mannequin ? , je lui chuchote alors qu'il s'installe sur ses marques à lui tout contre moi.

_ Parce qu'un mannequin ne prend pas la lumière comme une vraie personne.

Des assistants tournent autour de nous afin de régler la lumière, les angles de caméra et tout ça. Josh plonge ses yeux dans les miens.

_ Et puis, continue-t-il, j'ai insisté pour qu'il te garde jusqu'à la fin …

Il se lève ensuite pour que l'on tourne. Je reste coite … Il a dit ça tellement naturellement que je me sens encore plus mal pour la façon dont je l'ai traité tout à l'heure. Je suis complètement déconcertée. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est rencontré ma mère, y a pas de mal à ça. Il parle avec Joseph pendant que moi, je reste allongée là, à attendre. Cette position n'est pas très confortable, j'ai mal au dos. Nous commençons à tourner, Josh et les autres acteurs débitent leur texte dans leur coin, puis Josh s'approche de moi, j'ai du mal à rester immobile après ce qu'il vient de me dire. Il arrive à mon niveau et, les larmes aux yeux, lâchent son texte en me prenant dans ses bras.

_ Ha …, sanglote-t-il. Hazel …

J'entends de vrais sanglots dans sa voix, j'y croirais presque ! Même les yeux fermés, je peux entendre la peine qu'il ressent. Il débite son texte en me caressant les cheveux, et dans un mouvement reflexe, je lui agrippe le bras pour me rapprocher de lui. Le réalisateur hurle « COUPER ! », je peux entendre les techniciens maugréer dans leur coin et les autres acteurs pouffer de rire.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Katniss ? , m'interroge Josh, étonné. Tu ne dois pas bouger.

_ Tu es censée être morte Katniss ! , renchérit Joseph.

_ Désolée, je m'excuse platement. Désolée Josh …

Je le regarde intensément, j'espère qu'il a compris le message, je ne pourrais pas être plus clair … Il me fixe quelques secondes, interdit puis esquisse un sourire en coin en se relevant et en époussetant son jean's.

_ Ce soir Dix-neuf heures ? , s'exclame-t-il.

Je hoche la tête en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Le tournage reprend et les scènes s'enchaînent sans plus d'incidents majeurs. Même si la position que je dois garder durant cette journée est des plus inconfortables, je profite pleinement de ma dernière journée sur un plateau de cinéma et me dis que beaucoup de filles de mon lycée aimeraient être à ma place. Il n'y a qu'à voir les pancartes où le brouhaha qu'il règne à quelques encablures du plateau ! Quand a lieu ma dernière scène, je me sens prise d'une étrange vague à l'âme que je ne pensais pas un jour ressentir quand j'ai accepté à contrecœur de jouer dans ce film. Alors que je suis en retouche maquillage, Josh me rejoins.

_ Prête pour ta dernière scène «_ Hazel_ » ?

_ Moui …, je fais d'une voix éteinte.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Il se rapproche de moi et me force à me tourner vers lui une fois que mes « préparateurs » en ont terminé avec mon maquillage.

_ Je ne sais pas, je crois que je suis …

Les mots ont du mal à sortir de ma bouche tant j'ai du mal à l'admettre.

_ … Nostalgique ?

Josh prend un air triomphant et me serre contre lui.

_ Haaa ! Je savais que tu allais finir par aimer faire du cinéma ! L'ambiance et tout ça ! Tu veux que nous te trouvions un agent ?

Je lève les yeux vers lui, alarmée.

_ Oula, minute papillon ! J'ai jamais dit que je voulais jouer la comédie ! J'ai juste dit que j'étais nostalgique que ça se termine si vite mais je suis aussi contente de retrouver ma vie d'avant !

Josh me sourit mystérieusement alors que nous devons retourner sur le plateau.

Nous terminons de tourner assez tôt, vers seize heures et quelque chose de très bizarre se passe ensuite, il y a une espèce de standing ovation et tout le monde se prend dans les bras … Je me sens un peu étrangère à cela, c'est vrai, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose sur ce tournage alors je reste un peu en retrait mais Josh vient me prendre par la main et m'emmène au milieu de l'équipe et des gens se mettent à me féliciter, alors je les félicite à leur tour, l'ambiance change du tout au tout. Tout le monde se détend, une liesse générale s'installe sur le plateau … J'arrive à m'échapper pour aller me changer, je ne suis pas à ma place, ce n'est pas mon monde tout ça. Je suis en train de sécher mes cheveux après la douche que j'ai prise dans les vestiaires du gymnase quand Josh rentre dans la salle qui me sert de loge. Il s'appuie sur le battant, les bras croisés.

_ Je savais que j'allais te trouver là, me dit-il doucement sans entrer.

Je lui souris en terminant de natter mes cheveux.

_ Je n'étais pas à ma place là-bas, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose.

_ Au contraire, tu as participé à ce film, tu y es à ta place autant que moi.

Je hausse les épaules en rangeant mes quelques affaires de toilettes dans ma besace.

_ Ils font une fête pour la fin du tournage ce soir, on y va ?

« On » ? , je ne peux m'empêcher de tiquer par l'emploi de ce pronom, depuis quand nous sommes un « on » ? C'est comme ça maintenant, plus de demande genre « ça te dit de m'accompagner ? », non, c'est direct un « _on_ y va ? ». J'ai plus le droit de donner mon avis.

_ Hum … Le tournage est terminé alors ? Joseph m'avait parlé de plan à faire à Los Angeles …

Autant essayer de noyer le poisson pour ne pas dire quelque chose de blessant.

Josh se décide à entrer et me rejoint alors que j'enfile ma veste en cuir.

_ Il est terminé ici … Alors ?

Il me regarde par en-dessous, comme s'il quémandait quelque chose. Il me prend les mains et entrelace ses doigts avec les miens, son regard accroché à mes yeux.

_ _On_ doit pas dîner avec ma mère ?

Voilà que ma mère me sert de porte de sortie maintenant, super !

_ Ben, on dîne à dix-neuf heures et la fête est à vingt-trois heures, on a de la marge !

_Prise au piège !_

Et ce « _on_ » qui revient sans cesse, c'est à vous donner le tournis !

_ Okay !, je m'entends dire, pas convaincue pour deux sous !

Vers dix-huit heures trente, Prim piaille déjà d'impatience d'aller dîner au restaurant avec Josh Hutcherson. Elle n'arrête pas de changer de tenue et de coiffure. Moi, je me contente d'enfiler un pantalon en toile noir avec une tunique grise, je ne veux pas qu'on me remarque, et je me fais une natte toute simple. Je ne prends même pas la peine de me maquiller, je n'ai pas envie d'aller à ce dîner alors je ne fais pas d'effort. Ma mère n'est pas encore rentrée et j'en viens à me demander si elle ne va pas nous poser un lapin. Je suis dans le salon à fixer la pendule d'un air anxieux.

_ Tu comptes aller au restaurant dans cette tenue ? , s'affole ma sœur.

Je me contente de hausser les épaules. Elle, par contre, a enfilé sa plus jolie robe violette et a relevé ses cheveux en un joli chignon.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tenue ? , je m'offusque.

_ On dirait que tu vas à un enterrement !

_ Je ne veux pas qu'on nous remarque, je lui explique.

Prim me rejoint dans le canapé.

_ Arrête de t'en faire, personne ne va nous remarquer.

_ On nous remarque toujours, je lâche dans un murmure à peine audible.

C'est une faiblesse que je ne montre jamais devant Josh mais être prise sans arrêt en chasse par les paparazzis est assez angoissant. Je ne suis jamais vraiment à l'aise, toujours en train de me méfier des gens qui nous entourent. Prim ne remarque pas mon malaise, elle est toute excitée. Encore plus quand Josh arrive quelques minutes plus tard. Il m'a prévenu de son arrivée juste avant par un texto si bien que je lui ai ouvert la porte de la cuisine. Il a troqué sa sempiternelle casquette contre un joli fedora noir et il porte une veste en cuir sur un t-shirt blanc avec un jean's noir, qui, comme à l'accoutumée, lui sied à merveille : il le moule parfaitement là où il faut ! Prim l'accueille encore timidement malgré son état d'excitation extrême : elle n'est pas encore tout à fait à l'aise avec son statut je pense. Il m'adresse un sourire resplendissant que je lui rends malgré mes réticences à cette sortie, c'est bien vrai que son sourire est contagieux !

_ Ma mère n'est pas encore là …, je m'excuse en guise d'accueil.

C'est à ce moment que cette dernière choisit pour passer le seuil de la maison.

_ Pardon pour mon retard …

Je lui jette un regard noir tandis qu'elle me regarde piteusement.

_ Prim, sert donc un verre à Josh pendant que je vais me changer !

Prim s'exécute dans l'instant alors que ma mère grimpe les escaliers, moi sur ses talons, furieuse. Elle entre dans sa chambre et je la suis en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte derrière moi.

_ Tu aurais pu faire au moins l'effort d'arriver à l'heure ce soir ! , je l'agresse. Ce n'est même pas pour moi, c'est pour lui !

_ Je sais, je sais, s'excuse-t-elle. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute à l'hôpital …

_ Ce n'est jamais de ta faute !

Je n'ai vraiment pas l'impression de me retrouver face à ma mère mais plus face à une deuxième petite sœur. Je suis désemparée de me retrouver là, à enguirlande ma mère pour son retard, alors que normalement, ce devrait être elle qui devrait faire ça ! Cette inversion des rôles commence à me peser.

Ma mère fouille dans sa penderie à la recherche d'une tenue plus convenable tandis que moi, je m'assois sur son lit, lasse.

_ Je vais bientôt partir à l'Université, il va falloir que tu t'occupes de Prim, toute _seule_ … Et donc être à la maison plus souvent.

Elle se retourne vers moi, un cintre à la main et son regard en dit long sur son état d'esprit : elle semble effrayée par cette perspective. Elle vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, j'ai envie de bouger pour ne pas être trop près d'elle mais je me retiens. Elle pose sa main sur les miennes et je reste stoïque. Je ne la regarde pas, il me semble l'entendre renifler. Je reste droite comme un « i ».

_ Je vais essayer, je te le promets, sanglote ma mère. Mais tu sais, cette maison me rappelle tellement de souvenirs …

Je déteste l'entendre parler de cette façon, se complaire dans le malheur … Elle s'apitoie sur son sort si facilement. J'ai envie de la secouer ou de lui hurler dans les oreilles « et ben si c'est ça, déménage ! ». Je prends sur moi en inspirant un bon coup.

_ Tu n'as pas été là pour moi, mais soit au moins là pour Prim …

Elle serre mes mains un peu plus fort comme pour acquiescer silencieusement. Je finis par les retirer d'un coup sec, mal à l'aise. Je me lève et pars vers la porte.

_ Dépêche-toi, on t'attend en bas, je lui dis sans me retourner en l'ouvrant.

Nous partons quelques minutes plus tard dans la voiture avec chauffeur de Josh. Il fait la conversation tout le long de la route. En arrivant, je me rends compte qu'il a réservé dans un restaurant assez chic en dehors de la ville et donc plus discret pour nous. Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise au milieu de cet environnement pompeux et de cette argenterie. Ma mère et Prim sont ravies. Josh me prend la main en parcourant la salle tout en acceptant de bonnes grâces leurs flatteries. Ce n'est même pas un serveur qui vient nous apporter les menus mais « un Maître d'Hôtel ».

_ Josh, je lui souffle à l'oreille une fois installés. C'est beaucoup trop !

_ Mais non ! , me rétorque-t-il en commandant du vin Français.

Il se met à discuter avec ma mère et Prim, j'ai l'impression qu'il fait le beau : ce n'est pas le Josh de d'habitude. Je crois retrouver l'acteur et pas le garçon simple et sympa avec qui je traîne. A un moment donné, ma mère et ma sœur partent aux toilettes et je dévisage Josh.

_ A quoi tu joues là ? , je lui demande.

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ C'est quoi ça ? J'ai l'impression de te voir en pleine promotion à la télévision ! On est pas sur le plateau de Jimmy Fallon ici ! T'es pas obligé de faire ton numéro du garçon parfait, blagueur et compagnie !

Il penche la tête et me scrute longuement en passant son bras derrière ma chaise afin de me caresser la nuque.

_ Katniss, je ne joue pas, je veux juste montrer à ta sœur et à ta mère que je ne suis pas aussi inaccessible qu'elles pourraient le croire ! Je suis un gars normal, qui vient du Kentucky et qui sort avec toi et pas un monstre qui vient de Hollywood et qui voudrait te faire du mal !

Je reste sceptique, il a l'air sincère et pourtant j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il en fait des caisses : c'est blagues sur blagues sur blagues et autres anecdotes croustillantes sur sa jeunesse : j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il essaie de se vendre ou de promouvoir sa personne !

En arrivant au dessert, j'ai vraiment l'impression de m'être trompé d'endroit et d'assister à l'enregistrement d'un Tonight Show. Pourtant, comme apparemment je me fais des films, je la boucle, et souris faussement aux facéties de Josh. Ma mère est conquise, je le vois dans la façon dont elle le regarde. Quant à Prim, c'était déjà dans la poche à partir du moment où j'ai prononcé le nom de Josh Hutcherson. Josh arrête soudain ses pitreries et reprend son air sérieux.

_ Madame Everdeen, si je vous ai convié ici ce soir, outre pour mieux se connaître, c'est aussi pour vous demander quelque chose.

Je me sens soudain super mal, et une boule se forme dans ma gorge. Je me mets à frissonner sans aucune explication et lui jette un coup d'œil interrogateur qu'il ignore royalement. Ma mère semble circonspecte en attendant la suite alors que Prim est tendue à l'extrême.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a derrière la tête ?

Je mets ma main sur celle de Josh afin d'attirer son attention.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? , je lui demande en essayant de ne pas montrer mon trouble.

_ Katniss a énormément de potentiel dans l'acting et je voudrais qu'elle m'accompagne à Los Angeles dès demain pour lui trouver un agent …

* * *

><p><strong> Bien le bonjour à tous !<strong>

**Avant tout, je tiens à m'excuser de poster si tard ce chapitre ... Mais avec depuis l'AP de MJ, les nouvelles itws, les nouveaux extraits et tout ça, je n'arrivais plus à trouver le temps de me décoller d'internet pour me remettre sur ma fic ! Mille excuses ! =) **

**Comme d'habitude, merci pour toutes vos reviews, pour les idées que vous me soumettez, ça me permets de tenir bon pour ne pas lâcher l'affaire quand j'ai plus de courage et tout ça ! ^_^**

**A très vite pour un nouveau chapitre ! (je ne dis pas que j'arriverais à le poster cette semaine parce que bon, le film sort et tout mais je vais essayer d'écrire régulièrement ! XD)**

**Peetniss.**


	35. Chapter 35

Je reste sans voix, ma mère a les yeux ronds tandis que Prim manque de s'étouffer. J'agrippe fermement la main de Josh et, tentant de maîtriser la colère que je sens grandir en moi, je le pris de me suivre dehors dans un mouvement de tête. Je ne veux pas faire d'esclandre ici, en public. Il me coule un regard étonné en s'excusant auprès de ma famille. Je sens la colère qui coule dans mes veines, ce qui veut dire que je vais sûrement dire des choses que je vais regretter par la suite alors j'essaie de maîtriser mon souffle en serrant mon poing libre.

_ Il y a un problème ? , me questionne Josh une fois dehors, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrets.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris putain !? , j'explose.

Pour la maîtrise de la colère, on repassera.

Il me dévisage, ne comprenant visiblement pas de quoi je parle.

_ Depuis quand tu décides comme ça de mon avenir ?, j'éclaircis la situation. Jamais tu me demandes mon avis avant de faire tes plans sur la comète ?

_ Je ne savais pas que ça allait te déranger tant que ça de venir avec moi chez moi, se plaint-il. Je voulais juste t'offrir la chance de découvrir mon univers, tu as du talent, il serait dommage de le gâcher … Tu ne voulais pas partir d'ici ?

_ Je veux partir d'ici, oui … Mais je ne rêve pas de paillettes et de gloire, ça ne m'attire pas ! Je veux aller en fac et faire des études, c'est tout ce que je souhaite !

_ Dans ce cas, viens avec moi une semaine ou deux pour découvrir les facs aux alentours de L.A puisque c'est ce que tu souhaites … On laisse tomber l'agent … Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu viennes découvrir mon chez moi.

Il dit ces derniers mots avec une telle chaleur dans la voix que j'en viens à m'en vouloir de m'être emporter contre lui. Il se rapproche de moi et m'entoure de ses bras. Je me laisse faire, lasse. Il me supplie de son regard doré, je finis par accepter, à mon plus grand étonnement.

_ Et n'oublie pas que tu m'as accepté de venir avec moi au gala des People Choice's Awards qui ont lieu la semaine prochaine ! On va bien s'amuser, tu verras ! La soirée en elle-même est assez rébarbative mais c'est à l'after qu'on se marre le plus ! Jennifer m'a déjà prévenu que nous étions invités chez Liam juste après …

Je tique en entendant ces derniers noms …

_ Attends, attends … Jennifer ? Liam ?

_ Mes amis, Jennifer Lawrence et Liam Hemsworth !

Il dit cela le plus naturellement du monde et moins, je sens mon cœur qui se met à battre la chamade dans ma poitrine. Comme je suis idiote, il va de soi qu'il parlait de ses deux stars internationales ! Je sens que je commence à stresser à l'idée de ce qui m'attend après avoir accepté sa proposition alors je préfère couper court à la conversation. Nous retournons à l'intérieur du restaurant. Josh commence à expliquer la situation à ma mère tandis que ma sœur me regarde avec de grands yeux. Ma mère se montre d'abord réticente.

_ Ça ne me dit pas trop que ma fille de seize ans parte deux semaines en Californie avec un jeune homme de vingt-deux ans …

Pour une fois, je suis entièrement d'accord avec ma mère ! J'aurais presque envie de la serrer dans mes bras. Presque …

_ Je comprends très bien …, commence Josh. Dans ce cas, laissez-la partir juste dix jours. Je lui paierais une chambre d'hôtel, nous irons visiter les facs qui bordent Los Angeles et je lui ai même demandé de m'accompagner à une cérémonie de remise de prix qui a lieu la semaine prochaine et qui est retransmise à la télé, en direct.

Ma mère reste réticente. Il ne se laisse pas démonter et continue son argumentaire. Je n'interviens pas, je reste en retrait, espérant intérieurement qu'elle refuse. C'est puérile, je sais, mais comme ça ce n'est pas à moi qu'on le reprochera !

_ Et elle pourra venir avec moi à certains de mes rendez-vous professionnels. Ce sera toujours un plus pour ses dossiers Universitaires comme expérience extra-scolaire.

Je vois ma mère qui commence à fléchir et je rage intérieurement. Quelle faiblesse ! C'est pas vrai ! Elle peut pas se montrer plus ferme ? Elle finit par accepter pour la plus grande joie de Josh qui me prend la main avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et m'embrasse les doigts un à un. Je lui rends son sourire, contrite. Je ne sais pas si je suis contente ou pas d'aller avec lui en Californie, je n'arrive pas à mettre de nom sur le sentiment qui m'habite en ce moment. Nous terminons notre dessert quelques minutes plus tard avant de repartir à la voiture. Prim discute avec Josh alors que maman se met à côté de moi et règle son pas sur le mien.

_ Tu es contente de partir avec ton petit ami ?, me demande-t-elle doucement.

_ J'en suis ravie, je feins, acide.

Elle me dévisage quelques instants tout en retombant dans le silence. Prim nous a rejointes, Josh est au téléphone. Nous attendons la voiture devant le restaurant.

_ Tu me ramèneras quelque chose de Hollywood ? , me quémande ma sœur.

_ Bien sûr petit canard !

Il n'y a bien qu'elle qui semble excitée ! Josh revient vers nous.

_ La voiture arrive, Katniss il y a la fête de fin de tournage, ça te dit d'y faire un saut ?

La fête, j'avais oublié. Bon, j'ai pas été très sympa ce soir avec Josh, j'ai envie de me rattraper alors je vais faire un effort. Et puis, je vais peut-être bien m'amuser, qui sait ?

Josh salue chaleureusement Prim qui est aux anges en rentrant à la maison, ma mère lui serre la main en le remerciant pour la soirée. Puis elle rejoint ma sœur. Josh me prend par les épaules alors que nous repartons vers la voiture.

_ Je suis vraiment content que tu viennes avec moi à Los Angeles demain, s'enthousiasme-t-il. Tu verras, ce sera marrant.

_ Je m'en réjouis d'avance ! , je mens.

Josh ne s'aperçoit de rien et m'attire vers lui quand nous sommes dans la voiture. Il joue avec ma tresse, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce geste fait naître en moi des images de Peeta que je ne veux surtout pas voir surgir.

_Peeta qui me caresse tendrement le bout de ma tresse en plongeant son regard azur dans le mien au milieu du couloir du lycée alors qu'il a le front blessé ..._

_Moi qui adore ce geste et qui sent les papillons virevoltaient gaiement dans mon estomac tandis que son visage se rapproche doucement du mien …_

_Ses lèvres si douces qui m'attirent irrésistiblement et qui moi ne se sens pas la force de résister_ …

Je secoue la tête quand je me rends compte que Josh continue de me parler tout en entourant et détourant une mèche de mes cheveux avec ses doigts. Il me contemple tranquillement. Je prends son visage entre mes mains et plaque mes lèvres contre les siennes dans l'espoir de chasser ses pensées parasites. Nous nous embrassons pendant quelques secondes et je dois avouer que j'aime toujours autant ses baisers : ils ont cette faculté de me faire oublier tout le reste ! Et c'est tout ce que je demande en cet instant. Je me blottis dans le creux de l'épaule de Josh ensuite jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions.

La fête a lieu dans une immense maison louée à la périphérie de la ville, entourée d'un grand jardin et d'un portail électrique. Je ne suis jamais venue ici parce que c'est le quartier vraiment riche et ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de traîner dans les quartiers riches. Il y a même une piscine, c'est la première fois que je vais dans une maison où il y a une piscine. Josh m'explique que la production l'a louée afin de pouvoir inviter tous ceux qui ont participé au film ici et remercier tous les notables de la ville qui ont aidé à la production du film. Il n'y aura donc que le gratin de la ville. Super ! Tous les coincés seront de la fête ! Je me sens soudain assez mal fagotée mais bon, je ne dis rien. Il me prend la main tandis que nous passons l'immense porte de la maison. L'immensité se retrouve aussi à l'intérieur : le hall est gigantesque, il y a des gens partout qui discutent entre eux, je ne connais pas la moitié d'entre eux. Je me demande si c'est vraiment une si bonne idée que ça d'être venue à cette fête. Josh me serre la main et m'indique d'un signe de tête un groupe de personnes. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me dit, il y a trop de brouhahas. Il y a de la musique dans le fond mais je n'arrive pas à reconnaître l'air. Nous arrivons devant les gens que Josh m'a montré et il se met à discuter avec eux, je ne saisis pas un traître mot. Je lâche sa main et m'éloigne. J'ai envie de calme alors j'essaie de trouver une porte qui mène au jardin. Je vois passer un serveur et saisis une coupe de champagne. Personne ne fait attention à moi, alors pourquoi pas ? Tout le monde a l'air de s'amuser ici, sauf moi. En même temps, tout le monde à l'air de se connaitre. De temps en temps, on me regarde en coin et on me montre du doigt. J'arrive sur un balcon avec vue sur la piscine. Je m'y adosse en avalant d'un trait ma coupette.

_ Doucement avec le Champagne mademoiselle Everdeen ! , me fait une voix qui me fait sursauter.

Je me retourne et tombe nez à nez avec Peeta. Mon cœur arrête un instant de battre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je suis tellement contente de le voir ici que je lui saute dans les bras. Il se laisse faire et me serre fort contre lui. Son odeur de cannelle est si douce à mon cœur que je l'aspire à plein poumons. Elle m'enivre, me fait perdre la tête … Il m'a tant manqué … Puis, je m'aperçois de la situation et le lâche aussi soudainement que je lui ai sauté dessus. Je suis confuse et le rouge me monte aux joues. Je reluque mes pieds, gênée.

_ Je suis désolée de …, je bégaie. T'avoir … Sauté dessus … Comme ça …

Peeta me dévisage en passant une main dans ses cheveux, un demi-sourire flotte sur ses lèvres. Il est absolument craquant dans sa chemise gris pâle ouverte sur son col et dans son jean's noir. Si je m'écoutais, je lui sauterais de nouveau dessus …

_Katniss ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_

_ Je suis content de te voir aussi, plaisante-t-il.

Puis, je percute de l'endroit où nous sommes, de l'environnement, des gens qui nous entourent.

_ Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

_ Ben, j'ai fait partie du tournage aussi, tu as oublié ?

Oh non, je ne l'ai pas oublié et mon esprit non plus. Mes rêves ne cessent de me le rappeler chaque nuit. Je me mords la lèvre pour masquer mon trouble.

_ Cette fête craint hein ?, remarque Peeta en avançant sur la rambarde face à la piscine et s'y appuyant.

Je lâche un petit rire et le rejoint. Je mets mes mains sur la rambarde et avise que mon petit doigt frôle le sien. Mes sens s'affolent un peu. Je rassemble mes deux mains, lesquelles, je m'aperçois, sont super moites.

_ Ça y est, commence Peeta, ta vie de star se termine ?

_ Ben à ce propos …

C'est à ce moment que je sens deux bras m'enlacer par la taille et une tête s'enfouir dans mon cou. Je me tends instantanément en me redressant alors qu'un voile passe sur le visage de Peeta. Mais il retrouve aussi vite son visage affable en tendant sa main à Josh.

_ Bonsoir Josh ! , fait-il de sa voix la plus aimable.

_ Bonsoir Peeta, répond Josh. Content de voir que tu aies pu venir.

Je tique aussitôt. Je me libère de son étreinte et me tourne vers lui.

_ Tu savais qu'il devait venir ?

_ Ben oui, je l'ai invité pardi !, rétorque-t-il. N'oublie pas que je suis aussi producteur sur le film !

Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

_ Alors, Katniss t'as appris la bonne nouvelle ? , continue tranquillement Josh.

Je me tends aussitôt. Oh non ! Pas comme ça ! Je ne voulais pas lui apprendre de cette manière ! Peeta hausse un sourcil et me lance un regard interrogateur.

_ Non, c'est quoi ? Vous allez vous marier ?

Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre c ette dernière remarque. Il l'a lancée le plus naturellement du monde. Pourtant, je ressens comme un arrière-goût amer … Je décide de faire comme si de rien n'était et de l'ignorer.

_ Je vais partir à Los Angeles demain avec Josh.

L'expression de Peeta reste inchangée mais je le vois se tendre imperceptiblement. Sa mâchoire se crispe juste quelques millisecondes. Il sourit tranquillement mais en répondant, je sens que son ton de voix à changer.

_ Mais c'est super ça !

Super ouais … On peut dire ça … C'est une question de point de vue …

Josh me prend à nouveau la main et m'embrasse le dessus. Je suis gênée et coule un regard vers Peeta qui regarde ostensiblement ailleurs.

_ Tu viens Katniss, il y a des gens qui souhaiteraient te rencontrer …, me prie Josh.

Je caresse le bras de Peeta en partant, ce dernier nous fait un signe de tête. Ce n'est vraiment pas comme ça que je souhaitais lui annoncer la chose, non vraiment pas. Alors que Josh me prend par le coude pour me ramener à l'intérieur, je n'arrive pas à lâcher le regard si intense de Peeta qui me suit jusqu'à ce que je rentre dans la maison. Cette manière qu'il a de ne pas me lâcher des yeux me donne des frissons, mon cœur cogne durement dans ma poitrine. Je me passe la main sur le front pour tenter de retrouver mes esprits, j'ai l'impression que ses yeux d'azur me suivent encore alors que je suis maintenant à l'intérieur, loin de lui. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil vers la fenêtre mais il a disparu dans la nuit. Josh se promène de personne en personne et papote avec eux, moi je fais la belle et je souris comme une idiote, je n'ai pas envie de leur parler. De toute façon, eux non plus puisqu'ils ne s'adressent qu'à LA star et pas à moi, la petite gamine qui vient des bas-quartier. Je reste sceptique quant au fait que ces gens voulaient me rencontraient puisqu'aucun ne me regarde vraiment dans les yeux. Au bout d'une heure, je m'éclipse discrètement prétextant aller au petit coin. Je m'ennuie, j'ai envie de m'en aller. Ce n'est pas mon monde et ça ne le sera jamais ! Et cette musique de chambre qui me tape sur les nerfs … Je sors dans le jardin où, étrangement, il n'y a personne alors qu'il est magnifique et splendidement éclairé. Je décide de tremper mes pieds dans la piscine en attendant que Josh ait fini de se faire cirer les siens. De toute manière, il ne remarquera pas tout de suite mon absence, il est trop bien entouré pour ça ! Je m'assois sur le bord de la piscine avant de retirer mes chaussures et de les poser à côté de moi. Je trempe d'abord le bout de mes orteils pour vérifier la température de l'eau avant d'y aller plus franchement et d'y mettre carrément les pieds : c'est une soirée plutôt chaude et l'eau est à température idéale. Je n'arrête pas de penser à Peeta et à la façon dont je – enfin, dont Josh lui a annoncé mon départ et je me sens coupable. Culpabilité exacerbée en repensant à son regard si … Triste ? Quand je suis partie au bras de Josh … J'aurais tellement aimé lui annoncer ça autrement …

_ Tu comptes piquer une petite tête ? , me surprend une voix que je connais très bien.

Je me retourne vivement, croyant entendre des voix. Mais non, je ne rêve pas, il est bien là, debout à côté de moi, les mains dans les poches, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Mon cœur manque de nouveau un battement, je n'arrive décidément pas à contrôler mes réactions en sa présence. Pourtant, il le faut. Il faut que je me détache du Garçon des Pains.

_ Tu me suis ce soir ? , je plaisante.

Peeta esquisse une grimace que je prends pour un sourire. Je tapote le rebord à côté de moi, l'invitant à s'installer.

_ Non, je m'ennuie tout simplement alors je recherche une présence amicale, explique-t-il en répondant à mon invitation.

Il enlève à son tour ses chaussures et fait tremper ses pieds. Cette fois, il met une distance certaine entre nous que je ne peux m'empêcher de noter.

_ C'est vraiment nase cette soirée, je remarque.

_ C'est clair ! On s'emmerde comme des rats morts ! C'est vraiment pas mon monde ! Mais ça risque de devenir le tien !

_ Sûrement pas ! , je m'insurge. Et je l'ai bien fait comprendre à Josh. Je ne veux pas devenir actrice ! Une fois ça m'a suffi.

_ Ce ne sera pas la seule soirée de pète-cul à laquelle il va te traîner …

Je repense alors à la soirée à laquelle il a fait allusion où ses « amis Jennifer Lawrence et Liam Hemsworth » seront là et je me demande à quelle sauce je serais mangée.

Est-ce que je serais assez bien pour eux ?

Est-ce que je vais faire tâche ?

Est-ce qu'ils vont se foutre de ma gueule ?

Trop de questions se bousculent. Je sens alors une boule de stress m'envahir. Je ne veux pas y songer pour le moment alors je m'empresse de changer de sujet.

_ Mais toi, pourquoi t'es resté alors ?

_ Ma mère est là et elle fait la pub de la boulangerie aux notables de la ville ! Elle a sauté sur l'occasion quand elle a vu mon invitation dans le courrier ! Et je subis cette merveilleuse soirée depuis des heures …

Je me rapproche et mets par reflexe ma main par-dessus la sienne pour le réconforter. Je me rends compte de ce que mon geste peut représenter et devient cramoisie. Mais c'est trop tard … Il se tend et s'agite un peu avant de me dévisager et de s'éclaircir la gorge.

_ Katniss … Je …

Il plonge ses prunelles si enchanteresses sur moi, je sens toutes mes résolutions s'envoler.

Josh ? Mais qui se soucie de lui ?

Mes sens s'affolent, je sais très bien ce que ça veut dire : j'ai envie qu'il m'embrasse, je ne veux que ça ! Nous ne parlons plus, ma main est toujours sur la sienne, il ne fait rien pour la retirer, je sens sa chaleur qui se repend en moi à travers ce contact, nous nous contemplons dans le silence de la nuit. Je ne pense qu'à une chose et je suis sûre que lui aussi …

* * *

><p><strong> Hello Everyone !<strong>

**Désolée pour le retard, mais bon, ça y est, MockinJay est sorti, certaines de mes séries sont en pause, je suis toute à vous ! :)**

**Et pour vous remercier de toutes vos si gentilles reviews, j'ai répondu à vos attentes, Peeta is back ! J'espère que vous en serez comblé(e)s !**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et à très vite ! **

**Peetniss.**


	36. Chapter 36

_Embrasse-moi_ …

_Embrasse-moi_ …

Voilà les mots qui m'obsèdent alors que Peeta et moi nous nous dévorons du regard … J'aimerais tant pouvoir décrypter les pensées qui peuvent lui traverser l'esprit à ce moment-là tandis que ses yeux sont en train de m'embraser sur place. Je me tends imperceptiblement au moment où Peeta se penche vers moi à la vitesse d'un escargot, ses doigts se mêlant aux miens, de l'électricité me parcourt jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et mon corps est comme attiré vers lui. Le temps est comme suspendu, en attente de notre étreinte. Nous sommes comme le reflet d'un miroir : nous effectuons le même mouvement à la même vitesse et nous ne cessons de nous scruter, les yeux pétillants, avide d'observer la réaction de l'autre. Je sors ma langue afin d'humidifier mes lèvres et je me rends compte que Peeta se met à les fixer intensément en esquissant ce demi-sourire qui augmente d'un coup mon rythme cardiaque. Pourtant, il ne se presse toujours pas et cette attente commence à me rendre dingue. Dans un mouvement brusque, j'essaie d'attraper de mon autre bras sa nuque afin d'assouvir mon désir mais, dans mon empressement, je l'attire trop vite et Peeta perd l'équilibre et tombe dans la piscine en m'entraînant avec lui. Je sors la tête de l'eau et regarde partout autour de moi en essayant de reprendre mon souffle, à la recherche de Peeta. Ça va, heureusement, j'ai pied. Je vérifie également si personne ne nous a entendu, je n'ai pas envie de subir les regards réprobateurs des «notables » de la ville (et de Josh accessoirement) ou de voir des paparazzis me mitrailler également.

_ Si ma compagnie te gêne, ce n'est pas une raison pour me foutre à l'eau ! , plaisante Peeta en nageant vers moi.

Il a les yeux brillants, et avec ses boucles blondes qui dégoulinent d'eau, il est absolument sublime. Mon cœur s'emballe de nouveau alors j'essaie de maîtriser mes émotions en me la jouant nonchalante. Et je remercie ma maladresse de nous avoir foutus à l'eau et ainsi, empêcher un instant d'égarement de ma part. Néanmoins, je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de rougir alors qu'il arrive à côté de moi et qu'il m'englobe de son regard si perçant.

_ Tu connais ma maladresse légendaire, j'explique piteusement.

Il sourit et commence à jouer à me lancer un peu d'eau en me faisant un clin d'œil. Je secoue la tête pour lui montrer que je ne vais pas entrer dans son jeu mais il continue de plus bel.

_ On ferait mieux de sortir, on risque de se faire remarquer.

_ Allez Katniss ! , insiste-t-il. Lâche-toi !

Je nage vers le rebord en lui tournant délibérément le dos mais il arrive derrière moi et me prend par les épaules pour me remettre dans l'eau, taquin. Quand je sens ses mains puissantes sur mes épaules, mon cœur rate un battement.

On se calme Katniss ! On se calme !

Il me coule gentiment en s'esclaffant comme un gosse. J'adore le voir comme ça, détendu. Je retrouve le Peeta que j'ai toujours connu et je décide de rentrer dans son jeu. Je sors la tête de l'eau, faisant mine d'être vexée. Alarmé, il s'approche de moi et j'en profite pour le couler à mon tour, en piaffant comme une gosse, à mon grand étonnement. Il sort la tête de l'eau et me scrute en crachant l'eau par la bouche alors que moi je ris carrément.

_ Tu veux la guerre Katniss Everdeen ?

J'hoche la tête en rigolant et il se jette sur moi. Je me laisse couler en buvant la tasse tant je ris et je me rends compte qu'il plonge avec moi. Et là, sous l'eau, il prend mon visage dans ses mains et pose sa bouche délicatement sur la mienne. C'est une sensation à la fois bizarre et excitante de se faire embrasser de cette façon sous l'eau. Son souffle se retrouve mêler au mien alors que nos deux corps s'entremêlent pour rester souder et ne pas se séparer trop vite. Ses mains sont sur mon visage, mes bras sont autour de sa taille et mes jambes autour de son torse. Nous sommes comme dans une bulle, notre bulle au milieu de cette piscine. Malheureusement, il nous faut retourner à la surface et quand j'ouvre lentement les yeux, la respiration courte et saccadée, Peeta pose son front sur le mien. Nous savourons ce moment jusqu'à ce que Peeta prenne un air malheureux que je déteste voir sur son visage. Ses yeux se parent d'un voile de tristesse qui me brise le cœur.

_ Nous ferions mieux de retourner à l'intérieur, souffle-t-il doucement.

_ Je ne sais pas comment on va expliquer notre état, j'observe.

_ Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu l'as choisi _lui_ …

Sa dernière phrase retentit à mes oreilles comme un coup de tonnerre. Mais il s'est déjà détaché de moi et nage vers le rebord. Je reste sur place, abasourdie. Il souffre et je souffre avec lui …

Si je m'écoutais là, je me laisserais couler au fond de ce bassin …

_ Tu viens ?, me fais Peeta depuis le rebord de la piscine.

Je tourne la tête et le regarde piteusement. Il a eu le temps de remonter sur le bord et m'attends gentiment. Je ne me presse pas pour le rejoindre en nageant comme une mémé. Il me tend la main pour me faire remonter sur le bord et me reprend dans ses bras pour me réchauffer même si je n'en ai pas besoin.

_ Excuse-moi, me murmure-t-il. Je n'avais pas le droit de te dire ça. Tu fais ce que tu veux …

_ Non, je me récrie. Je … Tu … Tu en as parfaitement le droit … Tout est de ma faute !

_ Ne dis pas de bêtise Katniss ! , il me glisse dans l'oreille.

Il me pose un baiser sur le front et me prend la main pour m'accompagner à l'intérieur. Je passe la porte la première quand je sens sa main glissée entre mes doigts. Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner qu'i l a disparu au milieu des invités, ceux-ci me scrutent tous gravement. Je me sens horriblement seule tout à coup. Et abandonnée aussi au milieu de cet environnement hostile. En même temps, je les comprends, je dégouline de flotte sur ce magnifique parquet et je dois faire vraiment tâche au milieu de tout ce luxe. J'essaie de rester digne en levant fièrement la tête et les considère à mon tour, les défiant du regard d'oser me dire quelque chose. J'entends quelques murmures désapprobateurs, je décide de les ignorer. Je fends crânement la foule à la recherche de Josh pour rentrer chez moi, après tout, demain une grosse journée m'attend et j'ai qu'une envie maintenant, prendre une douche bien chaude et me glisser dans mon lit. Les gens que je frôle s'écarte en me regardant avec un air pincé, alors je prends un malin plaisir à les coller encore plus. Je couine en marchant, c'est insupportable, j'ai l'impression d'être aussi discrète qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine. Même les serveurs ne m'approchent pas, je suis une espèce de pestiférée alors que suis juste trempée ! Au détour d'une porte, j'avise Josh qui discute avec un groupe de personnes. Je me rapproche de lui en faisant toujours ces couinements insupportables ce qui fait qu'il m'entend arriver à quinze pas. Il tourne la tête vers moi et son expression professionnelle se transforme aussitôt quand ses yeux dorés se posent sur moi. Il grimace en me voyant goutter sur le tapis Persan au moment où je me place à ses côtés.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? , s'écrie-t-il en me toisant des pieds à la tête.

J'avale ma salive et regarde un point sur ses cheveux pour ne pas avoir à l'affronter.

_ Je suis tombée dans la piscine, je dis simplement, d'une traite.

Ce n'est pas un mensonge, si ?

C'est une demi-vérité on va dire …

_ Dites Katniss, vous avez vu mon fils dans le coin ? , intervient une des interlocutrices de Josh.

Je n'avais pas fait attention aux personnes avec qui discuter Josh mais soudain, je me rends compte qu'il était en train de discuter avec la mère de Peeta et le Proviseur Snow qui tous les deux, me lorgnent avec application. A la mention de son fils, je me sens m'empourprer. Je pose les yeux sur elle qui continue de m'inspecter avec son air pincé. J'ai l'impression qu'elle se doute de quelque chose.

_ Un problème Miss Everdeen ?, interroge Snow. Vous êtes rouge tout à coup …

Lui aussi me met mal à l'aise, et maintenant, je me rends compte de l'odeur métallique qui règne autour de nous. Comme une odeur de … Sang ?

Je frissonne malgré moi et Josh passe un bras protecteur autour de mes épaules.

_ Comme vous formez un beau couple ! , s'extasie Snow. C'est absolument plaisant à voir …

Il dit cela en ne cessant de me fixer et lève sa coupe à ma santé en la vidant d'un trait. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi mal à l'aise.

_ Monsieur Snow a raison, renchérit la mère Mellark. Vous êtes très bien assortis.

Pitié, je veux rentrer chez moi …

Elle lève à son tour sa coupe et la boit, imité par Josh. Je caresse son bras lui indiquant mon envie de partir mais il ne semble pas s'en rendre compte. Madame Mellark tourne la tête et aperçoit Peeta près de la porte. Elle se rembrunit et prend un air mauvais. Un serveur passe, elle repose sa coupe vide et en prend une nouvelle. Elle montre son fils avec son verre.

_ Non mais regardez le celui-là ! , geint-elle. Ca ne lui viendrait pas à l'idée de se mêler à la foule et de se faire des connaissances ? Non ! Il préfère rester dans son coin comme un paria ! Qui est-ce qui m'a foutu un rejeton pareil, je vous le demande !?

Josh et moi nous regardons d'un air gêné tandis que Snow plisse les yeux et répond tranquillement.

_ Mais … On dirait que lui aussi est tout mouillé non ? Vous vous êtes baignés ensemble avec monsieur Mellark, mademoiselle Everdeen ?

Je reste sans voix et oublie de respirer au moment où six paires d'yeux se braquent sur moi. J'avale ma salive avec difficulté, mon cerveau se met sur pause et je reste muette.

_ Katniss ? , m'interroge Josh la mine grave.

_ Hum … Oui je …, je bégaie.

La mère de Peeta appelle son fils d'une voix sèche et ce dernier sursaute en remarquant notre présence. Il s'approche doucement de nous en passant une main nerveuse dans ses boucles humides. Ce geste fait naître en moi des tas de sensations différentes sur lesquelles je refuse de m'attarder.

_ Pourquoi tu es débraillé comme ça ! , s'insurge sa mère en tirant sur sa chemise trempée. Tu me fais honte, une fois de plus !

Les joues de Peeta prennent une teinte rosée tandis qu'il me coule un rapide regard, je vois à son expression qu'il se doute qu'il y a anguille sous roche et que son cerveau carbure à plein régime. Il prend son air le plus innocent.

_ Katniss a glissé dans l'eau et j'ai sauté pour l'aider à remonter mère.

Merci Peeta …

Snow reste dubitatif en sirotant une autre coupe de Champagne d'une couleur rosée. Je dirais même qu'il sourirait presque. Josh se détend mais la mère de Peeta continue de l'invectiver en s'éloignant. Josh s'excuse auprès de Snow et me dit que nous n'allons plus tarder. Snow reste auprès de moi, jouant avec sa coupe de Champagne.

_ Vous et monsieur Mellark m'avez l'air très proche selon certains magazines …

_ Peeta est juste un ami … J'ai fait ce que vous m'aviez conseillé, j'ai participé au tournage, je suis même venue à la fête de fin de tournage et demain, je pars à Los Angeles avec Josh ... Je ne fais aucun tort à la réputation de notre Lycée, je ne vois donc aucune raison pour laquelle j'aurais un mauvais dossier ou alors que les Universités de voudraient pas de moi !

J'ai sorti cette tirade d'une traite, tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Snow se contente de me contempler en souriant et en savourant sa coupette.

_ Amusez-vous bien en Californie Miss Everdeen, il paraît que c'est la ville des Paparazzis ! Et travaillez bien sur votre dossier ! , se contente de me répondre Snow en s'éloignant d'un air goguenard en finissant son verre d'une traite.

Josh me rejoint et me tend sa veste dans un geste galant. Je devrais me sentir coupable d'avoir embrassé Peeta dans la piscine et pourtant, il n'en n'est rien … Au contraire, ce baiser était … Epoustouflant ! … Je remercie Josh d'un signe de tête alors qu'il place son bras autour de mes épaules.

_ Je n'ai pas compris un truc …, me questionne-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais au bord de la piscine ? Et comment tu as fait pour tomber à l'eau ?

_ C'est une longue histoire …, j'élude. Et je suis trop fatiguée là …

Josh se contente de cette réponse et me serre un peu plus contre lui en arrivant à la voiture.

Je n'ai rien fait de mal après tout, je ne suis coupable de rien, c'est Peeta qui m'a embrassé, je ne l'ai juste pas repoussé, voilà tout !

Le lendemain, après avoir rêvé d'eau, de bulles, de boucles blondes et de baisers, c'est Prim qui me réveille en me secouant énergiquement dans mon lit.

_ Réveille-toi Katniss ! Allez ! Tu pars dans quelques heures pour Los Angeles et tu n'as même pas fait ta valise !

Je grogne en enfonçant ma tête sous l'oreiller en en rabattant la couette par-dessus le tout. En voyant son enthousiasme, on se demande qui de nous deux va partir. Elle finit par s'asseoir à côté de moi et se met à me caresser les épaules.

_ Tu n'as pas l'air très enthousiaste, je me trompe ?

J'extirpe ma tête de mon oreiller et retire la couette pour observer ma petite sœur.

_ Si si, je lui mens. C'est juste que je suis encore fatiguée.

Elle me scrute quelques minutes et hausse un sourcil.

_ Tu mens très mal tu sais !

J'ai très envie de lui dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur mais elle est très jeune, elle n'a pas encore douze ans, je n'ai pas envie de l'embêter avec mes soucis. Je veux qu'elle profite de sa jeunesse et pas qu'elle se prenne la tête avec des problèmes qui ne sont pas les siens. Je me mets à la chatouiller et elle commence à piaffer de rire.

_ Petit canard, que dirais-tu de m'aider à faire ma valise ?

Elle tape dans ses mains et hoche la tête avec véhémence.

Une heure plus tard, Madge et Prim sont sur mon lit et m'aident à choisir des tenues.

_ Pourquoi tu t'obstines à prendre tes tuniques informes ? , s'exclame Madge. Tu pars à L.A, prends des débardeurs sexy, des shorts, des trucs d'été qui dévoilent ta peau quoi ! Laisse ici tes trucs sans formes !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir quand elle dit ça alors que Prim hoche frénétiquement la tête pour marquer son accord. Madge se lève de mon lit, me pousse de devant ma commode et se met à fouiller frénétiquement dans mes tiroirs. Je m'assois à côté de Prim, vaincue et la laisse faire. Je l'entends critiquer mes différents vêtements avant de sortir quelques tops et de les jeter vers nous.

_ T'as vraiment pas grand-chose là-dedans …, se plaint-elle en s'attaquant à mon tiroir à sous-vêtements.

_ Excuse-moi de pas m'habiller comme une traînée, je lui rétorque.

Elle m'ignore et ouvre le fameux tiroir. Je me jette sur elle avant qu'elle se mette à fouiller dedans.

_ Hé qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! C'est pas des t-shirts là ! C'est mes sous-vêtements !

_ Tu vas à Hollywood avec une star, je voulais juste vérifier qu'il ne te voit pas comme une mémé !

Je coule un regard vers ma petite sœur qui trifouille mes habits avec délectation. Elle n'écoute pas un traître mot de ce qu'il se dit. Un ton plus bas, j'ajoute en rougissant.

_ Je ne compte pas lui montrer mes dessous je te signale ! Je ne vais sûrement pas coucher avec lui.

Madge referme le tiroir d'un coup sec avec sa hanche et me toise avec un petit sourire.

_ Comment tu peux en être si sûre ? Tu sais, toi et lui dans ta chambre d'hôtel, après votre soirée des People trucs, toi qui a bu trop de Champagne, l'excitation de la soirée et tout ça … Ou bien lui et toi chez lui, soirée romantique au coin du feu … Les choses peuvent vite arrivées ! Il a vingt-deux ans, il va pas attendre cent-sept ans !

_ Qui va pas attendre cent-sept ans ? , intervient soudain Prim qui s'est rapprochée de nous avec quelques vêtements dans les bras.

_ Personne, personne, j'élude rapidement. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? je désigne le tas de vêtements dans ses bras.

_ Tes robes sexy !

Au secours, mon entourage veut vraiment que je couche avec Josh …

Peu après, nous avons enfin terminé ma valise et nous nous retrouvons Madge et moi dans ma chambre. Prim m'a déjà dit au revoir avant de partir chez les Hawthorne, une fois que je serais partie, il n'y aura personne pour la garder. Avant cela, elle s'est chargée de me trouver une tenue avec Madge et de me coiffer : un top fluide avec un décolleté qui n'en montre pas trop sur un pantalon en toile beige. J'ai eu le droit de mettre une paire de converse avant qu'elles ne mettent mes trois paires de ballerines dans ma valise. Prim m'a fait une jolie tresse de côté. Madge me demande pourquoi Josh ne vient pas me chercher pour que nous voyagions ensemble mais je lui explique que nous prenons des avions différents pour éviter les paparazzis. Une voiture va venir me chercher pour me conduire à l'aéroport où un billet va m'attendre. Josh me retrouvera à L.A. J'ai une boule au ventre qui ne fait que grossir à mesure que l'heure de mon départ approche. Je n'arrive pas à chasser de mon esprit la dernière image que j'ai de Peeta : un Peeta tout humide qui m'a donné le plus extraordinaire des baisers. Une scène qui ne fait que repasser en boucle dans ma tête. Madge me parle de sa relation avec Gale et du fait qu'elle n'est pas sûre qu'elle lui plaise ou non parce que quand ils sont juste à deux, il est super tactile avec elle et taquin mais dès qu'ils sont avec les autres, il fait comme si de rien n'était. Je n'arrive pas à me focaliser sur ses histoires et je crois que je vais exploser si je ne me confie pas à quelqu'un.

_ Peeta m'a embrassé hier soir, je la coupe.

Madge reste coite. Je n'arrive pas à déchiffrer son expression, j'ai peur qu'elle ne me fasse la morale alors je m'empresse d'ajouter.

_ C'est lui, c'est pas moi ! , je me justifie.

Même si j'étais plus que consentante !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de vous deux ? , lâche Madge les yeux au ciel. Et tu n'as rien fait pour le repousser je suppose ?

Elle fixe ensuite un regard dur sur moi et je rentre ma tête dans mes épaules.

_ J'ai jamais été embrassée comme ça ! On était sous l'eau et c'était …

Je sens mon cœur qui s'accélère en repensant à ce moment et mes joues qui s'échauffent. Madge sourit en voyant mon air.

_ A ce point ? Et comment ça sous l'eau ?

_ On était dans une piscine …

Je lui raconte tout en détails et Madge retrouve son air bienveillant à la fin de mon histoire.

_ Tu es sûre de vouloir partir à Los Angeles avec Josh ? , m'interroge-t-elle.

Je reste indécise quelques secondes. Quelle drôle de question. Bien sûr que je veux partir … Et puis de toute façon, c'est trop tard, tout est organisé. Je ne réponds pas et reste silencieuse en admirant mes ongles.

_ Je vois, soupire-t-elle

Elle regarde sa montre et fait la moue.

_ Bon, je dois y aller … Amuse-toi quand même en Californie !

Elle se lève et me serre dans ses bras pour me dire au revoir. Je reste assise sur mon lit quelques instants tandis que j'entends la porte d'entrée claquer. Je pousse un soupir las et regarde la valise qui m'attend à côté de ma commode. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon réveil, la voiture devrait arrivée dans quelques minutes. Je m'allonge une dernière fois dans mon lit pour me donner du courage en mettant mes mains sur mon visage.

_ Allez, on est contente, on va à Hollywood, Youpi ! , je marmonne dans ma barbe.

_J'espère que quand tu jouais la comédie, tu y mettais plus de cœur.

Je me relève vivement et vois Peeta à la porte de ma chambre …


	37. Chapter 37

Je pense à lui et voilà que Peeta se matérialise devant ma porte, comme par magie. Je suis un peu troublée de le voir ainsi, au seuil de ma chambre, maintenant que notre relation n'est plus aussi claire qu'avant. Son expression est comme d'habitude indéchiffrable et je sens un léger trouble m'envahir. J'essaie de rester aussi sereine que possible, autant que mon rythme cardiaque s'affolant me le permet. Je me mets sur le bord de mon lit et concentre mon attention sur ma housse de matelas : je la triture avec application afin de ne pas avoir à croiser ses yeux océans qui ont cette faculté de m'emporter avec eux si facilement.

_ Ça ne te gêne pas que Madge m'ait fait entrer ?, me questionne-t-il sans bouger du seuil de la porte.

_ Non …, je balbutie.

Je maudis Madge de me prendre par surprise de cette manière. Je m'imagine parfaitement son visage réjoui au moment où elle ferme la porte sur lui. Elle doit être en train de jubiler en retournant chez elle en sifflotant.

_ Je peux entrer ?, demande doucement Peeta.

Je me rends compte qu'il est toujours planté à l'entrée de ma chambre et je deviens cramoisie. Comme je suis égoïste de le laisser poireauter comme ça comme un piquet.

_ Bien sûr ! Excuse-moi, je fais platement.

Il entre et s'approche de moi alors que je me mets à présent à lisser ma housse de matelas. Je n'ai toujours pas croisé son regard, je ne m'en sens pas le courage. Je dois partir à Los Angeles et je sais très bien que ces yeux auraient le pouvoir de me faire rester. Alors qu'il s'assoit tout à côté de moi, son odeur de cannelle emplit mes narines. Sa cuisse chaude contre la mienne, son buste contre le mien … Tandis que je croyais que mon rythme cardiaque était à son maximum, il augmente de plus belle, j'ai même l'impression que Peeta pourrait entendre mon cœur cognait comme un fou dans ma poitrine. Je crois que je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle pression pulsait dans mon corps, dans mes veines, dans ma tête.

_ Ta housse est parfaitement lisse, me dit-il en prenant ma main qui s'escrime à lisser encore et encore cette housse de matelas.

Je sursaute et avale difficilement ma salive au moment où ses doigts entre en contact avec les miens. C'est comme si je sentais encore ses lèvres sur les miennes et la sensation si époustouflante de notre baiser de la veille. Je fixe ses doigts si parfaits qui se mettent à caresser les miens mais de sa main libre, il me force à tourner la tête vers lui.

_ Katniss …, commence-t-il d'une voix mesurée mais l'air résolu.

Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, j'ai envie de mourir dans ses bras …

_ Ma voiture devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre, je baragouine d'une voix éteinte.

_ Ta voiture ? , s'étonne-t-il l'air de rien.

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de sortir ça ? C'est d'un prétentieux !

Et là, d'un seul coup, il le fait, LE geste qui me fait chavirer toute entière. Il plonge ses yeux bleus si merveilleux dans les miens et je me sens fondre. Mais je ne dois pas céder, non, je dois rester forte …

_ Katniss, continue Peeta d'une voix qui me fait perdre toute notion du bien ou du mal, je ne vais te le demander qu'une fois et une seule …

Il pose son front sur le mien et me caresse le visage de son index, il en dessine les contours doucement en fermant les yeux, comme pour reprendre courage, je me sens partir avec lui alors je ferme les yeux avec lui en soupirant d'aise. Je suis faible auprès de lui ...Il effleure mes joues, mon front, mes lèvres que je mords pour essayer de ne pas me laisser aller. Mais c'est si bon de se laisser aller. Il soupire à son tour et finit par jouer une nouvelle fois avec ma tresse, ce geste fait naître en moi tout un tas de choses indescriptibles. Je finis par rouvrir les yeux non sans mal pour tenter de garder le contrôle.

_ Reste avec moi …, me supplie-t-il dans par le ton de sa voix que par son regard.

La sonnette de la maison retentit au moment où je sens toutes mes résolutions fondre. Je me reprends aussitôt et me crispe.

_Et Josh dans tout ça ? _

Oui, c'est vrai, et Josh dans tout ça ?

_ Je … Je suis désolée Peeta …

Je me déteste de lui infliger ça mais je ne peux pas … Je jette un regard circulaire sur mes sacs et une image fugace de Josh m'attendant à Los Angeles, traverse mon esprit. Non, je ne peux pas faire ça à Josh …

Peeta se relève, dignement. Il est déçu et ne s'en cache pas. Je le suis aussi, ça me coûte à un point qu'il ne peut pas l'imaginer mais je ne peux pas faire faux-bond à Josh. C'est comme si de la glace me tombait sur la tête, le long de la colonne vertébrale pour stagner sur ma poitrine pour y faire une espèce de bloc.

_ Bon, et bien j'espère que tu t'amuseras bien à Hollywood avec Josh Hutcherson, lâche Peeta dépité.

Il me tend ensuite la main pour m'aider à me lever, je le remercie d'un sourire, pas que pour son geste galant, mais aussi pour son immense compréhension. Il va même jusqu'à prendre mes sacs et les porte jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Je me sens nulle et essaie de l'en empêcher, il esquive mes protestations d'un geste de la main. Il les ramène jusque devant la porte d'entrée. Je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte alors que le chauffeur sonne une deuxième fois mais Peeta s'interpose. Je le regarde, surprise.

_ Il est temps de te dire au revoir je crois …, dit-il d'une petite voix. Ton chauffeur t'attend.

Mon cœur se serre. Pourtant, je vais le revoir, je reviens dans même pas deux semaines, mais cette séparation est un véritable supplice, allez savoir pourquoi. Il se gratte nerveusement la tête, tout en ne me lâchant pas du regard. J'ai envie de le serrer tout contre moi, néanmoins, après l'affront que je viens de lui faire subir, j'estime que ce serait malvenue alors je reste là, à sauter d'un pied à l'autre, mal à l'aise, attendant qu'il fasse le premier pas alors que lui attend visiblement que je fasse exactement la même chose. Nous ne nous quittons pas des yeux pourtant, ne voulant pas rompre le contact tout de suite, le visage crispé mais le cœur battant à tout rompre. Je n'arriverais pas à décrire ce que je ressens là. Dieu que notre relation est compliquée … Au moment où je me rapproche de lui pour finalement lui dire au revoir et lui embrasser chastement la joue, il a la même idée et fait exactement la même chose mais dans l'autre sens ce qui fait qu'au lieu de nous embrasser les joues et bien … Nos lèvres se rencontrent une nouvelle fois, fugacement. D'abord surpris, nous nous reculons et nous dévisageons, mais, je finis par écouter mon cœur s'affolant de nouveau et, dans une espèce de dernier élan de passion, j'agrippe fermement la nuque de Peeta et l'attire vers moi au moment où lui-même enlaçait fermement mes hanches. Nous nous embrassons avec frénésie, avec une espèce de désespoir que mon départ engendre. C'est un baiser d'adieu alors j'y mets toute mon âme et ressent une douce chaleur dans mon ventre qui semble faire fondre la glace qui c'était installée après notre discussion dans ma chambre. Nos langues se rencontrent dans un ballet frénétique et passionnel.

_ Mademoiselle Everdeen ? , m'appelle une voix étouffée derrière la porte d'entrée.

Cette interruption nous fait redescendre illico. Peeta et moi nous séparons aussi vite que nous nous étions enlacés. Je touche mes lèvres, confuse, en fixant mes chaussures. Je dois être rouge pivoine. Alors que Peeta recule d'un pas et se repasse une main dans ses boucles blondes, un peu désorienté.

_ Hum … Bon, et bien, je crois que je vais y aller …, je décrète en me rapprochant de mes affaires.

_ Katniss …, commence Peeta, d'une voix sur laquelle je ne veux pas m'attarder.

_ A bientôt Peeta …, je le coupe en me rapprochant de lui et en l'embrassant cette fois, sur la joue.

Je ne veux plus rien entendre, je suis toute chamboulée et si je reste encore, je vais encore être plus perdue que je ne le suis déjà. Josh m'attend, j'ai des obligations je dois y aller. Je n'arrive plus du tout à regarder Peeta dans les yeux alors je passe devant lui en portant mes sacs sans même poser un œil sur lui et j'ouvre la porte. C'est égoïste, je sais. Je suis trop mal à l'aise en ce moment pour discuter plus. Le chauffeur nous lance un regard suspicieux mais ne dit rien. Il se contente de prendre mes affaires et de les amener à la voiture. Peeta me prend le poignet et me force à me tourner vers lui.

_ C'est tout ? Tu t'en vas comme ça ?, me demande-t-il.

Ses yeux reflètent parfaitement toute la peine qu'il ressent et que je ressens aussi. Le chauffeur s'installe à l'avant et met en route le moteur. Heureusement que Josh est parti plus tôt ce matin et que les paparazzis sont partis avec lui sinon ils se régleraient là ! Peeta me supplie du regard, la glace réapparaît dans mon ventre, là où une douce chaleur s'est installée quand ses lèvres ont rencontré les miennes. Il y a tant d'attente dans ce regard que je ne me sens pas la force d'y faire face pour le moment. La voiture klaxonne.

_ Josh m'attend, je lui assène comme un coup de poignard.

Il me lâche et sort de chez moi. Je retiens un sanglot en claquant la porte.

Quelle conne !

Je me retourne et voit Peeta qui s'éloigne. Je m'en veux ….

_ Peeta !

Il se fige mais ne se retourne pas.

_ Tu seras là quand je serais de retour ? , je quémande.

Il se retourne vers moi et esquisse un triste sourire.

_ Bien sûr …

Cette fois, il s'en va pour de bon alors que moi, je monte dans la voiture que Josh Hutcherson a réservé pour moi afin de me conduire à l'aéroport.

Pendant tout le trajet vers Los Angeles, je me rejoue la dernière scène que j'ai eue avec Peeta en changeant à chaque fois la tournure de la conversation, les mots employés.

Est-ce que j'aurais dit quelque chose de différent ?

Est-ce que ça aurait été différent ?

Et, surtout, y aurait-il eu ce _baise_r ?

Le « _reste avec moi_ » tourne en boucle dans ma tête ainsi que notre dernier baiser, le plus passionné que nous ayons échangé … C'est d'ailleurs celui qui m'a le plus remué ! Celui dans la piscine était extraordinaire mais celui-là était empli d'une espèce de passion que nous semblions laissée enfin exploser au grand jour … Je me mets à me ronger mes cuticules tant cette situation me stresse …

En arrivant à l'aéroport de Los Angeles, je m'attends à trouver Josh mais non, je ne trouve qu'un autre chauffeur avec mon nom inscrit sur une pancarte. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'énerve de me faire trimballer comme ça de chauffeur en chauffeur. Je devrais être excitée comme une puce : je suis en Californie, dans la Cité des Anges, mais je n'arrive pas à me réjouir. Le chauffeur m'apprend qu'il me conduit au studio où Josh termine de tourner Detention 2. Super ! Moi qui croyais que j'en aurais fini avec ça ! Les studios sont immenses, ça me change du Lycée, le chauffeur s'arrête devant une barrière où un vigile vérifie son identité puis ouvre ladite barrière. La voiture tourne à droite, à gauche, encore à gauche, à droite et puis je perds le compte. Il finit par me déposer devant une espèce de grand hangar marqué « PLATEAU 25B ». Il m'ouvre la porte et me dit que Josh m'attend là, en me montrant le plateau, et que mes valises m'attendront à l'hôtel. Il redémarre ensuite aussitôt. Un autre vigile du genre balèze me toise et me demande mon nom.

_ Katniss Everdeen, Josh Hutcherson m'attend il paraît …

Le vigile regarde sur son calepin, baragouine dans son talkie puis me dit de patienter quelques minutes. Quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune fille, pas plus vieille que Josh arrive, une oreillette Bluetooth vissée à l'oreille, maquillée à outrance, ses cheveux châtains retenus dans un chignon, sort du studio en faisant claquée ses hauts talons.

_ Katniss Everdeen ?, me toise-t-elle de haut en bas d'un œil scrutateur. Je suis l'assistante de Josh …

Elle débite ces mots à la vitesse d'une mitraillette et je ne saisis pas le reste de sa phrase ni son nom. Je suppose que je dois la suivre puisqu'elle s'engouffre de nouveau dans le studio en dandinant son postérieur sans même un regard en arrière pour vérifier si je la suis. Je ne la connais pas mais elle m'énerve d'emblée. Elle parade entre les câbles, j'essaie de ne pas perdre l'équilibre et de la suivre en même temps. Elle continue de piailler tout en donnant des ordres à la cantonade. Je sens sur moi quelques regards curieux, je me sens très mal à l'aise. Où est Josh bon sang ?

_ Où est Josh ?, je finis par demander timidement.

Mademoiselle l'assistante ne me répond pas. Elle me désigne un siège en toile, un de ceux qu'on voit dans les films avec le nom des acteurs dessus. Il est marqué au nom de Josh Hutcherson.

_ Installez-vous là, m'intime-t-elle d'une voix froide. Josh est en réunion de travail, il va arriver …

Elle me toise une nouvelle fois en haussant un sourcil et s'en va aussi vite qu'elle est apparue sans même me demander si je veux quelque chose. Tout le monde s'active dans tous les sens, il me semble reconnaître quelques personnes mais je n'en suis pas sûre alors je n'ose pas bouger. Je ne suis plus chez moi alors je me fais toute petite sur mon siège. Une demi-heure plus tard, je suis toujours sur mon siège à me faire chier comme un rat mort alors je me décide à ouvrir ma besace et à en sortir mon portable. Je me demande si venir ici était une aussi bonne idée que ça …

* * *

><p><strong>Hello tout le monde !<strong>

**Merci ! Un grand merci pour vos si nombreuses reviews ! ;) Ça fait extrêmement plaisir de voir qu'un chapitre vous plaît tant ! ;) Passer le cap des 300 reviews, ça fait un choc mais aussi chaud au cœur ! ^^ Alors voilà, je tenais à vous dire à quel point j'étais touchée !**

**Bref, voilà un nouveau chapitre, certes un peu plus court que les précédents mais, qui, j'espère, vous plaira tout autant !**

**A très vite !**

**Peetniss.**


	38. Chapter 38

J'arrête de regarder ma montre au bout d'une heure et demie à poireauter sur cette chaise inconfortable. Je ne cesse de taper sur le bout de mes doigts sur mon téléphone à me demander si je devrais ou non l'appeler. Je brûle d'envie d'appeler Peeta, d'entendre sa voix, de faire part de mes craintes de mes doutes mais je sais que ce serait des plus hypocrites de ma part alors je finis par ranger mon téléphone dans ma poche, son poids se faisant cruellement sentir. Je sais que je suis une horrible personne de vouloir faire ça, mais que voulez-vous, je ne suis pas connue pour être la plus altruiste des filles sur cette terre. Et puis aussi, je note que Josh ne m'a pas appelé pour me prévenir de son retard et ça m'énerve un peu-beaucoup.

Des gens vont et viennent, certains me jettent des regards, d'autres m'ignorent complètement, je commence à avoir un besoin indicible de me dégourdir les jambes. J'essaie de repérer la fameuse assistante mais je ne la vois nulle part. Je finis par me lever et commence à faire les cent pas devant ma chaise, en m'étirant afin de détendre mes muscles qui se sont alourdis sur la chaise. Au bout de cinq minutes, je n'en peux plus, personne ne daigne s'intéresser à moi, je ne sers à rien ici, je remets donc ma besace sur mon épaule en passant ma veste dans la lanière et me mets en quête de mon acteur/petit-ami. J'essaie d'éviter les nombreux câbles traînant sur le sol et les différents projecteurs disséminés çà et là. Je quitte le plateau principal et me retrouve dans un long couloir qui abrite plusieurs portes. Là encore, je croise de nombreuses personnes me coulants des regards étonnés. Toutes ont cet air hautain et arrogant que portait déjà l'assistante-courant d'air de tout à l'heure, il faut croire que c'est un des traits de caractères des habitants de cette ville, en plus du bronzage permanent. Je ne les aime pas, c'est un fait certain. Je lis les mots inscrits sur les portes « maquillages »-« costumes » - « accessoires » … Je ne crois pas que je trouverais Josh ici, je fais demi-tour et décide de sortir de cet immense hangar que je trouve des plus impersonnel. En sortant je prends la chaleur de la Californie en pleine face et une suée coule dans mon dos. C'est une chaleur sèche, qui me change du climat que je connais d'habitude. Décidément, j'ai de plus en plus envie de repartir vers mon chez-moi …

_Vers les bras de Peeta ? _

L'agent de sécurité qui m'a accueilli a disparu lui aussi, ce doit être une manie ici. Je me retrouve ici, seule, au milieu de tous ces studios, et je ne sais pas où aller. J'ai la tête qui tourne sous cette chaleur accablante et tous ces bâtiments qui se ressemblent … J'ai faim, j'ai soif, je suis fatiguée … J'ai envie de pleurer ... Je m'accroupis au milieu de la chaussée et presse mes deux mains sur mes yeux pour essayer de me calmer. Je sens alors une main qui me caresse le dos et l'image de Peeta flotte un instant devant mes yeux, mais c'est la voix de Josh que j'entends et j'ai envie d'éclater en sanglots.

_ Katniss, ça va ?

Je prends une grande inspiration, et tourne la tête vers Josh qui s'est accroupi a côté de moi et me regarde gravement.

_ Oui, oui, une petite crise d'hypoglycémie, je le rassure en essayant de paraître naturelle.

Je me passe la main sur le front.

_ Ça fait quand même deux heures que je poireaute dans ce studio !, je m'énerve. Je commençais à avoir faim, j'explique plus calmement.

_ Excuse-moi … Une réunion qui n'en finissait plus …

_ Ma faute, s'exclame une voix derrière lui.

Je me rends alors compte que nous ne sommes pas seuls devant le studio : il y a le réalisateur de Detention 2 qui est là et nous observe, ainsi que la fameuse assistante et sa moue ironique, des gens que je ne connais pas et l'agent de Josh, l'alcoolique Haymitch Abernathy. Ils me dévisagent tous comme si j'étais une gamine capricieuse en train de se donner en spectacle. Je darde un regard dur sur Haymitch qui fait me regarde innocemment. Josh me caresse le dos et m'aide à me relever. Il m'adresse un de ses sourires ravageurs, un de ceux qui me font oublier systématiquement toute la rancœur que je peux ressentir à son encontre. J'ajuste mes vêtements pour essayer de reprendre constance au moment où il me prend galamment ma besace.

_ Je suis ravi de te voir ici, s'illumine-t-il. Tu as fait bon voyage ?

Sa voix est douce, il semble vraiment se préoccuper de mon état. Je suis totalement calmée, il a un don, c'est indéniable. J'aimerais m'épancher un peu plus, tout dans son attitude me donne envie de me rapprocher de lui, mais les autres sont encore à côté de nous, à nous épier alors je reste un peu distante.

_ Oui, je te remercie …

Je me rapproche un peu de lui pour que les autres ne m'entendent pas.

_ Juste un peu déçue que tu ne sois pas venue me chercher …, je minaude, charmeuse (enfin, j'espère !).

Il a toujours cette délicieuse odeur de chocolat et de savon, même sous le soleil écrasant de Californie. Il m'amène contre lui en me prenant par les hanches, je suis super gênée que les autres soient encore là, j'ai l'impression que l'on se donne en spectacle.

_ Je devais discuter d'un truc urgent pour le film avec Joseph et Haymitch, et ça a duré plus longtemps que prévu …, s'excuse-t-il en enfouissant son nez dans ma nuque en souriant. Mmh, tu sens bon, me susurre-t-il, tu m'as manqué …

Je me sens rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, il est vraiment tactile, même quand des gens nous regardent …

_ Bon, Josh, quand tu auras fini de jouer les Roméos, grogne Haymitch, on pourra peut-être mettre en boîte ta dernière scène ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, cette dernière phrase me met en joie. Finalement, je ne vais peut-être autant m'ennuyer que ça ici !

_ C'est ton dernier jour de tournage aujourd'hui ?, j'essaie de cacher mon enthousiasme.

_ Effectivement, mais nous avons pris énormément de retard …

Mon allégresse retombe aussi sec. Il s'adresse à « l'assistante mystère ».

_ Belize …

_Belize_ ?! C'est quoi ce nom ? C'est pas un pays ça ?! Quel prénom ridicule ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne l'ai pas retenu tout à l'heure, j'ai dû croire qu'elle parlait d'autre chose !

« Belize » donc, au moment où Josh s'adresse à elle, relève fièrement le menton et met en avant ses atouts féminins. Elle me jette un regard dédaigneux au passage.

_ Pourrais-tu apporter à Katniss une boisson fraîche avec quelque chose à grignoter ?

Elle se crispe mais hoche la tête. Elle s'en va aussitôt vaquer à sa tâche. Haymitch et Joseph se décident enfin à repartir sur le plateau tandis que Josh reste près de moi. Il remet en place une de mes mèches de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Il rapproche sa bouche de mon lobe.

_ Je te propose de manger un petit quelque chose ici puis de partir à ton hôtel …

Il se plante ensuite devant moi, pose ma besace et me prend les mains avant de planter ses yeux si particuliers dans les miens. Je fais la moue. Quand Delly ou Prim me demanderont de raconter mes premières heures à Hollywood, je leur dirais : « Ben, j'ai glandé deux heures toute seule sur un plateau puis j'ai glandé toute seule dans un hôtel ! ». Il m'embrasse mes doigts avec un sourire malicieux. Je me détends malgré tout.

_ Tu te détends, tu prends un bain, fais une sieste … Puis, une fois que j'aurai terminé ici, pas trop tard j'espère, je viens te chercher et je te propose de t'emmener chez moi, on se fait livrer un truc et on regarde un film ou un truc comme ça, d'accord ?

C'était un programme génial jusqu'à ce qu'il dise « chez lui », il a dû le voir à ma tête car je n'ai pas réussi à masquer ma grimace. Je ne me sens pas prête pour faire des trucs avec lui, chez lui … Même si je peux encore entendre la voix de Madge qui me serine « _Il a vingt-deux ans et bla bla bla …_ ». Je ne me sens pas prête, c'est tout …

_ Katniss, te bile pas, je vais pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit, il me semble que je te l'avais déjà dit non ? Je vais pas te violer !

Je hoche la tête et essaie d'avoir l'air normale. C'est vrai, il me l'avait déjà dit … Je prends une grande inspiration et pose mes lèvres contre les siennes, après tout, on ne s'était pas encore embrassé depuis mon arrivée. Nous nous embrassons longuement quand un petit raclement de gorge nous interrompt. Nous nous tournons dans un même mouvement, c'est Belize (je crois que je vais continuer de la nommer « l'assistante hautaine de Josh ») qui me ramène une canette de Coca et un petit paquet de chips avec un sourire faux. Je les prends en la remerciant mais elle m'ignore totalement.

_ Josh, il t'attende au maquillage …, apprend-t-elle à Josh, en me lançant un petit regard.

Je jurerais qu'elle ne m'aime pas vu la façon dont elle me jette des petits regards en coin.

_ Merci Belize …, répond Josh.

Il reporte son attention vers moi en oubliant complètement son assistante. Il joue avec mes doigts et son sourire me fait plaisir à voir, je me sentirais presqu'enfin bien dans cette ville.

_ Tu restes encore un peu ?, demande-t-il plein d'espoir. Belize peut t'appeler une voiture plus tard si tu veux …

Je jette un coup d'œil vers elle et vue son air, je suis certaine qu'elle ne m'appellerait jamais de voiture si c'est moi qui lui demanderait.

_ Non, je vais rentrer maintenant, je décrète. Je suis fatiguée …

L'assistante de Josh m'appelle une voiture et je pars quelques minutes plus tard, non sans avoir reçu de la part de Josh un nouveau baiser d'une tendresse encore une fois étonnante. Je m'enfonce dans le siège de la voiture et me passe les doigts sur mes lèvres, indécise. Je suis fatiguée, c'est vrai, mais aussi terriblement chamboulée par tous ces sentiments que je ressens, à la fois pour Peeta et pour Josh. J'ai toujours une espèce de douleur dans l'estomac dès que je quitte le premier, douleur qui ne m'a pas quitté depuis le matin, comme une sensation de manque. Avec le dernier j'arrive parfois, comme maintenant, à me sentir comme sur un nuage, enveloppée dans une douce bulle de coton : je suis bien dans ses bras et mes soucis s'éloignent. Pour revenir bien vite me hanter quand je me retrouve seule, comme maintenant. J'essaie de faire le vide dans ma tête en concentrant mon attention sur les décors que nous traversons : d'immenses immeubles, des palmiers et toujours ce soleil écrasant, c'est sûr, ça me change de mon trou paumé ! Je ne sais pas si j'aimerais vivre ici, il n'y a pas beaucoup de verdure, moi qui adore passer des heures à me balader dans les forêts qui bordent mon quartier, ne voir que du béton ça finirait par me peser à la longue. Certes, c'est beau, ça à de la gueule, les vitres brillent et tout ça, mais ça ne me fait pas rêver, et franchement, le beau temps toute l'année, ne pas voir les feuilles changer de couleur, ne pas sentir le froid piquer ses joues, ce n'est pas pour moi !

Nous finissons par arriver à l'hôtel, et j'en ai le souffle coupé … Josh m'a réservé une chambre dans un des plus beaux hôtels de Beverly Hills ! Je suis gênée, je ne sais plus où me mettre … Le chauffeur m'a ouvert la porte et attend que je sorte, mais moi, je n'ose pas, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être à ma place encore une fois. Le chauffeur m'adresse un sourire encourageant en me tendant sa main, et je sors timidement. Les gens autour de moi sont tous habillés si élégamment, les femmes portent des tenues excentriques, des bijoux, sont maquillées à outrance. Les hommes ne sont pas en reste, ils portent soit des costumes chicos, ou alors des tenues de sport, lunettes de soleil vissées sur le nez, portable collé à l'oreille. Je fais tâche au milieu du décor avec mes vieilles sapes et ma besace passée qui appartenait à mon père.

_ Vous êtes sûr que c'est bien ici ?, je demande au chauffeur perplexe.

_ Oui, oui, mademoiselle Everdeen. Vous êtes arrivée. Bon séjour à Los Angeles.

Il me salue d'un signe de tête et remonte dans sa voiture. Je reste coite devant ce hall et hésite à entrer. Je serre et desserre les poings pour me donner du courage et, commençant à sentir quelques regards étonnés sur moi, je me décide à entrer. Je repère la réception sur ma droite et vais chercher la clé-pardon, la carte – de ma chambre. On m'apprend que mes bagages m'attendent déjà dans ma « suite » et que j'ai le droit de commander tout ce qu'il me fera envie et de profiter de tout ce que l'hôtel a à offrir comme service. En arrivant donc dans ma « suite », je reste sur le cul : c'est immense. Il y a d'abord le salon avec un canapé extra large des plus moelleux et une télé à écran géant, sur la droite, une salle de bain d'une taille toute aussi correcte avec une baignoire d'angle avec un système de jet à remous et de lumière à l'intérieur et une douche à l'Italienne qui fait l'angle de la baignoire, un évier avec double vasque avec un grand miroir qui fait face à la baignoire. La chambre n'est pas en reste avec son lit king size et sa télé à écran géant. Je reste circonspecte face à tout ça … Je suis même mal à l'aise … Tout ça ne me correspond pas, mes deux pauvres sacs font vraiment tâches au milieu de la chambre, ils font limite crasseux dans ses draps si luxueux.

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire dans cette « suite » géante alors que je suis toute seule ?

Je prends mon sac et l'enlève du lit qui fait pratiquement la taille de ma chambre chez moi à lui tout seul, et m'allonge dessus … Effectivement, il est on ne peut plus moelleux, je suis on ne peut mieux au milieu de tous ces oreillers … Je me permets de fermer quelques secondes les yeux, histoire de reprendre un peu mes esprits après cette journée pleines de rebondissements. Et finalement, je m'endors d'un sommeil profond.

Je suis chez moi, dans ma chambre, allongée dans mon lit, j'attends. Josh entre, je le regarde, il me regarde, pas besoin de mots, nous savons tous les deux ce que l'un et l'autre désire. Il s'approche de moi en souriant, les yeux brillants et s'allonge sur moi, ses bras puissants de chaque côté de ma tête avant de commencer à m'embrasser d'une façon beaucoup plus poussée qu'il ne l'a jamais faite. Et je me laisse faire, j'apprécie même ces baisers si sensuels, et je lui rends bien je pense. Je lui agrippe la nuque tout en jouant avec sa langue afin qu'il me colle encore plus. Il pousse un petit glapissement de désir pour ensuite me prendre à bras le corps, ses mains remontant doucement mon t-shirt, j'en profite pour enrouler ma jambe autour de sa cuisse, en poussant malgré moi à mon tour un petit soupir de satisfaction. Nous nous retrouvons de profil, et nous arrêtons de nous embrasser pour reprendre notre souffle.

Mais là, ce n'est plus Josh, c'est Peeta qui me fait face.

Nous ne nous quittons pas les yeux sans cesser de nous caresser de partout. Lui me caresse le corps, ses mains s'aventurent sous mon t-shirt, suivent la courbe de ma poitrine, le dessin de mes hanches. Moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui effleurer le contour de son visage, la musculature de ses bras … Haletant, il me tire à nouveau vers lui pour cette fois la couvrir de baiser, comme s'il voulait goûter chaque parcelle de mon corps, son odeur de pain d'épices m'enivrent et me donne des frissons de plaisir. J'enfouis mon nez dans sa nuque et me met à lui embrasser sa clavicule, le cœur battant. Je sens alors une douce chaleur qui commence à s'embraser dans le bas de mon ventre, me donnant des picotements que je n'avais jamais ressentie auparavant, comme si … Je ne sais pas … C'est une sensation bizarre qui me donne chaud et me donne encore plus envie de me coller contre lui, de me donner toute entière à lui …

Peeta revient vers mon visage pour planter son regard azur dans le mien et je me sens fondre de plaisir. Il me parle en enlevant son t-shirt mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me dit, tout ce que j'entends, ce sont des coups sourds qui résonnent dans ma tête …

Je me relève en sursaut, je suis toujours dans ce gigantesque lit, dans cette chambre si grande pour moi et quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Je regarde dehors, il fait nuit à présent, je dois avoir dormi plus que je ne l'aurais cru … J'ai une légère migraine. Je me lève péniblement alors que les coups sont réitérés un peu plus fort.

_ C'est bon, c'est bon, je marmonne en me traînant à la porte.

En arrivant à la porte, je vois mon reflet dans le miroir qui orne le mur dans mon « salon » et je grimace : je fais peur à voir, je suis complètement décoiffée et la mine chiffonnée. En plus, le rêve que je viens de faire était des plus perturbants. J'ouvre la porte et tombe sur Josh, inquiet.

_ Ça va Katniss ?

Je secoue la tête et essaie de paraitre naturelle.

_ Oui, t'inquiètes pas, je faisais une sieste !

Une sieste des plus bizarres …


	39. Chapter 39

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Et voilà, oui, un nouveau chapitre dans la même semaine, mais pas des moindres puisque c'est l'arrivée de la personnalité que beaucoup de gens me réclamait ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir dans ses interactions avec Katniss ! ^_^**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Peetniss.**

* * *

><p>J'ai une drôle de chaleur dans le bas de mes reins, des espèces de vagues qui vont et viennent en rythme avec mon cœur, je m'efface pour laisser entrer Josh, il est d'ailleurs des plus attirant avec son t-shirt rouge, sa casquette noir et son jean's slim. Tandis que je referme la porte sur lui, mes yeux s'attardent sur ses fesses et je rougis en m'en rendant compte. Je le revois, dans mon rêve, me chevauchant dans mon lit avec son sourire coquin, en ressentant encore toutes les émotions que ce songe à fait naître en moi et reste un instant confuse en me passant les doigts rêveusement sur le menton, les yeux toujours posés sur son arrière-train. Je l'entends alors se racler la gorge avant de pouffer de rire. Je sursaute, il est en train de me regarder à travers le reflet du miroir et s'esclaffe.<p>

_ Ça va, le spectacle te plaît ?, m'interroge-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Oh mon Dieu, il doit me prendre pour une espèce de perverse à mater son cul de cette façon !

Je ne sais plus où me mettre, j'ai envie de me cacher sous le tapis. Je secoue la tête pour amener mes cheveux devant mon visage, mais Josh se rapproche de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou.

_ Excuse-moi, je m'explique. Je suis un peu cassée avec le voyage, la chaleur et tout ça. Je suis un peu dans les vapes après cette sieste …

Cette sieste et ce rêve …

_ Moi, j'aime bien que tes yeux s'attardent comme ça, plaisante-t-il.

Je lui donne un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule pour rire.

_ Tu es prête ?, continue-t-il.

_ Je vais me rafraîchir et j'arrive.

Je n'arrête pas à repenser à ce fichu rêve et à toutes les émotions que j'ai ressenties, j'étais tellement bien dans ses bras …

_Lesquels ? Ceux de Josh ou ceux de Peeta ?_

… Que j'ai très envie de les retrouver, alors, au moment où je m'apprête à quitter les bras de Josh pour partir vers la salle de bains, je suis prise d'un élan soudain et je plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes pour les sceller dans un baiser un peu plus poussés que d'habitude. D'abord surpris, il me serre ensuite un peu plus contre lui au moment où je me colle à lui. La chaleur qui habite mes reins s'accentue un peu au moment où nos lèvres s'entrouvrent et que nos langues se rencontrent. Effectivement, je commence à avoir envie de plus alors je me mets à passer ma main dans les ses cheveux en lui enlevant sa casquette, les sens en émoi, sans pour autant quitter sa bouche. Pourtant, Josh met le holà et, tout en gardant la bouche collée à la mienne, me repousse doucement mais fermement en prenant délicatement mes mains et en les gardant dans les siennes en les caressant avec ses pouces.

_ Ouuh, Katniss … J'adore quand tu te fais câline comme ça, mais tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux là maintenant, comme ça ?

Je me fige et me détache aussi sec de lui. Il essaie de garder vissé son regard au mien mais je pars dans la salle de bains, vexée. Il m'appelle, pourtant je l'ignore.

Enfin je m'ouvre à lui, je me fais moins froide, et lui, il ne trouve rien de mieux que de me repousser, c'est trop fort ! Faut savoir vraiment ce qu'il veut ! Je me cale sur la porte et essaie de me calmer. J'entends Josh qui se rapproche alors je ferme à double tour. Je prends une longue respiration avant de me rapprocher du lavabo, je croise mon regard dans le reflet du miroir et je m'inspecte longuement au moment où Josh tape doucement à la porte.

_ Katniss …, me supplie-t-il. Je suis désolé de t'avoir repoussée comme ça …

_ Pff ! , je baragouine à moi-même, c'est trop tard ! Ce qui est fait est fait !

Je prends ma trousse de toilettes dans mon sac et en sors ma brosse pour me recoiffer.

Josh gratte maintenant à la porte en continuant sa litanie derrière et en essayant d'ouvrir.

_ S'il te plaît, je ne vais pas m'expliquer à un panneau en bois quand même ?

Je décide d'ignorer ses paroles afin de chasser très vite cet incident fâcheux de mon esprit, j'en ai marre de me sentir comme une idiote à chaque fois que je prends des initiatives. Je vais donc une nouvelle fois faire l'autruche.

_ Je me recoiffe ! , je fais plus fort. J'arrive !

Je l'entends soupirer.

_ Comme tu veux, lâche-t-il dépité.

Le ton de sa voix me fait de la peine. J'arrête de me coiffer et me regarde de nouveau dans le miroir, en me sentant énormément coupable. Je lâche ma brosse et vais ouvrir la porte. Josh est appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisé, un regard peiné qui me serre le cœur. Je n'ose pas le regarder alors je retourne vers ma brosse et le laisse entrer. Néanmoins, il reste sur le seuil. Moi, je continue de me coiffer.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as ?, me demande-t-il doucement.

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ Tu es super bizarre depuis que tu es arrivée …

Moi ? Bizarre ? C'est qui qui me repousse ?

_Et c'est qui qui a échangé un baiser passionné avec Peeta avant de prendre l'avion ?_

Je hausse les épaules en terminant ma tresse. Il s'assoit sur le rebord de l'immense baignoire et me dévisage. J'en ai marre des questions alors je décide de le prendre à revers.

_ Toi aussi tu es bizarre, je le contre. Je te fais un câlin et tu me repousses comme une malpropre ?

Il me fait signe de me rapprocher de lui, je m'exécute de mauvaise grâce. Je suis debout et lui assis alors il prend mon buste dans ses bras en me serrant contre lui.

_ Attends, comprends moi, tes gestes tendres sont assez rares et me prennent toujours au dépourvu !

Je fais la moue et me tends. Sympa ! IL doit sentir ma gêne car il me serre un peu plus contre lui et place sa tête contre mon ventre et je ne peux m'empêcher de passer mes mains dans ses cheveux soyeux (qui sentent également le chocolat !) alors qu'il se reprend.

_ Tes gestes sont rares mais bienvenus, ne te méprends pas ! Et je ne te parle pas de tes baisers !

Il darde sur moi son regard le plus sexy et je fonds, je plaque ma bouche sur la sienne.

Je finis de me préparer et nous partons quelques minutes plus tard pour la maison de Josh, je suis un peu nerveuse, je dois bien l'avouer. Je ne veux pas le montrer à Josh alors je ne lui dis pas, j'ai peur qu'il ne me prenne pour une gamine, ou pire, qu'il ne me fasse encore une remarque là-dessus. Je ne savais pas comment m'habiller pour l'occasion alors j'ai fait un effort en entendant résonner la voix de Madge dans ma tête quand j'ai hésité devant mon jean's « _C'est Josh Hutcherson, il vit à Los Angeles, tu ne vas pas mettre ton vieux jean's quand même ?!_ » : j'ai donc mis une robe, une des seules que je possède, un véritable exploit pour moi ! Quand je suis sortie de la salle de bains, j'ai été fière de moi en voyant le regard appréciateur que m'a porté Josh. J'ai enfilé ma veste en cuir par-dessus. Un peu dépareillé, mais finalement ces deux vêtements s'accordaient plutôt bien. Il n'y a que mes bottes que j'ai regretté quand j'ai enfilé de nouveaux ces satanées ballerines.

Cette fois, pas de chauffeurs, pour ma plus grande joie, Josh a pris sa moto, il récupère ses casques à la réception de l'hôtel et m'en tend un avec un clin d'œil. Je regrette ma robe tout à coup, tant pis, j'ai voulu me la jouer jeune fille, je ferais de la moto en robe pour ma pénitence ! Je comprends mieux le regard appréciateur de Josh tout à l'heure, il allait pouvoir reluquer mes jambes à loisirs pendant tout le trajet. Etrangement, ça ne me gêne pas …

Qu'est-ce qui me prend tout à coup ?

Je me colle à Josh avec plaisir et savoure totalement le trajet en admirant les paysages qui défilent. Bon, je n'aime toujours pas les nombreux buildings et l'odeur de pollution, néanmoins les palmiers sont sympas, il faut le reconnaître. Nous quittons rapidement le centre-ville et nous engageons dans des routes un peu plus escarpées, nous grimpons dans les collines et arrivons dans des rues nettement plus espacées, avec des plus grandes maisons, que dis-je, des palaces même ! Ces maisons sont magnifiques, les rues parfaitement nettoyées, parfaitement éclairées … Et un calme y règne, pas de bruits, personne ne traîne dehors … Josh s'arrête devant une grande villa où une longue allée mène vers une entrée où trône une porte vitrée à double battant, tandis qu'un double garage se situe de l'autre côté de celle-ci. Une impressionnante haie de verdure entoure le reste de la villa. Un jardin agrémente joliment le chemin vers la porte d'entrée. Josh gare sa moto dans le garage et me fait ensuite entrer dans sa maison. Il commence à me faire sa visite mais c'est si grand que j'en ai le tournis : grande entrée, grande cuisine, grande salle à manger, grand salon … Tout est démesuré chez lui. Je ne parle même pas des escaliers qui mènent à l'étage, ils sont hors norme et font à eux seuls la taille du salon de notre maison. Je ne l'écoute même plus et me contente de le suivre sagement au bout de la cinquième pièce que nous traversons, une salle de jeux je crois (qui a besoin d'une salle de jeux chez lui franchement ?). Il est fier de son petit chez lui, ça se voit, moi, je m'ennuie dans ce dédale ostentoire. Nous allons ensuite à l'étage grâce à ces fameux escaliers et cette fois, il se contente de me désigner quelque porte avant de s'arrêter devant une en particulier.

_ Et là, fait-il tout sourire en l'ouvrant fièrement, c'est ma chambre …

Il m'adresse un petit regard coquin et me fait un clin d'œil en entrant. Je rentre timidement à sa suite. C'est une pièce aux proportions astronomiques par rapport à toutes les chambres que j'ai pu voir auparavant (il ne faut pas croire que je visite souvent des chambres, c'est juste que par rapport à la chambre de Delly ou Madge par exemple, celle de Josh ressemble à un appartement à elle toute seule). Un grand lit king size trône au milieu qui semble très confortable, il y a des tables de chevets assortis de chaque côté, divers cadres sont accrochés au mur, lesquels sont peints dans des tons marrons chaleureux. Une grande commode est placée contre un des murs sur laquelle est placée des photos de sa famille. Il y a de nombreuses fenêtres dont une grande baie vitrée qui donne sur un balcon. Je jette un coup d'œil dehors et entr'aperçoit une grande étendue bleutée. Des souvenirs douloureux de mon baiser si magique avec Peeta dans la piscine pendant la fête de tournage me reviennent en mémoire alors je m'empresse de secouer la tête, une douleur lancinante me serrant la poitrine.

_Peeta _…

Je me rends compte que Josh s'est appuyé sur sa commode et attend mes premiers commentaires. Je m'éclaircis la gorge.

_ Ta maison est … Gigantesque …

Okay, c'est pas terrible comme premier mots mais ce sont les seuls qui me sont venus …

Il tourne la tête sur le côté et me fait un demi-sourire avant de se rapprocher de moi, l'œil malicieux. Je me laisse faire, cette fois-ci, je ne prends pas l'initiative, je suis échaudée par l'affront que j'ai reçu plus tôt dans la chambre d'hôtel. Il me prend dans ses bras et commence à m'embrasser la nuque, j'ai quelques frissons assez sympas.

_ Tu as remarqué …, commence-t-il tranquillement.

Il soulève mes cheveux et s'attarde sur ma clavicule, ça chatouille alors je me mets à glousser sans pour autant bouger d'un iota.

_ … Nous sommes dans ma chambre …

Mon cœur s'accélère, je commence à avoir le trac après ces quelques paroles … Je prends sur moi de ne pas m'éloigner, il l'a dit, il ne va pas me violer … Je me force même à émettre une espèce de grognement pour montrer mon approbation alors que ses lèvres s'attardent maintenant sur mes épaules.

_ … Seuls …

Il me stresse trop, je décide de le faire taire dans un baiser, ça me permettra de me calmer également. Nous sommes donc en train de nous embrasser langoureusement quand, venant du rez-de-chaussée, nous entendons d'une voix gutturale.

_ JOSHYYYYYY !?

Joshy ? C'est quoi ce surnom ridicule ?

Josh, lui, se redresse immédiatement, aux aguets, et il est à deux doigts de me repousser. Son visage s'illumine littéralement quand il prononce :

_ Jenny ?

Des pas lourds résonnent dans l'escalier, Josh est comme une espèce de chiot, tout excité, je ne l'ai jamais, mais vraiment jamais, vu comme ça. Il va vers la porte de la chambre et me laisse en plan au milieu de la pièce. C'est limite s'il ne se met pas à courir pour voir la personne qui est en train de monter comme un éléphant.

_ Joshy !

Encore ce surnom stupide ?

Il sort en trombe de la pièce pour aller à la rencontre de cette mystérieuse visiteuse. Vu les éclats de voix qui me viennent à travers la porte ouverte, ces deux-là sont contents de se revoir. Et là, une sueur froide me coule au milieu du dos quand les pièces du puzzle se mettent en place dans ma tête.

Jenny ?

Jennifer Lawrence ?

J'ai envie de m'enfuir par la fenêtre … J'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres quand les voix se rapprochent …

_ … ta moto dans l'allée, j'ai su que tu étais rentré ! Et pas un coup de fil !

_ Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas eu le temps, plaide Josh. Entre le moment où l'avion a atterri et cette réunion, pas eu une minute à moi, tu sais ce que c'est ! Viens … J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter …

_ Ouuuhh … Dans ta chambre ? Je dérange peut-être ?

Dans son ton de voix, on entend qu'elle est morte de rire, un bruit de coup étouffé puis de nouveau un gloussement encore plus fort de la part de « Jenny ».

Ils finissent par entrer dans la chambre et moi, je reste plantée comme un piquet au milieu de la pièce, subjuguée par l'aura qu'elle dégage même dans la tenue débraillée qu'elle porte : elle a beau porter un jogging informe et un vieux débardeur, elle est sublime et ses cheveux blonds relevés en une simple demi-queue me permettent d'apprécier encore plus son sourire et ses yeux pétillants. Moi, en comparaison, même avec cette fichue robe qui ne me va pas, j'ai l'air d'un sac à patates. J'essaie de masquer mon trouble et essaie de faire bonne figure quand elle s'approche de moi et me salue comme si j'étais une vieille pote.

_ Salut, Katniss c'est ça ? Je suis ravie de te rencontrer, Joshy m'a beaucoup parlé de toi !

Je n'arrive pas à parler, je me contente de baragouiner deux-trois sons incompréhensibles, Josh vient à ma rescousse.

_ Ne sois pas intimidée Katniss, Jen est quelqu'un de tout à fait simple …

Qui a gagné un oscar et qui est incroyablement belle … Ouais, pas de soucis !

_ J'ai ramené une pizza !, clame-t-elle. Vous venez ?

Elle prend la main de Josh pour le prendre avec elle. Il me fait un autre clin d'œil alors qu'elle le traine hors de la pièce, mais je parviens à le retenir un peu. Jennifer nous adresse un regard interrogateur. Josh lui fait signe qu'il arrive.

_ Un problème Katniss ? , me demande-t-il, soucieux.

_ Pourquoi tu l'as invité ?

Quand je m'entends dire ça, j'ai l'impression d'être une vieille jalouse frustrée. Ce n'est pas sortie comme je le voulais mais tant pis.

_ Je ne l'ai pas invité, elle habite dans la même rue que moi ! Elle nous a vu arrivé et a voulu venir nous saluer.

Il me dit cela comme si ça tombait sous le sens. Je me sens comme une idiote maintenant.

_ Attends … Tu n'es pas jalouse au moins ? Jenny est ma meilleure amie, c'est tout. Ma dernière copine, Claudia ne l'avait pas compris et ça s'est mal terminé entre nous.

Je ressens cette dernière remarque comme une espèce de menace mais j'essaie de faire comme si de rien était.

_ Joshy ! Katniss ! , nous crie Jennifer depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Si vous n'arrêtez pas de vous bécoter là-haut, je vais engloutir toute la pizza à moi toute seule !

Josh m'adresse un tendre sourire avant de m'embrasser sur le front pour tenter de chasser mes doutes. Je ferme les yeux un instant et respire profondément alors qu'il me prend la main pour m'emmener en bas.

_ J'ai ramené des bières aussi, lance Jennifer gaiement alors que nous la rejoignons.

Nous sommes installés dans le salon, devant une émission de télé-réalité, bien confortablement assis dans le canapé extra large de Josh.

_ Pour Katniss, ce sera une canette de soda, signale ce dernier.

_ Ah oui, c'est vrai, se marre Jennifer, elle est encore mineure !

Ils s'esclaffent maintenant tous les deux et moi, je me sens pas vraiment à ma place ici. Mes amis me manquent énormément à ce moment-là.

_ Joshy chéri, attention au détournement de mineur, rigole Jennifer en lui lançant sa bouteille.

Joshy chéri ? Vraiment ?

Josh me caresse tendrement le genou en rattrapant sa cannette de son autre main. Il lance un regard noir à son amie qui fait l'innocente.

_ Quoi, je plaisante ! , s'excuse-t-elle. Katniss, je rigole !

Peine perdue, je suis vraiment mal à l'aise, c'est officiel.

Regarder Josh Hutcherson et Jennifer Lawrence ensemble est un véritable spectacle, ils ne cessent de rire ensemble, de faire des Private Joke que je ne comprends jamais et donc, au final, je me sens un peu à l'écart. En plus, ils ne cessent de parler d'anecdotes passées, de leur film futur, de truc de comédien que je ne comprends pas et qui ne m'intéressent pas qui plus est …

Je n'ai plus du tout faim alors je me contente de picorer une part de pizza. Je m'ennuie, il faut le dire. Jennifer est drôle, ce n'est pas le problème, c'est juste que je ne suis pas dans leur délire.

Et pourquoi se sent-elle obliger de toujours le toucher quand elle lui parle ?

Au bout d'un moment, je finis par essayer d'en placer une.

_ Hum, Josh ?

Ils s'arrêtent tous les deux de parler et me regarde comme s'ils s'apercevaient pour la première fois de ma présence depuis vingt bonnes minutes.

_ Oui Katniss ?

Jennifer nous dévisage l'un et l'autre en finissant sa troisième bière. Je n'ai jamais vu une fille comme elle, elle se comporte vraiment comme un garçon, tout à l'heure, elle va se mettre à roter.

_ Je peux vous poser une question ? nous interrompt-elle.

Josh lui sourit pour lui donner son approbation.

_ Vous ne vous donner jamais de petit surnom ? C'est tellement guindé votre relation !

_ Je n'aime pas les surnoms, je lui explique en tentant de masquer mon énervement.

Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui foutre ? Et de quoi je me mêle ?

Et puis pour le surnom, _Joshy_, on repassera !

_Calme-toi ma vieille, c'est la meilleure amie de Josh !_

_ Je voudrais retourner à l'hôtel, je fais à Josh. Avec le voyage et tout ça, je suis crevée ...

_ Je comprends, il est quand même tard … Je te raccompagne …

_ Bon, ben je rentre chez moi, décrète Jennifer.

Bonne idée tiens !

_ On se voit dans la semaine pour préparer le film de toute façon, continue-t-elle en se levant.

Et là, c'est comme une douche froide. Je comprends que je vais alors passer une bonne partie de ma semaine avec elle …

Quelle chouette programme tiens !

* * *

><p><strong>Un grand merci pour vos reviews, à ceux à qui je peux répondre, à tous les guests et ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ! :)<strong>

**Et si je ne peux pas poster la semaine prochaine, bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous ! :)**

**A très vite !**


	40. Chapter 40

Pendant mes trois premiers jours à Los Angeles, Josh passe beaucoup de temps à mes côtés : il me fait visiter la ville : les lieux les plus touristiques : le panneau Hollywood, le Walk Of Fame, le parc Univers al Studio … aux lieux les moins connus : des petites criques pour admirer l'océan sans touristes, un point d'observation où l'on peut voir toutes les lumières de la ville, des parcs où je retrouve la nature que j'aime temps. Pas de Jennifer Lawrence avec nous, je commence même à apprécier mon séjour ici.

Le premier jour, au lendemain de ma rencontre avec elle, je n'aurais pas dit la même chose. En effet, Josh avait un rendez-vous professionnel le matin-même ce qui fait que je m'étais retrouvée de nouveau toute seule : me voilà donc, obligée de petit-déjeuner seule, dans ma chambre, à me morfondre. Mais heureusement, au moment du déjeuner, alors que je végétais devant l'écran géant de mon lit, à zapper sur la centaine de chaînes, à me poser pour la millionième fois la question de savoir si j'allais oui ou non repartir chez moi en reluquant mes valises que je n'avais toujours pas défaites, Josh est arrivé et m'a emmené déjeuner avec lui. Là, il m'a expliqué qu'il avait réussi à se dégager l'après-midi et les trois jours suivants sans aucunes obligations professionnelles, ce qui fait que je l'avais rien que pour moi. Et là, mes angoisses se sont doucement mais sûrement envolées. Josh a été charmant et toujours à mes côtés, je commençais à apprécier cette ville –presque.

Pourtant, dans un coin de ma tête, même si j'appréciais plus que je ne l'imaginais ce séjour, une pensée ne cessait de revenir me hantait. Une pensée, ou plutôt un nom et un visage qui revenait régulièrement au premier plan au moment où je m'y attendais le moins : Peeta.

Peeta et son sourire.

Peeta et sa façon de passer sa main dans ses boucles blondes.

Peeta et ses yeux si fascinants.

Peeta et ses baisers qui me font chavirer.

Peeta et les gouttelettes d'eau qui ruisselaient doucement sur son visage dans la piscine après notre baiser si divin …

Arrrghhh …

Je me réveille au matin de ce quatrième jour avec l'estomac noué en essayant de chasser cette dernière image de ma tête et de me focaliser sur mes derniers instants avec Josh hier soir, sur le haut de la falaise, à regarder Los Angeles et les étoiles, à pique-niquer tranquillement. Un rendez-vous romantique le plus typique qui soit … Je retrouve un peu le sourire en songeant à ses yeux si pétillants. Je finis par me lever de mon si grand lit et butte sur mes sacs que je n'ai toujours pas défaits. Je me mords la lèvre, indécise et finis par décider de ranger mes affaires, après tout, je commence à être à l'aise ici, à avoir mes marques alors pourquoi rester en transit comme ça, toujours prête à partir ?

Je suis sur le point de terminer de ranger mes affaires de toilettes quand Josh arrive, un moment plus tard. J'ouvre la porte, beaucoup plus à l'aise que la première fois qu'il est venu ici. Lui, en revanche semble préoccupé. Je m'efface pour le laisser entrer. Comme d'habitude, il porte sa casquette qui lui va si bien et qui lui donne un certain charme. De même que ses fameuses chemises de flanelle à carreau sans lesquelles Josh ne serait pas Josh.

_ Mauvaise nouvelle Katniss …, commence-t-il après m'avoir embrassé pour me saluer et avoir enlever son couvre-chef.

Aie, je n'aime pas quand il débute ses phrases de cette façon. Il s'assoit dans le canapé, je prends place à ses côtés.

_ Les paparazzis ont remarqué ta présence ici … Il y en a quelques-uns qui squattent devant ton hôtel, je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait pour savoir que tu étais ici. Et ils ont réussi à avoir des photos de nous …

Oh … Il a l'air tellement perturbé par cette nouvelle que je me sens coupable d'en avoir presque rien à faire … Mais je m'abstiens de lui dire.

_ Oh …, est donc ma seule réponse.

_ Heureusement, ils n'ont pas encore décidé de campé devant chez moi …

Quel soulagement !

Je m'en veux immédiatement d'avoir pensé ça même si c'est exactement ce que je pense avec ironie.

_ Heureusement, continue-t-il en retrouvant le sourire, j'ai aussi une bonne nouvelle !

Il me prend dans ses bras pour me coller tout contre son torse et jouer avec mes cheveux. Ce n'est pas une position très confortable parce que je suis mal assise, pourtant, je m'abstiens de tout commentaire et tente de rester immobile.

_ Je suis toute ouïe !

_ Ce soir, Jenny nous invite à dîner chez elle !

J'ai comme une brique en travers de la gorge. Je suis figée en attendant la suite, le visage dessinant une espèce de rictus que j'espère représente un faciès de joie intense que je ne ressens pas.

_ Super, je feins.

_ Oui ! , s'enthousiasme-t-il en jouant à me chatouiller (je ne suis pas chatouilleuse). Elle veut mieux te connaître alors elle nous attend chez elle ce soir !

Je fais semblant de réagir aux chatouilles avant de faire mine de m'enfuir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que cette journée va être bien plus difficiles que les autres. Impression renforcée quand Josh m'annonce alors que je vais chercher ma besace :

_ Oh et puis aujourd'hui, avant de pouvoir aller voir UCLA, je vais devoir passer voir mon agent …

Je tique.

_ Mais tu m'avais dit que je t'aurais pour moi encore aujourd'hui !, je geins.

Je déteste m'entendre parler comme ça, je fais vraiment gamine et ça m'agace. Je me reprends en me faisant câline pour m'excuser quand je vois la mine contrite de Josh. Je me rapproche de lui qui, entre temps, s'est levé et m'attends près de la porte. Je me blottis dans ses bras.

_ Je voulais encore qu'on partage des moments comme ceux de ces derniers jours, je soupire.

Il sourit en me serrant contre lui.

_ Je sais mais apparemment, Haymitch veut me montrer une proposition de rôle que je ne peux pas rater, un scénario Européen … On va prendre notre petit déjeuner, et on y va après et ensuite, on est tranquille !

_ Okay, je cède.

Il m'embrasse sur le haut du crâne. Soudain, il s'illumine fièrement.

_ J'ai une idée pour contrer ces paparazzis qui nous bousillent la vie !

Je le regarde en haussant un sourcil alors qu'il retire sa casquette et me la visse sur mon propre crâne.

_ Met-ça, ils ne m'ont pas vu entrer et ils n'ont pas l'habitude de te voir porter ce genre d'artifice. Tu passeras plus inaperçue.

Je reste sceptique quant à sa tenue de camouflage et son utilité. Que je la mette ou non sa casquette, ils vont quand même me reconnaître non ?

_ Tu as une paire de lunettes de soleil ?, me demande-t-il.

Je hoche la tête dans l'affirmative.

_ Mets les, me conseille-t-il.

Mon Dieu, que de préparatifs pour sortir de l'hôtel ! Quand les paparazzis prenaient leur quartier devant chez moi, à la maison, je sortais normalement ! Je lui en fais la remarque.

_ Ici, tu n'es plus chez toi, c'est Los Angeles, ils sont un tant soit plus agressifs …

_ Mais si je mets ta casquette, qu'est-ce que tu vas mettre toi ?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai l'habitude, me rassure-t-il.

Nous finissons par sortir de l'hôtel, Josh avec ses lunettes de soleil, la tête baissée, me tenant fermement la main et tenant son casque de l'autre. Et effectivement, quand je mets un pied dehors, une nuée de photographes me sautent dessus malgré mon « camouflage » de fortune, j'entends leur appareil photos qui me mitraillent, ils m'encerclent, je me sens agressée comme lorsque j'avais fait mon malaise à la sortie du lycée. Josh avance bravement en faisant comme s'ils n'étaient pas mal, se contentant d'esquisser un vague sourire. Personnellement, j'ai bien du mal à faire comme si de rien était et je n'arrête pas de buter contre les pieds de ces paparazzis puisque je ne peux pas regarder clairement devant moi. Je mets ma main libre devant mon visage en grimaçant. Ils me hurlent tous dans les oreilles, je ne comprends rien à ce qu'ils racontent, je commence à me sentir vraiment prise au piège au milieu de cette foule. Heureusement, Josh arrive à sa moto en fendant la foule, et même si les charognards nous suivent comme une nuée de mouche, Josh reste tout à fait normal, il me fait un clin d'œil confiant comme pour me dire « tout va bien se passer ». Il ouvre son petit coffre et me tend mon casque. Je comprends bien qu'il ne faut mieux ne pas parler pour ne pas les exciter d'avantage alors je me contente de lui rendre sa casquette dans le silence absolu en essayant de lui rendre son sourire, que je pense être un peu moins éclatant que le sien. Nous enfourchons sa moto et il démarre en trombe, les paparazzis tentant de nous suivre en grimpant rapidement dans leur véhicule. Mais c'est l'avantage de se mouvoir en deux roues à Los Angeles, Josh les sème rapidement. Et cette fois, j'ai la tenue adéquate, j'ai enfilé un pantacourt et des baskets, je suis nettement plus à l'aise !

Nous arrivons dans le quartier des affaires dans le centre, où tout n'est que hauts buildings de standings, taxis et embouteillages. Pas un arbre en vue, j'ai l'impression de me faire carrément écraser par cet environnement : tout ce que je vois autour de moi c'est béton, béton et béton. Ah, et aussi gens pressés qui marchent vite les yeux rivés sur leur portable ou des étudiants tout aussi pressés. Josh se gare devant un immeuble géant semblable à tous les autres : fait de verre et d'acier.

_ Alors, ta première rencontre avec les paparazzis cinglés de Los Angeles ? , me demande-t-il en me prenant mon casque.

_ Complètement flippants, je lui fais en remettant mes cheveux en place.

Il me sourit en remettant sa casquette en place sur sa tête et en ajustant ses lunettes de soleil, même ici, il se méfie des passants, ça doit être fatigant de ne jamais pouvoir se balader incognito. Il se rapproche de moi et me pose un baiser sur mon front.

_ Tu t'en es très bien sortie, me rassure-t-il. Mais attends-toi quand même à être sur internet d'ici une heure ou deux !

Super !

Et il avait raison de se méfier, un groupe de jeunes filles qui passaient par là le reconnaît et demande à faire une photo. Il s'exécute avec sa bonhommie habituelle. J'observe le tout avec circonspection, en me demandant si j'arriverais à supporter ça tous les jours.

_ Tu dois être encore plus reconnu quand tu es ici, à Los Angeles, je remarque.

_ Et bien, figures-toi que non, au contraire, j'aurais même tendance à dire que c'est l'inverse, j'aime à me dire que les habitants ont presque « l'habitude » de voir des gens connus dans les rues … C'est surtout les touristes qui deviennent « hystéros » parfois.

Ils rangent ensuite nos casques. Nous allons prendre rapidement notre petit déjeuner dans un café en face du bureau de son agent, nous arrivons même à rester incognito au milieu des clients, personne ne fait attention à nous (enfin surtout à Josh en l'occurrence alors qu'il a fait l'effort d'enlever ses lunettes !) puis l'heure du rendez-vous arrive.

_ Ce que je te propose, commence-t-il en jouant avec mes doigts, c'est de m'attendre tranquillement ici, au café. Ou alors …

Ses yeux se mettent à pétiller d'une espèce de lueur d'attente.

_ A venir avec moi chez Haymitch et m'attendre sur le canapé de son bureau …

J'hésite un peu, j'ai un peu peur de devoir subir les regards en coin des autres clients si jamais ils me reconnaissent dans ce café, mais d'un autre côté, j'ai aussi un peu peur de me faire chier à l'attendre assise sur un siège qui, si ça se trouve, ne sera même pas confortable ! J'opte quand même pour la dernière solution, au moins, il n'y aura pas de passage. Josh a l'air content que je vienne avec lui, il embrasse mes doigts avec ferveur avant de nous lever et de sortir de l'établissement. Puis, nous entrons dans l'immeuble.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que la secrétaire nous indique que « monsieur Abernathy va recevoir monsieur Hutcherson dans quelques instants », Josh et moi nous installons sur le canapé qui, à ma plus grande joie, est plutôt confortable.

_ Normalement, il n'y en aura pas pour trop longtemps, m'indique Josh.

_ Mais je n'en doute pas, je rétorque en souriant.

J'essaie de lui montrer que j'ai parfaitement confiance en lui, sentiment que j'ai un peu de mal à ressentir ici, dans ce lieu, en cet instant : c'est vrai quoi, on était censé passé la journée ensemble et nous voilà coincés dans le bureau de son alcoolique d'agent, j'ai connu mieux comme activité !

_ Mon roméo est arrivé m'a-t-on dit ! , résonne une voix depuis le couloir.

J'ai les poils qui se hérissent quand j'entends cette voix pâteuse retentir. Josh se lève pour aller à la rencontre de son agent.

_ Haymitch ! , s'exclame Josh, content de voir son agent.

C'est bien le seul tiens !

_ Tu te rappelles de Katniss ?, lui demande-t-il en se tournant vers moi après l'avoir saluer.

Haymitch me dévisage en souriant, ce qui est assez déstabilisant avec lui c'est qu'il a ce constant sourire ironique aux lèvres ce qu'il fait qu'on ne sait jamais exactement ce qu'il pense réellement. Je me lève à mon tour et me rapproche de lui pour lui dire bonjour.

_ Bien sûr que oui, elle est inoubliable !, réplique-t-il en me tendant négligemment sa main. Et si par malheur, c'est ce qu'il m'arrive, elle revient à mes oreilles d'une façon ou d'une autre !

Dernière phrase, petit clin d'œil … Arg, il m'énerve !

_ Je pourrais dire la même chose de vous !, je lui balance du tac-o-tac.

Il semble prendre un plaisir particulier à nos échanges à chaque fois. Son sourire ne le quitte pas tandis qu'il montre le chemin de son bureau à Josh. Celui-ci m'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres en me promettant que ça va être rapide. Je sens un soupire se coincer dans ma poitrine alors que je retourne m'asseoir dans le canapé.

Ne pas se monter la tête … C'est pas grave … Je vais juste patienter quelques minutes …

_ Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?

Je sursaute, la secrétaire de ce Haymitch (nettement plus aimable que son patron) me regarde pleine de sollicitude.

_ Non merci, je lui réponds. Josh m'a dit qu'il n'en n'aurait pas pour longtemps …

La secrétaire glousse doucement et retourne à ses tâches. Je me demande comment je dois prendre ça. En me réinstallant sur le canapé, quelque chose vibre dans mes reins, en trifouillant entre les coussins, je tombe sur le portable de Josh en train de vibrer, c'est un appel entrant et une photo de sa «_Jenny _» s'affichant en plein écran : elle est là, dans toute sa blondeur, grimaçant allégrement à l'objectif. J'hésite un peu : répondre ou ne pas répondre … Finalement, son appel bascule sur la messagerie. Et là, son écran de verrouillage se re-déclenche : une photo de lui et elle, en train de faire un selfie je-ne-sais-où, complices comme jamais, faisant (encore !) des grimaces. Ce devait être à un de leur fameux rendez-vous de travail … Je ressens une drôle de sensation au creux de l'estomac, je ne sais pas si je suis énervée, si je suis jalouse ou quoi que ce soit d'autres, c'est la première fois que je ressens ce genre de chose. Alors que je caresse nerveusement l'écran du téléphone de Josh, il se déverrouille : apparemment, il ne l'a pas bloqué et j'ai donc accès à tout son contenu. Et comme image d'écran d'accueil, mon cœur s'affole, je m'attendais à trouver une nouvelle image de _Jenny_ et lui, ou ce que les médias aiment à appeler _Joshifer, _mais au lieu de ça,je trouve une photo de moi. Je me mordille l'intérieur de la joue, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire en voyant cette photo, je ne savais même pas qu'il en avait une de moi. Pourtant, mon sourire s'efface vite quand la culpabilité revient me hanter. Je ferme les yeux et serre les dents …

Est-ce qu'un jour ce sentiment désagréable va enfin me passer ?

_Est-ce qu'un jour tu cesseras de penser à Peeta ?_

J'en viens à me demander ce que ça ferait si on mixait le nom de Peeta et le mien comme le font les médias avec celui de Josh et celui de Jennifer : Peeta et Katniss ça pourrait faire … _Peeniss_ ? Oh mon Dieu ! Je rougis de ce surnom ridicule mais ce n'est pas pour autant que mon esprit arrête de carburer pour chercher un surnom digne de ce _Joshifer_ … _Peetniss _? Non, ce n'a pas autant de gueule je trouve … Voyons … Et avec nos noms de familles, je me demande ce que ça pourrait donner … Mellark et Everdeen … _Mellerdeen_ ? Pff, ridicule … _Everlark_ ? Mouais, pourquoi pas, ça en jette pas mal quand même … Je souris de contentement et de l'effet que ça fait quand je le prononce dans ma tête. Et soudain, je me rends compte du délire que je viens de me taper toute seule avec Peeta et pas Josh et je m'en veux horriblement …

_Pourquoi tu ne te mets à signer avec le nom de Peeta aussi tant que tu y es pour voir ce que ça fait ?_

_ Je vais devenir cinglée …, je murmure en me pinçant l'arête du nez.

_ Pardon ? , me demande la secrétaire.

Je secoue la tête et reporte mon attention sur le portable de Josh qui vibre de nouveau dans ma main : il a un message sur son répondeur. Ma curiosité me titille, j'ai très envie de l'écouter … Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut pas bien avoir à lui raconter ? Avec de la chance, elle annule pour ce soir ?

Faut pas rêver …

Ca fait maintenant un moment que Josh est avec Haymitch et son portable est là, dans ma main à me crier de fouiller dedans. Je meurs d'envie de le faire même si je n'aimerais pas qu'il fasse de même avec le mien. J'ai l'impression d'avoir l'Anneau Unique dans la main : c'est l'objet de toutes les tentations. Je finis par le reposer sur le coussin à côté de moi, en dessous de ma veste. Et heureusement pour moi, c'est à ce moment que Josh sort du bureau d'Haymitch. Ils gloussent tous les deux. Josh s'approche de moi au moment où je me lève et m'enlace.

_ Désolé d'avoir été si longue, me dit-il en m'embrassant les cheveux.

_ C'est rien !

J'entends Haymitch grogner dans sa barbe. J'essaie de l'ignorer et je donne son portable à Josh, en essayant de prendre un air naturel.

_ Tiens, tu as oublié ça en partant tout à l'heure !

_ Oh, merci …

Il ne daigne même pas regarder son écran et le fourre dans sa poche arrière de pantalon.

_ Je crois qu'il a vibré …, je lui signale.

_ Je regarderais après, pour le moment, Haymitch propose de nous emmener déjeuner ! … Qu'en penses-tu ?

J'en pense que ça me fait royalement chier mais comme Josh attend ma réponse avec un air de chiot et que c'est quand même son agent, je ne dis mot. Je ne suis qu'une invitée après tout. J'essaie de prendre un air avenant quand je réponds.

_ C'est une chouette idée.

Haymitch me dévisage avec un air dubitatif, on dirait qu'il se retient de … Pouffer ?

_ Parfait ! , s'exclame Josh. Alors allons-y.

Ce déjeuner dure dix plombes, Josh et Haymitch ne font que parler boulot : films, budgets, post-productions et autres termes dont je n'ai même pas pris la peine de retenir le nom. Je m'ennuie, c'est long. Le restaurant où nous allons est absolument superficiel : clinquant au possible, les serveurs qui se la pètent tous en nous servant, des mets aux noms imprononçables et aux goûts indéfinissables … Je joue avec ma fourchette, les miettes de mon pain, tout ce qui me passe par la main. Haymitch ne cesse de commander des verres et de les avaler d'un trait. Au bout d'un moment, je n'en peux vraiment plus et m'excuse un moment pour aller aux toilettes et m'y enfermer au calme, un moment. Josh fait mine de se lever en même temps que moi quand je m'excuse alors qu'Haymitch lève son verre dans ma direction. Charmant …

Même leurs toilettes puent le fric et le clinquant : serviettes chaudes à côté du lavabo en marbre, la petite corbeille pleine de chocolats sur un meuble sur lequel trône également un vase empli de fleurs fraîches. Une odeur de lilas flotte dans la pièce tandis que je m'enferme et que je sors mon propre téléphone de ma poche. De voir ces photos sur celui de Josh où il est tellement proche de son amie m'a donné envie de revoir les miens. Je déverrouille mon clavier et pianote jusqu'à faire défiler les images où je retrouve les facéties de Delly, les sourires de Madge, le sérieux de Gale … Et les yeux océans de Peeta … Son sourire malicieux … Ses boucles blondes qui flottent au vent …

On tape soudain à la porte. Je sursaute et manque de faire tomber mon portable alors je le range à la hâte en ouvrant la porte. Je tombe nez à nez avec Haymitch, le regard un peu voilé.

_ Alors, c'est là que tu te caches trésor ?

_ Pourquoi, vous me cherchiez ?, je réplique, acerbe. Pourtant, il me semble que je n'ai pas embarqué votre bouteille de whisky en partant …

Il me sourit une nouvelle fois de ce sourire indéchiffrable que Josh arbore parfois, ce doit être une des caractéristiques des gens du show-biz : ne jamais exprimé pleinement ses émotions afin que l'interlocuteur se pose des milliers de questions, comme moi en cet instant.

_ Nous nous inquiétions de ne pas te voir revenir, alors je me suis proposé de partir à ta recherche, des fois que tu te serais perdue entre ici et notre table ! Ça doit te changer de ta cambrousse …

Je décide de ne pas répondre à sa remarque perfide. Je lui adresse ma moue la plus dédaigneuse.

_ Je suis là maintenant, vous avez rempli votre mission.

Haymitch se plante au milieu du passage, me barrant la voie pour retourner à notre table. Il s'adosse les bras croisés sur le mur et me toise, soudain plus sérieux et le regard plus clair.

_ Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin lui avouer ?, m'interroge-t-il gravement.

J'avale avec difficulté ma salive en affrontant son regard.

_ Lui avouer quoi ?

_ Chérie, ne me prends pas pour un abruti. Je suis dans le métier depuis des années et bien moins naïf que lui concernant les photos sur lesquelles tu batifoles avec ce jeune homme blond …

Il réfléchit une seconde en claquant des doigts et affiche un sourire triomphant en se remémorant son nom.

_ Peter quelque chose … Et ton excuse bidon de « réconfort » ne passe pas avec moi.

Il se rapproche de moi, et même s'il a passé son repas à enquiller les verres, il ne semble pas le moins du monde éméché en cet instant, contrairement à quelques minutes plus tôt.

_ Josh n'a pas voulu m'écouter tout à l'heure …

A partir de ce moment-là, je n'écoute plus rien de ce que cet ivrogne me raconte : tout ce qui m'interpelle c'est les derniers mots qu'il a prononcés. La réunion de ce matin, ce n'était pas pour discuter ou pour proposer un rôle à Josh mais pour parler de moi. Et ça, ça m'exaspère au plus haut point. Je le coupe au milieu de sa phrase.

_ Vous vous prenez pour qui au juste ? Une espèce de mentor qui doit dicter à Josh ce qu'il a le droit de faire ou non ?

Haymitch se gratte doucement sa barbe de trois jours et se gausse en silence. Il me toise avec dédain.

_ Un peu, je suis payé pour ça en tout cas trésor !

_ Et bien, vous me faites pitié espèce de charognard !

Je lui assène ces derniers mots en le bousculant au passage pour retourner à notre table. A mon arrivée, Josh se lève, le sourire aux lèvres. Mais en voyant mon air furieux, son visage se fige.

_ Un problème ? , questionne-t-il.

_ J'en ai marre de rester ici, j'explose. On s'en va ?

Il semble très surpris et avise Haymitch qui arrive sur mes talons.

_ Je lui ai appris que nous avions discuté un peu de vous tout à l'heure, lui apprend Haymitch dans un gloussement.

Josh lui adresse un regard sombre puis reporte son attention vers moi.

_ Je ne l'ai su qu'une fois dans son bureau, s'excuse-t-il. J'allais t'en parler tout à l'heure.

Je suis absolument furieuse qu'ils aient parlé de moi ainsi dans mon dos mais une partie de moi sait que je ne peux pas trop me permettre d'étaler mes états d'âme comme ça. Josh semble tout penaud, je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir de toute façon, ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute, c'est de la faute de son abruti d'agent ! J'essaie de maîtriser mon énervement pour ne pas donner plus d'argument à son agent et me fait plus douce.

_ Bon, c'est pas grave … Passons … On se l'a fait cette visite du campus ?

Je sors sans même dire au revoir à Haymitch et attends Josh dehors, en espérant que prendre un peu l'air me permettra de regagner mon calme et ma tranquillité d'esprit. Josh me rejoint quelques minutes plus tard et m'enlace tendrement, comme pour se faire pardonner. Je me laisse faire, un peu coupable quand même de toutes les pensées qui m'ont traversé l'esprit.

_ La prochaine fois que tu as rendez-vous avec lui, je m'abstiendrais de venir, je lui fais gentiment remarquer.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui ai dit que j' étais injoignable le reste de la semaine pour n'importe quoi après que ta sortie.

Je ressens une certaine joie dans le creux de mon ventre qui me permet de me détendre un peu.

_ Et Jen m'a téléphoné tout à l'heure, elle m'a laissé un message pour me dire de venir à dix-neuf heures chez elle ce soir et de se méfier des paparazzis qui se sont décidés à revenir rôder par chez nous …

La joie s'envole aussi vite qu'elle est venue. J'ai franchement pas envie d'aller à ce dîner chez « Jen ». Josh ne s'aperçoit de rien et s'anime en m'expliquant ce qui nous attend ce soir.

_ Et spécialement pour toi, continue-t-il, elle a décidé de faire à manger elle-même.

Il pouffe de rire, je ne comprends pas la blague alors je le dévisage en haussant les sourcils.

_ Elle ne fait jamais à manger alors j'ai peur du résultat ! La seule fois où elle nous a cuisiné un truc sur le tournage c'était un truc immangeable à base de fromage et de bière. D'ailleurs, je la soupçonne d'avoir dû mélanger tous les restes de son frigo pour faire style d'avoir cuisiner …

C'est passionnant, je l'écoute d'une oreille distraite mais j'ai envie de lui crier que je m'en tape complétement.

_ … Donc je me prépare au pire !, finit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Et moi, de mon côté c'est moi qui me prépare au pire …

* * *

><p><strong>Hello tout le monde !<strong>

**Joyeux Noel, j'espère que le papa noël a été généreux avec vous !**

**Bon ce chapitre a été un peu plus long a sortir, j'ai eu plus de mal à l'écrire, je n'en suis d'ailleurs pas tellement contente mais bon, je le considère comme un chapitre de transitions et ce sont souvent pour moi les plus durs à écrire ! ^_^**

**Bref ! Un grand merci pour vos reviews toujours plus nombreuses ! Merci, merci, merci ! =)**

**A très vite !**

**Peetniss**


	41. Chapter 41

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Avant tout ... Bonne année ! :D**

**Toutes mes excuses pour le retard pour ce chapitre mais franchement, je n'arrivais pas à l'écrire ce chapitre, j'ai eu plus que du mal à l'écrire, et je n'en suis pas encore très satisfaite ... :/ Bref ... Voilà !**

**Bonne lecture ! ;)**

**Peetniss.**

* * *

><p>La visite de UCLA est complètement gâchée par la perspective de ce dîner : ce campus est immense et pourrait m'intéresser mais je ne suis obnubilée que par l'idée que je vais devoir passer encore une soirée avec « Jenny » alors je ne prends même pas la peine de m'ébahir devant ces nombreuses infrastructures, ces innombrables bibliothèques, ces incalculables labos de sciences et autres merveilles éducatives. Non, tout cela ne m'atteint pas, tout ce qui occupe mes pensées c'est Jennifer Lawrence et sa perfection, Jennifer Lawrence et son humour, Jennifer Lawrence et ses innombrables qualités … La visite traîne en longueur, le guide privé qui nous a été assigné prend sa tâche très à cœur et nous montre le moindre recoin de la fac. Josh est resté avec moi pendant toute la première partie de la visite mais à un moment donné, il a dû prendre un appel important et m'a laissé seule pour terminer ce tour guidé qui est interminable. A un moment donné, j'en viens même à sursauter quand ce fichu guide se met à me poser des questions sur mes envies, mes orientations. Mais je coupe court à la discussion, je n'ai pas envie de venir étudier ici et lui fait ressentir, il hausse les épaules et finit par me souhaiter bon courage pour la suite de mes études avant de s'éloigner rapidement de moi alors que nous revenons au secrétariat principal. Je me retrouve donc seule, à l'entrée du campus, au milieu du va et vient des autres étudiants. Je retiens un soupir de frustration et rejoins Josh sur le parking. Il est toujours au téléphone à côté de sa moto, la casquette bien plantée que son crâne le faisant passer pour le parfait étudiant. Il est toujours en pleine discussion et son visage s'éclaire quand il me voit, ce qui me fait plaisir quand même parce que là, j'ai bien besoin d'être rassurée avant le dîner de ce soir. Il me fait signe qu'il a bientôt fini.<p>

Je sors moi-même mon portable : j'ai reçu quelques messages de Delly, de Prim et de Madge auxquels je réponds le cœur serré : elles me manquent plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Je regarde Josh alors que j'envoie le dernier message, et je me demande s'il le prendrait mal si je rentrais plus vite que prévu. Quelques étudiants qui passent par là le reconnaissent et demandent des photos auxquelles il se plie avec le sourire malgré qu'il soit en pleine conversation téléphonique. Je reste seule dans mon coin avec mon téléphone dans la main, Josh leur signe même quelques autographes sans se départir de son sourire. Tellement avenant, tellement gentil que ça en deviendrait presque … _Flippant_ … Il n'envoie jamais bouler ses très chers fans même quand il est occupé, non, il reste toujours parfaitement aimable et courtois quand ils désirent une photo, un sourire …

Soudain mon téléphone vibre dans ma main et là, mon cœur s'affole quand je pose mes yeux sur l'écran : c'est Peeta qui s'affiche dans toute sa blondeur et ses yeux bleus si ensorcelants qui viennent me happer même quand je ne suis pas près de lui. Je m'aperçois que je tremble de partout quand je fais glisser mon doigt sur l'écran pour répondre à son appel.

_ Allô ?, je glapis d'une voix enrouée.

_ Katniss ? C'est Peeta …

Cette voix chaude qui m'a tant manqué depuis bientôt une semaine … Je sens comme une grosse boule se former dans ma gorge.

Long silence entre nous, mais rien que de l'entendre respirer provoque chez moi tout un tas de picotements dans mon corps. Plus rien n'existe autour de moi, uniquement sa voix, ou plutôt le silence qui s'est installé entre nous après ce plus que bref échange. Il se racle la gorge et mon cœur s'enflamme instantanément.

Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive nom de Dieu ?!

Je respire profondément à mon tour.

_ Quoi de neuf ?, je sors comme une gourdasse.

Je me tape le front en me rendant compte à quel point cette question est débile et articule « crétine »pour moi-même.

_ Et bien c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait poser cette question, me répond Peeta.

Sa voix n'a pas son ton habituelle, elle semble différente … On dirait que quelque chose le tracasse …

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Peeta, tu m'inquiètes là …

_ Katniss, tu fais la une des journaux à scandales, soupire-t-il.

Je peux le voir se passer la main dans ses boucles et poser sur moi son regard de chien battu. Je sens mon palpitant qui rate un battement.

Il me manque … Peeta Mellark me manque à un point inimaginable …

_ Rentre, s'il te plaît, me supplie-t-il.

C'est comme si lui et moi lisions dans les pensées de l'autre. Je ne réponds pas tout de suite. Je regarde Josh qui raccroche _enfin_ de sa conversation téléphonique et se rapproche de moi en me faisant un grand sourire. Je peux entendre l'attente de Peeta à l'autre bout du fil, d'autres garçons auraient insisté, lui, non. Il patiente et c'est comme si son souffle chaud à la cannelle emplissait mes narines à ce moment même. Je me sens faiblir, je repense à mon mal-être, à ce stupide dîner. Je hoche la tête alors qu'il ne peut pas me voir.

_ Je … D'ac …

Josh arrive à ce moment-là et me coupe avec LE sourire, celui qui fait tout vaciller et me fait perdre un peu l'esprit. Ce sourire qui nous fait toutes craquer mais qui brise la magie de l'instant.

_ C'est qui ?, me demande-t-il en fourrant son nez dans ma nuque alors que ses bras m'encerclent à la taille.

Le monde reprend sa place, la normalité est revenue et la cannelle a disparu remplacée par l'odeur du chocolat. Je peux entendre Peeta s'éloigner inexorablement de moi.

_ Je te rappelle, je murmure à Peeta le cœur en berne en raccrochant rapidement afin d'essayer de reprendre mes esprits.

_ Katniss …, me murmure ce dernier alors que j'appuie sur le bouton rouge.

Je refuse de m'attarder sur son ton qui me déchire un peu l'âme …

Josh est toujours en train de me faire des papouilles dans mon cou tandis que l'image de Peeta s'efface de mon écran et que tout redevient noir. Si au moins, ça pouvait être aussi facile dans ma tête.

_ Alors, c'était qui ?, souffle Josh à mon oreille.

_ Personne, je lui rétorque en plaquant une espèce de grimace de contentement sur mon visage.

Josh semble se satisfaire de ma réponse parce qu'après avoir papouiller mon cou et mes oreilles, il plaque ses lèvres sur mon visage. Je me laisse faire, ça me permet de ne pas avoir à discuter avec lui de ce coup de fil, du sien ou de cette visite barbante. Au moins, quand nous nous embrassons, j'arrête de penser.

Nous nous bécotons comme deux étudiants lambdas sur le parking de l'Université, appuyés contre la bécane de Josh, pendant encore un bon moment, c'est simple et no-prise de tête : ça me fait un bien fou et me redonne un peu plus confiance en moi. Nous passons inaperçus et personne ne vient nous déranger. Etre tranquille, à l'extérieur qui plus est, avec lui, sans être interrompus toutes les cinq secondes ou espionnés, ça vous change la vie ! J'aime la lueur que je vois dans son regard quand il pose ses jolis yeux dorés sur moi quand je croise son regard et la façon dont il est avec moi, tactile et prévenant. Notre complicité est là, ce qui est de bonne augure pour ce soir. Malheureusement, l'heure du dîner se rapproche à grands pas et nous devons nous remettre en route. Quand j'enfourche la moto de Josh à l'arrière, je ne ressens plus la confiance que j'avais quelques secondes plus tôt. Qui plus est, nous n'avons plus le temps de repasser par mon hôtel et nous allons directement chez Josh. Je n'aurais même pas le loisir de pouvoir me changer avant d'aller faire face à la sublime Jennifer Lawrence, ou, comme aime à l'appeler Josh, «_ Jenny_ ».

Josh gare sa moto dans son garage avant de se rendre dans son immense cuisine immaculée. Je me pose sur un des tabourets tournants qui entoure son plan de travail démesuré. Je m'agrippe au rebord et joue à tourner avec la chaise pour tenter de masquer ma nervosité alors que Josh farfouille dans son Frigo américain sans fond.

_ Je cherche les bières et on y va, me signale-t-il, excité comme une puce.

_ Super !

Je fais un tour complet en faisant la moue, les genoux ramenés sous mon menton. Je crois bien que je n'ai pas réussi à masquer mon sarcasme cette fois parce qu'au moment où je reviens à mon point de départ, Josh est devant moi et m'empêche de gigoter de nouveau. Il a ses deux bras sur les deux poignets du tabouret pour l'empêcher de bouger de sorte à ce que je me retrouve prise au piège de ses deux bras puissants, les yeux à ma hauteur, sa bouche à quelques millimètres de la mienne.

_ Un problème mademoiselle Everdeen ?

Il semble tellement en attente de cette soirée que je ne me sens pas le courage de lui avouer la vérité, son expression de joie quitterait ce joli visage et je m'en sentirais trop coupable.

_ Je …, je bégaie. C'est juste que j'aurais souhaité au moins pouvoir prendre une douche avant et changer de fringues !

Je prends une moue boudeuse pour accentuer l'effet de cocker. Josh rapproche encore un peu plus son visage du mien et un sourire franc illumine son visage.

_ Il y a trois salles de bains dans cette maison, si tu ne traînes pas, tu as le droit d'en utiliser une si tu veux !

_ Monsieur Hutcherson, vous êtes trop aimable !

Il éclate de rire en se rapprochant encore un peu plus de moi et en fixant ma bouche, son odeur de chocolat et de savon m'englobe toute entière. Je me penche vers lui pour l'embrasser et, alors qu'il ferme les yeux je me dégage de son étreinte dans un mouvement leste en gloussant. Il ronchonne en se tournant vers moi tandis que je m'éloigne.

_ Je dois me dépêcher non ?, je lui rétorque en haussant un sourcil.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je sors de la douche Italienne en marbre blanc de la salle de bains du Rez-de-Chaussée : salle de bains dans laquelle on ferait rentrer facilement ma chambre et celle de Prim. Les serviettes sont moelleuses et sentent merveilleusement bon, je m'attendais presque à ce qu'elles sentent le chocolat mais non, elles sentent la lavande. Je me sèche rapidement et accroche la serviette autour de ma poitrine pour aller chercher mes vêtements que j'ai laissé dans la chambre d'amis d'à côté. En entrant dans cette magnifique chambre d'amis, qui donne sur le jardin et la piscine, je m'aperçois que mes fringues que j'avais laissées en tas sur le parquet n'y sont plus : elles sont à présent bien pliées sur le lit. Je fronce les sourcils : Josh à trifouiller mes affaires pendant que j'étais sous la douche, il a touché mes sous-vêtements … Mes poils se hérissent instinctivement … Je ferme les poings et les ouvrent pour tenter de me calmer … Je vais vers mon tas de vêtements et note ensuite que des affaires ont disparu : mon chemisier a été remplacé par une chemise à carreaux un tantinet trop grande pour moi et … Je la renifle … Qui sent le chocolat … Là, s'en est trop … J'enfile rapidement mes vêtements et les_ nouveaux _: la fameuse chemise et un t-shirt des Skrillex. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon reflet, c'est un look nouveau certes, mais j'aime bien, j'esquisse un sourire devant l'allure que j'aie avec ma tresse, cette chemise, mon jean's et mes baskets : c'est pas mal, faut l'avouer. Ce qui n'enlève en rien à la colère que je ressens à l'encontre de Josh pour avoir mis les pattes dans mes affaires.

Cette maison est trop grande, je dois le héler pour le retrouver dans cette immensité. Je finis par mettre la main sur lui dans sa salle de jeux, en train de jouer au billard. Il m'adresse un regard approbateur quand je rentre accoutrée de la sorte. Un sourire s'étire de part et d'autre de son visage, qui s'efface aussitôt quand il voit ma mine outrée.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?, commence-t-il sur la défensive en rangeant sa queue de billard sur le mur.

_ Où sont mes affaires ?

Je plaque une main sur ma hanche pour montrer mon mécontentement.

_ Au pressing, j'ai appelé Belize qui est venue et qui a pris ton chemisier pour le mettre chez le teinturier.

Son assistante ? Mais il est quoi ? Handicapé pour ne pas mettre une chemise dans la machine ?

_ Belize ? Mais j'ai été sous la douche quoi ? A peine quinze minutes !?

_ Belize est mon assistante, elle est toujours prête pour n'importe quelle tâche que j'ai à lui demander ! C'est à ça que sert une assistante !

Une tâche ? Je manque de m'étrangler en entendant ça, je ne suis donc qu'une tâche ? Josh me dévisage, il ne comprend visiblement pas la raison de mon énervement. Il essaie de me prendre mes mains mais je me dérobe.

_ Et pourquoi t'as été fouiné dans mes affaires ?! , j'explose. Mon chemisier ne faisait pas l'affaire pour _Jenny _?

Josh se maitrise pour ne pas exploser de rire ce qui m'énerve encore plus.

_ Mais c'est toi qui m'a dit que tu voulais te changer …

Je reste interdite en repensant à ce que j'ai dit un peu plus tôt, se pourrait-il qu'il m'ait prise au mot ? Je secoue la tête, et inspire profondément, l'odeur qui flotte sur mes vêtements pénètre dans mes narines et me monte à la tête. Je souris, j'adore cette odeur même si elle est un tantinet entêtante. Voyant que je souris, Josh retente une approche et m'enlace doucement, de peur que je ne le repousse encore. Je me laisse faire, fatiguée des conflits.

_ C'est bon, t'es calmée, on peut y aller ? , me demande Josh en jouant avec quelques mèches qui se sont échappées de ma tresse.

Je ne sais pas si je suis _calmée_ mais je suppose que nous devons y aller …

_ Oui, allons-y, j'ai tellement hâte !, j'ironise.

Nous sortons de la maison par la porte de derrière pour ne pas trop se faire remarquer par les quelques photographes qui squattent devant chez Josh. Celui-ci a quand même enfilé sa sempiternelle casquette et il m'en a prêté une autre que j'ai vissé bien serré sur ma tête. Nous nous rendons chez Jennifer à pieds, main dans la main, parce que, effectivement, elle n'habite vraiment pas loin, à même pas cent mètres en bas de sa rue. Dans son autre main, il a le fameux pack de bières qu'il va ramener chez Jennifer. De toute façon, sa maison-que dis-je sa villa/son palace/son château, c'est selon les points de vue, est facilement remarquable : c'est celle devant laquelle il y a le plus de paparazzis et la plus grande du quartier accessoirement! Devant chez Josh aujourd'hui, il y en avait deux ou trois, devant chez Jennifer, il y en a une bonne quinzaine agglutiné sur le trottoir devant le portail. Josh me serre doucement la main pour me donner du courage, il tourne la tête vers moi et me fait un clin d'œil.

_ Ça va aller, t'inquiète, me souffle-t-il.

Ils ne nous ont pas encore repéré, Josh sort son portable et pianote un rapide message avant de le re-glisser dans sa poche. Nous nous remettons en route et ça devient la folie quand les photographes nous remarquent, il y a des flashs de partout, Josh me plaque contre lui en glissant son pack sous le bras, et place son autre main devant lui en guise de protection. Les paparazzis gueulent de partout, je ne comprends rien, j'enfouis ma tête sur sa poitrine pour me protéger, Josh reste courtois tandis qu'il fend la foule en esquivant les questions. Et là, alors que nous arrivons devant le portail, ce dernier s'ouvre comme par magie le temps que nous nous glissions à l'intérieur de la propriété avant de se refermer aussi sec derrière nous, laissant la horde dehors. C'est comme un soulagement, je me sens tout à coup beaucoup mieux. Josh me presse l'épaule.

_ Ça va ?

_ Oui, oui. Tu dois supporter ça à chaque fois que tu vas lui rendre visite ?

_ Non, c'est juste que là, ils savent qu'elle est en ville, d'habitude, elle est plus tranquille.

Je ne l'envie pas du tout cette pauvre fille …

La taille de son chez-elle est démesurée, comme tout dans ce quartier, je ne m'en étonnerais presque plus ! Mais elle est nettement plus grande que la maison de Josh : que ce soit en longueur qu'en largeur. Déjà, on accède à la propriété par un portail plus que gigantesque, ensuite il y a une immense allée bien éclairée qui mène à la porte d'entrée qui est double et vitrée. Il y a au moins deux étages, un balcon au-dessus de la porte d'entrée. Des fenêtres de partout et immense. Je cesse de détailler cette bâtisse tant j'en ai le tournis.

Nous arrivons sur le perron alors que la porte s'ouvre en grand et que Jennifer sort de chez elle et court vers nous en sautillant, visiblement déjà un peu éméchée.

_ Joshhhhhy ! , s'exclame-t-elle en sautant au cou de Josh !

Josh me lâche aussitôt pour étreindre son ami de son seul bras de libre, l'autre tenant toujours le pack de bière.

_ Hey Jenny !, rigole-t-il.

Il coule un regard vers moi, hilare.

_ Tu te souviens de Katniss ? , me désigne-t-il en caressant le dos de Jennifer toujours pendue à son cou.

_Jenny_ semble enfin se rendre compte de ma présence et se tourne vers moi, le regard un peu brouillé. J'en viens à me demander si tous les amis de Josh sont des alcooliques notoires.

_ Ouiiiii, s'exclame-t-elle. La lycéenne avec qui tu fricotes et qui n'a pas le droit de boire de l'alcool !

_ Oui, c'est moi, je lui rétorque.

Je tourne mon nez, la soirée s'annonce charmante ! Josh me prend la main et m'embrasse la paume.

_ Tu as commencé la soirée sans nous ou je me trompe ? , insinue-t-il.

_ Nonnnnn, pouffe-t-elle. C'est pas de ma faute, c'est de la faute de Woody !

Woody ? C'est qui encore celui-là ?

_ Woody est là ?!, s'enthousiasme Josh. On va bien se marrer !

Jennifer s'empare des bières et nous nous engouffrons dans sa villa.

Elle ne prend même pas la peine de me faire faire le tour du propriétaire et nous débouchons directement dans le jardin. Apparemment, c'est soirée barbecue. Et ça sent un peu le brûlé d'ailleurs, même un barbecue elle sait pas le faire ?

Le peu de pièces que je traverse sont superbes et super grandes. Et le jardin n'est pas en reste : il est aussi grand que deux terrains de foot : et je ne vous parle pas de la piscine, du jacuzzi, et autre spa. Et mes yeux ne se portent pas jusqu'au bout. Le barbecue est sur la terrasse où règne une ambiance assez festive. En plus de Josh, Jenny et moi, il y a un homme d'âge mûr qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eaux à Haymitch, les cheveux en moins et un jeune homme que je pourrais prendre pour Gale sauf qu'il porte une barbe.

_ Joshy a ramené des bières ! , claironne Jennifer en ouvrant le pack et en mettant lesdites bières dans un grand bac de glaces.

_ Ça tombe bien, on était à court, signale barbu Gale.

_ Vous avez commencé la soirée y a combien de temps ?, interroge Josh en étreignant les convives chaleureusement.

_ C'est vous qui êtes en retard, remarque Haymitch chauve.

Jennifer me dévisage des pieds à la tête avant de jeter un coup d'œil complice à Josh. Elle boit au goulot sa bière avant de lancer toute guillerette à Josh.

_ Dites donc vous deux, comment ça se fait que Katniss porte tes fringues ?

Je pique un fard, Josh, lui, éclate de rire en s'ouvrant une bouteille. Le sosie d'Haymitch pouffe de rire en se tournant vers le barbecue alors que celui de Gale passe sans cesse de Josh à moi avec un rictus amusé sur le visage.

_ Tout de suite tu as l'esprit mal tourné Jen ! , rigole Josh. Katniss a pris une douche à la maison et je lui ai filé des fringues propres c'est tout !

Je veux m'enfuir, par pitié !

Jennifer ricane avec ses deux compères.

Je me rapproche de Josh et lui presse doucement le bras avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille, gênée.

_ Hum … Josh, comment s'appellent tes amis ?

_ Excuse-moi, je ne t'ai pas présenté !

Ils attirent l'attention des deux garçons qui se sont remis à discuter avec Jennifer autour du barbecue.

_ Katniss, je te présente Liam Hemswoth et Woody Harrelson. Woody, Liam, voici la fille dont je vous ai tant parlé, Katniss Everdeen.

Ils lèvent leur bouteille pour me saluer, je hoche la tête un peu intimidée pour répondre au salut. Josh se met à discuter avec eux de la façon dont on s'est rencontré et tout le bazar qui va avec tandis que moi j'observe tout ce petit monde : j'essaie de me rendre compte de ce que je suis en train de vivre. Je résume : je suis donc dans le jardin- ou devrais-je dire le parc- de Jennifer Lawrence en compagnie de Josh Hutcherson, mon petit-ami ( !), accompagnée de Woody Harrelson et de Liam Hemsworth, qui apprement, sont super connus … Mon Dieu, Madge et Delly vont être vertes !

_ Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? , s'enquiert Josh auprès de moi.

_ Je veux bien une bière.

Et autant pour la gamine qui n'a pas le droit de boire de l'alcool chère _Jenny_ !

Josh se tourne vers le bac où sont empilées les bières et m'en prend une qu'il me lance. Je l'attrape d'un geste vif, il me semble impressionné. Je lui fais un clin d'œil en l'ouvrant dans un geste vif avant de la porter à mes lèvres.

_ Bon, parlons peu mais parlons bien, commence Jennifer soudain super sérieuse en se plantant à côté de moi. Les PCA sont dans deux jours, c'est donc ta première sortie officielle Katniss … Qu'est-ce que tu vas porter ?!

Je manque de m'étrangler avec ma boisson et je me sens très mal à l'aise, encore une fois. Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi. Liam et Woody sont morts de rire et s'éloignent pour s'affairer autour du barbecue en sirotant leur bière. Josh se retient à grand peine de rire aussi. Je crois que j'ai manqué un truc. C'est assez désagréable d'ailleurs de ne pas comprendre les blagues et se retrouver au milieu. Je regarde Josh puis Jennifer et ne sais pas sur quel pied danser. Je bois une bonne lampée de ma bière (qui est infecte au passage, je préfère nettement plus le punch) pour me donner un peu de niaque.

_ Les tenues sont très importantes dans ce genre de cérémonie tu sais !, continue-t-elle doctement. Il faut que la tienne te mettes en valeur tout en mettant en valeur ton partenaire, en l'occurrence Joshy …

Elle passe un bras autour de mes épaules alors que moi, je continue de siffler de plus en plus rapidement ma bière sous l'effet du stress. Voyant que je pâlis à vue d'œil, Josh finit par intervenir.

_ Jenny, arrête ! Tu vois bien que tu la mets dans un état pas possible !

Jennifer explose de rire, bientôt suivit par Liam et Woody qui s'esclaffent comme des fous en sortant la viande des braises. Elle me lâche pour se plier en deux tant elle rit, je ne l'aime décidément pas. Josh, par respect pour moi sûrement, garde un visage imperturbable même si quelques spasmes lui traversent le visage et que ses yeux le trahissent. Je le prends très mal, ils se moquent clairement de moi à mes dépends et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je tourne à nouveau mon nez, Josh, qui commence à me connaître, le sens bien et se rapproche de moi.

_ Ne le prends pas mal, me dit-il doucement. Jen te charrie, elle n'est pas du tout du genre à se préoccuper de sa robe. C'est ses stylistes qui le font pour elle !

_Quelle chance !_

_ Et c'est censé être drôle ?, je demande, acide.

_ C'est bon Katniss, intervient Jennifer qui reprend son sérieux. Je voulais juste voir si tu étais une de ces filles qui ne se préoccupe de son apparence. Ne le prends pas mal c'est vrai !

Je ne réponds rien et finis ma bière d'un trait. La tête me tourne un peu, j'ai le ventre vide. L'alccol n'a jamais été mon ami, surtout que je n'ai pas mangé depuis longtemps ! Josh cherche mon regard mais je l'évite consciencieusement. Je retourne vers les bières et en ouvre une deuxième. Il n'y a que ça qui m'aidera à passer une bonne soirée je crois, après tout, Jennifer a l'air d'en passer une bonne elle grâce à ça alors pourquoi pas moi. Josh me rejoint et me masse la nuque.

_ Tu ne veux pas manger un peu ?

_ Non, j'ai pas faim, j'ai soif !

Je vire ses mains d'un mouvement d'épaules sec et ouvre ma bouteille.


	42. Chapter 42

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**Avant tout, je m'excuse d'avance pour la longueur de ce chapitre qui est nettement plus petit que les autres, je m'en excuse mais je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à ça ces derniers jours ... En plus je l'ai recommencé deux fois ... Bref ... Ce n'est pas vraiment le rendu que j'avais espéré !**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles sont extrêmement appréciées !**

**A très vite !**

**Peetniss.**

* * *

><p>Je bois une bonne gorgée de ma deuxième canette d'un trait, ce goût âcre me fait grimacer mais je n'en ai cure : moi aussi je veux être « cool » et rigolé comme une idiote. Josh a fini par me laisser et s'est rapproché de ses amis. Je finis par me retourner face à eux, contre la table et je les observe. Josh fait comme si de rien était, il a son visage jovial, rit de bon cœur, on dirait qu'il en a rien à faire que je ne sois pas bien du moment que sa<em> Jenny<em> va bien, tout va bien. Les deux autres … Hum … Liam et Woody si mes souvenirs sont exacts … me calculent à peine.

Cette soirée est pourrie.

Je prends une deuxième lampée de bière en dardant mon regard sur la nuque de Josh. Comment me suis-je foutue dans cette galère ? Ça m'apprendra à laisser parler mes hormones tiens ! Je me mets à déchirer l'étiquette sur la bouteille pour essayer de maîtriser ma nervosité tout en continuant de dévisager ce petit groupe qui rigole bien. Je finis ma bouteille d'un trait et la repose en la claquant sur la table derrière moi. Ils m'énervent tous. J'en ai marre. La tête me tourne un peu, je fais l'effort de prendre une poignée de chips histoire d'avoir « quelque chose dans le ventre » puis reprends aussitôt une autre bouteille avant de, sur un coup de tête, décider de rejoindre ce petit groupe. Mon pas se fait un peu hésitant quand je mets en marche et je pouffe quand je m'en aperçois. Jennifer ne cesse de tripoter Josh en lui parlant, de le regarder ou plutôt de le dévorer du regard, et lui, le lui rend bien d'ailleurs.

_ Jooosshhhy , je chantonne en arrivant près d'eux.

Qu'est-ce qui me prend de chantonner comme ça ?

Ils se tournent tous vers moi. Josh fait un sourire crispé et vient à ma rencontre, Jennifer me dévisage alors que Liam et Woody restent de marbre, continuant de manger leur hamburger, tranquillement. Josh me prend par le bras de manière assez abrupt et me plaque contre lui.

_ Katniss, me glisse-t-il, tu vas bien ?

Je lui souris, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Je glousse, c'est une question stupide ! Je lui caresse la joue pour ensuite la tapoter.

_ Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien Joshy ! , je pouffe. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi les gens sont toujours bourrés ici, la bière c'est plutôt cool !

Je mets de suite la main devant ma bouche, qu'est-ce qui me prend maintenant de sortir ça ? Mais je hausse les épaules, je me rends compte que je n'en ai rien à faire en fait … Que je n'en ai plus rien à faire de rien en cet instant … Ma tête est comme embrumée, dans du coton, et mes pensées ont du mal à se faire cohérente alors le mieux à faire, ne serait-ce de ne pas penser du tout ? Josh m'aide à avancer vers les autres et je glousse encore en manquant de trébucher tandis qu'il me rattrape. Je suis bien maintenant que je ne pense plus, que je ne me prends plus la tête… Josh, Peeta, je m'en tape tiens ! Je suis comme sur un nuage … J'ai l'impression que plus rien n'a d'importance et j'ai envie de dire tout ce qui me passe par la tête …

_ Tu sens le chocolat tu sais ? Et des fois, ben c'est assez excitant …, je déblatère le plus naturellement du monde à un Josh que j'ai réussi à faire rougir.

Jennifer explose de rire avec Liam et Woody. Josh est super gêné et tente de me reprendre ma bouteille.

_ Tu as assez bu Katniss, me morigène-t-il.

Je l'empêche de prendre ma bière et en rebois une bonne lampée.

_ Ohhh non, je commence à peine à apprécier ce merveilleux breuvage, je me défends, alors je garde ma bouteille !

_ C'est pas quelques bières qui vont la tuer, ajoute Jennifer.

Je commence à l'apprécier celle-là tiens !

Josh lui jette un coup d'œil puis reporte son regard vers moi. Il finit par hausser les épaules en signe de reddition.

_ Très bien, puisque tu le dis …

Il me prend la main et nous nous installons avec les autres autour de la table. Je bois une nouvelle gorgée de ma boisson tandis qu'ils continuent de leur discussion sur leur prochain film dont le tournage débute dans moins d'un mois, tout en mangeant les hamburgers.

_ … Et ces séances de musculation qui vont reprendre, geint Liam. J'en ai déjà marre rien que d'y penser !

Il dit cela en se prenant la tête dans ses mains d'un air misérable … Pauvre petit acteur … Je ricane dans mon coin, il y en a qui ont de ces problèmes, je vous jure !

_ Ca fait déjà deux semaines que j'ai repris les cours de tirs à l'arc moi, renchérit Jennifer.

_ Pour celui-là, pas question de partager ma caravane avec un de vous deux les jeunes, je vous préviens ! , les avertis Woody.

Josh, Liam et Jen éclatent de rire. Je ne comprends pas du tout de quoi ils parlent, Josh se tourne vers moi et tente de m'expliquer la blague mais je ne l'écoute pas, tant je suis fascinée par l'éclat doré de ses yeux.

_ Tes yeux sont fantastiques …

Josh reste bouche bée devant ma déclaration. Ses amis éclatent de rire alors que celui-ci s'éclaircit la gorge en me caressant le genou.

_ C'est euh … Gentil Katniss … C'est très gentil …

Je lui souris béatement. Je le trouve particulièrement attirant ce soir, j'ai envie de l'embrasser alors je me penche doucement vers lui tandis qu'il me regarde avec un drôle d'air mais il tourne la tête alors que mes lèvres sont sur le point de toucher les siennes. Jennifer est en train de lui parler. La conversation sur leur nouveau film continue, pourtant je ne m'en préoccupe guère. Je rebois une nouvelle gorgée de ma bière et j'appuie doucement sur le bras de Josh, étonnée qu'il ait tourné la tête comme ça au moment où je voulais l'embrasser. Il ne réagit pas, continuant plutôt à deviser avec ses amis. Je commence à me sentir ignorer et la douce euphorie qui m'habitait commence à ma quitter. Je me rends compte que ma bouteille est vide alors que je la porte à mes lèvres. Je me lève pour en chercher une nouvelle, je chancèle un peu. Personne ne fait plus attention à moi, ils sont tous occupés à discuter entre eux. J'ai un peu mal à la tête, nauséeuse. Cette soirée est vraiment nulle et j'ai comme un sentiment de creux dans mon estomac. Néanmoins, je prends quand même une autre bouteille, ça m'aidera à passer le temps plus vite. Je suis devant le saladier plein de glace fondue à chercher l'ouvre bouteille quand je sens deux bras puissants qui se glissent autour de ma taille. Josh enfouit son nez dans ma nuque et son odeur de chocolat m'enveloppe totalement. C'est un peu écœurant et j'ai un haut le cœur qui passe aussi vite qu'il est venu. Josh me fait me tourner vers lui pour me forcer à le regarder. Je reste tendue tandis qu'il prend délicatement mes bras.

_ Katniss, tu vas bien ?, me demande-t-il plein de sollicitude.

_ Tiens, tu te préoccupes de moi maintenant ?

Il se renfrogne … Normalement, j'aurais dû me contenter de le penser mais c'est sorti tout seul grâce (ou à cause ?) à la bière. Il ne bouge pas d'un iota.

_ Tout à l'heure, tu semblais plus intéressé par ta conversation avec tes amis que par moi, je lui assène.

_ Tout à l'heure, il me rétorque froidement, tu te donnais en spectacle devant mes amis.

Il garde une main sur mon bras et de l'autre me prend ma bière des mains. Je reste sans voix.

_ Tu as assez bu pour ce soir je pense.

Une partie de moi sait qu'il a raison, c'est pour ça que je ne réagis pas vraiment. Mais une autre aimerait qu'il s'excuse, une toute petite partie …

_ Et je m'excuse si je t'ai fait de la peine tout à l'heure si je t'ai ignoré, ajoute-t-il d'un air penaud.

Je finis par esquisser un demi-sourire qui fait s'illuminer son visage ce qui me donne une nouvelle fois cette furieuse envie de l'embrasser. Je me colle donc contre lui et plaque mes lèvres contre les siennes. Cette fois, à ma plus grande joie, il répond à mon baiser en me serrant tout contre lui. Nos langues se rencontrent et un ballet furieux s'ensuit pendant de longues secondes. Une certaine désinhibition me prend, j'ai de drôle d'envies et de pensées. Je me mets à lui mordre doucement la lèvre et je l'entends qui pousse un petit cri de surprise. Il interrompt notre baiser et, le regard vague m'interroge en silence. Je me contente de hausser le sourcil d'une façon suggestive(ou du moins, je l'espère). Il me sourit et se penche de nouveau vers moi mais je l'en empêche d'une main sur la poitrine.

Deux bières …

Deux bières … C'est le nombre de bières qu'il m'aura fallu pour avoir le courage d'envisager de passer aux choses sérieuses avec un garçon … Et pas n'importe lequel, Josh Hutcherson … Je ne ressens pas de doutes (ou du moins j'ai l'impression), juste cette sensation de nausées qui ne me lâche pas depuis maintenant quelques minutes.

_ Et si on allait chez toi, plutôt ?, je lui propose, coquine.

Josh reste coit.

_ T'es sûre ? , s'enquiert-il, plein d'espoir contenu.

Je lui réponds en lui donnant de nouveau un baiser encore plus poussé que le précédant mais qui est interrompu par Jennifer.

_ Mais prenez une chambre ! , raille-t-elle.

Josh se sépare de moi tandis que moi je fourre ma tête dans sa nuque.

_ Katniss ne se sent pas très bien, ment-il. Je vais la raccompagner à son hôtel.

_ A son hôtel ?, se moque Jennifer. Mais bien sûr ! A d'autres Joshy ! Je te connais trop bien pour savoir quand tu mens !

Le silence de Josh est éloquent. Je tousse discrètement pour lui signaler de se magner.

_ Ouais bon, on va y aller, se contente de répondre Josh.

_ Passez par la porte de services, y a pas de paparazzis derrière …

Josh et moi nous apprêtons à partir.

_ Tu m'excuseras auprès des autres ?, demande Josh.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, explique Jennifer, ils ne sont pas dupes, ce sont des mecs, ils savent ce que c'est ! Juste … Tu sais ce que tu fais ?

_ Hum, je suis là au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je signale énervée.

Josh me serre contre lui en rigolant. On s'éloigne mais Jennifer lui prend une dernière fois la main.

_ Elle est mineure ET soûle Josh, lui indique-t-elle.

_ Jenny, c'est bon, se détache Josh avec brusquerie.

Elle est un tantinet agaçante à s'immiscer entre nous celle-ci, qu'elle se mêle de ses affaires !

Nous arrivons chez Josh quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai toujours autant envie de faire des trucs cochons avec lui. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'un des effets de l'alcool mais si c'est ça, il devrait préciser que l'un des effets secondaires de la bière c'est de devenir nymphomane ! A peine passe-t-on la porte que Josh me propose de boire quelque chose.

_ Sans alcool, je précise, rigole-t-il en partant vers la cuisine.

_ Non merci. Ce que je veux là, c'est toi … , je lui susurre.

Josh darde un regard plein de désirs sur moi. Je reste à l'entrée de la cuisine et attend qu'il vienne me rejoindre, le sourire aux lèvres. Il me prend doucement dans ses bras et commence à m'embrasser dans la nuque, sur l'omoplate, les lobes d'oreilles. Je ressens tout un tas de frissons mélangés à une nouvelle vague de nausées quand son odeur entêtante de chocolat me revient aux narines. Je ferme les yeux pour tenter de reprendre mes esprits et chasser en même temps la migraine qui ne fait qu'augmenter à mes tempes. Les baisers de Josh sont tellement agréables que je soupire de contentement et laisse mes mains parcourir de nouveau sa poitrine musclée avec délectation. Nous nous embrassons de nouveau avant que Josh me murmure au creux de l'oreille.

_ On monte dans ma chambre ?

Là, je ressens un certain stress en acquiesçant silencieusement de la tête. Il m'embrasse la paume de la main et me conduit doucement dans l'escalier sans me lâcher du regard. Mon cœur bat la chamade, ma tête me tourne un peu et j'ai la bouche pâteuse. J'avale ma salive pour essayer de chasser la boule qui s'est formée dans ma gorge et je souris à Josh.

Ca va aller … Je le sais …

J'ai envie de vomir, c'est normal ça ?

Arrivés en haut de ses immenses escaliers, Josh me prend délicatement dans ses bras avant de m'embrasser de nouveau : c'est officiel, ma confiance a foutu le camp en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire ! Pourtant, je réponds à ses baisers avec ferveur, je ne veux pas avoir l'air d'une allumeuse et puis j'en ai quand même un peu envie Nous allons dans sa chambre sans cesser de nous embrasser et de nous caresser. J'ai envie de lui, ça je le sais, mais cette odeur de chocolat est tellement … Désagréable à force, j'en ai plein le nez.

Dans sa chambre, nous nous arrêtons de nous embrasser quelques secondes et nous nous mangeons du regard, nous sommes si proches que nos souffles ne font qu'un. Il détache ma tresse et se met à caresser mes cheveux …

Peeta me sourit tendrement quand il joue avec mes mèches. Mon cœur s'emballe, mes craintes s'envolent et mon désir se fait plus fort. Je me mords les lèvres quand il s'approche doucement de moi. Mon Garçon des Pains passe ensuite sa main sur mon visage, je ferme les yeux en sentant ses doigts caressant ma joue et, prise d'une impulsion subite, je finis par prendre sa main et mets ses doigts un par un dans ma bouche, coquine. Les yeux océans de Peeta irradient de désir quand il me ramène d'un coup sec encore plus près de lui et plaque sa bouche contre la mienne.

_ Ohhh Peeta … , je souffle en lui caressant le visage.

_ Peeta ?!, s'offusque Josh.

J'ouvre soudain les yeux, sortant de ma rêverie, une envie subite de vomir me contracte l'estomac, l'odeur de chocolat me prenant à la gorge. Je vomis alors tous ce que j'ai dans l'estomac aux pieds de Josh …

* * *

><p><strong> Dans l'attente de vous lire ! ;)<strong>


	43. Chapter 43

Je suis enfin de retour chez moi, _Home Sweet Home_. Je passe la porte d'entrée et me retrouve dans mon cher salon : de taille tout à fait convenable après toutes ces extravagances mais tellement chaleureux. Je pose là où je suis mes sacs et caresse le tissu passé du canapé tout en humant l'odeur rassurante qui en émane. Enfin de retour à la maison. Pourtant, il n'y a personne pour m'accueillir, je tends l'oreille et capte des voix qui viennent de la cuisine. J'y retrouve un spectacle inhabituel : ma mère derrière les fourneaux, qui cuisine le petit déjeuner pour ma petite sœur. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne semble avoir remarqué mon arrivée. Je m'éclaircis doucement la gorge pour leur signaler ma présence, Prim sursaute et son visage s'éclaire en me voyant alors que ma mère esquisse un sourire réconfortant. Ma petite sœur quitte sa place derrière le comptoir et se jette dans mes bras. Je la serre bien fort contre moi. Comme c'est bon d'être de retour. Maman se rapproche de nous en posant sa poêle à côté du feu. Elle me serre l'épaule pour me marquer sa joie de me revoir parmi eux. Je mets ma main par-dessus la sienne, je suis contente de la revoir aussi et tellement heureuse d'être de retour.

_ Je suis contente d'être de retour …, je leur explique. Mais il faut que je vois Peeta, je ne reste pas. Je dois lui parler.

Ma mère et Prim échangent un regard attristé. Des larmes perlent sur les cils de ma sœur et elle se met à sangloter en se blottissant de nouveau contre moi. Je regarde durement ma mère.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe maman ? , je la presse.

J'ai la bouche sèche soudain, un mauvais pressentiment m'enserre le cœur.

_ Il y a eu un accident, balbutie-t-elle.

Je me libère de mon petit canard et je m'approche de ma mère, le poing serré contre ma bouche.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle me dit.

Quel accident ? De quoi parle-t-elle ?

Prim éclate en sanglots. Je lui jette un regard mauvais.

_ Pendant que tu étais à Los Angeles, explique doucement ma mère. Peeta est … Il est mort …

Ma vue se brouille, j'ai très-trop- chaud et me réveille en sursaut.

Je regarde partout autour de moi, paniquée, en me redressant… Je ne reconnais pas tout de suite les lieux, j'ai chaud, des sueurs froide coulent dans mon dos, j'ai du mal à reprendre mon souffle. Je plaque une main sur ma poitrine pour tenter de retrouver mes esprits.

_Pendant que tu étais à Los Angeles, Peeta est mort …_

Un rêve, ce n'était qu'un putain de mauvais rêve …

Je me passe les deux mains sur le visage et me rends compte qu'il est baigné de larmes.

Quelle conne !

J'inspire et j'expire … Ca y est, je retrouve mes esprits, doucement mais sûrement … Je regarde autour de moi, je ne reconnais toujours pas les lieux et ramène mes genoux sous mon menton quand, soudain, les souvenirs de la soirée de la veille me reviennent comme un boomerang. Surtout la dernière partie …

Oh Mon Dieu … Le vomi … Le nom de Peeta … Je pique un fard et planque ma tête sous les couvertures … Je sais maintenant où je suis : Josh a dû me faire dormir chez lui après la soirée catastrophique d'hier. Sous la couette, je m'aperçois qu'il n'a juste enlevé mon pantalon mais que j'ai gardé son t-shirt et mes sous-vêtements. Et ce mal de crâne qui me vrille les tempes … Je finis par me rallonger, dépitée : c'est décidé la bière, c'est fini pour moi ! Non seulement, je fais des choses complètement stupide mais en plus, ça me fait faire des rêves horribles ! Je finis par me lever, de toute façon, je peux pas me cacher dans cette chambre éternellement et je sors à la recherche de Josh, non sans avoir enfiler sa chemise par-dessus mon t-shirt. Je l'appelle dans les différentes pièces qui m'entourent mais il n'y a personne. Je finis par atterrir dans la cuisine où je tombe sur … Belize ! Je tire sur ma chemise pour tenter de masquer ma semi-nudité et essaie de cacher mon trouble. Elle ne daigne même pas m'accorder un sourire.

_ Euh … Salut, je lui fais gênée.

_ Mouais, Josh est occupé ce matin, il m'a appelé pour que je fasse ta « Baby-sitter ».

Elle dit ce dernier mot en mimant d'un air pincé des guillemets en l'air.

_ J'ai pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi, je lui réplique.

J'ouvre chaque placard les uns après les autres à la recherche d'un bol. Belize me regarde durement et finit par m'empêcher d'ouvrir un autre.

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu cherches au juste ?, m'agresse-t-elle.

_ Je cherche un bol.

Elle s'accroupit et ouvre une armoire à côté du frigo pour me tendre un bol avec un air crispé.

_ Et à part ça, t'as pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de toi, raille-t-elle.

Je pose le bol dans un mouvement brusque sur la table devant moi et essaie de maîtriser mon énervement, son air supérieur de blondasse me tape sur les nerfs.

_ Je serais dans le bureau si tu cherches les toilettes, se moque-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

_ Je veux récupérer mes vêtements, je lâche, et retourner à mon hôtel.

Belize s'arrête à l'entrée de la cuisine et me lance un regard de dédain.

_ Tes vêtements que J'AI amené au pressing et ramené sont dans ta chambre, t'as qu'à ouvrir les yeux. Quant à ton hôtel, je suis pas TA mère, si tu veux rentrer, libre à toi !

Quelle charmante créature, vraiment …

Elle finit par sortir de la cuisine tandis que moi, je continue de fureter dans la pièce à la recherche de différents éléments me permettant de me préparer un petit déjeuner correct. J'y parviens au bout de trente longues minutes, c'est pire que quand on s'amusait à suivre des pistes avec Gale dans les bois. Il y a tellement de placards et le frigo est tellement grand que je ne sais jamais sur quoi je vais tomber. J'arrive donc finalement à trouver du lait et des céréales. Je me sens seule dans cette grande maison (je ne prends pas en compte mon amie Belize), Josh ne m'a même pas laissé de mot ni rien, je dois l'avoir vraiment vexé hier soir. Je m'en veux beaucoup, j'ai vraiment été stupide de me comporter comme ça, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de boire comme ça, surtout que je n'aime pas la bière ! En plus, j'ai super mal à la tête maintenant. Je finis mes céréales et mets le bol dans l'évier, je le laverais plus tard. Je me demande où je pourrais trouver de l'aspirine dans cette maison. Mais d'abord, je décide d'aller prendre une bonne douche, histoire de me changer les idées. Et, effectivement, en arrivant dans la chambre, dans un coin, je trouve mes propres vêtements pliés. Je ressens alors une étrange bouffée de bonheur en les voyant ainsi, c'est stupide, je sais. Cette douche me fait un bien fou, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver un peu, de chasser un peu les mauvaises pensées qui ne cessent de tournoyer dans mon cerveau et dont certaines m'obsèdent.

… _Peeta est mort_ …

Moi qui vomis au pied de Josh …

En enfilant mon chemisier, je me rends compte avec un haut le cœur qu'il sent aussi le chocolat … C'est pas possible, je vais me mettre à détester le chocolat. Alors que je me recoiffe devant l'immense miroir qui habille l'un des murs de cette chambre, mes yeux se posent sur une housse à vêtements que je n'avais pas encore vue sur le mur opposé au miroir. Je hausse les épaules.

Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ce truc ?

Je me rapproche de la housse à vêtements avec méfiance, craignant le pire et l'ouvre délicatement. Et là, sous mes yeux, je découvre deux robes de soirée qui sont, je dois bien le reconnaître, superbes. L'une est d'un rouge flamboyant et l'autre plus dans les tons dorés. J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade et le souffle coupé quand je réalise la raison de la présence de ces robes. Cette fameuse cérémonie qui a lieu demain. Une affreuse boule se loge dans ma gorge à la pensée de tout ce que cela implique : foule, photographes – beaucoup de photographes -, sourires –trop de sourires-, pression … Je tente d'avaler cette boule récalcitrante et m'empare de mon téléphone qui trône sur la table de chevet, éteint. Je l'allume rapidement avant de l'entendre vibrer plusieurs fois : j'ai de nombreux messages sur mon répondeur. Surprise, je le mets à mon oreille.

_ Bon anniversaire Katniss ! , claironne Delly sur le premier message.

Je m'assois sur le bord du matelas. Mon anniversaire, j'avais complètement oublié. J'écoute le deuxième message.

_ Salut Katniss, c'est Madge, je t'appelle pour prendre de tes nouvelles et te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, rappelle moi vite, bisous.

Un sourire flotte sur mon visage … Moi, je l'oublie mais eux, ne l'oublie pas, ça me réchauffe le cœur.

_ Hé Catnip, ronronne la voix grave de mon meilleur ami, Gale. Tu vois, je ne t'ai pas oublié alors joyeux anniversaire ! Rappelle moi tu veux ? Ça fait longtemps …

_ Katniss, JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !, me hurle à présent mon petit canard sur mon répondeur. Tu me manques, je veux des potins autres que sur Internet alors appelle plus souvent d'accord ? Bisous !

Tous ces appels que j'ai manqué alors que mon téléphone été éteint et que je cuvais cette bière immonde me font me sentir super mal. Je passe au message suivant, espérant secrètement en avoir un dernier, celui que j'attends le plus. Et effectivement, j'en ai encore un, mon cœur redouble dans ma poitrine quand j'entends le bip qui retentit.

_ Katniss, c'est maman …

Mes épaules s'affaissent, je ne prends pas la peine de l'écouter jusqu'au bout. Il n'a pas appelé, Peeta ne m'a pas appelé … J'aurais tellement voulu entendre sa voix sur mon répondeur. Même si je me dis que je n'ai pas manqué son appel au moins, que j'ai encore le mince espoir qu'il m'appelle dans la journée.

Je secoue la tête, assez de lamentations pour le moment, mes amis ont pris la peine de m'appeler, je vais donc prendre le temps de les remercier et de les rappeler un à un. J'appelle d'abord Delly à qui je raconte ma soirée avec le Gale barbue et le Haymitch chauve. Sans oublier, la fameuse _Jenny_ …

_ Quoi ! , s'excite-t-elle. Tu as passé la soirée avec Jennifer Lawrence, Liam Hemsworth et Woody Harrelson ?! Non mais pincez-moi ! Et tu n'aurais pas pensé à prendre des photos pour moi ou à demander des autographes ?

_ Ben non, je réponds piteusement. Et puis, j'étais un peu saoule …

_ Pardon ?, s'étrangle-t-elle. Katniss Everdeen pompette ? Et à une soirée avec des stars Hollywoodiennes en plus ?

Elle pouffe de rire et se fout carrément de ma gueule, comme c'est bon d'entendre une personne normale avec des réactions normales.

Après avoir parlé de tout et de rien, nous finissons par mettre sur le tapis le sujet que nous évitons consciemment depuis le début.

_ Et hum … , je bafouille. Comment va Peeta ?

… _Peeta est mort_ … Même si ce n'était qu'un rêve, ces mots ne cessent de me hanter.

Delly soupire.

_ Il fait aller, tu lui manques Katniss.

_Il me manque aussi_ …

Nous terminons rapidement la conversation ensuite. Avoir eu ma Delly au téléphone m'a fait un bien fou. J'appelle ensuite Gale, la conversation avec lui est bien plus rapide : il est beaucoup moins volubile que Delly. Vient ensuite le tour de Prim qui s'extasie tout autant de l'épisode avec les stars-amis de Josh. Sauf qu'avec ma petite sœur, je passe sous silence l'état d'ébriété.

_ Mais dis-moi Katniss, remarque ma petite sœur toujours aussi perspicace. Comment ça se fait que tu as des fringues de Josh sur certaines photos ?

Je reste sans voix.

_ Je t'ai dit de ne pas regarder ces putains de photos de paparazzis !

_ C'est les copines de l'école qui me les ont montrées, se défend-t-elle.

_ Alors elles ont tout de suite fait des conclusions ? Tu pourras leur expliquer que j'avais sali mes vêtements et que Josh m'en a donc prêté d'autres propres, c'est tout !

_ Je n'ai jamais cru leurs ragots Katniss, claironne-t-elle.

Après avoir raccroché avec ma sœur, je me pince l'arête du nez. Mon mal de tête me martèle toujours les tempes mais je suis trop contente d'avoir des nouvelles de mes amis pour m'en préoccuper pour le moment. Je passe donc à Madge à qui je raconte absolument tout par contre : mon mal-être qui revient sans cesse quand je suis avec Josh, la complicité si évidente que ça m'en rend suspicieuse entre Jennifer et lui, la soirée catastrophique d'hier et mon rêve de ce matin.

_ Katniss, compatit Madge, reviens si tu es si mal.

_ Mais je ne peux pas ! , je me plains. Demain soir il y a la fameuse soirée des People trucs machins et je me suis rendue compte ce matin qu'il m'avait acheté deux tenues, je ne peux pas lui faire faux bond ! Et puis … Je l'aime bien, on s'entend bien et on rigole bien ensemble …

_ Il y a une différence entre être amoureuse de quelqu'un et bien s'entendre avec quelqu'un … Et puis, Peeta est revenu un peu beaucoup dans tes déboires, tu penses beaucoup à lui ces temps-ci, je me trompe ?

Sans arrêts …

_ Tu vois j'avais raison !, triomphe-t-elle.

Je me redresse, aurais-je pensé tout haut ?

_ Rentres maintenant, m'ordonne-t-elle. Tu es malheureuse sans lui, Josh tu ne l'aimes pas, tu es là-bas juste pour lui faire plaisir. Quand vas-tu te rendre compte que celui que tu aimes c'est Peeta ?

Je ne réponds rien et me mordille l'intérieur de la joue tout en jouant avec un fil qui dépasse d'un bouton de mon chemisier. Nous terminons assez rapidement la conversation et la dernière phrase de ma meilleure amie résonnera longtemps dans mon esprit.

_ Tu nous manques Katniss et a lui aussi alors s'il te plaît, cesse ta comédie et reviens auprès de tes vrais amis.

Après avoir raccroché, je rassemble mes affaires dans ma besace et rejoins Belize dans le bureau de Josh. Elle est occupée sur l'ordinateur et ne me remarque pas tout de suite : le bureau de Josh est, comme je m'y attendais, décoré de quelques affiches de ses films : ses premiers succès pour être exacts. Le mobilier est assez disparate : juste un bureau, une chaise, une bibliothèque et quelques armoires.

Belize lève à peine le nez de l'ordinateur quand je rentre dans la pièce et fronce le nez.

_ Quoi encore?, grimace-t-elle.

_ C'est quoi les robes dans la chambre d'amis ?

_ Un élément de décoration.

Elle ricane de sa blague vaseuse, je retiens une réflexion bien sentie.

_ Super drôle, j'ironise.

_ C'est l'assistante de Jennifer Lawrence qui a déposé ça pour toi ce matin pendant que tu cuvais ta bière. Apparemment, ce sont deux tenues qu'elle te prête pour les PCA de demain soir.

Elle dit ça avec une telle condescendance que j'ai envie de lui coller un pain dans la figure. Et je me rends compte par la même occasion que Josh lui a donc raconté mes déboires de la veille … Je passe pour une espèce de pochtronne aux yeux d'une fille comme elle, je dois me sentir offensée ?

_ Tu peux même garder celle que tu choisis, continue-t-en se reconcentrant sur son écran.

Je ne sais pas comment interpréter ce geste … Elle me fait la charité ou quoi ? C'est bon, je peux acheter mes vêtement moi-même, ils ne seront pas d'un grand couturier mais tant pis ! D'un autre côté, elles sont quand même super belle ces robes et puis, c'est quand même sympa de la part de Jennifer Lawrence de faire ce geste, je devrais la remercier … Je suis perdue dans mes pensées sur le seuil de la pièce quand Belize me fait redescendre sur terre à sa charmante façon.

_ Tu veux quelque chose d'autre ?, me grogne-t-elle. Parce que je suis un peu occupée là …

_ Je rentre à mon hôtel …, je décrète.

_ Grand bien te fasse ! Tu n'es pas prisonnière après tout.

Je hausse les épaules, enfile ma besace sur mon épaule et porte délicatement la housse à vêtements sur mon épaule avec mon doigt. Je sors en vérifiant qu'il n'y a pas trop de photographes : la voie est libre, ils sont tous au cul de Josh, je suis libre de mes mouvements. Je cherche une compagnie de taxi sur mon téléphone avant, sous une impulsion subite, de me diriger vers chez Jennifer pour la remercier. Je passe par la porte de derrière pour éviter les photographes et sonne doucement à l'interphone du jardin. Il grésille et une voix que je ne reconnais pas répond. Je me sens tout à coup complètement stupide de sonner comme ça, sans prévenir, chez une big star d'Hollywood.

_ Hum …, je bafouille. Bonjour, je m'appelle Katniss Everdeen et euh … Je voudrais remercier mademoiselle Lawrence pour les robes que … Hum … Qu'elle m'a prêtée ce matin …

La porte s'ouvre dans un grésillement glauque. Okay, si je comprends bien, j'ai le droit de rentrer … D'accord … Ça me fait un peu drôle de venir ici, la journée, sans Josh. J'ai même limite l'impression que je vais le trouver ici. Mais non, en remontant l'allée du jardin, je trouve Jennifer en tenue de sport ultra sexy : brassière qui lui arrive juste en dessous de la poitrine et pantacourt moulant, les cheveux négligemment ramenés en une queue de cheval avec quelques mèches blondes qui dépassent çà et là et qui lui donnent une allure terriblement cool par rapport à moi, mais ça, c'est habituel j'ai envie de dire ! Elle a en main un arc, des cibles sont disséminées un peu partout dans son immense pelouse et un homme en tenue sportive également se tient à côté d'elle.

Le tir à l'arc, mon sport préféré. J'ai tout à coup très envie de tirer quelques flèches en la voyant avec cet objet en main.

_ Salut Katniss, me fait-elle gaiement en s'approchant de moi et en me claquant la bise.

Donc, on est copine maintenant ! Je suis un peu gênée en me laissant faire. Je lui souris gentiment.

_ Je venais te remercier pour ça, je lui explique en montrant la housse.

_ Oh ! Ça, c'est rien, s'exclame-t-elle en faisant des grands yeux. Si ça peut te dépanner, en plus ce sont des trucs que je ne remettrais jamais ! Gardes les deux même si tu veux, mon agent ne voulait pas que je te le dise, une histoire d'image de marque et tout ça … Mais ça me fait plaisir !

Elle me dévisage en posant une main sur mon épaule. Elle est nettement plus grande que moi, elle doit faire genre 1m80 alors je dois lever les yeux pour la regarder, elle a vraiment tout pour elle.

_ Ça va toi ? Pas trop mal à la tête ?

J'avais complètement zappé mon mal de crâne avec tout ça. Je passe une main sur mon front, la mine contrite.

_ Un peu mais ça va …

Elle prend un air gêné.

_ Josh m'a raconté votre retour chez vous …

Je vois bien qu'elle se retient de rire. Je crois que je vais y aller …

_ Okay … Ben merci, je la coupe avant de commencer à tourner les talons.

_ C'est pas si grave que ça tu sais Katniss, ça met arriver plein de fois de dégueuler après avoir trop bu !

Ça, je me passerais bien de le savoir, miss Parfaite ... Elle est morte de rire en me disant ça.

_ Miss Lawrence, on va reprendre, intervient l'homme qui patiente sagement depuis tout à l'heure à côté de nous, son arc à la main …

… Et qui a tout entendu de notre conversation.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lorgner sur son arc, Jennifer le voit bien.

_ C'est pour _Esurient Games_, le tournage commence bientôt et je dois réviser les bases ! Tu sais en faire ?

_ Oh, juste un peu … Je me débrouille disons.

Elle me tend son arc.

_ Tu veux essayer.

J'ai très envie de pratiquer un peu, ça fait tellement longtemps, une éternité à vrai dire depuis que Josh est apparu dans ma vie ! J'ai tout mis de côté pour être avec lui. Je m'empare timidement de son arme et vise la première cible sous l'œil scrutateur de son moniteur. Je tire la première flèche et elle se fiche dans la cible mais pas en son centre. Jennifer tape des mains.

_ Pas mal !, s'enthousiasme-t-elle.

Je prends un peu plus confiance en moi et tire une deuxième, une troisième et une quatrième flèche qui atterrissent directement dans le centre de la cible. Je suis aux anges.

_ Tu es sûre que tu te « débrouilles » seulement ?, s'amuse Jennifer quand je lui rends son arc.

Le moniteur reste silencieux et me coule un regard écarquillé en allant chercher les flèches.

_ Disons que ça me détend ! , je rigole.

Elle me regarde plus sérieusement.

_ Et c'est qui ce Peeta ? , me sort-elle tout à coup

Je manque de m'étrangler. Josh lui a donc vraiment TOUT raconté. Je me sens beaucoup moins détendue d'un coup et fixe un point derrière Jennifer.

_ C'est un ami …

Dire ce mot me brûle les lèvres et m'étreint le cœur.

_ Il faudrait peut-être que tu discutes avec Josh alors.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à vouloir que je discute avec Josh ? Je hausse les épaules et réponds platement.

_ Je veux bien, encore faudrait-il que je sache où il est. Il n'était pas là ce matin quand je me suis réveillée.

_ Il a de temps en temps besoin de se retrouver seul quand il est contrarié. Il va revenir, ne t'inquiète pas.

Et ça ne le dérange pas de ME laisser seule par la même occasion … Bref …

Je me rends alors compte que Jennifer est plutôt sympa en fait. Elle finit par me proposer de me faire raccompagner à mon hôtel.

_ Je le ferais bien moi-même mais …

Elle coule un regard vers une silhouette qui nous observe depuis la maison.

_ Mon agent est en train de nous espionner donc je ne pense pas que je pourrais quitter ma séance d'entraînement … Je vais demander à mon assistante de le faire.

J'accepte avec plaisir en me demandant quand même d'où vient cette manie chez les acteurs d'avoir un(e) assistant(e) pour les seconder dans tous ce qu'ils font. A croire qu'ils ne savent rien faire par eux-mêmes.

En arrivant dans ma chambre, je me sens bien seule. Même si ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de fêter mon anniversaire, c'est la première fois que je suis si loin de mes amis. D'habitude, Gale est à mes côtés ou même Madge, mais là, je suis toute seule et ça me pèse. Et d'avoir tâter un peu d'arc tout à l'heure n'a rien arrangé. Je m'ennuie toute la journée en regardant fixement et régulièrement mon téléphone, allongée dans mon lit, les mains derrière la tête. Quand je ne fixe pas mon portable, je reporte mon attention sur le plafond en soupirant. La journée s'étire lentement, si j'avais été chez moi, j'aurais pu aller dans les bois et cette idée me déprime encore plus. Alors que je soupire une énième fois sur la débilité de mon comportement de la veille, on tape à la porte. Je sursaute et essaie de m'extirper de ma torpeur. Je me lève en frictionnant mon visage avec mes deux mains avant de me diriger vers la porte en agrippant fermement mon portable dans ma main. Josh est devant moi, la mine indéchiffrable, son éternelle casquette vissée sur sa tête. J'hésite sur le comportement à adopter en face de lui. Je décide de me la jouer repentante et esquisse un timide sourire.

_ Salut Josh …, je commence timidement.

_ Salut Katniss.

Son ton est comme son faciès. Je m'efface pour le laisser entrer. Ma poitrine se serre, je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais arranger les choses. Mon téléphone se met à vibrer dans ma main alors que je referme la porte. Je regarde l'écran et je me sens tout à coup extrêmement nerveuse : le visage de Peeta Mellark envahit mon écran.

_ C'est qui ? , m'interroge Josh en enlevant sa casquette et en essayant de voir mon écran.

Je sursaute, je regarde mon téléphone puis à nouveau Josh. J'ai la bouche sèche, et avale ma salive doucement.

Quel dilemme …


	44. Chapter 44

**Bien le bonjour tout le monde !**

**Je tenais, une nouvelle fois, à vous remercier pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, elles vont tellement plaisir que c'est toujours un plaisir de publier un nouveau chapitre ! :)**

**Et pour tous ceux et celles qui n'ont pas de compte, ça me gêne vraiment de jamais pouvoir vous répondre alors voilà : un grand merci à Christelle, Corinne, Emilie, Cyriane, Cam5445, Gaelle, Peeta-Katniss-12 et tous ceux que j'oublie malheureusement de me laisser régulièrement des reviews ! ^^**

**Enjoy ! x)**

**Peetniss.**

* * *

><p>L'air torturé de Josh finit de me convaincre, je commence à fourrer mon portable qui continue de vibrer dans ma poche avant de me décider à regarder mon petit-ami bien en face.<p>

_ C'est rien, j'élude, juste un …

Mais je m'arrête à l'instant où Josh pose sa casquette sur le meuble à côté de l'entrée. Je me demande même si ce sont mes yeux qui me jouent des tours, si je suis encore bourrée ou bien si c'est une blague de mauvais goût …

_ Je … , je baragouine. Tes cheveux … Ils sont …

Josh passe négligemment sa main dans sa chevelure et hausse les épaules.

_ Ha oui, ça … C'est vrai … Tu aimes ?

Devant moi, j'ai affaire à un Josh … Blond ! Le parfait sosie en tout point de Peeta Mellark et mon téléphone qui continue de vibrer dans ma poche avec le VRAI Peeta Mellark à l'autre bout du fil. Si je ne me focalisais pas sur ses yeux, je deviendrais folle.

_ Mais euh … Pourquoi ? , je continue, troublée.

_ J'aurais cru que tu aurais aimé puisqu'il semble que tu as un faible pour les blonds, me signale Josh, froidement.

Je reste sans voix tandis que Josh s'éloigne et s'installe dans le canapé. Je le suis, penaude. Mon portable a enfin cessé de vibrer. Je devrais en être soulagée pourtant, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'embête un peu. Je m'assois à côté de lui, pas juste à côté, à une distance respectable. Josh ne dit rien, il se contente de regarder droit devant lui en se grattant le menton. Une certaine tension règne entre nous. Je joue avec mes doigts en ne cessant de bouger mon pied droit. Un silence gêné s'installe entre nous, juste perturbé par nos respirations respectives ou le tic-tac de la montre de Josh.

_ Donc, tu es blond …

_ Oui, je suis blond …

_ C'est hum … Pour Esurient Games c'est ça ?

_ C'est ça …

_ C'est pour ça que … Euh … Tu n'étais pas là ce matin ?

_ Tu l'as remarqué ?

Cette discussion ne rime à rien, je suis mal à l'aise, Josh est mal à l'aise et en plus, je déteste cette façon qu'il a de me parler. Le silence revient, on entendrait une mouche volée. Je soupire et m'enfonce un peu plus dans les coussins. La tension est palpable, elle serait même à couper au couteau. Je regarde le plafond, Josh reste désespérément muet. J'ai comme une boule de ciment dans mon estomac.

_ Je … Je suis désolée pour hier soir, je lâche piteusement en tournant ma tête vers lui.

Il lâche un soupir à son tour et se décide à se tourner vers moi. Cette blondeur me perturbe toujours autant, je dois concentrer toute mon attention sur son regard pour ne pas me laisser distraire et me mettre à l'appeler Peeta.

_Te remettre à l'appeler Peeta. _

Oh, pas maintenant stupide voix dans ma tête !

Josh garde sa mine fermée.

_ Désolée pour avoir bu autant et pour avoir vomi sur ton tapis … De t'avoir foutu la honte devant tes amis … Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

J'élude volontairement l'incident le plus gênant de cette horrible soirée, parce que je ne veux plus y penser et puis, surtout, parce que j'ai trop honte en fait …

_ Katniss, je ne te comprends pas. Tu es ici, avec moi. Il me semble donc que tu as des … Sentiments pour moi. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas à moi que tu penses quand les choses deviennent sérieuses entre nous, c'est à ton _ami_ Peeta … Un ami avec qui je t'ai déjà demandé s'il y avait quelque chose entre vous … Tu m'as répondu non, et je t'ai cru. Donc, je vais réitérer une dernière fois ma question : qui est Peeta exactement pour toi ?

Bonne question … Josh attend ma réponse en ne me quittant pas une seule seconde du regard. Je ne supporte pas cette pression alors je baisse le mien et met mon pouce devant ma bouche avant de mordiller frénétiquement mon ongle. Je m'étonne que les battements frénétiques de mon cœur ne résonnent pas dans la pièce. Je tente de contrôler ma respiration et ne pas paraître trop gamine.

Etre franche avec moi-même … Voilà ce que je vais faire …

_ Je ne sais pas, je lâche piteusement.

Ce qui, pour une fois, est la pure vérité !

Josh semble las mais m'écoute attentivement.

_ Je connais Peeta depuis que je suis gamine, je lui explique, et je me suis rendue compte que je ressentais des … Trucs pour lui que très récemment. Ce qui me perturbe un peu parce que je ressens également des trucs très fort à ton égard. Je suis un peu perdue dans tout ça …

_ Je vois …

« Je vois » ? C'est tout ce qu'il a à dire ? Je viens de lui ouvrir mon cœur là … Je relève la tête et le fixe, éberluée, attendant une réaction de sa part qui ne vient pas, il s'est de nouveau tourner dans l'autre sens pour regarder droit devant lui en passant ses mains nerveusement dans ses cheveux nouvellement blonds. J'entends les tic-tacs qui s'égrènent et qui me stressent. J'ai envie de le secouer.

_ C'est tout ? , j'explose finalement en me levant.

_ Quoi ?, me demande-t-il en tournant sa tête vers moi, surpris.

J'aurais dû me taire et continuer à mentir tiens. Josh se lève et me rejoint, me faisant face. Il est toujours tellement maître de lui-même, flegmatique que ça en devient vraiment énervant.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as Katniss ?, se radoucit-il.

_ Oh rien, je t'ai juste ouvert mon cœur et tout ce que j'ai eu en réponse de ta part c'est juste un « je vois » !

Il prend un air contrit et me prend doucement la main en esquissant finalement un faible sourire.

_ Attends … Tu me sors ça d'un coup et tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Que je saute au plafond ? Laisse-moi le temps de digérer tout ça quand même.

Il me caresse doucement le dos de la main avec son pouce, tendrement. Je ne m'habitue toujours pas à sa blondeur mais je me sens plus légère de lui avoir avouer ma confusion de sentiments à son égard et à l'égard de Peeta. Il s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras, m'enveloppant tout entière dans sa fameuse odeur de chocolat et de savon qui fait remonter en moi encore bon nombre de mauvais souvenirs malheureusement. J'espère que ça passera vite. Je pose ma tête contre son torse en fermant les yeux.

_ Ce soir, il y a une soirée Pré-PCA organisée par Samsung … Ça te dit de m'accompagner ?, me propose-t-il. Avant, on peut aller dîner en tête à tête ?

_ J'en serais ravie, je lui réponds sincèrement.

Il prend mon visage entre ses mains et me pose un chaste baiser sur les lèvres. Je ferme doucement les yeux pour apprécier la caresse de ses lèvres sur les miennes.

_ C'est une soirée simple, pas la peine de se saper, me précise-t-il. Je sais déjà que tu seras assez perturbée demain, je ne veux pas en rajouter ce soir !

Je lui souris pour le remercier. Il se détache de moi et remet sa casquette.

_ Je te propose donc de passer te prendre ce soir vers dix-huit trente, ce qui te laissera le temps de te préparer. Ça te va ?

Je hoche la tête tandis qu'il me serre de nouveau dans ses bras avant de m'embrasser sur le front et de caresser ma joue avec son pouce. Puis, il s'en va, me laissant de nouveau seule. Je me sens vidée après cette conversation, c'est la première fois que je me confie de cette façon à un « étranger » et que j'ose affronter ce que je ressens, Madge avait raison, ça soulage, enfin, juste un peu. Il y a toujours une autre personne avec qui je dois discuter. Je sors mon téléphone de ma poche et écoute mon répondeur. La voix chaude de Peeta résonne comme une douce mélodie à mes oreilles et je sens une douce chaleur qui remonte le long de ma colonne vertébrale …

_ Salut Katniss … C'est Peeta … Bon, ben je t'appelais pour te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire et puis aussi …

Je l'entends respirer et avaler sa salive, je pourrais jurer qu'il se passait une main dans ses boucles quand il prononçait ces paroles. Et de l'imaginer en train de faire ce geste fait redoubler les battements de mon cœur.

_ … Pour continuer notre conversation e la dernière fois … J'aimerais beaucoup que tu me rappelles. Je t'embrasse.

Je sers plus fort mon portable contre mon oreille en entendant ses derniers mots. Je souffle un bon coup en essayant de garder la maîtrise de moi-même et j'appuie ensuite sur la touche cinq pour le rappeler. Il semblerait que ce soit le moment des mises au point. Peeta répond dès la deuxième sonnerie.

_ Katniss, bon anniversaire, me salue Peeta sans préambule.

_ Merci Peeta, c'est très gentil d'y avoir pensé.

_ Mais c'est normal.

Quelle conversation guindée, on croirait deux parfaits inconnus qui se téléphonent pour la première fois !

_ Hier, nous n'avions pas terminé notre conversation il me semble, entame doucement Peeta.

_ Je …, je bafouille. Je ne vois … De quoi parles-tu ?

_ Katniss, me morigène-t-il. Ne fais pas celle qui ne voit pas de quoi je parle.

Je me rassois dans le canapé et ramène mes genoux sous mon menton. Je reste silencieuse quelques secondes. Peeta soupire.

_ Okay, je vois, marmonne-t-il. Donc, si je comprends bien, tu as changé d'avis ?

_ Je ne peux pas revenir Peeta … Tu me manques, c'est vrai, je ne peux pas le nier, mais je dois donner une chance à ma relation avec Josh.

_ Et … Et nous Katniss ? Et notre relation à nous ? Tu ne veux pas lui donner une chance ?

_ Peeta … Je … Nous en avons déjà discuté … Arrêtons de toujours ressasser les sujets qui nous font souffrir tous les deux …

_ Je ne te crois pas. Pas après tous ces moments que nous avons passés ensemble et ces baisers échangés.

Mais il va me faire devenir folle à s'accrocher comme ça … Je veux aller de l'avant et même si tout le monde s'obstine à vouloir me faire croire le contraire, je veux le faire avec Josh.

_ Peeta, je …

Mon cœur se déchire quand les mots passent la barrière de mes lèvres. Tant pis, il faut bien que je passe à autre chose, j'ai ouvert mon cœur à Josh et je dois donc couper le cordon qui ne cesse de me ramener à Peeta pour pouvoir faire repartir ma relation sur de bonnes bases. Pour cela, il faut que je sois ferme.

_Même si tu n'es pas aussi attachée à Josh que tu l'es à Peeta ?_

_ … Je ne t'aime pas. Je suis … Je suis amoureuse de Josh.

_Ouhh, la vilaine menteuse !_

Peeta reste silencieux, je suppose qu'il accuse le coup, je serre rageusement le poing sur ma cuisse. J'ai mon ventre qui se tord et les oreilles qui chauffent. Je n'aime pas faire du mal à mon Garçon des Pains, lui qui a toujours été là pour moi quand j'allais mal mais il faut bien ça pour lui permettre, à lui comme à moi d'ailleurs, d'aller de l'avant. De nouveau, le tic-tac de la pendule résonne comme une espèce de glas au-dessus de ma tête.

_ Peeta ?, je murmure piteusement. Je suis désolée …

_ Sois heureuse Katniss, se contente-t-il de me répondre d'une voix maîtrisée. Je te souhaite le meilleur.

_ Merci …

_ On se revoit dans quelques jours ?, me demande-t-il faussement joyeux.

_ Oh que oui, je lui affirme dans le même ton.

Il raccroche tout de suite après, je garde mon portable dans la main quelques instants, à fixer l'écran sans le voir, avant de sentir quelques choses de chaud couler sur mes joues. Surprise, je passe ma main libre sur mes joues pour les essuyer et me rends compte que ce sont des larmes qui coulent en silence. Je me maudis et me lève dans un mouvement brusque. Je suis stupide, c'est ce que je voulais non ? Avoir une discussion sincère avec Josh tout en cessant de revenir sans cesse vers Peeta ? Alors pourquoi je réagis comme un bébé ? Je jette dédaigneusement mon téléphone dans les coussins du téléphone et me dirige vers la salle de bains : après tout, ce soir je suis invitée à un dîner en tête à tête avec mon petit-ami et ensuite à une soirée Hollywoodienne, je devrais m'en réjouir. Je vais me faire couler un bain et me regarde dans le miroir : mes épaules s'affaissent en voyant que mes yeux sont rouges et les traces de larmes sur mon visage.

Franchement, j'essaie de convaincre qui au juste ?

Non, non, non ! Je ne dois pas réagir comme ça, je secoue la tête et retourne dans ma chambre pour fouiller dans les maigres possessions que j'ai prises avec moi. Je dois bien avoir pris une robe correcte avec moi, ou tout du moins Prim ou Madge ont bien du glisser un truc joli dans mes affaires auquel je n'ai pas dû prêter attention. Je ne pourrais pas me détendre dans cette foutue baignoire si je sais que je n'ai rien à me mettre … En farfouillant dans mes fringues, je finis par trouver une jolie petite robe noire, LA fameuse robe noire passe partout. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir jamais eu de robe noire de ce style dans mon armoire, je soupçonne un coup de Madge de m'avoir prêté une des siennes. Je souris en la mettant à plat sur mon lit. Mes copines sont géniales quand même …

Je me plonge avec délectation dans les bulles et ferme les yeux en essayant de chasser toute la tension qui m'habite. Mon esprit est en ébullition, j'ai un mal fou à faire le vide dans mon esprit alors je m'immerge complètement sous l'eau, afin de ne plus rien entendre, d'oublier tout le reste. En plus, la baignoire est plutôt grande alors c'est plutôt facile. Je ferme les yeux dans un premier temps et prends ma respiration. Puis, quand je sens mes poumons sur le point d'exploser, j'ouvre les yeux avant de ressortir ma tête en soufflant un bon coup. Rien n'y fait, je n'arrive pas à me détendre. Et tremper dans ma crasse n'arrange rien. Je finis ma toilette avant de me glisser dans un des peignoirs moelleux de l'hôtel. J'enveloppe mes cheveux dans une grande serviette et retourne dans ma chambre. Je m'assois sur mon lit, ramène mes genoux sous mon menton et regarde intensément la robe que j'ai choisie en entourant mes jambes avec mes bras. Je reste ainsi quelques minutes, faisant tant bien que mal le vide dans ma tête avant de me décider à la prendre avec moi dans la salle de bains pour l'enfiler.

D'habitude, quand je dois me pomponner, Prim prend un malin plaisir à m'aider, mais là, je dois le faire toute seule alors je galère un peu. Je ne suis absolument pas une experte dans le maniement du fard à paupières, contrairement à ma petite sœur qui adore tous ces trucs de filles. J'essaie tant bien que mal de me faire une beauté avant de me sécher les cheveux et de les remonter en une tresse un peu plus élaborée que d'habitude. Je me fixe dans le reflet et soupire : c'est pas terrible mais bon, ça ira. Je place mes deux mains sur le rebord de l'évier et tente de chasser ce sentiment de vague à l'âme qui m'étreint le cœur depuis quelques minutes. Je suis clouée sur place et n'arrive plus à bouger. Mes articulations blanchissent tant mes doigts serrent le marbre du meuble. J'entends qu'on toque à la porte, je prends sur moi et m'enjoins de me remuer.

Allez Katniss, bouge-toi les fesses … Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

_ Katniss ?, me hèle Josh. Tu es là ?

Je me remue, me tapote les joues et plaque un sourire sur mon visage.

_ Oui ! Je suis là, je lui réponds en sortant de la salle de bains.

Je suis pas très à l'aise dans cette tenue : c'est vrai, cette robe est plutôt courte et dévoile un peu beaucoup mes cuisses. Je le rejoins dans le salon. Quand il me voit, il siffle entre ses dents. Lui, il est carrément à tomber avec sa veste en cuir, son t-shirt blanc et son jean's noir. Il n'y a qu'un truc qui me gêne : c'est ses cheveux ! Tant qu'il porte un couvre-chef, ça va, mais là, il ne porte rien, juste un peu de gel dans ses cheveux et j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir Peeta devant moi et c'est très perturbant. Je reste un instant interdite puis cligne des yeux pour tout remettre en place dans ma tête.

_ Tu es superbe ! , s'exclame-t-il.

_ C'est vrai ?, je quémande.

Je lisse le tissu de ma robe, gênée.

_ Je ne me sens pas à mon aise à vrai dire …

_ Non, tu es très jolie ! Et ce maquillage te va très bien …

Je regarde mes pieds.

_ Merci … C'est gentil. J'ai …

Je reste silencieuse un instant, hésitante sur le fait de lui avouer ou non ma conversation d'avec Peeta. Josh se rapproche de moi et me prend le menton.

_ Tu as … ? , insiste-t-il.

Je suis sur le point de lui dire que Peeta m'a appelé tout à l'heure et que je lui ai dit que c'est avec lui que je voulais vivre ma relation mais finalement, je fais marche arrière. Je ne me vois pas lui dire que je suis amoureuse de lui alors que je n'en suis absolument pas sûre.

_ … Ma mère qui m'a appelé tout à l'heure …

Je fais la grimace devant ce que je viens de raconter. Josh s'en contre-fout que ma mère m'appelle, pourquoi j'ai sorti ça ?

_ Tiens, c'est gentil à elle de prendre des nouvelles.

Que de banalités ! Si c'est pour dire ça, autant ne rien dire …

Je finis par aller mettre ma plus belle paire de ballerine, c'est-à-dire une paire de chaussure noire des plus simples, et nous partons pour le restaurant.

Durant la soirée, Josh se montre des plus charmants, c'est comme si notre mésaventure de la veille était vraiment derrière nous. Je fais très attention à ce que je dis et à ce que je fais (enfin, surtout au prénom que j'emploie). Au moment de la commande des boissons, Josh me sonde attentivement. Je regarde le serveur en essayant de chasser ma gêne et demande une eau minérale avec un sourire gêné. Josh pouffe et je le fusille du regard, une fois le serveur éloigné.

_ Ca y est, tu as décidé d'arrêter l'alcool ?, me taquine Josh.

_ C'est pas drôle …

_ Excuse –moi …

Il me prend les mains par-dessus la table et son sourire finit enfin par se retrouver dans son regard. Je finis par esquisser moi aussi un faible sourire de contentement, je retrouve le Josh que je connais et je me sens un peu mieux. Je n'aime pas du tout quand il est froid et distant avec moi comme cet après-midi. Nous discutons de tout et rien tranquillement. Je parviens à me détendre, mon ventre se tord encore de temps en temps, dans ces moment-là, je serre fort ma serviette sous la table et ça finit par passer. Au moment du dessert, Josh devient soudain un peu plus cérémonieux.

_ Mon petit doigt m'a dit qu'aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour toi …, commence-t-il en sortant une boîte de sa poche de veste.

J'ai la bouche un peu pâteuse en voyant l'écrin, qu'est-ce qu'il va m'arriver encore ? Mon cœur bat comme un fou, ma respiration s'affole et je sens mes mains qui tremblent sous la table.

_ Il paraît que c'est ton anniversaire, continue-t-il en me tendant la boîte. Et tu ne me l'as même pas dit !

Je scrute la boîte et mon stress se calme un tout petit peu, elle est trop grande pour contenir une bague … J'en suis inexplicablement soulagée. Je prends timidement la boîte en essayant de ne pas trembler trop fort. J'enlève l'emballage et l'ouvre doucement : c'est un magnifique collier en platine plein de fantaisie, trop fantaisiste même je dirais. Il est plein de brillants et de chichis qui ne me sont pas habituels. Il est beau certes, mais pas pour moi. Ce n'est pas du tout mon style. J'essaie de me composer un visage ravie en levant les yeux vers Josh.

_ Oh Josh c'est absolument …

Comment dire … Pas moi ?

_ ... Superbe ! Merci beaucoup !

Josh a l'air content, il se lève et me le passe autour du cou, non sans avoir fait jouer ses doigts dans ma nuque, me faisant un peu frissonner, je dois l'avouer (je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de ses doigts froids ou non alors je chasse cette interrogation très vite de ma tête).

Finalement, nous nous retrouvons à cette fameuse pré-soirée. Et là, c'est le choc pour moi : un tapis rouge à l'entrée de la boîte, des hordes de photographes devant ce tapis rouge avec des fans qui hurlent derrière eux. Josh donne les clés de sa voiture au voiturier avant de m'inviter à la suivre en me prenant la main. Je n'arrive pas à avancer, je reste sur place, mon estomac fait des cabrioles. Je vais passer pour quoi moi, dans cette tenue, au bras de Josh, face à tous ces gens ? Josh remarque mon inquiétude. Il entrelace ses doigts aux miens et les serrent doucement.

_ Ça va ? , s'enquiert-il.

_ Oui, oui … C'est juste … Intimidant, j'explique.

Il me fait un clin d'œil et m'emmène vers la cohue. Comme je le pensais, c'est la frénésie là-bas, même si Josh ne lâche pas ma main, j'ai du mal à m'y retrouver : ça crie de partout, je me prends des flashs dans les yeux sans arrêts, un coup on avance, un coup on reste sur place, j'ai envie de lâcher Josh et, soit de m'engouffrer rapidement à cette satané fête, soit de m'enfuir à toutes jambes à la maison, loin de toute cette folie.

_ JOSH ! JOSH ! JOSH ! , Hurlent les photographes.

Josh m'attire contre lui, comme si j'étais sa propriété et fait son fameux sourire à tomber aux photographes, moi pendue à son bras, comme son trophée.

Mon Dieu, sortez-moi de là, par pitié …

_ C'est votre petite-amie ?, le hèle un photographe.

_ C'est elle, Katniss Everdeen ? Ca y est, c'est officiel ? , quémande un autre.

C'est quoi, un interrogatoire ?

Je ne sais plus si je souris, si je grimace tant j'ai des crampes au visage. Mes yeux pleurent à cause de ces putains de flashs.

_ Allez, ne t'en fais pas, c'est bientôt fini, me murmure Josh dans le creux de mon oreille.

_ Tu ne m'avais pas dit que c'était une petite soirée ?, je lui rétorque sur le même ton.

_ Mais c'est une petite soirée … , rigole-t-il.

On nous pose encore plein de questions mais Josh finit par s'engouffrer dans l'immeuble en faisant signe aux photographes. J'en suis soulagée et mes yeux aussi. Tout à coup, c'est l'effervescence dehors. Un brouhaha indescriptible résonne, je jette un coup d'œil par la vitre de la porte alors que Josh dépose sa veste au vestiaire. Mais il y a un tel attroupement que je ne vois rien.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, je lui demande.

_ Oh, ce doit-être Jenny qui arrive, me répond-t-il le plus naturellement du monde.


	45. Chapter 45

Josh entre dans la salle où a lieu la fête avec moi sur ses talons. J'ai comme la sensation d'être une espèce de trophée qu'il traîne partout. Je suis d'ailleurs étonnée qu'il n'attende pas sa copine Jennifer à l'entrée. Des logos Samsung sont partout sur les murs, des hôtesses arborant la marque en gros sur des t-shirts qui moulent leur énorme poitrine se baladent dans toute la salle avec des paniers cadeaux qu'elles distribuent à qui le souhaite. Moi qui croyais qu'une fois à l'intérieur, j'allais avoir la paix, il y a encore des caméras un peu partout où je regarde et même des photographes. Apparemment, à un moment ou à un autre, nous allons devoir de nouveau jouer à faire les beaux devant un photo call. J'espère pouvoir y échapper du fait de mon relatif anonymat.

La musique résonne à tous rompre dans mes oreilles, Josh s'arrête çà et là pour saluer quelques personnes. Il prend une coupe de champagne sur un plateau qu'une serveuse passant à côté de nous, porte nonchalamment et qui lui adresse une douce œillade.

_ Pour toi Katniss, on va aller chercher un soft au bar, me signale-t-il goguenard.

Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre alors je lui adresse un sourire contrit. Il prend ma main et nous emmène au bar. Tout à coup, la foule s'anime.

_ Tiens, Jenny doit être arrivée, remarque-t-il stoïquement en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers le mouvement de foule.

Je tourne la tête vers ce qui anime la foule et effectivement un attroupement s'est formé autour d'une grande silhouette blonde près de l'entrée, dont on ne voit que le haut du crâne dépassé. Elle finit par réussir à fendre la foule et … Elle est juste éblouissante dans sa tenue : une robe bleue fendue jusqu'à la cuisse parfaitement ajustée à son corps de rêve et ses cheveux négligemment lâchés en vagues souples juste au-dessus de ses épaules. Son maquillage met parfaitement ses atouts en avant, à côté, je me sens attifée comme un sac et j'ai envie d'aller me cacher. Josh me tend mon verre et avise son amie. Son visage s'éclaire soudain et se fend d'un sourire éclatant que je n'ai que très rarement vu sur lui. Même ses yeux sourient et parlent pour lui.

Je me fais des idées ou bien … ?

_ Jossshy ! , s'exclame la nouvelle venue en nous apercevant.

Josh me plante sur place et va à sa rencontre, à travers les gens qui finissent par s'éparpiller autour de LA star.

_ Jennny ! Tu es superbe ! s'écrie mon petit-ami tout guilleret.

Jennifer pousse un cri guttural et fait une grimace en le poussant avec son poing.

_ Tu sais très bien que c'est pas moi ! Je me sens tellement …

Elle remonte d'une manière très inélégante ses seins et poursuit.

_ … Mal à l'aise dans ses frusques ! Je ne suis venue que pour te faire plaisir ! Et récupérer peut-être un ou deux téléphones au passage !

Elle s'esclaffe en pistant les hôtesses aux gros seins, je me demande de plus en plus ce que je fouts là moi. Ils ont l'air tellement à l'aise tous les deux tandis que moi, je ne cesse de vérifier si je ne fais pas de faux-pas.

_ Comment ça va Katniss depuis tout à l'heure ? , me demande gentiment Jennifer en prenant de la même façon que Josh tout à l'heure, une coupette sur un plateau quand une serveuse passe.

_ Très bien, merci, je lui réponds tranquillement.

Je ne cesse de repenser à ce qu'elle a dit quelques instants plus tôt, qu'elle n'est venue ici que pour faire plaisir à Josh. Il ne voulait pas rester seul avec moi ou bien il voulait à tout prix passer une nouvelle soirée avec elle ? L'un comme l'autre, c'est mal pour moi. Je songe alors à ce que j'ai raconté à Peeta tout à l'heure et j'ai envie de me foutre des baffes. J'ai tout gâché avec lui … Pour ça ?

_ Au fait Josh, j'adore tes cheveux ! , raille Jennifer. Mon petit Blondie …

Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffe en pouffant, Josh la repousse d'une bourrade en souriant en coin. Un sourire qu'il ne m'a jamais adressé : un sourire tellement plein de tendresse et de connivence à la fois. De nouveaux, de drôles d'idées m'effleurent … Non, je me fais des films …

_ Oh, ça va, rétorque-t-il en riant. Je persiste à dire que c'est dégueulasse que toi et Woody avaient le droit de porter une perruque et pas moi !

_ Non, c'est tout à fait normal, rigole-t-elle.

Je souffle, cette fois, je l'ai fait délibérément. Josh semble enfin s'apercevoir que je suis là, Jennifer met son nez dans son verre en retenant son rire.

_ Un problème Katniss, me demande-t-il, un peu sèchement, soudain nettement plus sérieux.

Son faciès a perdu son air joyeux en une fraction de seconde, il semble nerveux, voir mécontent que j'ai osé les interrompre. J'ouvre la bouche, je commence à en avoir ras-le-bol de marcher sur des œufs.

_ Et si on allait s'installer dans un coin plus tranquille, nous interrompt Jennifer, comme pour tenter d'alléger l'atmosphère.

_ Bonne idée, approuve Josh qui retrouve en un dixième de secondes, sa gaieté.

_ Ouais, génial comme idée, j'acquiesce, acerbe.

Jennifer fend la foule, de nombreuses personnes la regardent comme une espèce de Messie, c'est dingue la prestance qu'elle a et l'effet qu'elle produit sur les gens, même des personnes plutôt connues comme ici. Nous avons accès au « Carré VIP » et aux sièges confortable qui vont avec. La musique résonne toujours autant mais l'ambiance y est plus « feutrée », plus cosy, de par les lumières plus tamisées et par les banquettes élégantes. Là, pas de serveuses qui se baladent entre les convives : les bouteilles de champagnes sont directement sur les tables ainsi que plusieurs des sacs cadeaux. Jennifer se jette dessus avec un petit couinement excité. Dans ces fameux sacs, on retrouve effectivement le dernier cri du portable ainsi que la montre HI-Tech qui va avec et tous les accessoires indispensables pour être à la pointe de la technologie. Jen et Josh continuent de siroter leur champagne et de discuter de leur prochain tournage. Je joue avec ma paille en me mordant les lèvres tout en tapant frénétiquement du pied. Tout à coup, une silhouette se glisse avec lourdeur à mes côtés sur la banquette et passe un bras sur mes épaules.

_ Salut chérie, sympa la tenue de camouflage ringarde, me souffle de son haleine empestant le champagne l'agent de Josh, Haymitch.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en retirant sa main de mes épaules en montrant mon énervement.

_ A ce que je sens, vous vous êtes fait plaisir avec le champagne à volonté.

_ Je ne résiste pas à l'Open Bar, surtout quand c'est du champagne!

_ Vous ne résistez pas à grand-chose à ce que j'ai pu voir …, je marmonne dans ma barbe.

Josh remarque enfin la présence de son agent et le salue chaleureusement, Jen aussi d'ailleurs, Haymitch le leur rend bien et ils rigolent quelques minutes.

_ Tu as remarqué, me glisse soudain Haymitch tout bas, à quel point Josh et Jen s'entendent à merveille ?

Je ne prends pas la peine de répondre et porte ma paille à mes lèvres. Je passe une soirée merveilleuse, vraiment. Moi qui croyais que celle d'hier était la meilleure que j'avais passé, je pense que celle-ci la vaut largement. Ce séjour tourne au cauchemar. Jennifer finit son verre et s'apperçoit que Josh et Haymitch ont terminé le leur aussi et, alors qu'elle s'apprête à resservir tout le monde, Josh l'empêche de servir le quatrième verre en posant délicatement sa main sur son bras au moment où elle approche le goulot de Dom Pérignon du quatrième verre.

_ Non, juste trois …, précise-t-il. Katniss ne boit pas d'alcool, tu n'as pas oublié le désastre d'hier ?

Jen tourne le regard vers moi et hausse un sourcil interrogateur. Je baisse les yeux vers mon verre de jus, honteuse en haussant les épaules, pour lui indiquer mon verre de petite fille mineure, tandis que Josh en rajoute une couche pour bien m'enfoncer.

_Nous n'avons pas envie de la revoir faire son show, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais c'est pas vrai, il va continuer longtemps comme ça ? J'en ai marre qu'il ne cesse de revenir à cet incident …

_ C'est bon, Josh, je murmure. On a compris …

_ Et si on allait danser ? , propose Jen en buvant sa coupe d'un trait.

Elle repose son verre sur la table en le faisant claquer et se met à dandiner son popotin. Elle tend sa main vers moi mais je décline en secouant la tête, elle tend ensuite la main vers Josh.

_ Bonne idée !, approuve-t-il.

Il imite Jen en buvant son champagne d'un trait et se lève d'un bond. Il prend la main de Jen, ravi et se met à gigoter à ses côtés. Haymitch ne prend pas la peine de répondre et continue de siroter son verre. Je reste là, à ruminer dans mon coin tandis que je vois mon petit-ami et sa soi-disant meilleure amie se déhancher juste à côté de moi, collés l'un à l'autre, n'arrêtant pas de se chercher, de se toucher et de rire ensemble …

_ Ils sont super bien assortis, ricane Haymitch qui les observe aussi.

_ Moui c'est vrai, je concède.

_ Trésor, pourquoi tu te fais tant de mal ?

Je sursaute et porte mon attention vers l'agent de Josh.

_ Pardon ?

_ Pourquoi tu t'affliges tout ça ? A rester là et à subir tout ça, en silence en plus ? Josh est amoureux de Jen, tout le monde le sait, sauf lui et, accessoirement, elle. Ca crève les yeux !

Je reporte mon attention sur eux, sur leur comportement. Et effectivement, ça saute aux yeux : la façon dont ils se regardent, se cherchent sans cesse et là, la manière qu'ils ont de danser ensemble : ils sont amoureux, ça ne fait aucun doute. Et bizarrement, ce constat ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Au contraire, un sentiment étrange semble m'avoir envahi en cet instant. Je suis … Soulagée !? Oui, je crois bien que c'est ça … Le vague à l'âme qui m'étreignait depuis ce matin s'atténue un peu maintenant que j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai même envie de sourire là, maintenant. Et je souris en fait ! Je viens de me rendre compte que mon copain est probablement amoureux d'une autre et je souris !

Moi, bizarre ? Bien sûr que non !

Le pire c'est que je m'en doutais un peu depuis un moment mais que je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. Je me mets à glousser. C'est drôle quand même : Josh se permettait de me faire la morale sur ma relation avec Peeta alors que lui-même était amoureux de sa meilleure amie, sauf que lui, il ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte !

_ Qu'est-ce qui te faire rire ?, me demande Haymitch en finissant son champagne.

_ Oh rien …

Je me tourne vers Haymitch et m'aperçois qu'en fait, c'est grâce à l'agent de Josh que j'exècre que je me sens tout à coup beaucoup mieux. Je me lève d'un bond.

_ Merci beaucoup Haymitch, comme quoi, vous avez parfois l'alcool sage !, je lui signale. Ce doit être le champagne, ça vous réussit !

J'avance vers Josh et le prends à part, il est visiblement déçu que je l'interrompe pendant sa danse avec Jen.

_ Josh, je rentre à l'hôtel et hum … J'aimerais que tu passes demain matin, nous devons euh … Discuter …

Josh me regarde avec ce petit air de chien battu qui lui sied si bien et qui, avant, me faisait tellement craquer et que, maintenant, je trouve juste adorable. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux avant de me répondre. Ce geste fait naître en moi tellement d'émotions qu'elles me submergent littéralement. Je reste quelques secondes sans voix tandis que Josh remet en place une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille, je prends sa main dans la mienne pour l'arrêter dans son mouvement parce que là, je suis complétement chamboulée, tout se mélange dans la tête. Le visage de Peeta ne cesse de se superposer à celui de Josh, c'est à en devenir complétement schizo alors je ferme les yeux pour essayer de garder les pieds sur terre. Je me pince l'arête du nez.

_ Que se passe-t-il Katniss ? , me presse Josh.

_ A demain Pe … Josh, j'élude le plus calmement possible.

Je l'embrasse sur la joue et salue Jennifer d'un mouvement de la tête puis m'échappe rapidement de cette fête à la noix. En sortant de là, je me sens soudain libérée d'un poids. Je secoue la tête pour essayer de m'éclaircir les idées. Après tout, il ne faudrait pas que je me prenne encore une fois la tête maintenant que j'ai enfin l'esprit clair.


	46. Chapter 46

**Salut à tous !**

**J'ai l'honneur de vous l'annoncer officiellement : ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! ;)**

**Encore une fois, le bla-blas habituel, merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'espère que j'arrive à tous vous répondre pour ceux qui ont un compte, quant à ceux qui n'en ont pas, je tiens à vous faire part, une nouvelle fois, de ma reconnaissance de prendre la peine de m'en écrire une ! **

**Voilà !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Peetniss.**

* * *

><p>Je passe la nuit à tourner et à retourner dans ma tête la discussion que je prévois d'avoir avec Josh et la façon la plus diplomate d'aborder le sujet Jennifer avec lui.<p>

_En clair, de rompre avec lui quoi._

Oui, effectivement, on pourrait voir aussi les choses comme ça. Finalement, aux premières lueurs du jour, je décide de jeter ma couette au bas de mon lit et de me lever afin de faire mes valises pour pouvoir partir le plus rapidement possible d'ici.

_Et retrouver Peeta par la même occasion._

Non, pas du tout, rentrer chez moi, tout simplement.

_A d'autres, s'il te plaît !_

Oulala, le manque de sommeil et le trop plein de soleil ne me réussisse pas, voilà que je me remets à parler avec moi-même ! Je m'empresse de me secouer et m'assois sur le bord du lit. Je prends le combiné du téléphone pour finir par céder à la tentation de profiter du room service et commande un copieux petit-déjeuner : c'est peut-être le seul repas que je pourrais ingurgiter avant mon retour chez moi alors autant prendre des forces. Ensuite, je commence à rassembler tranquillement toutes mes affaires en me rendant dans la salle de bains et je prends une bonne douche pour essayer de terminer de me réveiller complètement. En sortant, je me presse d'enfiler un t-shirt bien confortable et un jean's du même acabit une tenue qui me ressemble, sans chichis et ni artifices dans laquelle je suis moi-même. Je me sèche les cheveux consciencieusement avant de les ramener en une tresse des plus simples sur mon épaule. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon reflet dans cet immense miroir de la salle de bains : je suis enfin moi-même et je me sens bien. Je termine de ranger mes maigres possessions que j'avais disséminées dans cette pièce et les ramène sur le lit. Je ressens une certaine excitation à la pensée de mon prochain départ. J'entends frapper à la porte et mon ventre grogne son envie de se sustenter. Je me dépêche d'aller ouvrir et suis surprise de tomber sur … Belize.

_ Belize ?!, je m'étonne. Hum, salut.

_ Ouais, bon, on a pas beaucoup de temps jusqu'à ce soir ...

Elle me pousse avec son épaule et force le passage, un énorme sac sur l'épaule.

_ Où est ta robe ?, me demande-t-elle en jetant ledit sac sur le canapé.

_ Quelle robe ?

Elle soupire en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Ta robe pour ce soir … Les PCA … People's Choice Awards … Ohé !

Elle se tape le front d'un air ahuri.

_ Où est Josh ? , je l'ignore.

_ Il est occupé avec sa maison de production et ensuite il va se préparer, il sera là vers dix-sept heures.

Un poids énorme s'abat sur mes épaules, mon estomac fait des cabrioles.

Non, non, non, je crois pas non.

_ Non, non, non, je dois lui parler …, je m'affole. Et maintenant !

_ C'est ça, tu rêves ! , s'esclaffe son assistante en s'activant dans son sac.

On tape à la porte de nouveau.

_ Ce doit être ton esthéticienne.

_ Ma quoi ?

Je vais ouvrir et le room service entre avec un plateau roulant.

_ Votre commande Miss Everdeen, me fait le garçon d'étage.

Belize se jette sur lui et tente de le repousser.

_ Je crois pas non, Katniss, jusqu'à ce soir c'est diet, diet, diet !

Le groom nous jette des regards affolés, il ne sait pas trop sur quel pied danser.

_ Elle a changé d'avis, au revoir. Mettez ça sur sa note, merci, tranche Belize.

Je reste bouche bée tandis que mon estomac fait entendre son désaccord. Le plateau reprend le même chemin par lequel il est arrivé, du petit-déjeuner, je n'en n'aurais senti que l'odeur. Belize prend son téléphone et farfouille de nouveau dans son énorme sac à mains pour en ressortir son agenda tout aussi imposant. Elle cherche dedans avec application avant de composer un numéro et moi, je reste là, à ne pas savoir quoi faire, les bras ballants. Elle s'éloigne et se met à discuter au téléphone, je décide d'en profiter pour prendre le mien et appeler moi-même Josh, je veux tirer les choses au clair et comprendre ce que cette intrusion signifie. Il décroche au bout de la quatrième sonnerie.

_ Josh Hutcherson, répond-t-il de sa voix professionnel.

_ Josh, c'est Katniss.

_ Oh, salut, répond-t-il en changeant de ton.

Visiblement, ce n'est pas mon coup de fil qu'il attendait.

_ Je te dérange ?

_ Ben, je suis en rendez-vous là.

_ Tu ne devais pas passer ce matin ? Je dois te parler, c'est …

_ Belize est arrivée ?, me coupe-t-il.

_ Oui mais je …

_Bon, ben alors c'est parfait, tu auras tout le temps de te préparer pour ce soir dans ce cas ! Belize s'occupe de tout.

_ Josh je …

_ Je dois te laisser Kat'.

_ JOSH !, je m'offusque au moment où il raccroche.

Mais c'est trop tard, je n'entends plus que le bip de la tonalité. Je reste coite.

_ C'est bon, t'as fini de geindre ?, s'insurge Belize. L'esthéticienne est là et elle a du boulot !

Je me tourne vers Belize à côté de qui se tient une espèce de perruche, avec les cheveux turquoise et des tatouages dorés, tenant une mallette démesurée avec elle. Je lève les yeux au ciel et me rends bien compte que je vais devoir subir ce dernier désagrément avant de pouvoir mettre les choses au clair avec Josh et par la même occasion, prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Dès qu'il sera là ce soir, je vide mon sac, me débarbouille et mets les voiles. Belize parle à voix basse avec l'esthéticienne en ne cessant de me jeter des coups d'œil puis finit par s'adresser à moi.

_ Bon, je te laisse dans les mains expertes de Venia. Elle va te refaire une beauté, ce qui ne te fera pas de mal d'ailleurs, ajoute-t-elle dans ses dents, assez fort quand même pour je l'entende.

_ Okay, je lâche, dubitative en ignorant ses nombreuses piques.

_ Le coiffeur et la maquilleuse viendront plus tard dans la journée, ajoute-t-elle.

Coiffeur ? Maquilleuse ? Et puis quoi encore ? Un relookeur aussi tant qu'on y est ?

_ Ce sera tout ?, je me moque.

Elle me jette un regard noir et continue d'un ton froid.

_ Josh t'a choisi une paire d'escarpins, elle sera livrée dans la journée : elle ira aussi bien avec n'importe quelle robe que tu auras choisi. Voilà, j'en ai enfin fini avec toi et le babysitting, je vais pouvoir reprendre mes activités.

Je ne bouge pas d'un iota et assimile tout ce qu'elle me raconte : après le collier, Josh m'achète tes pompes maintenant ? De mieux en mieux ! Je ne les accepterais pas, ça c'est sûr, je me rappelle encore du bijou alors je m'attends à tout ! Belize rassemble son fourre-tout, adresse encore deux trois choses à cette Venia qui termine d'installer tout son matériel et claque la porte. Venia me montre la chaise qu'elle a installée au milieu du salon et m'invite d'un mouvement de la main à m'y asseoir.

Oh misère …

Cette Venia ne cesse de bla-blater sur les merveilles de la cité des Anges, des beautés de la Californie et de ses plages et j'en passe.

_ Quelle chance tu as de vivre un tel conte de fée ma belle !, finit-elle de s'extasier.

_ C'est un point de vue, j'observe platement.

Elle m'applique divers onguents, me lime les ongles, me masse les mains, me peinturlure de crèmes et autres masques qui sentent tous plus forts les uns que les autres … J'ai l'impression de revenir sur le tournage quand je me faisais pomponner avant de tourner. C'est horriblement long et ça pue tout ça. Et aussi, certains de ses traitements font quand même vachement mal : genre l'exfoliation ou l'épilation des sourcils. Je me demande comment certaines personnes peuvent trouver ça relaxant, moi je sens mes nerfs se tendre au fil des longues heures que je passe sous ses mains expertes. Cette tension s'accroit encore plus quand j'entends des coups frénétiques derrière la porte. Venia me laisse avec une couche de crème sur le visage pour aller ouvrir la porte. Elle pousse un cri d'orfraie en accueillant le visiteur.

_ Flavius, je te présente Katniss, Katniss voici ton coiffeur, Flavius, le meilleur de tout Hollywood, toutes les stars se l'arrachent ! , gazouille Venia.

_ Enchantée, je vous saluerais bien mais je suis un peu occupée là, je lui signale.

Il me salue d'un mouvement de tête et je m'étonne encore de l'excentricité de cet habitant de la Cité des Anges : apparemment certains hommes portent même du rouge à lèvres ici ! Et il doit avoir abusé de l'auto-bronzant car sa peau est un peu trop orange pour avoir cette teinte-là naturellement, ça vire à l'orangé. Venia et lui discutent un petit moment puis elle finit par m'ôter cette horrible crème du visage et me le frotte vigoureusement avec une serviette douce avant de faire subir le même traitement à mes bras, mon buste et mes mains.

Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à supporter ça toute la journée, d'autant que je n'ai aucune envie d'aller à cette foutue cérémonie. J'envoie un rapide texto à Josh pour qu'il me rappelle au plus vite. Je m'apprête à me lever mais Venia m'en empêche.

_ Non, non, non, tu ne bouges pas de là toi, m'intime-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire. J'en ai fini avec toi, maintenant c'est au tour de Flavius.

_ Mais j'ai faim moi, je me plains. Ca fait des heures que je suis assise là, j'ai besoin de bouger, me dégourdir les jambes, manger un truc !

_ Il faut souffrir pour être belle !

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle range ses affaires et finit par partir. Et le même cirque recommence avec ce Flavius et cette fois-ci, mes cheveux. Il les coiffe, les tire, les triture, les coupe, et j'en passe. Je l'entends maugréer dans ses dents sur la sécheresse de mes pointes, sur leur fibre cassante ou je ne sais quoi et je finis par soupirer en mettant mon menton dans ma main. J'ai déjà entendu ça sur e tournage, ils n'ont que ça à la bouche ces gens ou quoi ? Il pérore sur les merveilles de la grande ville mais vue que je ne lui réponds que par monosyllabes, il a vite fait de se taire. Nous sommes interrompus au bout d'un moment par un livreur qui vient m'apporter un paquet : je devine que ce sont les fameuses chaussures. Je n'ai même pas envie de regarder dedans : Josh a le temps de m'acheter et me faire livrer des chaussures mais pas de me rappeler, ça fait des heures que j'attends qu'il daigne me rappeler. Flavius sort nombre d'ustensiles chauffant pour discipliner ma tignasse indomptable puis me vaporise avec des tonnes et des tonnes de laques avant d'en terminer enfin avec moi et il semble réellement ravi du résultat. Il sort un miroir à main de sa sacoche et me le tend : j'avoue, je reste sans voix mes cheveux sont relevés dans un chignon assez compliqué mais qui permet de voir ma nuque et mes épaules, avec quelques mèches folles qui s'en échappe. Je ne suis pas fan, c'est trop statique, en plus, ça gratte un peu toutes ses épingles. J'en profite pour me regarder un peu plus longuement et me rends compte que ma peau est comme satinée suite au traitement que m'a prodigué Venia : je n'ai plus une seule imperfection, un seul bouton sur le visage, c'est un peu étrange. On dirait une poupée de porcelaine.

_ Alors, verdict ? , s'enthousiasme Flavius.

_ Je …, je cherche mes mots. Je ne sais pas trop.

Je passe une main aux ongles parfaitement manucurés dans les mèches folles et ne peux pas m'empêcher de me gratter la tête en grimaçant.

Flavius ne remarque rien et se gausse en rangeant tout son attirail. Il regarde son énorme montre en or.

_ Octavia devrait arriver dans quelques minutes avec de quoi nous ragaillardir. En attendant, si tu allais essayer ta robe et tes chaussures pour voir de quoi tu à l'air ?

Il tape dans ses mains et commence à s'exciter comme une puce. Je n'en ai pas la moindre envie parce que je n'ai pas la moindre envie d'aller à cette soirée : tout ce que je veux, c'est rentrer chez moi. Mais je ne peux pas m'enfuir comme une voleuse quand je vois à quel point il s'est mis en quatre pour cet évènement. Je me lève donc et vais dans la chambre essayer une des deux robes. J'hésite entre la dorée et la rouge mais finis par enfiler la rouge : c'est une robe assez décolletée, mais qui retombe jusqu'au sol, empêchant ainsi qu'on voit mes chaussures. Elle est très simple mais en même temps assez sexy car super près du corps tout en étant très confortable. Par contre, je suis obligée d'oublier le soutien-gorge car la démarcation est beaucoup trop visible et pas super jolie : c'est la première fois que je ne mets pas de soutif sous ma tenue depuis que je suis en âge d'en porter : je me sens un peu bizarre mais tant pis ! J'aime le reflet que je renvoie dans le grand miroir de la chambre. Finalement, je bouge la tête à droite puis à gauche mais cette coiffure ne cesse de me tirer alors je décide de retirer toutes ces pinces qu'il a glissé derrière ma tête avant de la secouer vigoureusement : je me sens libérée quand je sens mes cheveux de part et d'autres de mes épaules nues flottés librement. Je les secoue énergiquement pour enlever les dernières traces de laques et je suis totalement fan du résultat cette fois. J'entends mon coiffeur qui me hèle au moment où mes yeux tombent sur le fameux paquet que Josh m'a fait livrer. Je m'approche du lit et finis par l'ouvrir : c'est une paire d'escarpin noir à brides de chez Jimmy Choo avec un talon d'au moins dix centimètres. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de m'acheter une paire de chaussure hors de prix ?

_ Tu es magnifique !, s'exclame Flavius.

Mon coiffeur est sur le seuil de ma chambre et s'extasie en me regardant.

_ Mais qu'as-tu fait à tes cheveux !?, me réprimande-t-il.

_ Je préfère comme ça, je lui rétorque.

Il se rapproche de moi et se remet à me tripoter les cheveux. Il sort de sa ceinture ventrale divers flacons qu'il vaporise sur mes cheveux et fait de grand geste au-dessus de ma tête. Il me laisse au bout de quelques secondes et je jette de nouveau un coup d'œil à mon reflet dans mon grand miroir et là, ma coiffure est à tomber. C'est à la fois naturel et sophistiqué : de jolies boucles brunes encadrent mon visage et tombent en cascades sur mes épaules nues.

Nous retournons vers le salon où je rencontre la fameuse Octavia qui sera donc ma maquilleuse, la dernière qui va me torturer dans mon processus de relooking. Flavius fait les présentations avant de terminer de ranger tout son matériel. Il m'adresse une dernière accolade et s'en va. Je suis quand même plus que circonspecte devant tant de familiarité. Octavia, elle, est un peu moins familière et volubile mais néanmoins beaucoup plus pipelette que les gens que j'ai l'habitude de côtoyer à la maison. Je ne sais pas si ce sont mes yeux qui me jouent des tours, pourtant, on pourrait croire que sa peau à des reflets verts. J'ai de ses idées parfois, je vous jure ! Elle a acheté quelques sushis pour que j'aie quelques choses dans le ventre. Je ne suis pas très fan de cette nourriture exotique, pourtant je les avale avec appétit parce que bon, j'ai quand même assez faim. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle me les retire et me fait asseoir sur le fameux fauteuil au centre du salon qui me sert de siège de torture. Puis, elle se met à appliquer ses différentes peintures sur mon visage. J'aurais voulu aller me changer mais non, elle m'en empêche car elle a besoin d'avoir les reflets de ma robe sur la peau afin de savoir quelles différentes teintes utiliser pour, je cite, « me mettre en beauté ». Je serais tentée de dire que c'est cette partie-là qui est la moins pénible de cette journée. C'est la moins douloureuse en tout cas, presque la plus « agréable ». Peut-être aussi parce que j'ai enfin quelque chose dans le ventre.

Octavia en a terminé au moment où Josh entre dans la suite : je ressens tout à coup ma tension qui grimpe en flèche et le stress qui fait faire des cabrioles à mon ventre. Il porte un costume gris qui dont la coupe lui sied parfaitement, une chemise blanche ouverte au col fait ressortir la naissance de ses poils de poitrine et, cerise sur le gâteau, ses cheveux blonds sont ébouriffés juste comme il faut. Il est super adorable de cette façon mais les picotements qui me parcouraient auparavant quand je le voyais ne surgissent plus comme avant, mon cœur ne fait plus de cabrioles, les papillons ont disparus

_ Bonjour monsieur Hutcherson, ronronne Octavia.

Le son de sa voix me fait redescendre sur terre.

_ Bonjour Octavia.

Il pose ses yeux dorés sur moi. Il sourit de ce sourire qui avant me faisait perdre la tête mais qui maintenant ne me fait plus ni chaud ni froid. Ce constat me donne encore plus envie de rentrer chez moi.

_ Katniss, tu es à tomber !

Je rougis malgré moi.

_ Merci Josh, tu n'es pas mal non plus, je lui réponds en lui souriant en retour.

_ Cette couleur te va à ravir.

Je le remercie d'un rictus, mais songe un instant que je préférais porter une couleur moins criarde quand même genre une teinte orangée ou même ma couleur préférée : du vert. Là, je sais que je cherche la petite bête, après tout, Josh et Jen se sont quand même mis en quatre pour m'accueillir.

Même si je leur ai rien demandé …

Je jette un regard à mon reflet dans le reflet de l'écran géant de la télé et je ne me reconnais même pas, ce n'est pas moi tout ça, attifée de la sorte, coiffée et maquillée comme ça. Je crois que j'arrive à bout de ma patience.

Octavia a terminé de ranger toutes ses affaires et s'en va, nous laissant seul lui et moi. Je suis gênée, je n'ai aucunement envie d'aller à cette soirée, tandis que Josh reste près de l'entrée, les mains dans les poches. Je me rends compte que je ne l'ai même pas embrassé pour l'accueillir. Il semble même pas s'en être aperçu !

_ Josh, il faut que je te parle …

_ Les chaussures t'ont plu ? , me coupe-t-il.

C'est nouveau cette manie de m'interrompre ainsi ?

_ Je ne les ai pas mises.

_ Pardon ?, s'offusque-t-il.

_ Ben je ne mets pas de talons et elles sont beaucoup trop chères pour moi.

Josh s'assombrit mais ne bouge pas.

_ Katniss, ça me fait plaisir de te les offrir …

_ Josh je n'en veux pas !

_ Très bien, comme tu veux, rétorque-t-il, buté.

Il me dévisage puis son regard s'arrête sur mon cou. Il hausse un sourcil.

_ Tu n'as pas mis ton collier ?

_ Non je … Je dois te dire que …

Josh ne m'écoute pas, il jette un coup d'œil à sa montre, rajuste sa veste et me tend son bras.

_ On va être en retard, la voiture nous attend derrière, tu es prête ?

_ NON ! , je m'exclame, à bout de nerfs.

Il me coule un regard, interloqué.

_ Un problème Katniss ? Je te sens distante ce soir … Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

T'es long à la détente mon grand !

Je m'assois dans le grand canapé moelleux et lui fais signe de faire de même. Je le sens tendu tandis qu'il finit par obtempérer. Je ne m'enfonce pas dans les coussins, je reste sur le rebord, les mains sur les genoux, ne sachant pas trop comment aborder le sujet. Je suis un peu engoncée dans cette tenue alors je ne sais pas trop comment me tenir. Je n'ose pas croiser son regard de peur d'être de nouveau interrompue. Josh reste à côté de moi, mais lui ne cesse de consulter sa montre alors que sa jambe s'agite non-stop.

_ Josh je … Je vais rentrer chez moi …

Il lève sa main pour protester et la mettre sur la mienne. Je le laisse faire en essayant de ne pas oublier ce que j'ai à dire.

_ Mais … Pourquoi ?, gémit-il.

_ Josh … Enfin, tu vois bien que toi et moi ça … C'est pas ça … On est … Tu n'es pas amoureux de moi.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Comment je vais me dépêtrer de cette discussion moi ?

_ Je … Toi et Jennifer vous êtes … je bégaie.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et se passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

_ Quoi encore Jennifer et moi ?!, s'énerve-t-il.

Pourquoi il s'énerve comme ça direct contre moi ? J'ai rien dit de mal à ce que je sache !

_ A chaque fois c'est la même chose, on me serine toujours mon amitié avec Jennifer, c'est comme une sœur pour moi, c'est tout !, continue-t-il sur le même ton.

_ Pas la peine de t'énerver contre moi, je m'insurge. Elle et toi, excuse-moi, mais vous êtes plus que des amis au vue de votre comportement ! Le seul ami avec qui je me comporte comme ça, c'est Peeta !

Je mets une main devant ma bouche en réalisant ce que je viens de dire et la portée de ce que ça représente. Josh enlève sa main de la mienne et reste interdit quelques secondes. Je pique un fard et admire mes ongles. Je me rends compte que c'est la première fois que j'admets devant quelqu'un et à haute voix être amoureuse de Peeta Mellark.

_Admettre tout court d'ailleurs …_

Josh reste silencieux quelques minutes, je trouve le courage de lever les yeux et de le regarder bien en face maintenant que j'ai enfin cessé de me voiler la face. Josh se frotte les mains l'une contre les autres, il semble réfléchir à ce que je viens de lui avouer.

_ Tu … Tu es amoureuse de Peeta alors ? , murmure-t-il.

_ Je … Oui …, je lâche tout de go.

_ Et … Selon toi, je serais amoureux moi aussi de ma meilleure amie ?

Oh mon Dieu, le voilà qui me prend pour sa psy ! Je respire un bon coup et lui prends gentiment la main, en toute amitié cette fois. Je vois bien que je l'ai ébranlé en lui sortant cette vérité et que son cerveau carbure à plein tubes.

_ Je … Non, c'est juste un amie. décrète-t-il finalement, sûr de lui.

_ Tu en es certain ?, je le titille.

Nouveau silence, les rouages de l'esprit de Josh tournent à plein régime. J'ai insinué le doute en lui, j'en suis sûre. Son visage montre l'indécision. J'en profite pour me lever.

_ Je ne veux pas être au milieu de votre histoire alors je vais rentrer chez moi, je lui dis doucement.

Il hoche la tête et ne tente pas de me retenir cette fois, il est assez ébranlé par ce que je viens de lui dire. Il reste les yeux dans le vague tandis que je vais dans la chambre enlever mon accoutrement pour enfiler ma tenue de ce matin. Je rassemble mes affaires pour retourner dans le salon où je retrouve Josh, debout, qui m'attend. Il a retrouvé son visage amical.

_ Je ne sais pas si tu as raison Katniss, à propos de ma relation avec Jenny, mais saches que j'ai apprécié tout ce temps avec toi, déclare-t-il, le visage plus serein.

Je lui souris et il s'approche de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras. J'apprécie une dernière fois pleinement cette étreinte et de sentir cette délicieuse odeur de chocolat mêlée à celle du savon (Dieu merci, le chocolat est redevenu agréable à mes sens !). Je dois bien avoué qu'elle va me manquer.

_ Je … J'ai laissé les chaussures, les robes et le bijou dans la chambre, je murmure.

_ Mais non, ce sont des cadeaux, garde-les !, s'offusque-t-il.

_ Non non, je ne peux pas !

Il me lâche et va dans la chambre pour revenir aussitôt avec le petit écrin qui contient le bijou.

_ Garde au moins celui-ci, je t'en prie, insiste-t-il.

Je finis par le prendre et le fourre dans ma besace. Même si ce collier ne me plaît pas, ça restera un souvenir de mon histoire avec lui. Une belle et jolie histoire d'ailleurs.

_ Merci pour tout, je le remercie chaleureusement. Je te serais toujours reconnaissante pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, tu es un garçon adorable, la star même la plus adorable que je connaisse !

Il éclate de rire en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque.

_ Et tu en connais plein je suppose ?

_ Des tas grâce à toi !

Il me fait un clin d'œil complice.

_ Tu iras voir mes films maintenant ? , plaisante-t-il.

_ Ça, tu peux en être sûr !

Il propose de me raccompagner jusqu'à l'aéroport mais je lui dis que je préfèrerai prendre un taxi, ce serait plus discret. Il insiste pour payer la course et prend son portable pour commander mon billet d'avion grâce à ses points.

_ Ça ira pour ta soirée ? , je lui demande.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, les paparazzis vont se régaler mais ce n'est pas le plus important, demain, il y aura un nouveau scandale !

Une dernière accolade, et je prends mes affaires pour passer une dernière fois le seuil de la porte de cette suite hors de prix, et cela sans regrets. Je ne pense qu'à une chose, je vais bientôt retrouver ma maison.

Et Peeta …


	47. Chapter 47

**Salut à tous !**

**Et voilà, le tout dernier chapitre, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir !**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, on se retrouve en bas !**

**Peetniss.**

* * *

><p>L'attente pour mon avion semble interminable (même si j'en ai eu un assez vite) mais de savoir que je vais repartir enfin chez moi me rends assez euphorique alors les minutes deviennent des heures. Après avoir récupéré mon billet au comptoir, et l'enregistrement de mes bagages, je vais patienter au kiosque à journaux du hall d'attente. Je suis ébahie du nombre de magazines people sur lesquels je vois mon visage apparaître aux côtés de celui de Josh. De même que le nombre d'inepties qui accompagnent ces photos. Photos prises à divers endroits d'ailleurs : devant chez lui, dans la rue, devant chez Jennifer, à l'hôtel … Nous ne cessions d'être épiés, même si c'est enfin terminé pour moi, j'en ai des frissons. Pauvre Josh –et pauvre Jennifer par la même occasion- je les plains vraiment de vivre de cette façon. En reposant l'une de ces feuilles de choux que j'étais en train de feuilleter, je pense soudain à ce que Peeta a dû ressentir en voyant ça à longueur de journées durant mon absence et mon impatience grandit d'un cran en songeant à mon Garçon des Pains. Je sens soudain le regard insistant d'une femme à côté de moi qui lit l'un des magazines que je regardais et m'empresse de sortir de la boutique. Je n'ai plus la patience ni l'envie de subir tout cela. Je veux retrouver mon anonymat. Je me rends au Starbucks pour commander un latté, et, comme si tout cela était décidé, ma « célébrité » va me poursuivre malgré moi. Je ne le vois pas tout de suite, c'est en m'installant à une table avec mon gobelet que je m'en rends compte. Deux gamines, probablement deux sœurs, sont installées à la table à côté de moi et ont l'œil rivés sur le téléphone de l'une d'elle, chacune se partageant un écouteur. Moi, je regarde mon propre téléphone, mourant d'envie d'envoyer un texto à Peeta. J'entends vaguement le bruit qu'elles font mais n'écoute pas vraiment ce qui se passe. En plus, je suis dos à elle. Ce sont leurs commentaires qui me font dresser l'oreille. Je me rends compte qu'elles doivent regarder le tapis rouge des PCA sur la chaîne E ! qui retransmet en live l'évènement.<p>

_ Regarde, s'écrie excitée l'une des deux. C'est Josh Hutcherson ! Comme il troooooop beau !

_ Mais, s'étonne sa comparse, j'avais lu dans le Star qu'il allait venir accompagner de sa pouf de copine, tu sais là … La bouseuse avec un prénom à la con …

_ Tant mieux, d'un côté, elle est moche de toute façon !

Hum … Merci ? J'ai envie de me retourner et de leur dire qu'elles ne se sont pas regardées avec leur visage plein de boutons …

_ Attends, attends, regarde qui le rejoint sur le tapis rouge ! OMG ! C'est Jennifer Lawrence ! Son rencard c'est Jennifer Lawrence !

Je manque de recracher ma gorgée de Latté. Je me retourne d'un mouvement vif en me levant, en renversant à moitié ma boisson. Les deux gamines me regardent d'un drôle d'air. Je leur souris de travers avant de m'éloigner rapidement, ma besace dans une main, mon portable dans l'autre. Je me mets dans un coin, mon sac entre les chevilles, branche mes écouteurs et mets à mon tour ladite chaîne sur mon téléphone. Je tombe sur la fin d'une intervention de la présentatrice qui s'extasie sur la sublime robe de Jen : une robe vaporeuse blanche qui la fait ressembler à une princesse, parfaitement assortie au costume de Josh soit dite en passant.

_ … dernière question Josh, que tous vos fans se posent d'ailleurs !

Josh lui adresse un sourire de conspirateur. La présentatrice glousse comme une collégienne et Jennifer a l'œil qui frise en le regardant. Cette scène renforce encore ma conviction que ces deux-là sont définitivement faits l'un pour l'autre. Elle passe son bras sous le sien, comme pour le protéger.

_ Je vous écoute.

_ Où est votre petite-amie Katniss Everdeen ?

Une ombre passe sur son visage pendant quelques secondes, mais il prend rapidement contenance et, inconsciemment ou non, je ne saurais dire, il rapproche Jennifer de lui dans un mouvement des plus naturels. Elle est aux anges, leurs sourires sont des plus complices.

_ Katniss et moi n'avons en fait jamais été plus que des amis … Des très bons amis.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Vraiment !

_ Donc, Jennifer Lawrence et vous … ?

_ Bonne soirée !, tranche Josh, coupant court aux questions indiscrètes.

Il plante là la journaliste dans un dernier sourire éclatant et s'éloigne, Jennifer toujours bien cramponnée à bras, pouffant de rire l'un et l'autre, comme d'habitude en somme. J'éteins mon application. Cette dernière image me fait plaisir pour lui, ils semblaient vraiment radieux tous les deux ainsi, bras dessus-bras dessous.

J'entends finalement enfin l'appel pour mon vol et je me presse vers ma porte d'embarquement le cœur battant. C'est comme dans les films, j'ai l'impression que cet avion se traîne et que le temps s'écoule avec une lenteur désespérante, un vrai cliché ambulant. J'ai beau feuilleter un magazine, tenter de me concentrer sur le paysage en essayant de faire le vide dans ma tête, je n'arrive pas à me détendre : Peeta occupe toutes mes pensées et je ne cesse de faire et refaire la discussion que je vais bientôt avoir avec lui.

« Peeta … C'est toi que j'aime en fait » : super, bienvenue dans le style gnianian ! Sortez les violons !

« Peeta, je me suis trompée et je t'ai menti » : c'est bien Katniss, maintenant, il te prend pour une menteuse pathologique qui n'a cessé de le mener en bateau !

« Peeta … C'est toi … Ca a toujours été toi »

Plus le temps passe et plus j'appréhende sa réaction. Et s'il me rejetait ? Après tout, je lui en ai fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres. Je secoue la tête, si je me mets à douter, je vais me mettre à avoir peur et ce sera reparti comme avant. Non, je dois rester sûre de moi, mais bien sûr, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

L'avion finit enfin par atterrir, je me dépêche de sortir de l'avion et sort mon téléphone pour appeler Madge.

_ Hey Katniss ! Comment ça se fait que l'on ne t'a pas vu aux côtés de Josh ce soir ?

_ Je suis à l'aéroport.

_ L'aéroport, quel aéroport ?

_ Panem … Je suis rentrée.

Madge garde le silence quelques secondes, puis reprend, le ton soudain plus enjoué.

_ Alors ça y est, enfin ? Tu as ouvert les yeux ?

_ Tu viens me chercher ? Je dois aller voir quelqu'un.

_ J'arrive !, s'excite-t-elle.

Je range mon portable et hâte le pas pour aller chercher mes valises. Je sens l'excitation qui m'habite augmenter d'un cran quand j'en viens à pester sur la lenteur du tapis roulant qui déverse les bagages de l'avion. Je vois enfin les miens arriver et je me jette dessus pour les prendre. Je hâte le pas vers la sortie, en espérant que Madge n'ait pas trop traînée en route. Je sors enfin de l'aéroport et, quand le vent nocturne de mon chez-moi vient me piquer les joues et emplir mes narines, je pourrais pleurer tant je suis heureuse de ressentir de nouveau ses odeurs familières. Il fait noir, je ne les vois pas, mais c'est comme si je pouvais sentir la végétation autour de moi. Je ferme les yeux et savoure quelques minutes ces sensations. Ici, pas de klaxons intempestifs, pas de gens qui vous bousculent sans cesse. Enfin, je sursaute quand même quand un coup de klaxon retentit et me fait sortir de ma rêverie : c'est Madge qui vient d'arriver. Elle sort de sa voiture et me prend dans ses bras, un geste assez inédit de sa part, elle n'est pas adepte des effusions d'habitude. Je réponds pourtant à son câlin avec ferveur.

_ Que tu m'as manqué Katniss !, marmonne-t-elle dans ma tresse.

_ Toi aussi Madge, toi aussi.

Elle m'aide à fourrer mes valises dans le coffre et je monte à ses côtés.

_ Qu'a dit Josh quand tu lui as dit que tu partais ? , m'interroge-t-elle.

_ Pas grand-chose, un peu trop perturbé par ce que je venais de lui dire en fait, je lui réponds.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu lui avais dit ?

_ Qu'il était amoureux de Jennifer Lawrence et pas de moi.

Madge écarquille les yeux avant de pouffer.

_ Et …, je commence un peu gênée. Et où est …

_ Peeta ?

Je hoche la tête en silence.

_ Il est chez lui, il ne sort plus beaucoup d'ailleurs depuis quelques temps.

_ Oh …

Il ne sort plus beaucoup … Ce constat, bien que triste, me réjouis un peu, au moins, il n'a pas de copine. Je me rends compte de l'horreur de mes pensées et me mets une main devant ma bouche.

_ Katniss, ça va ? , s'inquiète Madge.

_ Oui je … Tu crois que je … Qu'il … Que nous …

Je n'arrive pas à formuler clairement ce qui me trotte dans la tête : la peur sourde que je ressens depuis que je suis dans l'avion. Que Peeta me rejette comme je l'ai rejeté à chaque fois. Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, Madge essaie de me rassurer.

_ Je ne sais pas si ce sera facile Katniss et je ne dis pas que ce le sera. Maintenant que tu es rentrée et que ton cœur s'est enfin décidé, il va peut-être falloir que tu rames un peu.

Mon cœur s'était décidé depuis des semaines, c'est ma raison qui ne l'était pas.

_ Hum … Super …

_ Tu lui as brisé le cœur Katniss, tu t'attends quand même pas à ce qu'il t'accueille à bras ouverts ?

_ Ben … Un peu, je couine.

Madge secoue la tête en soupirant.

_ T'es pas possible toi !

Elle se gare enfin. Mon cœur, si c'est possible, accélère encore un peu quand je reconnais où nous sommes : devant la boulangerie des Mellarks. La boutique est fermée mais des lumières sont allumées à l'étage, dans leur appartement. Je me tourne vers Madge, je ne suis plus du tout sûre de moi tout à coup. Elle m'encourage d'un signe de tête.

_ Je reste là, je t'attends, sinon, envoie moi un texto.

J'hoche encore la tête en silence pour lui répondre en prenant la poignée de la portière. J'ai la bouche sèche, les mains moites. Madge finit par me pousser hors de la voiture. Allez Katniss, si tu es rentrée plus tôt, c'est pour cette raison non ? Je lève de nouveau mes yeux vers les lumières et, je ne sais pas si mes yeux me jouent des tours, mais il me semble apercevoir le profil si particulier de mon Garçon des Pains à travers les rideaux : c'est ce qui me décide à me bouger, je veux le voir et maintenant. Je me dirige vers la petite rue qui mène au fournil et là où donne la fenêtre de sa chambre. La lumière s'y allume à l'instant où mes yeux se posent sur la vitre. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et lui envoie un texto.

REGARDE PAR TA FENETRE.

J'attends quelques secondes et ladite fenêtre s'ouvre comme par enchantement. Doucement, comme dans un film, deux mains apparaissent doucement sur le rebord puis quelques boucles blondes passent le seuil, je crois que je vais défaillir tant le temps semblent s'être ralenti puis enfin sa tête en entier quand ses yeux d'azur rencontrent les miens, mon corps tout entier s'embrase et je sens qu'un sourire s'étire sur mes traits malgré moi. Une expression de surprise s'affiche sur son visage mais aucun sourire, rien et ça me calme aussitôt, le mien se transforme en déception je le sens bien. Il ne manifeste aucune joie de prime à bord.

_ Katniss ? Tu n'es plus à Hollywood avec ton acteur à te faire photographier sur les tapis rouges ? , s'étonne-t-il d'un ton acerbe.

Je ferme les yeux et souffle. J'essaie de faire celle qui n'a rien entendu : ni les piques ni le ton.

_ Non, comme tu le vois ! Il faut que je …

Je regarde autour de nous, je ne me vois pas discuter de ça comme ça, moi me dévissant la tête, lui me regardant de haut.

_ Tu peux descendre s'il te plaît ? , je le supplie presque.

Il ne me répond pas tout de suite, se contente de me dévisager et je n'entends plus que le bruit de mon cœur dans mes oreilles.

Dit oui, dit oui Peeta, par pitié …

Il ne me répond pas et ferme la fenêtre assez abruptement. Je reste sur le cul de la façon dont ça s'est passé. Je savais que ça allait être coton, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il allait se comporter comme un connard. Je reste quelques secondes pétrifiée puis finis par tourner les talons pour rejoindre Madge en commençant à me demander si finalement j'ai pris la bonne décision quand j'entends une porte s'ouvrir derrière moi.

_ Tu vas encore te barrer avant qu'on ait fini de discuter ?, me demande amèrement Peeta. C'est la façon de faire à Hollywood ? C'est ton Josh qui t'a appris ?

Je crois qu'il est vraiment blessé. Ça, je l'ai compris. Maintenant, je ne vais peut-être pas supporter longtemps de me prendre ses réflexions dans la gueule. Je ne réponds rien et me rapproche doucement mais Peeta finit par lever la main.

_ Katniss, stop. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

C'est toi que je veux !

_ Je … J'ai fait une erreur en partant à Hollywood. J'ai fait une erreur en te disant que je n'étais pas amoureuse de toi. J'ai fait une erreur en te repoussant sans cesse …

Peeta se passe nerveusement la main dans ses boucles blondes, j'en profite pour me rapprocher encore un peu de lui.

_ J'ai fait une erreur en choisissant Josh, je finis d'une petite voix.

Peeta se tient l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux. Je me rapproche encore un peu, je suis maintenant à quelques centimètres de lui : je peux sentir sa douce odeur épicée, voir en détail les traits de son visage. Mes sens sont en éveil, aiguisés, mon cœur menace d'exploser sous la pression, les papillons font la fête dans mon ventre. Quand il ouvre les yeux, il fronce les sourcils en me voyant si près de lui. Il porte son attention sur mon visage. Il lève doucement la main et se met à tripoter une mèche de ma tresse qui s'en était échappée. Il la remet ensuite derrière mon oreille, je frissonne au contact de ses doigts sur ma peau quand ses doigts frôlent ma joue.

_ Ton visage … Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?, me murmure-t-il en caressant ensuite ma joue du bout des doigts.

Je ferme les yeux.

_ Oh rien, c'était juste la préparation pour la cérémonie et …

Peeta pousse un soupir et recule, coupant le contact. Il se passe les mains sur le visage.

_ Non, non, non ! , s'écrire-t-il.

Je le regarde, interloquée.

_ Ce ne sera pas aussi facile que ça Katniss. Je serais toujours ton ami, mais ce sera tout ce que je serais.

Je prends ce qu'il me dit comme un coup de poing dans le ventre, les papillons ont disparus, mon cœur est en train de s'éteindre tout doucement. Je ne peux pas le croire, croire que j'ai tout gâche comme ça. Je ne peux pas imaginer que Peeta Mellark sera juste un ami dans ma vie maintenant qu'il a fait naître en moi cette espèce de feu qui ne cesse de grandir quand je le vois. Il se rapproche de nouveau de moi tandis que j'assimile ce qu'il vient de me dire et il écarte doucement les mèches qui dansent sur mon front avant d'y poser un délicat baiser. Je crois que là, c'est plus ce feu qui parle à ma place parce que, mue par une impulsion soudaine, je lève mes lèvres vers les siennes et les plaquent farouchement sur les siennes : non je ne me contenterais pas que de son amitié, je veux plus et je veux qu'il le comprenne à travers ce baiser. Je colle ensuite mon corps à lui et attrape sa nuque pour l'empêcher de se dérober. Je le sens d'abord réticent, mais il finit par s'abandonner complètement à notre baiser : sa bouche finit par s'ouvrir à la mienne et ma langue rencontre enfin la sienne, je sens les papillons de mon ventre danser un ballet frénétique tout comme nos langues qui s'entremêlent avec ardeur. C'est comme une renaissance pour moi, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien qu'en cet instant.

_ Peeta, je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?, nous interrompt une voix traînante derrière nous.

Peeta me repousse aussitôt dans un mouvement brusque avant de se retourner, un air coupable sur le visage.

_ Non mère, je …

_ Mais c'est cette chère Katniss Everdeen il me semble, déjà terminé ce petit séjour Hollywoodien ? Et comment va votre star de petit-ami ?

Je la déteste, c'est désormais une chose acquise. Peeta s'éloigne de moi sans un regard à mon encontre et rejoint sa mère.

_ Nous avons rompu, j'explique à la mégère. C'est votre fils qui fait battre mon cœur. Et ça l'a toujours été.

Je la regarde bien en face en lui disant cela puis je porte mon regard vers Peeta qui regarde le sol, la mine indéchiffrable. Elle me regarde avec plein de dédain.

_ Mon fils, en revanche, n'a rien à faire avec une fille comme toi. Peeta rentre à la maison, l'enjoint-elle d'une voix froide et pleine de menaces. Quant à toi Katniss, au revoir.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle claque la porte en rentrant à la suite de son fils d'un coup sec. Je reste coite, interdite quelques secondes avant de rejoindre la voiture de Madge. Je sens que je vais me mettre à pleurer et je déteste me laisser aller. En entrant dans la voiture, Madge se tourne vers moi, le visage en attente mais en voyant mon expression ses épaules s'affaissent.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu étais longue, j'ai supposé que c'était bon signe mais visiblement non !

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé, avant de ressentir comme un contrecoup des évènements et j'éclate en sanglots à la place. Madge me prend aussitôt farouchement contre elle et ne dit plus un mot, me laissant pleurer tout mon soûl. Je finis par tout lui expliquer entre deux reniflements.

_ Peeta voulait juste rester mon ami mais je ne voulais pas de ça alors je l'ai finalement embrassé. Un baiser pour lui rappeler à quel point notre relation était incroyable et il y a répondu favorablement …

Je m'arrête un instant pour tenter de reprendre un peu mes esprits et continuer calmement. Madge ne dit mot

_ Mais sa mère nous a interrompu …

Madge grimace.

_ Quelle vieille peau celle-là, je l'ai jamais aimé !

_ Moi non plus. Et elle a interdit à Peeta de me revoir.

_Elle interdit tout et n'importe quoi cette vieille folle, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Et puis tu connais Peeta, ce n'est pas le dernier pour lui désobéir. S'il veut vraiment être avec toi, il ne l'écoutera pas !

Ce qu'elle dit me réconforte un peu, même si les dernières paroles de cette pauvre conne résonnent encore à mes oreilles. Je me sens vraiment comme une sous-merde à chaque fois que je suis en sa présence et qu'elle s'adresse à moi.

Madge finit par me déposer devant chez moi et je la remercie chaleureusement une nouvelle fois. Je remonte mon allée en retrouvant un peu la pêche au vue de cet environnement familier. Je tourne doucement la poignée pour ne pas déranger le sommeil de ma sœur, même si je me doute que maman a dû la faire dormir chez les Hawthornes vu que sa voiture n'est pas là c'est qu'elle doit être au travail, et reste quelques secondes à profiter du silence complet qui règne dans le salon. Je retrouve instinctivement mes marques, je n'ai même pas besoin d'allumer les lumières pour retourner dans ma chambre, dans laquelle je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien. Je pose mes bagages sans même les défaire au pied de mon lit, enlève rapidement mes fringues avant d'enfiler un vieux t-shirt et me glisse avec délectation sous mes propres draps, dans mon propres lit. J'ai encore envie de pleurer mais cette sensation est contre balancée par le bonheur que je ressens d'être de retour chez moi alors j'ai beaucoup de mal à retrouver le sommeil.

Alors que je me bats avec mes oreillers et que je me retourne pour la quatrième fois, c'est comme si des grattements se faisaient entendre contre ma vitre. Je me relève d'un mouvement brusque et tends l'oreille : effectivement l'espèce de grattement recommence. Je sors de mon lit et avance vers ma fenêtre : en fait, ce sont des petits cailloux que l'on jette contre ma vitre. J'ouvre le rideau et aperçoit Peeta au milieu de mon jardin, tel un véritable cliché ambulant. J'ai le souffle saccadé et le cœur qui palpite.

Les textos, il ne connaît pas ?

J'ouvre le carreau en grand et tente de paraître plus calme et posée que je ne le suis réellement, limite blasée.

_ Peeta, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici en plein milieu de la nuit ?

_ Tu descends ? Je voudrais te parler deux secondes …

_ Et ton téléphone ?

_ Descends s'il te plaît, insiste-t-il.

Je referme la vitre, enfile un vieux short par-dessus mon t-shirt et descends l'escalier quatre à quatre, le cœur prêt à exploser. Je m'engouffre dans la cuisine et ouvre la porte, Peeta n'a pas bougé, il est toujours sous mes fenêtres à m'attendre. Je lui fais signe d'entrer, vu que je suis seule à la maison. Il me rejoint, les mains dans les poches, la tête basse.

_ T'es sûre que je dérange pas ?, vérifie-t-il alors que je referme la porte derrière lui.

_ Non, non, ma mère doit être à son travail et donc Prim est chez les Hawthornes.

Il reste planté au milieu de la pièce, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. Je reste dos à la porte, les deux mains sur la clinche.

_ Assieds-toi, je t'en prie, je l'invite. Quelque chose à boire ?

_ Non, non, rien du tout je …

Il se gratte l'arrière du crâne et se tourne enfin vers moi, me regardant bien en face. Je retiens mon souffle devant son regard si particulier.

_ Déjà, si je ne t'ai pas envoyé de textos c'est parce que ma mère m'a confisqué mon portable, dit-il gêné.

_ Oh, c'est de ma faute ?

Il hoche la tête, je me sens super coupable d'avoir provoqué tant de foin dans sa famille jusque parce que, pour une fois, j'ai voulu me la jouer spontanée.

_ C'est pas grave, sourit-il.

Ce sourire, mon Dieu, ce sourire qui me rend toute flagada et qui m'avait tant manqué. J'en ai les jambes qui flageolent.

_ Ça valait le coup, continue-t-il en souriant encore plus.

Je manque de m'étrangler, j'ai la bouche sèche. Ce n'est plus que les jambes qui flageolent, c'est le corps tout entier qui se met à trembler tandis que son visage s'éclaire de plus en plus en se rapprochant doucement de moi sans me quitter des yeux, se mouillant même parfois les lèvres avec sa langues, tic qu'il a souvent et qui me rend dingue.

_ Ma mère ne veut pas que je te vois, soit … Mais après ta petite visite, je me suis demandé moi, ce que je voulais vraiment.

J'ai les mains moites, je lâche la porte et les porte à ma poitrine pour essayer de reprendre contenance et les essuyer un peu par la même occasion. J'avale avec difficulté ma salive pour essayer de lui répondre et arrêter d'avoir l'air d'une parfaite cruche avec la bouche à moitié ouverte devant lui comme ça. Je tourne un peu la tête pour me donner une contenance.

_ Ah ? Hum … C'est intéressant et donc ?

Il s'arrête d'approcher et je ressens une pointe de déception, pourquoi il a fait ça ? Continue d'avancer idiot, colle toi à-moi si tu veux ! Il lève ses mains et prend les miennes, le regard vissé à mes yeux et se met à caresser le dessus de mes mains avec ses pouces. Je vais défaillir, pourtant, son air se fait un peu plus dur et mon cœur se serre … Aurais-je nourri de faux espoirs ?

_ Tu m'as fait souffrir, ça, je ne peux pas le nier …

C'est bon, ça va, j'ai pigé …

_ Je sais, je couine d'une voix coupable. Je suis désolée Peeta je …

Il lâche une de mes mains et pose son index sur mes lèvres. Tuez-moi sur le champ, je crois que je vais lui sauter dessus. Je me tais aussitôt tandis qu'il fait glisser sa main sur ma joue et se met à caresser tendrement ma joue avec son pouce (si son pouce est aussi délicat, qu'en est-il de ses autres doigts ? … Mais à quoi je pense là au juste ?!- Je n'en peux plus, je suis au supplice, je commence à penser à des trucs auxquels je ne devrais pas penser). Je ferme les yeux au contact de sa main si chaude sur ma peau et en savoure le contact, si j'écoutais ces vilaines pulsions qui me prennent depuis toute à l'heure, je crois bien que je lui mordillerais un à un les doigts …

_ Laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît …, s'amuse-t-il en remarquant mon trouble.

Je hoche la tête en essayant de rester maîtresse de moi-même et de mes sens, je sens bien que ce moment est important.

_ Mais je t'ai promis de toujours être près de toi donc …

Je reste suspendue à ses lèvres, attendant qu'il continue mais, aussi soudainement que mes pulsions me prennent, il m'attire d'un coup contre lui et m'embrasse passionnément. Je crois bien que mon cœur ne pourra en supporter d'avantage mais je me laisse aller tout contre lui. Nous nous embrassons avec toute la ferveur que la frustration d'être séparés a pu provoquer en nous. Je l'aime, je suis complètement folle de lui.

_ Je t'aime Katniss Everdeen, me souffle Peeta entre deux halètements.

_ Moi aussi idiot, je lui rétorque en lui reprenant la bouche avec avidité.

* * *

><p><strong>Je sais, je sais, c'est un happy end, un peu convenu, certes, mais je suis une fan inconditionnelle de Peeniss alors il était obligatoire pour moi que ça se finisse de cette manière ! Si j'en ai déçu certain(e)s (oui Corinne, c'est à toi que je pense lol) j'en suis désolée mais j'espère que vous avez quand même appréciez cet épilogue ! ^^<strong>

**Un grand merci à Corinne, cam5445, Clemie, Ela, Cyriane, Gaelle, Emilie, Christelle, Peeta-Katniss 12 et tous les guests que j'oublie sûrement, merci d'avoir pris la peine de me laissé une review aussi souvent, si ce n'est à chaque fois, et à laquelle je ne pouvais malheureusement pas répondre du fait que vous n'aviez pas de compte mais qui me faisait toujours super plaisir ! **

**Quant à Hunger-Games-Love-Story, Kinoum, Lyly Ford, supergirl971, Kelup, guim0veX5, Linou2701, Emilie80 et tous ceux que j'oublie et qui ont un compte, j'espère que j'ai pensé à vous répondre à chaque fois ! Vos gentillesses m'ont permis de ne jamais lâché ! :)**

**J'espère vous retrouver sur une prochaine fic qui devrait arrivé plus vite que vous ne le croyez !**

**MERCI !**

**Peetniss.**


End file.
